Season 3 Part 2
by kalmay
Summary: Continued from my version of S3, part 1, in order to fit in with my timeline.
1. S03 E13 Aftermath

38

Kyle XY S03 E13

**Aftermath **

_AN: One little scene I couldn't help include from the original, it's in italics, I just changed the context. Also, I'd like to give credit to my sister for editing my work – she does a tremendous job! One other scene though may need a warning, just hope it's not too explicit for the site. If it is please let me know and I'll change it. It's a very Kylanda moment._

***

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

***

Kyle slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He's in his bedroom. He frowns as he sees Nicole sleeping in a chair beside his tub. Why is she here?

KYLE: Nicole?

NICOLE [she wakes up on hearing him call her name]: Kyle. [She smiles at him]. How are you feeling?

KYLE [frowns some more]: Fine.

NICOLE: That's good. [She is being oddly hesitant].

He sits up but as soon as he does a flash of memory hits. Fade out from his bedroom and fade in to the final moment where Cassidy zaps him with the taser and how the probes latch on to him, forcing him to redirect the current before his heart gives out completely. He sees in slow motion the current's backlash hitting Cassidy, hurling him backwards. The hurling motion replays in his head like a time loop. Fade back to his room.

He sits back, staring at the ceiling, but his mind's eye replays the whole night.

NICOLE [leans over to put a hand on his shoulder]: Kyle? Everything's going to be all right. It's over.

KYLE: What happened after I passed out?

NICOLE: Foss took care of things.

KYLE [unshed tears form in his eyes]: You mean he killed the other man. [His voice fills with remorse]. That's the fate of anyone who knows about me, isn't it? [He looks at her and she can see the self-recrimination in his eyes].

NICOLE: Kyle…[But he turns away, closing his eyes and shutting her out]. It's not your fault. [But her words are like a fading echo].

She sighs heavily then sits back in the chair, watching him. Soon she comes into the kitchen where Steven has put on a pot of coffee for them.

STEVEN: How's he doing?

NICOLE: Taking it hard. [He pours her a cup and hands it to her]. Thanks. [She takes a sip].

STEVEN [pours himself a cup]. I'll take the next watch. I'd better phone his boss and let him know Kyle won't be in to work today.

NICOLE: I wish I didn't have to go in today either but I can't cancel now.

STEVEN: You know, Nicole, we're not doing too badly. If you want to cut back a few hours, we'll make it work.

NICOLE: The reason we aren't doing too badly is because Kyle was handing almost all his earnings to us.

STEVEN: And finding local places to buy in bulk to save on food costs.

NICOLE [sighs]: Who are we kidding? [The look at each other in understanding].

STEVEN: Both of them, sneaking out like that. I should have been with them. [He rubs a hand over his face then neck, scraping sound over his early morning stubble]. We came so close to losing Kyle again!

Nicole reaches out her hand and Steven takes her hand in his, stroking his thumb over the back. It is a rare quiet moment between them.

Opening credits then scene opens with Lori in Kyle's room.

LORI: Hey, Kyle. [No response. He keeps staring at the ceiling]. Life's kind of funny. When you first came I felt like a big sister, having to watch out for you. Then when you left and came back the roles were reversed. You were the big brother watching out for me. Now I feel like the big sister again. [No response. Tears form in her eyes]. Yeah, I so don't feel like the big sister now. What wise words could I possibly say to you right now?

Behind Lori, Jessi comes to the doorway and overhears her.

JESSI: How about the words, 'get over it.'

LORI: Jessi! [She stands up and turns to her]. A little compassion. [She glances at Kyle but he doesn't react to either of them].

JESSI: Compassion?! He killed my mother!

LORI: I meant for Kyle.

JESSI: Oh. [She looks at him and comes over to look down at him]. Kyle, he was a murderer. He almost killed you. You did what you had to do so save yourself. Now, get up! [Nothing].

LORI: Oh, yeah. That'll work.

JESSI [ignores her and raises her voice]: Why are you depressed? I'm glad he's gone. He killed my mother. He wanted to sell you. How can you be grieving for him?

LORI: Not like you where it's nothing to kill someone, hey?

JESSI [from Lori's point of view a scary look appeared in Jessi's eyes just then, but from Jessi's point of view, she's both hurt and mad]: It was self-defense.

STEVEN [comes in]: What's all the yelling?

JESSI: He's not responding. He's shut me out.

LORI: Like I'm sure you yelling at him really helps.

STEVEN: Let's give him some time alone. Breakfast is ready.

LORI: Where's mom?

STEVEN: At work. So I'll need you two to get along while I keep an eye on Kyle. [They give each other looks]. Okay? [His voice brooked no arguments].

LORI: Okay.

Jessi just nods. They both start to leave then pause when they realize they are getting in each other's way already. Lori motions her to go first.

JESSI: You first.

Lori's about to argue when she notices her dad eyeing them with impatience.

LORI: Fine. [Not liking having Jessi behind her, it brings back too many memories].

They leave and Steven shakes his head then looks back at Kyle. All throughout the girl's exchange he never reacted. Steven swallows a sudden lump in his throat.

STEVEN: You're in a real bad way, aren't you buddy?

Josh comes in before he heads to work, wanting to check in on Kyle.

JOSH: Hey, pal. [He looks away for a moment, unable to see Kyle all out of it]. All I can say is, I'm glad you're alive. I mean, it must suck to have had a psycho for a relative. I'd be bummed, too. Anything you need, just ask.

Scene switches to Lori's bedroom where she phones Declan, while down below Jessi listens in on their conversation.

LORI: Hey, Declan.

DECLAN [cut to him outside in his pool]: Lori. What's up?

LORI [cut back to her]: Can you stop by?

DECLAN [cut back to him, has a grin on his face]: You missin' me?

LORI [cut back to her]: Declan…

DECLAN [cut back to him where he shakes his head, thinking his timing is off again with her]: What's this about?

LORI [voice breaks]: Kyle.

DECLAN [his expression now serious as he hears Lori almost in tears]: Be right over.

Lori hangs up and looks up as Josh knocks lightly on the doorframe.

JOSH: Got a minute?

LORI: Sure.

JOSH [comes in]: I just checked in on Kyle.

Camera cuts downstairs where Jessi is listening in on Josh and Lori now, then camera cuts back upstairs.

JOSH: I can't help feeling messed up myself, you know? [He tries hard to keep his tears in check].

LORI [has no qualms about letting her tears flow]: Yeah, I do know. That creep almost killed our brother.

JOSH: That creep was his half-brother.

LORI: I know, it's unbelievable. He hurt Kyle! [There's a moment of silence between them, then her voice turns quiet]. And Jessi's mom.

Cut to Jessi downstairs near the staircase, she overhears Lori acknowledge how much Cassidy has affected her life too.

JOSH [cut back to them]: Cassidy got what was coming to him.

LORI: Yeah, but why did it have to be Kyle?

JOSH: Well, it should have been…

LORI: Should have been who? You, Josh?

JOSH: Okay, maybe, I don't know what I'm saying. Just wish none of it had happened to Kyle.

LORI: I just hope nothing else awful happens to him.

JOSH: Me neither.

LORI: Too bad we can't undo what Kyle went through.

Back downstairs Jessi starts to think what she can do to help Kyle erase his memories of Cassidy.

JOSH [cut back to them]: Yeah, then Foss could have taken care of that murderer. He's good at taking care of things.

LORI: Killing?

JOSH: He's a soldier. I like to think of him as the arm of justice.

LORI: Arm of justice? Yeah, he sure is.

A little while later the scene then switches to the Trager's front door as Lori opens it to let Declan in.

LORI: Thanks for coming.

DECLAN: No problem.

LORI: Before you see Kyle I need to tell you something. [She takes him into the living room]. He probably would have told you himself, but he's not himself right now.

This makes Declan even more concerned then the next scene shows him in Kyle's bedroom looking down at him.

DECLAN: Hey, pal. Lori told me everything. [Kyle just lays there, not acknowledging him]. It sounds like you tried, more than tried, to give Cassidy a chance. [Still nothing]. Come on, man. Say something.

No response. Unsure what to do, he leaves the room and finds Lori in the kitchen.

DECLAN [sighs and walks over to her]: Oh, man. He's pretty out of it.

LORI: Yeah, he is.

STEVEN [comes down the stairs and into the kitchen]: Hey, Lori. [He sees Declan]. Oh, hi, Declan. Can you watch Kyle for me, Lori? I have to go to the store, I should be back in an hour.

LORI: Sure, dad.

DECLAN: I'll stay too.

STEVEN: How is he?

LORI: The same.

Steven just nods and heads out but pauses when he sees Jessi come out of her room.

STEVEN: Want to come with me, Jessi?

JESSI: What about Kyle?

STEVEN: Lori and Declan will watch him.

Jessi looks over to see Declan by the counter.

JESSI: Hi.

DECLAN: Hey.

She looks at Lori but Lori is suddenly busy looking inside the fridge. She follows Steven out the door.

DECLAN: Still mad at her?

LORI [closes the fridge door not taking anything out]: More liked freaked out. She killed that hunter. Okay, so it was in self-defense, but still. [She shudders].

DECLAN: Kyle has also just killed in self-defense.

LORI [doesn't look happy]: Declan. It's not the same.

DECLAN: How is it not the same?

LORI: Because it's Kyle?

DECLAN: Come on, Lori. If someone attacked you, can you honestly say in that kind of situation you wouldn't do all you could to stay alive?

LORI: Could you?

DECLAN: Hate to think about it. But yeah, I would.

LORI [changes the subject]: I think I'll play my guitar for Kyle, that might perk him up.

DECLAN: If you think it'll help.

Back in his room, Kyle's still replaying the whole night in his head, not seeing or hearing or acknowledging anything, even Lori playing the guitar. All he can see is Cassidy dying over and over again.

Scene cuts to Amanda's house where she is practicing on her piano. She's playing light, cheerful and heart-warming melodies, suiting her mood, as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Carol comes in the room and stands behind her, watching her play, noticing how happier Amanda seems. Amanda finishes her piece and turns to see her mom there.

AMANDA: Hi, mom. Can I visit Kyle later?

CAROL: Only if you keep playing like that.

AMANDA: Thanks, mom.

Fade out then back in later in the day and back at the Trager house where the doorbell rings and Lori answers it. Amanda is there. She still doesn't know what happened yet.

AMANDA: Hi, Lori.

LORI: Oh, hey, Amanda.

AMANDA [not the usual warm greeting she gets from Lori so looks at her a bit questionably]: Is everything okay?

LORI [sighs]: Not so good.

AMANDA: What do you mean? [She looks behind her down the hall towards Kyle's room]. Where's Kyle?

LORI: Yeah, he's not feeling…well.

Scene then shows Amanda standing in Kyle's doorway, a hand over her face, wiping away tears. Lori has told her what happened. When she sees him there just staring at the ceiling, her heart breaks for him.

AMANDA: Kyle? [No response, just like Lori had warned her].

She comes over to the tub, sits on the edge to lean over and rub his shoulder. He closes his eyes and turns away. Seeing there's some space beside him, she takes off her shoes and gets in the tub to lie beside him, wrapping her arms around him, despite his trying to shift away.

AMANDA: I'm here for you. [She hugs him, like he hugs her when she's upset].

Some time passes. Cut to Jessi as she walks down the hall but pauses when she finally hears Kyle speaking. Cut back to Kyle's room. Amanda is caressing his hand. Then he says a few words which almost breaks her heart.

KYLE: Don't get to close. No one is safe knowing me.

He tries to shift away but she doesn't let him. Not that he can escape her anyway, the confines of the tub makes it difficult. Too difficult to escape her as she kisses his shoulder and hugs him closer.

Later that evening Nicole comes in and sees Amanda with Kyle. They both have fallen asleep. She heads to the kitchen; it's just her and Steven.

STEVEN: He hasn't come out once. [He's sitting at the counter].

NICOLE: Where are the others?

STEVEN: In their rooms. [She sighs and sits next to him]. How was your day?

NICOLE: Tiring. All I kept thinking about was home and how everyone was doing.

Steven rubs her shoulder and hugs her to him. She leans in, tucked beneath his arm. Just then the phone rings. Nicole answers it.

NICOLE: Oh, Carol, hi. Amanda? [She pauses]. Right, I'll send her over. [She hangs up, and glances at Steven]. She's half hour late.

She goes back to Kyle's room and reaches down to gently shake Amanda awake. She puts a finger to her lips when Amanda looks up at her, then helps her out of the tub so she won't disturb Kyle. Amanda grabs her shoes but doesn't put them on until they are in the hallway.

NICOLE: Thank you for being with him.

AMANDA: I'm so sorry what happened. I hope he gets better. It's so hard seeing him like that.

NICOLE: Yes, it is.

AMANDA: Can I come by again tomorrow?

NICOLE: Sure, if it's all right with your mom.

AMANDA: I hope so.

When Amanda returns home her mom meets her at the door.

CAROL: You're late. [Then she sees Amanda's dried-on tears and red puffy eyes]. What's wrong?

AMANDA: Kyle's not feeling well.

CAROL: Well as in…?

AMANDA: Down, depressed. [She heads to the staircase].

CAROL: Why is he depressed?

AMANDA: He just heard some bad news. [She heads up].

CAROL: Oh, what kind of bad news? [She follows her trying to keep Amanda from being close-mouthed again].

AMANDA: Just bad.

CAROL: I seem to remember last time when I let you stay over, you slept with him after he heard some bad news. Did someone die? Again? [They near Amanda's bedroom door].

AMANDA: Yes.

CAROL [blinks, shocked]: Who this time?

AMANDA: He never said. He was depressed mom.

CAROL: I thought he had no more family.

AMANDA: Apparently he had a half-brother he never knew he had and found out he'd been killed.

CAROL: How?

Amanda turns away shaking her head, unable to tell her mom that Kyle's half brother was a psychopath and Kyle, in trying to protect himself, ended up killing his own brother. Tears fill her eyes.

CAROL: Come here. [She gives her daughter a hug].

At first, Amanda is surprised then grateful and hugs her back, needing her comfort.

That morning Jessi comes in Kyle's room, making sure the family isn't nearby so she won't be interrupted.

JESSI: Kyle, I've figured out a way to help you, if you'll let me.

This time his eyes move from looking at the ceiling to looking at her.

JESSI: I can wipe Cassidy completely from your mind.

She goes over to a lamp and starts charging up. He watches her.

JESSI: You'll never have the pain of thinking and knowing he was ever related to you. Well?

He nods and sits up.

JESSI: _Okay, I'm ready_. [She walks over to the tub but unfortunately for her Nicole walks in the room].

NICOLE: W_oah! Woah, what are you doing?_

JESSI [pauses]: _Wiping_ Cassidy _from Kyle's memory_. [She leans down preparing to zap Kyle].

NICOLE [her tone sharp and anxious]: _Jessi!_ [She stops]. _Ah, could you give us a minute?_

JESSI: _But I'm all charged up._ This will help him. [She leans down again].

NICOLE [steps closer]: _Jessi, please._

She looks at Kyle and he nods.

JESSI: _Fine, I'll just go zap someone else then._ [She walks away hands buzzing with electricity and Nicole looks at her in worry]. _I'm kidding._ [She puts her hands down].

NICOLE [giving a slight nod to Jessi as she leaves then turns to Kyle]: _She is kidding, right?_

Kyle nods. She's encouraged to see him finally respond.

NICOLE: _Okay, Kyle._ [Kyle leans back, sliding down more into the tub making her worry he'll go back to being unresponsive again]. _What you're going through takes time._ What happened was an accident. You can't keep blaming yourself.

KYLE: You know what the worst thing is about having a holographic memory? [It's the first time he's spoken a full sentence since yesterday].

Nicole looks at him with compassion, waiting for him to continue.

KYLE: Being able to remember every single detail, over and over.

No wonder Jessi was trying to wipe Kyle's memory. He couldn't stop remembering.

NICOLE: Oh, Kyle. You'll get through this. Do you want to talk?

KYLE: No. [He gets out of his tub and gathers some clothes].

NICOLE [sighs and drops the subject, clearly he isn't ready to face that night]: What are you doing?

KYLE: I'm going to take a shower.

NICOLE: Good. That's good. [He walks by her. She sighs again as he leaves the room].

Amanda comes over again and is surprised to see Kyle up. She notices one thing about him, it feels like he's not really there.

AMANDA: Kyle, you're up.

KYLE [sitting at his desk]: I'm going to work this afternoon.

AMANDA [uncertainly]: Oh?

KYLE: I need to work today.

He barely looks at her as he talks to her. She frowns in concern and puts a hand on his shoulder. He slides away and stands up.

KYLE: I better get ready.

His tone and manner sound like he doesn't want her with him, making her feel suddenly hurt. He's shutting her out. He leaves her alone in the room. She finds Nicole, upstairs in the master bedroom.

AMANDA: Can I talk to you for a minute?

NICOLE [looks surprised to see her there]: Is it Kyle?

AMANDA: Yeah. He's hardly talking to me and doesn't seem like he wants me around.

NICOLE: He's been that way with all of us. He's gone through an experience not one of us can truly understand. This is difficult for everybody.

AMANDA: Well, at least I'm not alone then. I was wondering if you could recommend some books for me? Maybe it will help me understand or help me find ways to help him.

NICOLE [nods]: I have a couple you can borrow, but it's been my experience not everything's a textbook case. [She finds a couple of books and hands them to her].

AMANDA: Thanks.

They smile but it's a sad smile for each of them.

Scene cuts to the Rack where Josh is working. It's thankfully another slow Sunday and Andy has a day off from her work.

JOSH: So, how's the new job?

ANDY: It's okay.

JOSH: Such enthusiasm.

ANDY: Scrubbing dishes, floors, standing over a slog filled vat of grease that seeps into my hair and clothes. Who knew fries would smell so bad? I don't think I'll ever have a French fry again. [She sniffs her hair, crinkles her nose at it and holds it out for him to smell]. See?

JOSH [leans back]: No need. I can smell it from here. Gonna' quit?

ANDY: No way. I want experience.

JOSH: For?

ANDY: Anything. I want to be known as a responsible hardworking girl who'd any employer would love to have.

JOSH: Who smells like grease?

ANDY: Yeah, I'm hoping that will pass soon and they'll be giving me something better to do. New person gets all the sucky jobs.

JOSH: I remember.

ANDY: Yeah, I know. You couldn't stop whining to Lori about it.

JOSH: She told?

ANDY: I asked.

JOSH: Wait, when did you ask? [She avoids his eyes]. Was this before or after we started dating?

ANDY [beneath her breath]: Great, now I'm the one who's not going to live this down.

JOSH [hears her]: Before! You liked me then? [His voice cracks for the first time since it changed, he looks around suddenly embarrassed].

ANDY: Yeah.

JOSH [nods, trying to act cool]: But you were so…so…mean.

ANDY: I was mean? You never even noticed me.

JOSH: I'll never make that mistake again. [Suddenly the way he looks at her makes her remember their one special night together].

ANDY: You doing anything tonight?

JOSH: No, can't afford to.

ANDY: I can.

JOSH: This a date?

ANDY: You bet. And yes, I'm buying. [He smiles, pleased].

Scene cuts to Kyle back home from work. He heads to the kitchen to make his supper. Steven and Nicole are there preparing dinner as well.

STEVEN: Hey, Kyle. How'd work go?

KYLE [opens the fridge door]: I made up for yesterday.

STEVEN: You didn't have to, you know.

KYLE [takes out food items]: I know.

Lori comes in all dressed up.

NICOLE: You look nice. Where are you off too?

LORI: The Rack. [She sees Kyle]. Hey, want to come with me?

KYLE [starts making a salad]: Why?

LORI: Declan will be there. [She glances at her parents]. Mark and Jackie too. I think they're feeling a little lost. [To Kyle]. Want to come?

KYLE [sounds neither cheerful or sad or anything]: Sure. I'll come.

LORI: Great! [She looks around]. Where's Josh?

NICOLE: Out on a date with Andy.

LORI: He has money?

STEVEN: Are you kidding? Andy's treat.

NICOLE [glances at Kyle to gauge his reaction or lack of one]: Jessi's with one of the Latnok lawyers.

LORI: Ah. No wonder it's so peaceful. [Nicole gives her a look that makes her keep quiet, Kyle keeps on preparing food].

Scene now cuts to the Rack. Declan moves away from the counter when he sees Lori and Kyle come in.

DECLAN: Hey, glad to see you. How you doing?

KYLE: Fine.

As they walk to find a table in the back Kyle notices Amanda is working behind the counter. She sees all of them but quickly focuses her attention on Kyle.

AMANDA: Hi! Can I get your favorite?

KYLE: Uh, no, thanks.

AMANDA: Okay. Well, just let me know when. [She sees another customer walk in and attends to them].

Kyle joins Lori and Declan at the table. No sooner does he sit down when Mark and Jackie come in. Lori waves Mark over.

DECLAN: Could you be any more obvious?

LORI: You are not doing the guilt me out thing again, are you?

DECLAN: Wouldn't dream of it.

LORI: Good.

Mark sits beside her after Lori indicates the chair next to her which leaves Jackie needing to look for an extra chair.

DECLAN [gets up and brings one over next to his]: Here.

JACKIE: Thank you. [She sits]. I didn't catch your name last time we met.

DECLAN [sits down]: Declan.

JACKIE: Jackie.

They look at each rather awkwardly at first. Kyle though is not just watching them but the people in the room as if his mind is elsewhere.

LORI: So…[she nods her head to Mark hoping to start a conversation].

MARK: Ah, yeah. So, guess what?

LORI: What?

MARK: You made the chart. Your song.

LORI: I did!?

MARK: Quite low but yeah, you're on it.

DECLAN: Congratulations.

LORI: Thanks. This is great. Hear that, Kyle?

KYLE: Great, Lori.

Jackie looks at him oddly. At all of them. Seems like they were all trying to avoid the one subject she wanted to discuss. Latnok.

JACKIE: Have you heard any news?

LORI: About?

JACKIE [looks to Mark]: Latnok.

MARK: And Cassidy.

LORI: Yeah.

A moment of silence.

JACKIE [sighs]: I'm still reeling in shock. I can't believe he killed someone. And now he's dead too.

MARK [lets it out]: Me either, working with him…I mean, he was only with Latnok for a few months but he made things happen. Found grants and business-wise he was a wiz. Who knew?

JACKIE [pulls a Kleenex from her purse and dabs her eyes]: Excuse me. Hard to take in.

Lori nods in understanding then glances at Kyle. Kyle is looking down at the table not responding to anyone. She and Declan glance at each other. She's thinking it may have been too soon to have him be around people, much less two previous members from Latnok.

MARK: So, um…[he looks at Lori and smiles sadly].

LORI: Yeah.

They look away from each other all awkward again, no one knowing what to say.

DECLAN: How about some drinks?

MARK: Sure.

LORI: Love one.

JACKIE: Thanks, need help?

DECLAN: Most likely.

Jackie and Declan head to the counter to order some drinks after learning everyone's preference.

AMANDA [as she takes their order]: Does Kyle want one?

DECLAN: He never said but bring him one anyway. Give him something to do besides stare at nothing.

AMANDA: Still not...? [She glances at Jackie not willing to continue a delicate subject].

DECLAN [caught on]: Not.

JACKIE: What's wrong?

AMANDA: Nothing.

JACKIE: I meant with kiwi. He seems to be taking it hard, too. Which is strange.

AMANDA: Oh?

JACKIE: He never wanted to be a part of Latnok, so why's he so bothered if it falls? Or Cassidy?

DECLAN: I think we better take these drinks over.

AMANDA: I'll bring them. That's my job.

Jackie notices they both avoid answering her and she wonders what else really happened. They seemed to know more about the happenings at Latnok then she, after two years, did.

Amanda brings their drinks over, setting the last one down for Kyle and kisses his cheek quickly.

KYLE: Thanks.

AMANDA: Your welcome.

DECLAN: No kisses with our drinks?

AMANDA: Ha.

Declan looks to Kyle and smiles but Kyle doesn't smile, say or do anything back. Another awkward pause as Amanda and Lori glance at Kyle but he just takes another sip of his drink.

AMANDA: I better get back to work.

All Amanda feels like doing is hugging Kyle forever in hopes of taking away his pain, but knew that would just be smothering him. According to one of the books she started reading, the patient has to open up in their own time. Just let the patient know you're there by a simple word, hug, or glance. She starts scrubbing down the counter and doing other tedious jobs to give herself something to do other than worry about him so much.

LORI [to relieve another awkward silence]: You know if you two want to talk about the good times you've had there, feel free.

MARK: Lori, you know I can't…oh, I guess there is no reason for secrecy now.

JACKIE: Have you heard what will happen? [She looks not at Mark but Lori and Declan].

LORI: What makes you think we know anything?

JACKIE: I know you do.

DECLAN: Quick and smart. Beautiful too.

Lori shakes her head at his obvious ploy.

JACKIE: Well?

DECLAN: I'm sure you'll know soon enough. If you want back in.

JACKIE: Where else would I go?

DECLAN: What do you mean?

JACKIE: It's been my whole life since I joined two years ago. I was just someone's assistant before then. I wasn't free to experiment or take any credit for my own work. Of course with science, you're usually building on someone else's hard work and adding to that work in hopes of finally succeeding.

DECLAN: Well, might not be as secretive like before.

LORI [holds up her cup]: Here's to a better future for all of us.

They hold up their drinks, although Lori has to nudge Kyle to hold up his and he just goes through the motions of cheering.

In the morning he and Jessi do their regular morning exercises, but he only does a few basic stretches, run and mental concentration techniques.

STEVEN: You're done? [He looks at his watch]. We still have forty-five minutes left.

KYLE: I'm done. [He just sits and looks off into the distance].

Jessi and Steven glance at each other.

STEVEN [to Jessi]: You go ahead and finish.

Jessi finishes and by the time they arrive back home Kyle heads to his room to get ready for school. Jessi has gone upstairs to beat Lori for the shower.

LORI [comes out of her room to see Jessi duck inside]: No, no, no, wait!

JESSI [gives a small smile of smug satisfaction]: Too late.

LORI: Urgh! [She heads back in her room and sits on her bed with arms crossed]. I'll beat you one day!

JESSI's voice can be heard from the bathroom: No you won't.

As Lori sits fuming, downstairs Steven heads to the kitchen where Nicole is.

NICOLE: How'd it go?

STEVEN: He didn't even complete one set.

NICOLE: It's still early days yet.

STEVEN: Has he opened up to you?

NICOLE: No, and I don't expect him to for a while yet either.

Scene cuts to Beachwood High in lunchroom. Kyle sits down at a table by himself and starts eating. Amanda comes up and sits with him.

AMANDA: Hey, Kyle.

KYLE: Hi. [He continues eating].

AMANDA: I thought of restarting my defense class again. [He just nods]. Before I do, there's a group from my church doing a Friday night get together. Want to join me?

KYLE: I'll be working.

AMANDA: After work?

KYLE: Sure.

AMANDA: Great. [He says nothing more and doesn't ask what they'll be doing]. Great. My mom will have to drive us there; we'll be able to get a ride back.

He keeps eating. Hillary and Lori join them.

HILLARY: Hey, pumpkin. Remember you were going to edit my footage of you and Jessi? Have you done that yet?

KYLE: No.

She frowns as she sees his gaze wander over the room, his mind obviously somewhere else. There are a lot more students inside having lunch as the weather outside is overcast with a steady drizzle of rain.

HILLARY: Would you mind doing it as soon as you can? I need it by Friday to wrap up my film.

Kyle just nods and Lori and Amanda glance at each other.

HILLARY [leans closer to him]: I sense a distinct lack of enthusiasm, sweetpea.

He keeps eating but his glance at her isn't direct like it usually is and she turns to look at Lori.

HILLARY: What's wrong with him?

LORI: Um, we all just had some sad news over the weekend and he's taking it a little hard.

HILLARY: Oh?

LORI: It's complicated.

HILLARY: What is going on at your house? First with Jessi, now Kyle?

LORI: Okay, but this is confidential. [Hillary looks intrigued but makes a zip motion with her hand over her lips. Lori keeps to the shortened version of the story like the family planned]. He found out he had a half-brother who was unfortunately killed before he got a chance to really know him.

HILLARY: Oh, how awful. I'm sorry to hear that, Kyle. [He just nods, barely listening].

Kyle has tuned all of them out as they continue a conversation without him. Barely acknowledging Declan as he sits down beside him. Jessi is sitting at a table behind them by herself even though other students are at the same table with her they are careful not to sit too close. Her mood is dark and gloomy as the weather outside, and because things have been tense between her and Lori, she doesn't feel like sitting with them.

DECLAN: Hey.

KYLE [looks over at the lineup of students still ordering their lunch]: Hey.

DECLAN: How about a game after work?

KYLE: Sure. [He gets up to dump the wrap his food was in but instead of rejoining them, he wanders out of the lunch room. The concern his family and friends feel for him threaten to chip away the shield he placed over his emotions].

Declan frowns.

AMANDA [stands up]: I better go after him.

Just then Jessi's there.

JESSI: I'll go. [Without waiting for Amanda to say anything back, she follows him].

Amanda sits back down, throat tight from trying to hold back unshed tears. Declan lets out a big whoosh of a sigh.

HILLARY: It's not just gloomy outside, it's gloomy inside.

For the rest of the week and into the next, Kyle only goes through the motions of doing chores at home, school and work.

JESSI [in the kitchen with Nicole and Lori helping to prepare dinner]: Why isn't he better by now?

NICOLE: People respond differently. Some take more time then others. Remorse goes through many stages. You might find that as well.

JESSI: I'm fine.

Lori huffs.

NICOLE: You're handling it well yes. I'm just saying it's different for some.

LORI: Why shouldn't he still be depressed? Not everyone's like you.

JESSI: Why don't I just leave? You'll all be happier without me anyway.

NICOLE: No, Jessi, we want you to stay.

JESSI [looks right at Lori]: Not everyone.

She stalks off to her room and Lori sighs.

NICOLE [shakes her head]: Lori. Can't you at least try?

LORI: Okay, okay. [Nicole makes a move to head to Jessi's room]. No, I'll go. [Her mom is surprised].

Lori doesn't bother to knock on Jessi's door, she just walks right in.

JESSI: I didn't give you permission to enter.

LORI: Look, stay. I'm still freaked out over the fact how easily you could have killed me when you attacked me that time.

JESSI: I would never hurt you.

LORI: You did then.

JESSI: It was just that once.

LORI: _Lucky me._

JESSI: If you're so afraid of me, why do you want me to stay then?

LORI: Because it takes time, Jessi. Time for people to get over things. Can you really tell me you're over it? It doesn't bother you that you killed someone?

JESSI: I don't want to talk about it.

LORI: See?

JESSI: What's the point?

LORI: I don't know, to deal?

JESSI: I don't get it.

LORI: Well, until you do, stick around. Might learn something.

JESSI: Some invitation. You don't want me here. No one wants me.

Lori realizes now how Jessi must feel about herself. Her father only wanted her to get back into Latnok. Madacorp wanted her only as a weapon or informant. Latnok didn't want her at all. The only true person who wanted her, which took a while, was her mother. And she was taken from her.

LORI: Look, I may come off that way. You should know I'm just a grouch by now. I…want you here.

JESSI: I can tell if you're lying, you know.

LORI: All I'm saying is just give me time. I'll come around. [Jessi doesn't look convinced]. Really.

JESSI: Then I'll stay.

LORI: Oh, goody.

JESSI: You are a grouch.

LORI: See, you're catching on. [She smiles].

It's Friday night and Amanda runs into Hillary as they head up the steps to the Trager house and ring the doorbell.

AMANDA: Hi.

HILLARY: Hi.

Nicole answers the door.

NICOLE: Hey, you two. Come in.

HILLARY and AMANDA together: Is Kyle home?

They look at each other.

HILLARY: I just came to see if he finished editing.

AMANDA: Right. I'm here to see if he's ready for our date.

NICOLE: Oh.

They look at her as her tone indicates he's far from ready.

JESSI [from the living room comes over]: I have the disk for you.

HILLARY [sounds and looks hopeful]: He did it?

JESSI: No, I did.

HILLARY: Oh, you did? Is it what he wanted?

JESSI: I'm in it too.

HILLARY: Yeah, I know, but—

JESSI: I'll get it. [She leaves them and heads to her room].

Lori comes down the stairs.

LORI: Hey, Hills. Thought I heard the doorbell.

HILLARY: Hey, Lori.

AMANDA: Hi.

LORI: Hi. What's everyone doing just hanging about?

HILLARY: Waiting for—[just then Jessi comes down the hall with a disk as Nicole heads to the kitchen].

JESSI: Here. [She hands it to Hillary]. He wanted to edit at least 80% of it.

HILLARY: He did, that much?

JESSI: He's not in a great mood if you haven't noticed.

HILLARY: I noticed.

JESSI: So, I just cut the one part I know he would have cut if he'd been feeling more like himself.

HILLARY: How do you know what he would have wanted cut?

JESSI: I just know him.

HILLARY: That so?

JESSI: Very well.

Hillary glances at Amanda but instead of angry, Amanda just looks tired.

HILLARY: Well, thanks.

Jessi gives a slight nod then walks back into the living room. Hillary breathes a sigh of relief and Lori nods for her to come upstairs.

LORI: Join me?

HILLARY: Gladly.

AMANDA: I'll just go see if Kyle is ready.

HILLARY: Have fun, loads of fun. It sounds like he needs it. And you.

AMANDA: I'll try.

As Amanda enters Kyle's room she sees him sitting at his desk.

AMANDA: Ready, Kyle?

KYLE [turns to her]: Ready?

AMANDA: Our date?

KYLE: Oh. No.

AMANDA: Do you want to come?

KYLE: Sure. [He stands up and grabs his jacket then comes over to her].

Fade out then back in at the Trager house. Kyle is back home from his bowling date with Amanda. Camera angle above as he lays in his tub, staring at the ceiling.

KYLE (narrative): Nicole mentioned using some form of activity as an outlet for expressing emotions I'm not ready to face. And as I looked down at the bowling pins, [camera shot of Kyle at a bowling ally standing at the edge of a lane about to throw a bowling ball], I could only focus on one thing. [Camera shot of him now throwing the ball, it hits the pins dead on, instant strike]. Cassidy, falling down over and over and over like the bowling pins as I made strike after strike.

**A few weeks pass with Kyle still barely speaking or sharing an interest in what is going on around him. During this time a teacher strike happens, so Nicole has Lori and Josh and Jessi take turns watching Kyle while she and Steven are at work.**

**One morning, Nicole is in the kitchen bagging a lunch for work when Josh comes down the stairs and sees her.**

JOSH: Hey, mom.

NICOLE: Hey, Josh.

JOSH: When's Kyle going to be Kyle again?

NICOLE: When he's ready.

JOSH: It just seems to be taking so long.

NICOLE: I know, sweetie.

JOSH: Have you noticed it raining a lot since he's been this way?

NICOLE: It's just a coincidence, Josh.

JOSH: I know. Hey, maybe his mood can affect the weather.

NICOLE: Right.

JOSH: Think I'll go wallow in misery for a while. [He turns away feeling down and dejected himself and heads back up to his room].

NICOLE: Yeah, I noticed your room is also reflecting your mood. Maybe if you clean it the sun will miraculously shine again, and so will Kyle.

JOSH [calls back over his shoulder from the landing]: Good one, mom.

NICOLE [beneath her breath]: Worth a try.

Upstairs Josh thinks on what his mom said and half-heartedly begins to clean, just to see if the weather or Kyle will change. Not really thinking much that it will. Outside while Josh is now upstairs cleaning his room, Jessi is in the back yard on her knees tending the garden. There's finally a break in the clouds and the sun's rays pour through. Amanda from her back yard peers over the hedge and sees her.

AMANDA: Hi, Jessi.

JESSI [looks up]: You're saying hi to me?

AMANDA: Yeah.

JESSI: You must be desperate.

AMANDA: I am, actually.

Jessi turns away from her.

AMANDA: Kyle doesn't listen to me play any more, does he?

JESSI [back still turned]: No.

AMANDA: Can you help me? [Jessi looks back at her as if that's the last thing she wants to do]. It'll help Kyle. I hope.

JESSI: In that case, [she brushes the dirt from her jeans and stands up to walk over to her], what do you have in mind?

AMANDA: Could you hook up some speakers to my piano so he can hear it better from inside his room?

JESSI: Then we'd all have to hear it.

AMANDA: Yeah, the price you'll have to pay for hoping it will make him better.

JESSI: Anything to help make him better.

AMANDA: Thanks.

Scene cuts to inside the Trager house. Steven and Nicole are in the kitchen, he dressed in a suit and Nicole dressed up nicely too.

STEVEN: Ready?

NICOLE: Just about.

STEVEN: Do you think Kyle will be okay?

NICOLE: Josh is at work, but Lori and Jessi will be home. I think they finally reached an understanding between them, if reluctantly.

STEVEN: Ah, actually, I just saw Lori when I pulled the car around. She's off to the Rack to meet Hillary.

NICOLE [checks out the window but Jessi's nowhere in sight]: And now Jessi's gone too. [She looks at Steven]. We can't cancel our lectures now.

STEVEN: I'm sure he'll be all right, alone.

NICOLE: I'll just go check on him.

She heads to his room and sees him lying in his tub.

NICOLE: Steven and I are leaving now, are you going to rest a while?

KYLE: Yeah.

NICOLE: Good. We'll see you later. [She leans over to rub his shoulder then heads back out].

Kyle just lies there, and the house is quiet with everyone gone. Soon though he hears Amanda play the piano without having him concentrate on hearing it and realizes there are speakers outside his window. He sits up. The more he listens, or can't help but listen, the music stirs something inside him, especially when it feels like it's coming straight from Amanda's heart.

He shakes his head, trying to stop the tide of emotions threatening to break free. He still wasn't ready, was he?

KYLE [whispers]: Stop. [Unsure if it's the emotion or her playing or both he wants stopped].

Her playing stops and he leans back. The numbness takes over again. Until he hears the doorbell ring and recognizes Amanda's heartbeat. She's come to him. Another stir of emotion shifts inside him, like a crack in a dam.

AMANDA [comes in]: Hi. So, how was it?

KYLE: Fine.

AMANDA: Oh, just fine?

KYLE: Good.

AMANDA: Good. [They both are still standing by the door]. So, would you like me to keep playing?

KYLE [thinks only of keeping his emotions at bay]: No.

AMANDA [bites her lip fighting from feeling hurt]: Do you want me to stay?

KYLE: Sure. [He walks back to his room].

AMANDA: Wait!

He turns as she comes up to him and hugs him. Only then does he rethink that having her stay isn't a good idea after all. His emotions want to break free.

AMANDA: You know I'm here for you, right? I always will be.

No response. She realizes he's hardly aware of her holding him. But unknown to her just yet is he is starting to feel again, thanks to her playing and everybody being there for him.

KYLE [inside he's tense, trying to contain the bottled emotions from taking hold]: Would you like something to drink? [His politeness saddens her further as she releases him].

AMANDA [follows him as he heads to the kitchen]: Will you stop? [She takes his arm and even though he stops to look at her he barely has any expression on his face]. Just stop. Can't you see what you're doing? To us? To your family? [Her voice rises]. Talk to me. Say something. Get mad. Yell back. Anything.

KYLE [no, not now, not yet]: Why?

AMANDA: To feel! [He turns away to get some juice from the fridge and she starts to really get mad]. You're barely here.

KYLE: I'm here. [A flicker of emotion crosses his face. Was it hurt, anger? She'll be thankful for any type of feeling from him at this point].

AMANDA: I want all of you here, not a shell. [He looks confused. Good, she thinks. But he doesn't pursue in trying to clarify what she meant]. But then that's what you've become now, isn't it? A shell. [A tear escapes and she brushes it away. As if tears will help her get through to him]. You don't even listen in when I play anymore, do you?

He pours each of them a drink. He's trying very hard to keep his emotions locked in but she is making it very difficult, not just by yelling at him, but by her words. He is listening but trying hard not to. He isn't ready to face her, or anyone. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

AMANDA: Talk to me! [When he just ignores her more tears escape making her sniff. Kyle hears her crying and turns to pat her shoulder awkwardly, which makes her cry even more. But worse than seeing her cry is the well of emotion building up inside him threatening to break free at any moment]. I can't lose you now. By shutting yourself off from everyone and pushing them away, it hurts. You're doing exactly what Cassidy hoped for. He's driving a wedge between you and those you love. Are you going to let him? Are you going to let him win?

More emotions churn inside him when she asked if he was going to let Cassidy win and drive a wedge between them.

AMANDA: What do I have to do to bring you back to me, all of us?

Suddenly he's afraid. She's making him feel again.

She gets an idea, a daring one, but is willing to risk all for him. She undoes the buttons on her top and takes it off and stands before him in her bra. He blinks as if coming out of a deep fog.

KYLE: Amanda? [He frowns, a feeling of shock hits him from her unexpected move. His emotions take hold, the crack turning into a large hole ready to burst through at the slightest provocation].

She kisses him full on the lips, catching him by surprise. He pulls away. No, he doesn't want this. The feelings are too overwhelming.

KYLE: What are you doing?

AMANDA: Seeing if you're still alive.

KYLE [swallows]: I'm alive.

AMANDA: No, you're not. You're just going through the motions. Eat, sleep, breathe and work. You're barely even doing that. I want you back. So does your family. We need you.

KYLE: I'm here. [He doesn't sound convincing. By not letting up, she's getting to him more than she realizes].

She leans towards him and kisses his neck then nips him, startling him. Suddenly, deep inside him the mass of churning emotions spills over and he starts to tremble.

AMANDA: Prove it.

KYLE: I can't let you do this. [He turns away, the painful emotions of anger, grief, and sense of failure aren't spilling they're boiling. What is she doing to him? He doesn't want to feel. No, he doesn't want to remember. It hurts too much].

AMANDA [holds on to him]: He was killing you. You defended yourself. It's not your fault you didn't have enough strength left. It was his fault.

KYLE: I tried to find another way—[he chokes up]. Why did he keep tasering me? He wouldn't stop...

AMANDA: Let it out.

He turns back into her arms and she holds him tight as he let the tears flow, silent and deep. He holds on to her just as tightly. Eventually, the tears dry up and he holds her more gently. She holds his face between her hands and kisses him. He kisses her back. Then a little more until his kiss deepens. She lets him, letting him go as far as he wanted and needed to go, knowing deep down she wants and needs him just as much he does.

The pain anger and sense of failure and many other negative feelings slowly ebbs away to be replaced with love, gratefulness and something more: a desire to express his love and gratefulness. She undoes the snaps on his shirt, he takes it off and his undershirt so she can run her hands over his chest and down lower towards his stomach, admiring his well-toned body. He inhales sharply. Her touch stokes new pleasurable feelings that sharpen and grow deeper. His hand moves over her ribcage and higher until he feels the softness of her breast encased in her bra cup. It's her turn to inhale sharply as his hand fully cups her. He looks in her eyes with wonder and smiles as he feels her shiver and lean closer to him. She smiles back at him. He removes his hand only to move it behind her to unclasp her bra. She doesn't stop him, but does feel suddenly shy when he looks and keeps looking, enthralled.

KYLE: You're beautiful. [She smiles, nervous and pleased and leans closer to kiss him, but when her breasts brushes against his chest, shivers run up her spine and hears him inhale, feeling it too].

AMANDA: You feel so good.

KYLE: So do you.

They kiss again. Loving the feel of him against her she wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. With his arms around her, he starts caressing her back then, as their kiss deepens he holds her tighter, feeling her softness press into him, thrilling and exciting him further, giving new meaning to the word "alive."

He picks her up and takes her to his room. Once there he lays her on the rug, joining her. She swallows, beginning to have doubts now that she's in his room.

KYLE: Are you sure? [Her nod is hesitant though and he senses her doubt].

KYLE [narrative]: As I leaned down to kiss her, I suddenly remembered how Josh and Andy's relationship changed. [He hesitates, now in doubt too]. As much as I wanted Amanda just then, I wanted it to be right even more.

AMANDA: What's wrong?

KYLE: Josh and Andy.

AMANDA: They're here? [She tenses up, beginning to panic at being caught].

KYLE: No. But when they…you know. It changed things.

AMANDA [frowns at him]: Changed? [She is starting to feel uncomfortable and way too exposed].

KYLE: Yes. I mean, if we…it will change for us.

AMANDA: Oh, God. [Suddenly she's rethinking her decision. He's right, things will change between them, yes maybe for the better, but she wanted more than just using this moment to assuage his guilt or her desperation to have him back]. You're right.

She pushes him away, and crosses her arms.

KYLE: Amanda—

AMANDA: Do you have a blanket?

He nods and grabs one out of his tub and wraps it around her. She clutches on to it and avoids looking at him. He sees the slight tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks and glances away.

KYLE: I'll get you a shirt.

AMANDA: I should go. [She stands up the same time he does and sees how he still wants her and turns away. She really wasn't ready for this after all].

He goes to his closet and brings over one of his shirts and when she takes it and keeps her back to him, he turns aside to give her some space. All he hoped for right then that this moment hadn't changed for the worse and felt a tight squeeze of pain over his heart. If letting her go right now will help her, he will.

KYLE: Amanda—

AMANDA: See you. [She glances at him, and seeing his confusion and worry, she is tempted all over again to go to him. She turns, almost running out the door, not to escape him but her own rising tide of emotions].

He follows, staring at the front door as it closes behind her, looking like a lost puppy. Soon he hears her play and his heart suddenly lifts. She is playing for him, for them, and smiles. He wanders in the kitchen but then sees her bra and shirt. He swallows hard and before the family comes back, hides it in his room and cleans the house, doing anything to take his mind off what almost happened.

When the family comes home, the house is clean and spotless and they find Kyle standing by the kitchen doors, which are wide open, listening to Amanda as she plays the piano, the sound emanating from his room.

KYLE [narrative]: All the turmoil left behind with Cassidy's death, I came to realize how dangerous it was for anyone to know about me and all the things I can do. Where that would lead me I still didn't know, but for now, those I loved were safe.

Tears are in his eyes and he turns to smile sadly at them.

JESSI [whispers so only Lori, standing beside her hears]: It worked.

LORI [whispers back]: What did?

JESSI [whispers again]: Amanda's playing.

KYLE [to Nicole as she walks over to him]: It hurts.

Nicole hugs him and he hugs her back. She knows the emotional healing has just started for him.

End.


	2. S03 E14 Double Trouble Pt 1

61

Kyle XY S03 E14

**Double Trouble Part One**

***

_AN: I added two additional scenes for Double Trouble but it ended up being so long that I cut it in two parts. The first part is a date scene between Mark and Lori and Declan and Jackie. The second scene, which is in part two, is __based on alexwriter's suggestion where he would have preferred to see a more exciting and creative solution for Kyle to handle his new telepathic ability. On reflection, I had Kyle solve his problem too fast. So in part two, I hope, is a more creative way on how Kyle first deals with his new ability._

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, please note that from now on it may take 2-3 weeks before I can post a new episode. I need to plan, then write, then have it edited, all before posting it to FanFic.** **Once again special thanks to my sister for helping and doing a fantastic editing job! She gives me ideas, suggestions, and numerous other tips.**

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

***

Scene is late at night and a figure in black moves very, very fast down a side street. Fitted around his head is a black hooded mask. Suddenly the figure pauses and tilts his head as if hearing a cry only he can hear. The black figure changes direction and soon comes upon a woman being harassed by two men outside a bar.

1st MAN: Let's have us some fun.

WOMAN: Leave me alone! [She tries to dodge around them].

2nd MAN: You shouldn't have given us the cold shoulder.

WOMAN [backs away, looking around]: Help! Somebody!

They close in on her but are suddenly hurled into the side of the building and knocked unconscious as if by an unseen hand. The woman stares in fright, looks frantically around but sees no one. The black figure has blended into the shadows. She runs to her car and flees the scene, thankful to have escaped without harm. The black figure resumes running.

Fade out then fade in at the Trager house. Upstairs in the master bedroom, Steven turns to Nicole and hugs her to him.

NICOLE [turns around]: What's got into you lately?

STEVEN: You don't like?

NICOLE [smiles]: Oh, I like, I very much like. [She kisses him].

Fade out and fade in to Josh downstairs on the phone.

JOSH [whispers into the mouthpiece]: Hey, sleeping beauty.

ANDY's voice: Josh, what are you doing calling me at this hour?

JOSH [keeps whispering]: I miss you. I mean, I really, really miss you.

ANDY [cut to her in bed on her cell phone, cupping her hand over her mouth as she talks]: We can't. As much as I want to again, I can't.

JOSH: But, Andy…

Fade out and fade inside Jessi's room. She's fast asleep but it isn't a peaceful one as she tosses and turns, throwing the covers off her in the process.

Fade out and fade in on Lori up in her room. She tosses and turns too, unable to sleep. She reaches over and picks up a picture on her nightstand. It's a picture of her and Mark from one of those instant photo booths.

LORI: I'm not going to rush things this time. [She flops back down]. Oh, who am I kidding with the way I'm feeling right now?

Camera close up of her clock reads 12:30 am. Fade out then fade inside Kyle's room. Camera close up on his clock now reads 2 am. Then the camera angles in on Kyle's open window. A black figure suddenly appears and climbs through. The hooded figure looks up toward the bedroom door sensing another presence. Jessi is standing there. The hooded figure takes off his mask. It's Kyle.

KYLE: Jessi.

JESSI [moves farther into his room]: Where were you?

KYLE: Out for a run.

JESSI: And you didn't invite me?

He glances away but she picks up his feelings.

JESSI: Never mind. I know why. To take your mind off Amanda. [She shudders in distaste]. Take me with you next time.

KYLE: Why?

JESSI: Don't you want me?

KYLE: No, yes, of course. But, why?

JESSI: I like to run at night, too. I'm restless.

KYLE [senses something more]: Who are you trying to take your mind off?

JESSI: No one.

He doesn't press further and only nods to indicate she can come with him next time. They both go back to sleep, she in her bed and he in his tub. Opening credits.

KYLE [narrative]: Strong emotions usually trigger or enhance my abilities. I was soon to find out how enhanced and how that ability affected me, my family and my friends.

Fade in and scene is now morning and the family is having breakfast around the kitchen table. Kyle comes over to the table with a second big helping of fruit.

NICOLE: You certainly have your appetite back. [She tries to ignore Steven's wink at her].

Kyle smiles at her and resumes eating, pretending not to notice his parents signs of affection. Lori eyes her parents not even wanting to guess what's going on between them.

STEVEN: And energy, he beat Jessi at their early morning exercise routine this morning.

Jessi doesn't look too happy he outdid her.

JOSH: Did you notice the sun is shining brighter too?

LORI: Give it up, Josh. He can't alter the weather patterns.

JOSH: Just noticing.

Kyle pauses eating as he hears Amanda play the piano. Remembering how she played for him the afternoon they almost made love and can't help feeling a sudden warmth.

Jessi catches him listening to Amanda playing and tries to block the feelings she picks up from him, they are stronger than usual.

After breakfast as Kyle heads to his room for his backpack to take to school, he hears a familiar heartbeat near his window and has to concentrate to keep his heart rate steady. He opens the window to find Amanda standing there wearing a summer dress, reminding him even more how beautiful she looked and felt.

KYLE: Hi.

AMANDA: Hi.

He notices his staring makes her uncomfortable so he glances away.

AMANDA: How are you?

KYLE [smiles a very warm smile]: Fine. You?

AMANDA [swallows hard against his irresistible smile]: Good.

He leans over to kiss her but she shies away.

KYLE: You don't want to? [His smile fades].

AMANDA: Oh, no. I do, it's just…a little soon.

KYLE: But, we always kiss hello. [He senses her nervousness rising]. What is it?

AMANDA [she glances away then takes a deep breath]: I think, I mean, as much as I want to…I think we need to talk about what almost happened.

KYLE: Okay.

AMANDA: Ah, well, you know that if we go to far…well, what I mean is, I always wanted to wait until…it's just the way I feel about you…the risk, no that's not the right word. [She looks away embarrassed].

KYLE [is reminded of what Lori once said to him]: You don't want to take our relationship to the next level.

AMANDA [sighs in relief]: Right, especially the final one.

KYLE: The final level? [Lori, didn't mention to him all the levels].

AMANDA: Yeah, you know, [his blank look tells her he doesn't know], ah, sex? [She feels her face heat up in a blush].

KYLE: Oh. [He sees her blush]. No, I understand.

He hopes to ease her nervousness but can't help feeling disappointed as well. He was even more curious how many levels there were before the final one. But clearly she didn't seem ready to explore those levels and, as much as he was willing to explore, he was willing to wait until the moment was right.

AMANDA [nods]: Great. I mean, thank you. I knew you would understand. I just hope…you're okay with us not…well, not?

KYLE: Yes, I'm okay. A little disappointed.

AMANDA [glances down]: Oh. That's understandable. [He can sense her body temperature rise and it isn't from the warm weather].

KYLE [his temperature can't help rising in response]: One day I would love to explore all the levels with you.

AMANDA [feeling very warm and has to concentrate on breathing more evenly]: All?

He nods, imagining them together but in his excitement, the lights in his room start to flicker. They both look at the lights then at each other.

KYLE: We'll wait until we're both ready then.

AMANDA [smiles]: Yeah, when we're ready. See you at school?

KYLE: See you.

He watches her leave then turns to frown at the lights. He really needs to focus on how to control his response so he doesn't keep burning out light bulbs.

Scene switches to Beachwood High outside the front entrance where Josh parks the car and all four exit and make their way towards the entrance. Declan sees and comes over to Kyle.

DECLAN: Hey, Kyle.

KYLE: Hey, Declan.

DECLAN: How's it going?

KYLE: Better.

DECLAN: That's good. Feel up to a game tonight?

KYLE: Sure.

JOSH: Careful. He's in top form today. He beat Jessi this morning.

Jessi glares at Josh as she passes him to head into school.

LORI: Way to go, Josh. That's one girl you don't want mad at you.

JOSH: Just stating a fact.

LORI: You know how sensitive she is. Oh, there's Hills. Gotta go. [Hillary waves to her and she walks over to her. They head inside together].

DECLAN [to Kyle]: Beat Jessi, huh? You leave any bruises behind? [He meant it as a joke].

KYLE [senses he meant it as a joke but takes him literally]: No.

Josh snickers then sees Andy.

JOSH: Later, dudes. [He walks over to her]. Hey, Andy.

ANDY: Hey, lothario.

JOSH: Only with you.

She grabs on to his shirt and kisses him in front of everyone. Some of the students have to dodge around them.

JOSH: Wow. I must have made quite an impression last night.

ANDY: That one kiss is all you're getting.

JOSH: What, only one?

ANDY: I got in trouble thanks to you for phoning so late.

JOSH: How bad?

ANDY: No cell phone for two weeks.

JOSH: Ouch.

ANDY: Yeah. [She heads inside and he follows].

Kyle sees Amanda about to head inside with a couple of students. His heart rate speeds up and all he can do is focus on her. He waves to her and she waves back.

DECLAN [watches Josh then Kyle]: Man, feels like it's going to be a scorcher of a day.

KYLE: It does? [Instead of walking towards Amanda to be with her he stays as he picks up a feeling of loneliness from Declan]. So, how's the studying going? [He watches Amanda head in before glancing back at Declan].

DECLAN [shrugs]: Slow.

KYLE: Want to meet up in study period?

DECLAN: Yeah, could use some pointers.

They head inside now, too.

Camera shot inside where Amanda heads straight for the washroom. The moment Kyle looks at her she's reminded of that afternoon all over again, plus their early morning talk together, and feels a sudden rush of warmth. As soon as she enters the washroom she sees Hillary and Lori in front of the mirrors. Lori is talking while Hillary fluffs her hair.

LORI: It was so weird the dreams I was having.

HILLARY: Ooh, tell me more.

LORI [notices Amanda]: Hey.

AMANDA: Hi.

She walks over to the sink and runs some cold water and dashes it over her face.

HILLARY [watches her]: Missed washing your face this morning?

AMANDA [grabs a paper towel and dabs her face with it]: It's warm outside, very warm.

HILLARY: The day hasn't started yet.

AMANDA: It has for me.

HILLARY: Oh?

LORI [crosses her arms]: This should prove interesting.

They look at her with expectation while she looks back at them totally unwilling to share confidences in a public washroom. What can she say? Hey, Lori, do you know how hot your brother is? The second I looked at him I was overcome with emotion. She looks at them both, knowing they'd understand her dilemma, but her moment with Kyle was too personal to be brought out in the open.

AMANDA: I better head to class. I want to review a couple of notes.

She leaves the washroom. Hillary and Lori watch her leave then look at each other in puzzlement.

HILLARY: Strange. What's with her?

LORI: Haven't a clue.

Scene cuts to library where Kyle is helping Declan study. There are a bunch of books laid out around the table.

DECLAN: Sure you gave me enough?

KYLE: I could give you more.

DECLAN: No, no. This will do for now.

While Declan studies, Kyle reads a few books then glances around the room. A strange sensation comes over him as he watches the other students, like a soft hum.

DECLAN [puts a book down, sighing with frustration]: I'm forgetting most of what I just read. Maybe that's why I'm not doing so great. Read things then forget a moment later what I read.

KYLE: I'll teach you how to form an image inside your head with key words and phrases so it's not as easy to forget. [Although the feeling he is picking up from Declan is a lack of interest].

DECLAN: Whatever works. [He glances at the books Kyle just read]. Anything interesting?

KYLE: Not really.

DECLAN [picks up one of the books]: Interrogation methods? Why are you reading this?

KYLE: The book reminded me of what Steven said Latnok or Cassidy might have done to the family or even you, the lengths they would go to in order to see what you know about me.

DECLAN: Kyle, my man. Don't go there. It'll just bring you down even more.

KYLE: But it could have happened, could still happen. I heard from Foss that a few untrusted Latnok members escaped arrest.

DECLAN: There's a saying, let tomorrow take care of itself. Don't worry about them now. Latnok's gone, time to enjoy life.

KYLE: I guess.

DECLAN: You guess? [He tosses the book away even though Kyle already read it].

KYLE [senses Declan feeling bad on his behalf]: I will.

DECLAN: Good. The best way to rid yourself of bad memories is to replace them with good ones. [Kyle immediately thinks of Amanda and smiles]. I take it from that smile you already have.

KYLE [gives a small shrug]: Yeah. [Again, Kyle picks up feelings of loneliness from Declan]. Let me show you some imaging techniques.

DECLAN: If they're in the form of girls I might remember what I read.

KYLE [smiles]: I'll try and come up with some.

DECLAN: Now you're talking.

Scene cuts to the lunchroom where Kyle and Declan enter after their study session. The one person Kyle narrows his vision on in the crowd of students is Amanda.

KYLE: Want to sit with me and Amanda?

DECLAN: Why not? [Again, Kyle feels another wave of loneliness from Declan].

He and Declan sit down at a table with their lunch when, the soft hum Kyle heard in the library has now turned into a buzzing noise.

KYLE: Do you hear that?

Just then Hillary, Lori and Amanda come over and sit down across from them. Amanda sits right across from Kyle.

DECLAN: Hear what?

Jessi comes over now too and sits down beside Kyle, making him move over to give her room. Amanda gives her a brief glare since Jessi is now right across from her instead of Kyle. Kyle, his focus now on Amanda, can't hear the buzzing sound anymore.

AMANDA [turns to Lori who is sitting beside her]: Can I trade places with you?

HILLARY: I'll just shimmy further down. [She glares at Jessi too as if her presence messed up their seating arrangement].

As Hillary then Lori edge further down Amanda is now facing Kyle once more. Throughout this exchange, Kyle can sense Amanda's irritation coupled with her pleasure on seeing him. From Jessi, he can sense she's in one of her "I feel like bugging Amanda" moods, coupled with her irritation at him for not inviting her on his midnight run. He makes a mental note to invite her along with him tonight. If she ran hard enough she'll be too tired to bother with finding subtle ways to annoy Amanda.

DECLAN [lowers his voice, hoping the girls won't hear him]: Hear what?

KYLE [aside to Declan]: Nothing. It's gone now.

Declan frowns in confusion.

HILLARY: I finished my video. You'll all see it tomorrow in class.

LORI [glances at her]: That's great!

AMANDA [smiles at her]: Can't wait.

DECLAN: Way to go, Hills.

Hillary smiles at all of them and suddenly Kyle can feel Hillary's pain as if it were his own. He knew her bubbly persona masked a deeper need to be accepted and liked but didn't realize how deep it went until now. Jessi looks at him as if sensing what he felt.

KYLE: I can't wait to see it either. I'm sure it will be just as wonderful as your documentary on the homeless.

HILLARY: Thanks, muffin.

The reassurances from her friends, he sensed, eased her self-doubt and fear of failing.

Amanda smiles at him too and suddenly he feels her feet encase his foot beneath the table. His heart rate doesn't speed up until she starts rubbing her foot along his. He looks down at his food in an attempt to slow his reaction. Jessi eyes Amanda suspiciously, knowing she's doing something as she picks up his feelings before he can stop projecting them. She has no compunction about leaning over to look under the table to see what Amanda is doing to Kyle.

KYLE: _Don't!_

Jessi pauses as she hears Kyle's telepathic message. He then acts as if nothing is going on and Jessi follows his lead and takes a bite of food.

HILLARY [looks at Jessi oddly]: What are you doing?

JESSI: Eating.

HILLARY: Yeah. Right.

Josh and Andy come over.

JOSH: Mind if we join you?

Andy sits beside Amanda, across from Jessi. Josh looks at Jessi with an eyebrow raised.

JESSI: You want me to move?

JOSH [nods]: Would be nice. [Jessi not only looks annoyed but also hurt, which Kyle picks up on but fortunately Josh says something that eases the hurt]. Hey, part of the family, sis. Get used to it.

JESSI: You called me sis.

JOSH: Ah, yeah, foster kind of one. [Jessi gives a small smile]. You're not gonna get all mushy on me?

JESSI: No. [She makes a yuck face].

JOSH: Still waiting.

JESSI: Oh.

She gets up, not looking as put out as she would have been, and moves to sit beside Declan. Josh called her sis.

ANDY [to Amanda]: Nice idea.

AMANDA: What do you mean?

ANDY: Footsies. [She starts doing the same to Josh].

LORI: Guys, we're eating.

HILLARY: What's going on down there?

ANDY: We're playing footsies.

HILLARY: Oh, sweet. [She looks like she wants to gag though].

Kyle senses once again Hillary is just as lonely as Declan. The he picks up on Andy's feelings for Josh, which makes him wish he hadn't for it intensified his own feelings for Amanda. Love, desire and everything in between. The buzzing sound he heard before starts up again.

JESSI: _What's wrong with you?_ [She asks him telepathically].

KYLE: _I'm sensing what everyone here is feeling._

Jessi looks at everyone around the table as if trying to pick up what he sensed.

JESSI: _I'm not._

LORI: So, Hills, you have plans for tonight?

HILLARY [crinkles her nose]: No. You?

LORI: Meeting Mark at the Rack.

HILLARY: Lucky you.

LORI: Mmm, considering he's bringing Jackie with him, not so lucky. [Then to Declan]. You should come.

DECLAN: You settin' me up?

LORI: Hardly but four's better than three.

DECLAN: You are setting me up.

HILLARY [looks from one to the other]: Who's Jackie?

LORI: A student up at U-dub. She and Mark used to have a…science class together.

HILLARY [curiosity piqued]: Just a science class?

LORI: Yes.

HILLARY: If three's a crowd, then so is five. I'll pass.

LORI: How about you, Amanda?

AMANDA: I'll be there. Kyle, do you want to stop by after work?

KYLE: Sure.

The feel of Amanda's foot rubbing alongside his calf is a welcome distraction and he concentrates on her instead of the buzzing sound. Somehow sensing and fearing that if he opens himself up to the sound something bad or more will happen. Something he feels he can't deal with yet.

He watches Amanda as she turns to hear Hillary and he focuses on Amanda's lips. To take his mind off the buzzing sound, he concentrates, envisioning himself kissing her, and the more real it becomes in his head.

**HILLARY: Do you guys realize we should have had our graduation day by now? Thanks to that teachers strike, we're still stuck in school over the summer!**

**LORI: I know. That bites. I can't believe the school board voted summer school the best idea to make up for lost time.**

**DECLAN: Yeah, it'll be the longest summer months of my life.**

**JESSI: Why? It's just like any other months.**

**LORI: He means it will feel like the longest, especially when we don't even get much of a break from high school to college. [Jessi gives a slight nod].**

HILLARY: Do you guys realize we only have three more months to slog through and we're off to college?

DECLAN: Yeah, it'll be the longest five months of my life.

JESSI: Why? It's just like any other months.

LORI: He means it will feel like the longest. [Jessi gives a slight nod]. I can't wait either for high school to be over.

JOSH: Yeah, well, I have another two years left.

ANDY: The best years, we'll be the seniors.

JOSH: Oh, yeah. [He nods and smiles in smug satisfaction]. I'll be a senior.

Amanda smiles too but suddenly pauses to bring a hand to her lips. They felt like someone had pressed their lips to hers and she turns to look at Kyle. She finds him staring intently at her mouth.

AMANDA: Kyle? [She's thinking he couldn't have actually touched her without physically touching her, could he?].

KYLE [blinks as if coming out of a trance]: What?

LORI [stares at them both oddly]: About heading off to college soon?

KYLE: College?

LORI: Yeah, college.

KYLE [frowns at her in confusion]: What about it?

LORI: The excitement of slogging through the rest of high school?

KYLE: Oh. Uh, huh. [He hasn't a clue what she's talking about].

LORI: Never mind.

He can't help glancing at Amanda again. For Amanda, the sensation of his lips touching hers is gone but not the result as her heart beats a little faster, especially when he keeps glancing at her with such intensity.

Jessi is looking at Kyle with curiosity; he's developed a new ability.

JESSI [telepathically]: _What did you just do?_

KYLE: _What?_

JESSI: _You know what._

KYLE: _It's personal._

JESSI: _You were picturing kissing Amanda and she felt it!_

KYLE [glances over at her]: _You felt what I was doing?_

JESSI [glances back at him]: _Yes! Eww!_

Hillary is watching Kyle and Jessi with a puzzled look on her face. Amanda is looking at them too and suspects they are actually talking to each other mentally. Considering what Kyle just did, she doesn't doubt now that he actually kissed her without touching her. What can't he do?

KYLE: _Sorry, Jessi._ [He knows he can't ask Amanda if she felt him kissing her in front of everyone].

HILLARY: What are you two doing?

JESSI [looks at her now instead of Kyle]: Nothing.

HILLARY: You're watching each other. Very peculiar-like.

JESSI: So?

HILLARY: So! [She glances at Amanda but she's gazing at Kyle in wonder, not even noticing what happened between him and Jessi, or so it appears].

Kyle smiles sheepishly at Amanda as she keeps touching her lips. He looks at her lips then up into her eyes. She gives a slight nod and he knew then she felt what he mentally projected. For the rest of the lunch he tries to control his feelings so nothing else happens.

Throughout the day though, he picks up on a lot of student's feelings, from poor self-image, self-doubt, to loneliness. Shooting hoops with Declan helps distract him enough to block all those feelings.

DECLAN: So, you can feel what I'm feeling?

KYLE: Yes. If I concentrate hard enough I think I can project my feelings. Well, at least I did with Amanda.

DECLAN: Yeah, tell me again how you made her feel your lips on hers?

KYLE: Declan, I have a problem. When I project, Jessi can feel it too.

DECLAN: Interesting problem. How to stimulate two girls at once. Wish I could do that.

KYLE: That's not what I'm doing. I'm not doing it to Jessi, just Amanda. Jessi just happens to pick up on what's happening.

DECLAN [makes a shot]: So, what am I feeling?

KYLE: Elated you made the shot and scared I'll guess accurately what you're feeling. I'm sorry, it's an invasion of privacy. It scares me, too.

DECLAN: Could be worse, at least you're not reading minds. Can you?

KYLE: Just Jessi, when we concentrate. [Kyle makes a shot too].

DECLAN: Kissing one girl and talking to another girl inside your head. Gives a whole new meaning to the word threesome.

KYLE: Declan…

DECLAN [takes the ball but twirls it first]: So, any other feelings you're picking up?

Kyle pauses and concentrates then picks up a new feeling. Ever since he and Jessi have been working out a lot and doing more things together, Kyle realizes Declan feels left out.

KYLE: Jealousy.

DECLAN [throws the ball but it misses the hoop]: Yeah.

Kyle runs to catch the ball for his turn.

DECLAN: I know I have no reason to be jealous of you and Jessi but, the way you two work together as a team, I guess it makes me feel left out. I don't know where I fit in; anywhere, anymore.

Now Kyle picks up a whole new set of emotions: confusion, restlessness, uncertainty to anger and hopelessness. Declan felt more than lost and alone, he felt like he had no place in the world.

KYLE: You do have a place in the world, Declan. More than just being my friend, I can help you.

DECLAN [hesitates before he throws the ball and Kyle is surprised to feel resentment from him]: Thanks; I could use the help.

Despite the words Kyle senses differently.

KYLE: You don't want my help. You resent it. You want…no, need to find where and what you want to be on your own.

Again he picks up a confusing mass of emotions, ones even Declan doesn't realize he has.

DECLAN: Man, you're right. [He shakes his head]. God, you're accurate. My dad _gives me everything_ I want, whenever I want it. His way to make up for when he's not around. Too buried in his work to care.

Declan makes a slam-dunk and goes again. After working out his frustration with a few shots he hands Kyle the ball. Kyle makes a three pointer and they take turns, a quiet understanding between them. There were times to give help and times to let someone figure it out on their own.

Scene cuts to the university where Latnok is located. Nate and Melanie are in what was once Cassidy's office. Nate is sitting in the big chair. He looks around the office.

NATE: Sure cleaned out the place. Do we have anything left?

MELANIE: Of course we do, cousin.

NATE: And the bugs those two geniuses planted?

MELANIE: Gone.

NATE: For now.

MELANIE: You don't trust them?

NATE: They cracked Latnok's network system. There's nothing they can't do.

MELANIE: Well, I talked to the dean. The university is willing to let us stay on the condition we answer to them.

NATE: That's Jessi's worry now that she'll be the manager. She'll have a lot to take on.

MELANIE: Think she can handle it?

NATE [snorts]: I think she'll revel in it.

MELANIE: The other members are still hoping Kyle would come on board.

NATE: Him? What's the fixation you and the others have with him? She's far superior.

MELANIE: But unpredictable.

NATE [leans forward]: Maybe that's exactly what this organization needs.

MELANIE [shakes her head]: It's a matter of trust.

NATE [lets out a big laugh]: Yeah, and Latnok was so good at developing that trust.

MELANIE: Not us, it was Grace and her group that fouled everything up.

NATE: Yeah, well, good luck in rebuilding that trust with Kyle. Did you see the ideas he presented to Cassidy? [He leans back in the chair with his hands behind his head].

MELANIE: Yes.

NATE: It's totally opposite to what we want to achieve here.

MELANIE: Is it?

NATE: What do you mean?

MELANIE: I think his views fit in perfectly to what Latnok's philosophy is all about.

NATE [unhooks his hands and leans his elbows on the desk]: You're kidding?

MELANIE: No, I'm not. You'd do well to remember you're only one peg, your views aren't the only views to take into consideration. [She stands up]. And I wouldn't count on being head honcho here, either. [She heads to the door].

NATE: Yeah, well, I was thinking more like second in command.

MELANIE [pauses]: To who? Kyle?

NATE: No, Jessi. You're still under the delusion he'll want to be a part of Latnok.

MELANIE [smiles]: Maybe, now that we got rid of the chaff.

NATE: You're planning something?

She just continues to smile and leaves without answering him. He stands up and follows her. Fade out.

*********

**ADD IN: Date Scene**

*********

Scene switches to Lori and Declan at the Rack each lost in their own thoughts as Mark and Jackie enter and head on over.

At first Declan isn't sure he likes being set up on a double date with Lori and Mark. He can't help both feel happy for her yet jealous at how she's moved on. A double date is better than being alone with his thoughts and struggling through boring homework.

All Lori can think about is Mark, particularly certain dreams she's had of him recently, exploring the possibility of taking the next step with him. She didn't want to make the same mistake like she did with Declan.

Lori stands up to great Mark and kisses him full on the lips.

LORI: Hey, you.

MARK: Hey, yourself.

He likes her enthusiastic response but wonders if it's a ploy on her part to let Declan know she's moved on. He knows he's the one who hurt her at one time even though Lori reassured him they were just friends now. He kisses her back with the same enthusiasm she showed him and yes, to let Declan know she is with him now.

DECLAN [looks on and thinks how awkward the night is going to be watching them together so he focuses his attention solely on Jackie]: Hey, there. Nice to see you again.

JACKIE: Nice to see you, too.

DECLAN: Can I get you a drink? [He offers her a chair by pulling one out for her].

JACKIE: Love one. [She sits and looks up at him]. A latte.

He nods and heads to the counter. Mark pulls out a chair for Lori.

MARK: What can I get you?

LORI [sits down]: I'll have the same, a latte.

Mark heads over to the counter too. Lori and Jackie glance at each other.

LORI: I so can't wait for college.

JACKIE: And being closer to Mark?

LORI: That too.

They smile at each other and look over at the guys getting their drinks. Mark and Declan notice them look their way. Declan thinks the night won't be so bad after all. There's a definite interest gleaming in Jackie's eye as she looks at him. After getting the drinks, Declan sits beside her while Mark sits beside Lori.

DECLAN: So, what have you been up to lately?

JACKIE: Burying myself in my studies.

DECLAN: Sounds heavy.

JACKIE: Keeps me busy.

DECLAN: Busy, yeah. Fun? No.

JACKIE: Why? Are you a guy all about fun?

DECLAN: To a point. Studying isn't my strong suit.

JACKIE: What do you like to do?

DECLAN: Sport or other hands on stuff. [He thinks of fighting bad guys with Kyle but Kyle has a new buddy to do that with].

JACKIE: Oh, hands on?

The way she asks him, makes him think instantly on a very hands on activity he can do with girls only.

DECLAN [winks at her]: The only best hands on activity there is.

JACKIE [catches his drift]: I'm sure.

She gives him a light flirtatious smile.

Fade out then fade back in as the night wears on and Declan is liking Jackie more and more. Clever and beautiful, he thinks. Maybe too clever as she and Mark laugh at some science joke. Both their laughter fades when Declan and Lori look too puzzled to laugh.

JACKIE: When the particles disperse?

Declan shrugs and Lori shakes her head.

MARK: Guess you had to be there.

JACKIE: Or not.

They laugh again but their laughter quickly fades when they are the only ones laughing. Declan suddenly has a new incentive to buckle down and study, if only not to appear stupid in front of this amazing girl. Not that she is the type of girl who judges on how smart a guy is or isn't.

MARK [looks at his watch]: It's getting late.

LORI [frowns]: For who?

MARK: You, according to your dad.

LORI: So responsible.

MARK: Isn't that what you like best about me?

LORI: I can think of another side I like best.

MARK [gives her a slight smile]: Later. [Then he stands up, waiting for Lori to stand up with him].

LORI [takes the hint, no sense giving her dad more reason to limit her dating Mark]: Fine. [She stands up]. See you later.

DECLAN: Later.

JACKIE: Bye.

Mark and Lori leave.

JACKIE: You know, I should go too before I miss the last bus home.

DECLAN: You took the bus here? Mark didn't drive you?

JACKIE: Yes and no. I told Mark I'd meet up here.

DECLAN: Independent.

JACKIE: I guess I am.

DECLAN: Too independent to let me take you home?

JACKIE: Not at all. Thanks for the offer.

DECLAN: My pleasure.

The scene cuts to Lori and Mark as he escorts her up the steps and over to her front door. He looks at his watch again.

MARK: Right on time.

LORI: So diligent.

MARK: Anything to make sure I can have another date with you.

LORI: I'll be sure to tell my dad what a responsible, thoughtful—

She is interrupted when Mark leans closer and kisses her. Their kiss grows more intense and just when he feels she wants more just as much as he does, he ends their kiss.

LORI [looks at him in confusion]: What?

MARK: How's next Friday?

LORI [mind still muddled]: Ah, to do what?

MARK: Date?

LORI: Oh, kind of busy then.

MARK: Oh? How…busy?

LORI: Job possibility busy.

MARK: A job. Mmm, well, good luck.

LORI: I'll need it.

MARK: Sounds mysterious.

LORI: Not really. My parents might not be as enthused with me working.

MARK: Why? I thought they'd be enthused with you earning money for yourself. [She hesitates in answering him and knows she's hiding something]. Okay, what gives?

LORI: The job location isn't exactly ideal. [He raises an eyebrow]. It's in a lounge.

He nods in understanding. Scene fades out. Scene cuts to Amanda wiping down a counter when her cell phone rings.

*********

**END of Date Scene**

*********

Switch to Kyle walking down a street when he hears a cry for help. He heads toward the sound, reaching in his pocket for his cell phone to call Amanda.

KYLE: Hi, Amanda.

AMANDA's voice: Kyle. I was wondering where you were.

KYLE: Sorry, but I'll be a few minutes late.

AMANDA [cut back to her as she pauses in cleaning up]: That's okay. I'll wait for you.

Cut back to Kyle as he pockets his phone then hears a scuffle up ahead in an alley. As he draws near, he cautiously takes a look and sees gang members robbing and beating up another guy. He concentrates and mentally shoves them back. But it only makes the gang madder and in their fury, mistakenly and illogically blames the victim.

The next punches they aim toward their victim, Kyle shoves another member in the path of flying fists and kicking feet so they are beating up on each other and knocking themselves unconscious instead. Just as Kyle mentally projected a kiss on Amanda, this time he mentally projects a fist hitting the last remaining member, knocking him unconscious.

The victim had been too busy cowering, hands raised protectively over his face to realize that the punches his robbers were throwing were no longer at him.

Kyle comes up to the man and dials 911 on his cell, rerouting the signal so his cell couldn't be traced.

KYLE: Hey, it's all right now. I heard the fighting. The police and ambulance are on their way.

The man looks up at him but blood from a cut above one brow blurs his vision. The man's other eye is swollen shut.

INJURED MAN: You're not with them?

KYLE: No, just a concerned citizen who was passing by. [He touches the man, causing him to flinch back]. It's okay. You'll be all right. Help is on its way.

He senses the man's injuries are severe. Several kicks into his abdomen has caused internal bleeding. Kyle concentrates and manages to heal the man internally of the more life-threatening injuries and left the bruising for the arrival of the paramedics. Kyle only stays long enough to make sure the gang doesn't regain consciousness and start beating the man and only long enough to hear the police and ambulance arrive. He leaps up on the roof and watches from there as the paramedics check the beaten man.

POLICEMAN: Sir, did you see your attacker?

INJURED MAN: There right in front of you, on the ground.

POLICEMAN: Who knocked them out?

INJURED MAN: I don't know. But this guy, [he looks around with blurred vision], where is he? He helped me.

POLICEMAN: Can you describe him?

INJURED MAN: I'm sorry, I couldn't make out his features. But I know it was these thugs, [he almost kicks one], who attacked me.

POLICEMAN: Easy there. [He signals for back up to help take the gang into custody].

Scene cuts at the Trager house where Jessi is helping Nicole with some household chores.

NICOLE: You gather the laundry from upstairs and I'll check Kyle's room.

JESSI: Okay. [She heads upstairs while Nicole heads to Kyle's room].

Nicole enters Kyle's room with a laundry basket, a few folded items of clothing already done and ready to be put away. He still has a lot of computer equipment, most of it turned off but several parts are scattered on the desk and floor, in the process of being worked on. She wonders what else he can be making and has to skirt around them to get to his armoire to put away his clothes. Just as she opens the bottom drawer and moves aside some shirts to make room to put in the clean ones, she pauses. She recognizes it's Amanda's shirt and, wrapped inside it, a bra falls out.

NICOLE [out loud]: Oh, no. Amanda's? When?

JESSI [coming into the room]: Got everyone's. [She sees what Nicole is holding and looks at her wide-eyed].

Nicole could tell she didn't know anything about this and sets the shirt and bra aside and quickly puts the remainder of clean clothes away.

NICOLE: Could you gather the rest, Jessi? I need to talk to Steven.

JESSI: Sure.

She steps back as Nicole leaves the room, biting her lip on Kyle's behalf.

Scene cuts back at the Rack where Kyle finally makes an appearance. It's closing time and Josh and Amanda are the only ones left.

AMANDA: You made it. Everything all right?

KYLE: Yes, just had to help someone. Took longer than I thought it would.

JOSH: Feel like helping me?

KYLE: With what?

JOSH: A shipment finally came in and I have to unload it all before we open tomorrow.

KYLE: Sure. [He glances at Amanda]. Do you mind?

AMANDA: No, I'll help too. I can use the overtime.

She tries to mask her excitement working alongside Kyle and Josh catches her glancing Kyle's way. Kyle smiles back at her, his focus solely on his girlfriend. Josh debates the wisdom now of having his brother and his girlfriend work together.

JOSH: I want no slackers.

AMANDA: No slacking.

Josh heads to the back to show Kyle and Amanda where the produce and other stock items need to be placed.

JOSH: Okay, produce in the fridge over here, [he points to the walk in fridge], and the rest stacked in here, [he points to the store room].

Kyle brings the dolly over and wheels the crates filled with produce over to the fridge. He leaves it there for Amanda to unpack then takes the dolly to wheel the rest of the supplies into the storeroom. Josh opens the first stacked box.

JOSH: This will only take a few hours.

KYLE: No, it won't.

Kyle concentrates and suddenly item after item flies out of the box and over to the shelves. The lights start to flicker and Amanda comes in to see what is happening. She stares in wonder.

JOSH: Oh, man. That is so cool. As much as I appreciate the help, bro, I don't want you overdoing it.

Kyle smiles in reassurance at him then mentally tips the empty box off and waits for Josh to open the next one before resuming unpacking its contents. Josh is quick to keep up, opening box after box.

AMANDA: Kyle, that is so amazing. [His concentration falters]. I better go back to the produce.

She leaves the room and overhears Josh.

JOSH: Dude, watch out.

A canister hits the side of the shelf instead of on it.

KYLE: Sorry.

JOSH: Just keep focusing. [Soon the items are stacked, exactly where and how Josh wanted them stacked]. Wow, that only took like ten minutes tops.

KYLE: Actually, 14 minutes and 27 sec—

JOSH [cuts in]: Who cares? That was awesome. Let's go help Amanda. If you can. I don't want a power outage. That last batch made the lights flicker off too long.

KYLE: I won't. I need a break from it anyway.

JOSH: You okay?

KYLE: I'm fine.

They help Amanda with the produce. She's only emptied one crate and is working on another one.

JOSH: Uh, ha! A slacker. [She frowns at him]. Sorry. No comparison. [Her frown deepens]. I mean, [Josh turns to Kyle]. Help?

KYLE [shakes his head]: It's your foot in your mouth, you take it out. [They both look at him in amazement]. I thought I'd read up on popular expressions.

AMANDA: You have a good handle on them.

JOSH: Yeah, too good.

They all smile and begin unloading the produce. It took more time but working like an assembly line they finish within a half hour.

JOSH: Thanks you two. I would have been here all night. [He locks up].

AMANDA: You're welcome.

Kyle takes her hand as they walk over to Josh's car where they all get in. Amanda sits in the middle. When Josh turns on the radio, it's a welcome distraction. She's very aware of Kyle's presence beside her. Normally Kyle would take her hand again but he too, was very aware of her and senses her awareness of him. Once Josh pulls up the driveway they disembark.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

KYLE: Goodnight.

She walks home and Josh glances at Kyle when he just watches her walk away.

JOSH: Not going to walk her to her door?

AMANDA [turns on hearing him]: No need.

She barely glances Kyle's way and hurries home. Again, Josh looks at Kyle. Kyle avoids looking back at him.

JOSH: You two okay?

KYLE: We're fine.

JOSH: Look, I'm no voyeur but usually you two make with a kiss goodnight.

KYLE: We're fine, Josh. [He heads inside the house with Josh tagging along behind him, shrugging].

That night, Jessi runs with Kyle, both dressed all in black and with masks on. They run at breakneck speed through the streets. In the more crowded areas, Kyle points to the buildings and soon they are leaping from one building to the next where possible before Kyle leads her to climb a tall building. He perches on the edge and looks out, taking off his mask. Jessi sits beside him and takes off her mask.

KYLE: You can see the city here.

JESSI: I like it. [They sit a while in silence]. How long have you been doing this?

KYLE: A few nights. [He avoids looking at her].

JESSI: Ever since Amanda played for you that one afternoon, wasn't it?

KYLE [turns to her and frowns]: How do you know?

JESSI: You're blocking techniques aren't working lately. That and Nicole found Amanda's shirt and bra hidden in your drawer. Should have found a better hiding place.

KYLE: She found them?

JESSI: Yep. [Kyle swallows nervously and Jessi can sense a new nervousness sweeping over him and of course back on to her]. Could you tone it down a notch?

KYLE: Sorry. You're right; I'm having difficulty maintaining control.

JESSI: More ways than one.

KYLE: What did Nicole do? [He's too worried to respond to Jessi's dig].

JESSI: Talked to Steven.

KYEL: What did they say?

JESSI: How would I know? [He gives her a look that knows she listened in on their conversation]. Fine. It went like this:

Scene flashback to earlier when Nicole talks to Steven in their bedroom.

NICOLE: Steven?

STEVEN [looks up from putting away his running shoes]: Yeah?

NICOLE [she holds up a shirt and a bra]: We need to talk. This doesn't belong to either Jessi or Lori.

STEVEN: That Josh! He's grounded!

NICOLE: Wrong son.

STEVEN: What? [He stares again at the shirt and bra].

NICOLE: Kyle. I found it in his drawer. [She rolls the shirt back up]. It belongs to Amanda.

STEVEN: What?! [He sits on the edge of the bed]. When? Oh, God, tell me they didn't…

NICOLE [sighs heavily]: I don't know.

STEVEN: Our kids are never leaving this house again, alone. I'll put tags on them all.

NICOLE: You mean bugs. And I think that's illegal. [He glares at her. Not the best time to lighten the mood. She sits beside him]. How do you want to approach him?

STEVEN: Me?

NICOLE: Less mortifying then having mom discover…[she shakes her head]. I can't even say it.

STEVEN: Kyle and Amanda? Sexually active? [His tone very much in shock and disbelief].

Back to Kyle and Jessi high on the roof.

KYLE: We're not, I meant, we didn't have…you know.

JESSI: Sex. [He turns and looks the other way]. Why not?

KYLE: It wasn't the right time.

JESSI: Sounded like you could have gotten away with having sex if you hadn't left behind incriminating evidence.

KYLE: Jessi, I'm not discussing my relationship with Amanda with you.

JESSI: Why not? It's out in the open now. Or will be.

KYLE: They'll never trust me again. [His projection of feeling depressed washes over not just him, but her as well].

JESSI: Kyle, again with the projecting?

KYLE: Oh. Sorry.

But his depression continues until she can't stand it anymore.

JESSI: Lets' do some more running. Your mood is bringing me down.

KYLE: I guess the good part is, I picked up a new ability.

JESSI [gives a brief shudder guessing immediately which ability]: Kissing Amanda? Like that will come in handy, at least for you.

He studies her.

JESSI: What?

KYLE: You're picking up a lot of Lori's sarcastic habits.

JESSI: Am not.

KYLE: Are too. [He tries to be more light-hearted].

She glares back but it's more of a good-natured glare.

KYLE [sighs and continues]: I didn't just mentally project a kiss. I mentally projected a fist hitting an attacker.

JESSI [eyes widening]: When?

KYLE: Just before I went to the Rack.

He tells her of the times he helped people who were being attacked and how he took care of the attackers.

JESSI: Teach me.

KYLE: I'll try. I only realized how to project when I kissed Amanda at lunch. I just concentrated. [He pictures the moment which causes his temperature to rise].

JESSI [picks up on the change in body temperature]: I get it. I'm not practicing by kissing Amanda, unless I picture punching her like you did with the attacker. [His glare at her is anything but good-natured]. It was only an idea.

Kyle changes the subject before she can contemplate any more not to be nice to Amanda ideas.

KYLE: So, what is making it hard for you to sleep?

JESSI [sighs and takes the hint]: Latnok. [He nods as if expecting why]. I start next week. [Kyle waits as she pauses]. What if they don't want me? Or like me?

KYLE: They will. Give them a chance. Be patient.

JESSI [throws him an irritated look]: I know how to be patient. [He tries to hide a smirk]. I saw that! [She points at his smirk]. You're picking up Josh's habits.

KYLE [turns serious now]: Just listen to their views. Then determine what's best for all.

JESSI [murmurs]: Best for all. Easier said then done. [She glances at him]. An expression—

KYLE: I know. I've been reading.

JESSI: Since when?

KYLE: Since…. [Without meaning to, he suddenly projects an image of Cassidy and the tragic result].

JESSI [winces]: What does Cassidy have to do with expressions?

KYLE: Nothing. Why?

JESSI: You were thinking about him.

KYLE: Oh. I've been doing that a lot lately, too.

Suddenly, he tilts his head as if listening to something, something she can't hear.

JESSI: What is it? What do you hear?

KYLE: Police. There's a bank robbery in progress.

JESSI: Let's check it out.

KYLE: Jessi, the police are handling it—[he turns his head toward the sound]. It's turned into a hostage situation.

JESSI: Where?

KYLE: On 36th. Okay, let's go. Follow my lead.

JESSI: Why?

KYLE: I have a plan. [He projects an image of where the robbers are by a sound only he can hear, he doesn't need to ask if she memorized the city's layout and all of the surrounding buildings like he did, she took the initiative the moment she was going to run with him].

JESSI: When don't you?

Though she says it softly he still hears her and flashes her a grin. They both put on their masks and climb down the building then leap from the other buildings until they have to keep to the alleys to reach their destination. Kyle signals her to unlock the back door of the building next to the one the robbers are in. She picks the lock and soon they are inside, heading to the basement.

KYLE [narrative]: I signaled Jessi to keep watch for anyone, police or robber, who knows about the adjoining underground airshaft. The robbers could be using the airshaft as an escape route and the police could be using it as a lookout.

They find and enter the airshaft and crawl through to the other building. They find no one guarding the airshaft so they jump down and head upstairs to the bank, where they find two guards. The stairwell had a side door to the ally, which the robbers were using as their escape route.

Jessi signals to him to show her how he can take them out. He concentrates and mentally taps each one on the shoulder. They swing around to face each other and glare until Kyle mentally swings a punch at each and they both fall forward right into the other like a propped tent.

JESSI [telepathically voices her opinion]: _Nice move._ [Kyle mentally projects a smile and signals he's going to check inside].

She gives a slight nod. He checks inside the room but a sidewall blocks his view. He creeps further into the room before he sees two robbers inside a safe, doors blown ajar, stacking a few backpacks full of money. Jessi follows after him, keeping low to the ground. Another robber is holding a gun to a security guard's head while another robber stands guard over a bank manager who is laying face down on the floor. This robber is talking to the police outside.

ROBBER #1: Let us go and these guys won't get hurt.

POLICEMAN's voice over phone: Send out the two men and surrender yourselves so no one gets hurt.

ROBBER #1: No more negotiating! [He turns off his cell and aims his gun at the bank manager].

Kyle mentally taps him on the shoulder and the robber spins around to face robber #2 holding the guard.

ROBBER #1: What? [His gun wavers].

ROBBER #2: What the hell's with you? [He points his gun away from the guard's head].

With both guns no longer pointing at either hostage, Kyle mentally projects hitting them both with a fist. They fall to the ground. Robbers #3 and #4 in the vault hear the commotion and come out but Jessi is quick to send them flying back inside but fails to mentally project hitting them so has to shove them back harder against the wall to render them unconscious.

Kyle can feel her disappointment as they start creeping back out the way they came in.

KYLE [telepaths in hopes of easing her disappointment]: _I'll teach you._

JESSI: _But you learnt it in no time. I should be able to hit like you._

KYLE: _Some things take time._

JESSI: _But I'm stronger than you._

KYLE: _Not in everything._

JESSI: _I should be._

KYLE: _Stop being so competitive. Can we talk about this later?_

Their arguing mentally makes them linger too long and the security guard catches sight of them.

GUARD: Hey, wait!

They freeze for just a second then exit, fast, back down to the basement and into the airshaft and into the next building, long before the guard can rush after them.

BANK MANAGER [stands up]: What happened?

GUARD: I don't know, but I just saw two ninjas run out the back door.

BANK MANAGER: Two ninjas? [He looks around him at the fallen robbers]. How did they knock them out?

GUARD: Maybe they used a silencer dart gun.

BANK MANAGER: You saw it?

GUARD: No. [He shakes his head]. I have no idea how they knocked them out.

He couldn't explain what happened to the police either. The police find the two men by the back door leaning against each other in a comic parody of a bank robbery gone wrong.

Cut to Kyle and Jessi running back home, just as they near the house Jessi pulls off her mask. Her elation is evident.

JESSI: That was fun!

KYLE [pulls off his mask]: Fun? Jessi, we and those two hostages could have been hurt.

JESSI: But they weren't and neither were we. Why do you have to be a downer all the time?

KYLE: I'm not. I'm just trying to keep it in perspective. [Suddenly he feels her pain and anger and hurt and realizes, despite her moment of jubilee, she does realize how serious the situation was]. Jessi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you down.

She was ready to hurl another volley of angry words at him at how unreasonable he was being when his apology and contrite manner dissipates her anger.

JESSI: Maybe you should work on loosing up a bit. Like me.

She then silently enters his bedroom window.

KYLE [beneath his breath]: I'll work on it.

He climbs in after her and bumps right into her. She's standing still as a statue.

KYLE [whispers]: Jessi?

He suddenly senses they aren't alone. A light clicks on. Steven is sitting on one computer chair with arms crossed and Nicole in another but face drawn in worry and concern.

STEVEN: About time you two got home. In the kitchen. Now.

He and Nicole leave the room with Kyle and Jessi following.

JESSI [whispers to him]: What are they going to do to us?

Kyle stares, wondering at her fear. After all this time, she still believes Nicole and Steven would harm her?

KYLE [whispers back]: Ground us, probably. [He senses her fear ease away].

Just as Steven enters the kitchen he finds Josh sneaking a late night snack.

STEVEN: Another after midnight prowler.

JOSH [turns to see Kyle and Jessi all dressed in black]: Ah, hi. What's going on?

STEVEN: Sit down, you two. [He nods his head towards the kitchen table and Kyle and Jessi sit down]. I'd like to know what's going on, too. Start explaining.

Sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and Lori enters the room.

LORI: I thought I heard noises. [She stares at everyone and yawns].

KYLE [answers Steven]: I've been running late at night for the past few nights.

NICOLE: Why?

KYLE: To take my mind off…Cassidy. [Steven and Nicole glance at each other then at him in concern]. Jessi joined me for the first time tonight.

STEVEN: In your ninja outfits? With masks on?

JOSH [laughs]: I wished I could have seen that.

LORI [frowns]: Why the masks?

JESSI: To keep from being recognized. We run really fast.

STEVEN: Terrific.

NICOLE: I think we better find you a different way to take your mind off Cassidy. [Kyle looks away in guilt]. Something else bothering you?

Jessi signals him not to say anything. His penchant for telling the truth is getting them into more trouble.

KYLE: No.

His parents recognizes Jessi's "you're telling a lie" look.

NICOLE [realizes his holding back the truth might be about Amanda]: Oh. [She glances at Steven]. Well, then…

STEVEN [crosses his arms, misinterpreting Nicole's look as getting down to business rather than being more discreet]: Tell us everything, Kyle. [Nicole shakes her head at him and he frowns in puzzlement].

JESSI: We rescued two hostages from bank robbers.

They all look at her and blink in astonishment.

NICOLE: Bank robbers?

LORI: What? [She's no longer as sleepy].

JOSH: Which bank?

KYLE: The one on 36th.

STEVEN: How? Did anyone see you?

JESSI: Just the security guard. He was one of the hostages. The other was the bank manager.

JOSH: How many robbers were there?

JESSI: Six.

NICOLE: You two stopped a bank robbery?

KYLE [picks up a variety of their feelings from concern, amazement and pride]: Yes.

STEVEN: How did you take them out?

LORI [to Jessi]: Hit them from behind?

JESSI [looks at her as if it were the obvious thing to do]: Yes. [Lori stares aghast]. But it wasn't me. It was Kyle.

Kyle senses his family's disappointment in Jessi for hitting the robbers but somehow expecting her too. Until she says he hit them then their feelings of shock sweep over him like a tidal wave. They all stare at him now in shock and disbelief.

KYLE: They would have hurt the hostages. [They still stare at him]. I just knocked them unconscious.

JOSH: You hit a person?

STEVEN: Wait, so you were seen.

KYLE: No.

STEVEN: And you hit them?

KYLE: I didn't physically hit them.

JOSH: Huh?

STEVEN: Then how did you knock them unconscious?

KYLE: I mentally projected a fist hitting them.

STEVEN: You mentally projected?

NICOLE: How?

KYLE [bites his lip]: I can't really demonstrate.

JOSH: You actually hit someone?

LORI: That can't be.

JESSI [heaves a sigh of impatience]: Yes, he did. It was necessary.

Lori glares at her and Nicole glances back and forth between Kyle and Jessi.

NICOLE: So, this mental projection, when did this skill develop?

KYLE: Yesterday at school. At lunch.

JESSI: With Amanda.

KYLE [frowns at her]: _That's personal._ [He telepaths].

JOSH: You hit Amanda mentally?

JESSI: No. He kissed her…mentally.

LORI: Oh, so that's why she was touching her lips and avoiding eye—[Kyle looks very embarrassed]. Never mind.

STEVEN [still in shock and amazement but contemplates an idea]: Just out of curiosity, Kyle, [Kyle glances at him], can you show me, lightly, how you mentally project?

Kyle concentrates hard at him, projecting in his mind, tapping Steven on his shoulder with his hand. The family watches back and forth between Kyle and Steven. Steven jumps and looks at his shoulder.

JOSH [to his dad]: What did he do?

STEVEN: Tapped my shoulder.

They all go back staring at him and he can sense all their feelings. He frowns as a soft hum starts humming in his ear.

NICOLE: Can you project, Jessi?

JESSI: No. I could only fling the robbers across the room.

JOSH: Fling them?

JESSI: I could demonstrate.

NICOLE: No, no, that's fine, Jessi.

Kyle picks up very strong and various emotions from them all, mainly one of shock that he can hit someone when he never had before and has to explain.

KYLE: What happened that night with Cassidy made me realize…it just made me understand self-defense better, and coming to another person's aid might mean more defensive action.

Lori looks away in tears. The hum he hears keeps humming.

JOSH [sighs heavily]: Deep.

STEVEN [coughs]: Well, Kyle. I can't imagine how hard the choice to hit someone has been for you but for what it's worth, you did the right thing. Although, a dangerous one. If those robbers had guns—

JESSI: They did. [Kyle nods as the family stares again]. But, Kyle knocked them out before they could use them. Or about to use them.

STEVEN: About to?

NICOLE: Oh, God. They didn't go off, did they?

KYLE: No shot was fired. [He telepaths to Jessi: _Quit worrying them!_].

Jessi winces then glares at him for mentally yelling at her.

NICOLE: What was that you just did?

KYLE: Communicated telepathically.

JESSI: _Must you be so honest?_

KYLE: _You were a second ago with the almost gunshot._

JESSI: _That was different._

KYLE: _How? Showing off different?_

They glare at each other then realize as they pick up each others feelings on how tired they are which is making them more irritable and snappish with one another. The humming is grower stronger and he attributes it to being tired, both physically and emotionally, not realizing until much later that it is the soft drone of everyone's thoughts.

The family is watching enthralled as they silently communicate and can tell by their expressions that Kyle and Jessi were actually arguing mentally.

JOSH: Woah. I wouldn't do too much of that in public. All people will see is…[he starts making funny faces].

Lori shakes her head at him.

KYLE: _Sorry, Jessi._

JESSI: _We're both tired. Forget it._

He smiles at her. Then both try to avoid the family's stares.

JOSH: Oh, look, they made up.

NICOLE: Josh. So, you two were just…

JESSI: Yes, arguing, [glances at Josh], and apologizing.

STEVEN [rubs his eyes]: Okay, everyone. We're all tired. We only have a few more hours until school and work starts. Let's go to bed. [He stands up]. No further tales of rescue we need to be concerned about?

Jessi shakes her head not looking at him or anyone. Kyle doesn't say anything.

JOSH: You know, you two should practice the art of lying better. You're facial expressions keep giving you away.

NICOLE [sighs]: More?

KYLE: Just a few nights ago, and the night before.

STEVEN [sits back down]: Tell us.

KYLE: Before I could mentally project, I had to fling a couple of men against a building when they were about to attack a lady. [They're all silently listening]. Then, the reason I was late coming to the Rack and helped you unpack the inventory, Josh, I helped stopped a guy from getting beat up from a gang.

LORI: You fought a gang?

KYLE: I had them fight each other by shoving them into a fist meant for the victim, then mentally projected a fist hitting the remaining guy.

STEVEN: You mentally shoved them?

Kyle nods.

NICOLE: Into a fist?

KYLE: It was meant for the victim. I didn't want him to be hurt anymore.

NICOLE: No, no. I get that. I'm just trying to imagine you…shoving, anyone, into a fist. A mental fist?

KYLE: A real one. The gang was hitting each other. Sort of.

JOSH: Huh?

JESSI [gets up and grabs a loaf of bread off the counter and puts it on the table]: I'll be one of the gang members and throw a fist and Kyle will show you what he did. Pretend the loaf of bread is another gang member.

She throws a fist at Kyle and he telekinetically moves the bread in front of her fist. Though Josh had already seen Kyle move objects, it still took him by surprise. It took everyone by surprise. Lori jumps back and puts a hand on her chest while Nicole takes a step back.

Jessi's fist hit the bread and it went flying across the kitchen and hits smack against the counter.

JESSI: Wish I could have been there. [She looks down at the squashed bread].

JOSH [to Kyle]: You kicked ass!

They all stare and he senses it is going to take a while for them to absorb, except he has one more thing to tell them.

KYLE: Then I healed the victim. He sustained a lot of internal injuries from the beating long before I had arrived. At least, healed him from the life-threatening ones before the police and ambulance arrived.

NICOLE: Life-threatening? [She remembers the time he healed her from life-threatening injuries].

KYLE: Yes.

LORI: Wow. [She shakes her head in awe]. Again with the healing.

STEVEN: So, the police know? Were you seen?

KYLE: No one saw me heal him. I jumped on a roof and left after making sure the man was looked after by the paramedics.

Steven opens then closes his mouth. He can't think of anything else to say, he can only stare in amazement.

NICOLE: You saved…you both saved…

JESSI [repeats Josh's expression]: It was fun, kicking ass. [They look at her aghast]. And saving.

They all sit a while in silence after that and the only sound in the room is the ticking of the clock. Fade out.

Fade in the morning as Nicole enters Kyle's room. He's still asleep so leans down to shake him awake.

NICOLE: Kyle, time to get up. You'll be late for school.

He nods, still half asleep and gathers his clothes to take with him for his shower. When he finally makes it back downstairs he hears the soft murmurs of his family in the kitchen. He sits down at the kitchen table with them and yawns. A few follow suit with yawns of their own.

JOSH: It's catching. [He gives a big yawn himself].

LORI: I just hope I can keep my eyes open for Hillary's video. She'll never forgive me if I fall asleep.

NICOLE: Is that today? [Lori nods]. Wish her luck for me.

Steven turns on the radio and for a moment the soft hums Kyle heard the moment he walked in the room fade away.

JOSH: Since when do we have the radio on?

STEVEN: I want to hear if there's anything about the robbery last night.

They all eat their breakfast listening to the sounds of soulful music until the news comes on. They don't have to wait long and they all listen intently.

NEWSCASTER: Six armed men broke into a bank last night on 36th and were holding two hostages. The police were in the process of negotiating when two vigilantes, wearing dark ninja suits, knocked out all six bank robbers. At least, according to the security guard who was the only one to have witnessed these two ninjas fleeing the scene. It's unclear how they knocked out six gunmen. The police are worried if these two vigilante's will strike again. In traffic this morning…

STEVEN [shuts the radio off]: I could tell them no, those two ninjas are not going to strike again because they are grounded, [Kyle and Jessi look at him], from further late night escapades.

Kyle starts hearing the hum again and wonders where it is coming from.

JESSI: But that's when all the action happens.

NICOLE: As admirable you two were in saving those hostages, it's too risky.

JESSI: Who else will save them?

LORI: The police. That's what they're there for.

NICOLE: You can't save everyone.

STEVEN: Plus, if you two are out all night saving people, when are you going to sleep? There's school and work. Jessi, you'll be working at Latnok soon, plus there's your morning training session, which we didn't get to do this morning because you, and all of us, needed to catch up on sleep…it's too much to take on.

NICOLE: Besides, becoming a vigilante? That's against the law.

JOSH: Yeah, you could be thrown in jail for doing good deeds.

JESSI: Why?

JOSH: Cutting in on police work.

NICOLE: That's not the reason, Josh. If everyone took the law into their own hands there would be anarchy and chaos.

KYLE: So, just by doing something good we're labeled as being bad?

JOSH: Yep.

NICOLE: There is a program for registered vigilante's, they have one in New York, but they have to follow certain rules and of course be known to the police.

JESSI: Meaning we'd never be able to use our special abilities.

STEVEN: No.

KYLE: And if we even come across someone needing help isn't turning away and doing nothing and allowing something bad to happen just as negligent or criminal? Where's the balance? [The hum is growing louder and he looks around at everyone with confusion].

JOSH: There isn't one.

LORI: Josh, you're not helping. [She's feeling sorry for Kyle because he has a lost puppy dog look on his face].

JOSH: I'm telling it like it is.

JESSI: So, we have to be bad to do good?

LORI: You'd be good at bad. [Jessi glares at her]. Sorry. [Jessi looks like she doesn't believe her]. That was sincere.

NICOLE: Let's discuss vigilantism later. For now, as Steven said, no more late night runs.

She hurries to put dirty dishes in the sink as a signal for everyone to hurry and get ready for school.

Scene cuts to them arriving at the school when suddenly, for Kyle, out of nowhere, his head starts to pound and the humming sound he heard earlier becomes a loud buzzing noise.

He tries to hide it but Jessi can tell he isn't feeling well and when it's time to see Hillary's video of the time she interviewed the class up at the university, the buzzing noise was drowning out any other sound. The sound was like a constant hum like the buzz of human conversation, but no one was talking, the students were all silently watching the video.

AMANDA [sitting beside him and seeing him wince with pain]: Kyle, you all right?

KYLE: Just a headache.

She really starts looking at him more with worry. His headaches usually mean something else.

AMANDA: If your headache is really bothering you, we can put off studying tonight.

KYLE: No, I'll be fine. [The teacher puts a finger to her lips].

Amanda nods.

After everyone sees Hillary's video, and as the students congratulate her, he picks up on how pleased and proud she is of herself and of her efforts.

HILLARY: Don't forget my cameraman, Evan. Couldn't have done it without him.

EVAN [looks pleased and surprised by her praise]: Thanks, Hillary.

Scene cuts later after work when Amanda comes over to the Trager house to study with Kyle. Nicole answers the door.

NICOLE: Hello, Amanda.

AMANDA: Hi, Mrs. Trager.

NICOLE: Kyle told me you'd be by to study. He has everything set up in the living room.

AMANDA: Oh, okay.

She heads to the living room as Nicole heads back into the kitchen. Soon Kyle joins Amanda.

KYLE: Hi.

AMANDA: Hi.

He sits beside her on the couch and she pulls out her notebook and textbook from her backpack then folds them open on her lap. He smiles at her as she snuggles close beside him and then tries to concentrate on reading.

KYLE: Looking forward to your birthday party tomorrow night?

AMANDA: Yes. Especially if you're there.

KYLE: Wouldn't miss it. [He smiles at her and she smiles back].

He comes to a part where he has to answer some questions so picks up his pen and answers the questions in his notebook. As he answers the questions, Amanda bumps his pen.

AMANDA: Oops. Sorry.

KYLE: That's okay. [He keeps on writing then she does it again].

AMANDA: Oh, my bad.

She keeps her face sideways but he can see her lips curve up into a smile and guess she's playing some sort of game with him but not sure what. Again nothing happens for a while.

AMANDA [glances at his notebook]: So, what do you have for question six?

Kyle shows her his answer. She draws a happy face beside it.

AMANDA: Good answer.

KYLE: What are you doing?

AMANDA: What? You don't like my happy face?

He draws a happy face on her paper. She giggles. They go back to work until she reaches over and takes his pen.

KYLE: You did that on purpose.

AMANDA [nods]: You have to try and take it from me. It's a game. Wanna play?

KYLE: Sure. So, I take the pen from you?

AMANDA: Try to but you can't succeed. The fun is in the "trying to wrestle it from me" part.

KYLE: Wrestle. [He looks a little unsure but tries anyway and reaches for his pen].

She moves her arm back out of his reach. Each time he reaches for it she evades him. He catches her wrist but she grabs the pen with her other hand. He easily grabs on to her wrist again.

AMANDA: No! [He stops]. Keep trying, the rule is we wrestle no matter how much I protest, but the safe word is only when I say "uncle".

KYLE: Uncle?

AMANDA: Uncle.

KYLE: Oh. So, we're done?

AMANDA: Oh, no. That was just an example. Start again.

KYLE: Okay, you asked for it. [This time their wrestling gets more active and she jumps up and starts running around the coffee table as he tries to catch her. When he does, he's almost hugging her from behind trying to get the pen].

JESSI [comes in]: What are you doing?

KYLE: Trying to get my pen back.

JESSI [sees and easily takes the pen from Amanda]: Here. [She gives him his pen back].

AMANDA: Ah, you weren't supposed to do that.

JESSI: Weren't you the one who took it from him?

AMANDA: Yes, but—

JESSI: Don't you know its wrong to take things? He's certainly not going to hurt you to take it back but I have no problem.

AMANDA: It's a game, okay?

JESSI: A game? Silly game if you ask me.

AMANDA: I didn't ask you.

Jessi narrows her eyes at her and is about to argue when Kyle gives Amanda his pen back to her. Jessi shakes her head in disgust, wondering why she bothered, and walks back out but hears Amanda protest as Kyle tries to take his pen back from her.

LORI [passes her in the hall]: What's going on?

JESSI: They're playing some silly game.

LORI: Oh? What kind?

JESSI: I don't know and I don't care.

LORI: Well, you're informative.

Jessi just shrugs and heads to her room so she doesn't have to overhear their "playing." Lori peeks in.

LORI: Oh, that game.

She enters the kitchen to get a drink. Her mom is sipping a cup of coffee.

LORI: Hey, mom.

NICOLE: Hey, Lori. [She frowns as she hears anything but studying coming from the living room]. I should check on them. Doesn't sound like they're studying.

LORI: They're not. Amanda took Kyle's pen and he's trying to wrestle it from her, that's all.

NICOLE: They're wrestling?

LORI: It's Amanda and Kyle, mom. What could happen? [She takes out a can of pop from the fridge and heads back upstairs].

NICOLE [beneath her breath, thinks on the items she found in Kyle's room]: Right. What can happen?

She checks on them anyway and sees Kyle being very cautious in his movements. Still uncomfortable, she walks away to find Steven.

AMANDA [glances behind her at Kyle who's still trying to grab his pen]: Try harder.

KYLE: Harder?

AMANDA: Yeah.

She turns facing the front and braces herself as he makes a firmer grab on her arms. She plants her foot between his feet and twists as if shaking off an attacker. The force behind her unexpected move makes them both stumble as he tries to evade and he just manages to land first with her on top of him. Surprise temporarily gives him the advantage and he takes the pen. She laughs and grabs it back and rolls off but he rolls too, laughing with her.

His laughter fades as he stares down at her and is suddenly reminded of when they were in this position before and where it almost led them. Her laughter fades too when she not just sees but feels how serious his mood has turned.

AMANDA: Oh, wow.

KYLE: Maybe we should go back to studying.

AMANDA: Yes, study. [She nods].

He moves off her and sits on the couch, picking up his textbook. She sits down, a cushion's length, beside him. She picks up and reads her textbook, too.

AMANDA: Oh, your pen. [She hands it to him].

KYLE: Thanks. [He takes it from her].

She avoids eye contact, as does he. What she doesn't miss seeing is how enamored their wrestling made him feel. She rubs her neck, feeling very warm. Every now and then though she notices he can't stop glancing at her chest. He's remembering how good she felt in his hands.

AMANDA: Kyle, quit staring.

KYLE: I can't help it.

AMANDA: Try.

He looks back at his book, staring intently at it instead but can't help steal glances her way, which she notices when she glances back at him and he, in turn, senses that his "looking" makes her pulse race and cheeks glow pinker and more beautiful.

Amanda thinks he was right about things changing. What if they had really done it? Of course the thought of that happening sends her libido in overdrive, unaware that he can feel what she's feeling which accents his libido even more. All she notices he's trying to sit more comfortably. She comes to a part in her textbook on teen pregnancy. How could she have forgotten the risks? With Kyle and how she feels so deeply about him, she's forgetting all the rules of why she wanted to wait in the first place.

He doesn't realize he has his book upside down when Josh comes in the living room until Josh so helpfully points it out to him, after all, he can read upside down without difficulty.

JOSH: Why is your book upside down?

KYLE: What?

JOSH [smirks]: Your book.

Kyle looks at it then turns it around trying to avoid looking back at Josh.

JOSH [notices Amanda avoid looking at him too]: Something going on I should know about? [He crosses his arms like his dad would do].

KYLE: We're fine.

JOSH: Right. Might need a pillow.

He smirks even more and leaves the room. Kyle looks down then really looks intently at his book not even daring to look over at Amanda to see if she'll notice his dilemma.

She did notice, and had noticed long before Josh came in, and closes her book.

AMANDA: You know, I think it's time I went home.

KYLE: You don't have to go. We were just getting started.

AMANDA: Started?

KYLE: Studying.

AMANDA: Right. Still, I…uh, need one more book I left behind.

KYLE: Bring it over.

AMANDA [gathers her things]: Maybe tomorrow? Oh, no. We can't. It's my birthday.

KYLE: The next night?

AMANDA: Sure.

Though disappointed she won't stay he then concentrates on her mouth.

She suddenly feels a pair of lips brush over hers and knows he's kissing her again without touching her.

KYLE: Did you like that?

AMANDA [looks at him in amazement]: How are you doing that?

KYLE: I just concentrate and project the image and feeling.

AMANDA: Can you pick up what I'm feeling now? [She closes her eyes].

He concentrates hard. Her body temperature and heart rate indicate she must be picturing him kissing her and then like a flash of clarity he "sees" the picture she made inside her head. She is picturing kissing him. Slow and steady, a prelude to doing more. He rubs his head as his headache returns.

AMANDA: Kyle? [She reaches a hand and touches his arm and his headache worsens, for now he doesn't just see what's in her mind but her thoughts as well]. _Oh, God, he feels so good, I could stay in his arms forever._

KYLE: You could?

AMANDA: Could what? [Then hears her think: _If I kiss him now just our luck Josh, or another family member, would walk in_].

KYLE [his head pounds until he feels dizzy]: I saw.

AMANDA: Saw what?

KYLE: You kissing me. [She stares at him in amazement]. I more than felt you, I saw you imagining kissing me.

AMANDA: _Oh, my God. That's incredible._ [He hears her mentally before she says it out loud].

AMANDA: Oh, my God. That's incredible.

He stares at her as if he can't believe it himself, and realizing too, inconsequentially, he no longer has a certain other problem down south, the pain in his head is too intense.

AMANDA: _No, it's not incredible. It's scary. He'll know everything I'm thinking. Not that I'm hiding anything but it's a matter of privacy_—[He winces, hearing her ramble mentally on].

AMANDA [out loud]: What does this mean? [She then thinks: _Oh, my God. If he can hear me does this mean he can hear others? Like, Jessi? Huh, he probably heard her, too, long before this happened_—].

KYLE: I need to go lie down.

He's unable to take hearing more, understanding her thoughts and feelings that his new ability is freaking her out. It's freaking him out and knows he needs to control it, fast. He leaves her alone in the living room, watching him in concern. Her thoughts are in contrast to what she's feeling.

AMANDA: _Oh, my God. He really can read my mind._

She picks up her books and practically runs out the door.

Scene cuts to Steven entering the house to go have his "talk" with Kyle. He sees Jessi and Josh in the kitchen.

STEVEN: Hey, you two. Have you seen Kyle?

JOSH: In his room. The way he and Amanda were getting it on, I don't think he'd want to be disturbed right now.

JESSI: Why not?

JOSH: It's a guy thing.

STEVEN: Cool it, Josh.

He heads to Kyle's room. Kyle is in his tub and can hear Steven outside his door mentally rehearsing what he is going to say to him. If his head didn't hurt so bad, Kyle almost smiled at the irony. It is just as hard and difficult for parents to "parent" as it is for kids to be parented too.

STEVEN [outside the door mentally rehearsing]: _Hey, Kyle. Amanda left in a hurry. You two aren't having sex, are you? No, no, too blunt. I know it's you and Amanda but, after the smart remark Josh just made…no, that's no good either. Kyle, I know I once said no one was allowed to have sex ever but…no, why remind him of a speech I screwed up? Kyle, I know you and Amanda have been through a lot together, but still, you two haven't, you know? No, …oh, great, just had a horrible thought, if Amanda just left what if he's in his room just like Josh implied and is relieving his frustra—_

KYLE [unwilling to hear anymore]: Come in!

Steven enters and sees Kyle sitting in his tub, holding his head in his hand. A sense of relief comes over him.

STEVEN [thinks]: _At least he's not—_

KYLE: Hi. [Not wanting to hear the rest of Steven's thoughts].

STEVEN: Hey. How ya doin'? [Then thinks: _This isn't going to be easy_…].

KYLE: Fine. [Kyle can hear Steven mentally first like an echo before he says what he thinks].

STEVEN [thinks]: _You don't look fine…_

STEVEN [out loud]: You don't look fine. Still have your headache?

KYLE: Yes.

STEVEN [thinks]: _Oh, is that why…_

STEVEN [out loud]: Oh, is that why Amanda left early?

STEVEN [thinks]: _Josh, I'm going to ground you for life._

KYLE: Partly.

STEVEN [out loud]: Partly? What happened?

STEVEN [thinks]: _It better not be because they were making out…first Lori, then Josh, now Kyle? Oh God, now's there's Jessi to worry about…don't even think along those lines…at least she's not seeing anyone…but with her curiousity…_

KYLE [says a little too loud to block Steven's thoughts]: No. We went a little further but nothing more. It started when she had speakers hooked up to her piano that one afternoon so I could hear her play.

STEVEN [out loud]: Oh.

STEVEN [thinks]: _Oh, God, that afternoon when Nicole was worried to leave him so depressed and all alone. I should have listened. So they were in the house all alone…I would have taken advantage too, drawing comfort from the one I loved…_

KYLE [looks up at him in surprise]: You would?

STEVEN [out loud at the same time Kyle speaks]: Well, I'm glad it didn't go farther…[he pauses, confused]. Would what?

KYLE [looks away]: Nothing.

STEVEN [out loud]: Oh, you mean would I have…oh, no. No, no.

Kyle looks up at him as he hears Steven think over his own voice.

STEVEN [out loud]: Best to do the right thing. [Kyle notices he doesn't say he would have done the right thing].

STEVEN [thinks]: _Yeah, right, tell him I would have gone farther given the chance, in a heartbeat._

STEVEN [out loud]: Being physically close, it changes a relationship.

STEVEN [thinks]: _Just as I told Josh. I only hope Kyle listens better._

KYLE: I know, I will. [He rubs his head].

STEVEN [out loud]: You know? Wait, you'll what?

KYLE: Even though we went a little further I can feel the change already.

STEVEN [thinks]: _What can I say to dissuade him from going even further?_

KYLE: We won't go further.

STEVEN [out loud]: You won't? [He sounds vastly relieved, not noticing at first Kyle answered him before he can ask the question].

KYLE: We're not ready. [He rubs his head, the strain of hearing someone's mental thoughts becoming harder to bear].

STEVEN [thinks]: _Thank God, he, they won't be…_[frowns in concern].

STEVEN [out loud]: Do you want something for your headache?

STEVEN [thinks]: _His head must really be hurting…_

KYLE: No, thanks. I think I'll rest.

STEVEN [relief the talk is over]: Right. Rest. I'll make sure you're not disturbed.

Kyle nods but hears Steven think again.

STEVEN [thinks]: _Well, that went well. A lot better than I feared it wouldn't…I sure hope he's okay. What could be causing his headache, maybe I should ask him…_ [Kyle lies back in the tub, closing his eyes]. _No, let him rest. Ask him later…hope he feels better later…_

Steven leaves the room, shutting the door.

By morning Kyle isn't better. In fact, he's worse.

***

**[continued in Part Two]**

***

**AN: For the character Melanie, I have pictured her as being that waitress back in Season 2 when Kyle and Jessi were trying to find the answers to their past. The way she warned them off the particular road they wanted to check out made me think there was something more happening, so why not include her somehow in the story?**


	3. S03 E15 Double Trouble Pt 2

Kyle XY S4 E02

**Double Trouble Part Two**

***

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***

**[continues right where Part One leaves off]**

By morning Kyle isn't better. In fact, he's worse.

As he enters the kitchen to stand beside the counter, he can hear everyone's thoughts blaring at him like a loud speaker. He tries to block them but it's too much and winces, struggling not to hear but hears them anyway.

Nicole is at the sink washing a cup. Steven is reaching in the cupboard while Lori is looking in the fridge. Josh is perched on a stool at the other end of the counter while Jessi sits on a kitchen stool closest to Kyle, watching him.

NICOLE [thinks]: _I need to buy more groceries tonight, where does the food go? Easy, Nicole, you have two podlings who eat like there's no tomorrow because of the inexhaustible energy they have…I should also take Jessi shopping for more clothes, I know she said she doesn't need much, but she'll need something nice for starting work at Latnok…[she scrubs harder], Latnok, who'd have thought I'd want anything or anyone of my family involved with them?_

STEVEN [thinks]: _Finances are so tight again; figures, it's the middle of the week and payday another week away. Nobody better need anything important._

LORI [thinks]: _Nothing to eat. Why is there never anything good to eat? _

JOSH [thinks]: _My car needs a tune up, wonder if I can persuade dad out of a few bucks? Mmph, he'll probably make me work for it._

*********

**ADD IN: How Kyle first deals with his new telepathic ability (a little bit of the original was deleted to make it flow more smoothly)**

*********

Their thoughts continue to bombard him. He feels not so much the physical strain of trying to block them out but the emotional strain of hearing their most private thoughts.

LORI [closes the fridge and thinks]: _If only deciding what to eat was as simple as telling mom and dad I have a job singing in a nightclub Friday and Saturday nights. A job they didn't want me to have at all._

STEVEN [after taking a couple of mugs out from the cupboard, reaches over to pour himself and Nicole some coffee and thinks]: _Time for another family meeting. We need to cut back on some more expenses. I don't know where. Even Nicole working an extra day isn't making ends meet._

JOSH [thinks]: _After a tune up, my car could use an oil change too. Oh man, I need gas first._ [Out loud]. Hey, dad, can I borrow a few bucks to get some gas?

STEVEN [glances at Josh and thinks]: _Great. I knew somebody would need something. Figures it would be Josh._ [Out loud]. No. You'll have to take the bus until payday.

Josh doesn't look too pleased with that idea.

NICOLE [reaches for the mug of coffee Steven poured for her and thinks]: _Steven looks so worried, I know our finances are tight, so how do I tell him I have to cut back an extra day or two since my caseload has been reduced?_ [Out loud and to Josh]. Didn't you just get paid?

JOSH: Last week.

NICOLE: Where did it all go?

JOSH: Car. Mostly.

NICOLE [doesn't look like she believes him]: And games?

JOSH [has a slight guilty look on his face]: One…or two.

NICOLE: Thought so.

They Kyle hears Jessi inside his head.

JESSI: _What's wrong?_

KYLE: _Head hurts._ [He only tells her half the truth and she stares at him in suspicion, sensing more].

LORI [glances their way and thinks]: _Are they communicating telepathically again? They've been doing that a lot lately. Wonder what's up? Huh. What would it be like to always have someone inside your head? Horrible if you ask me. I can barely stand my own thoughts sometimes let alone any one else's. How does it work with them? They can't be hearing each other's thoughts all the time can they? No,_ [remembering], _that's only when they concentrate can they hear each other. Right…still…_[She looks away from them and over to her mom and dad]. _How do I tell them about my job…_

JOSH [thinks]: _I guess my next paycheck will be all for car stuff. Man, and I was hoping to take Andy somewhere nice for a change. This sucks._ [Out loud]. So, what's there to eat? [His next favorite expensive habit].

NICOLE: Sorry, Josh, and everyone. It's just cereal, oatmeal and fruit this morning.

LORI [thinks]: _See? Just as I thought, we are rationing._ [Out loud]. I'll just have fruit.

JOSH: What about lunch?

NICOLE: I've made them already. They're in the fridge.

LORI: Fruit and sandwiches. [Josh glances at her]. I looked.

JOSH: That's it? I'll starve.

NICOLE: I'll throw in an extra apple.

LORI: For me, too.

NICOLE: How about giving everyone an extra apple, Lori?

LORI: Me?

NICOLE: You're right by the fridge.

LORI: Right. Extra apple.

As everyone grabs some breakfast, Kyle struggles to hide his pain, trying to concentrate so he can block them.

The family heads out for work and school and as Josh heads over to his car, Steven frowns at him.

STEVEN: I thought you said you needed gas.

JOSH: I still have enough gas for today, but I'll see if I can car pool with one of my friends for tomorrow.

STEVEN: The bus not good enough?

JOSH: Dad, you can barely hear yourself think busing it with a bunch of school kids.

STEVEN: Rough life.

JOSH: Tell me about it.

Steven just shakes his head and kisses Nicole goodbye.

STEVEN: Have a good day at work.

NICOLE: You, too.

Kyle hesitates before getting into Josh's car as he begins to realize from Josh's comment about not hearing yourself think on a school bus.

KYLE [narrative as he hesitates before getting into Josh's car]: The moment Josh said you couldn't hear yourself think on a school bus made me realize that with more people around the more minds I'll be able to read. Including Amanda's.

JOSH [sees his hesitation]: What's the hold up, dude? [He sees Kyle glance toward Amanda's house]. She left already.

KYLE: I know.

JOSH: Ah, considering what almost happened with you two yesterday I'm sensing another quiet moment in the storage room for completely different reasons.

LORI [hits him in the arm]: Shut up. Let's go already.

JOSH [rubs his arm]: Ouch! That's abuse, you know.

LORI: Such a wimp. And I believe it's called sibling rivalry.

JOSH: Why am I driving you? This is my car, I rule.

LORI: Dream on. [She climbs in the back with Jessi]. Move it, Josh!

JOSH: I don't have to take this. [He looks at Kyle for support].

Kyle just shrugs and grins before climbing into the front passenger seat. Josh gets in but Kyle can hear him think.

JOSH: _If she wasn't my sister I'd make her get out and walk._ [Though he was very grumpy at Lori for hitting him, Kyle could sense Josh would never make her walk].

Scene cuts to the school where Kyle exits the car. Just as he fears, thoughts not his own enter his mind like sharp needles. He holds a hand to his head.

JOSH: Kyle, you okay?

KYLE: Headache.

LORI: Still? Maybe you should have told mom and dad.

JESSI: I tried telling him that but he wouldn't listen.

LORI: Oh, is that what you were communicating telepathically about?

JOSH: They were?

LORI: I saw Kyle and Jessi doing it before breakfast.

JOSH: Cool.

But a passing student heard Lori's comment about Kyle and Jessi and jumped to the wrong conclusion. They hurry on, eager to spread gossip. Kyle hears them think.

PASSING STUDENT [thinks]: _They were doing "it"! Wait till I tell Cathy._

Kyle thinks why would anyone be so interested in what he's doing?

JESSI: Yes, not that it did any good.

LORI: Do you want to go back home, Kyle?

KYLE: I will if it gets worse.

JESSI: It's already worse; you're just being stubborn.

LORI [to Jessi]: No beating about the bush with you is there?

JESSI: Waste of time.

LORI [to Kyle]: Is it really that bad?

KYLE: I'll be fine.

He tries to focus solely on the school sign as if it were a dam, imagining the students are like a wave of water, gushing past and ebbing in and out, washing over him so no thought can stick. It starts to work and he walks forward.

JESSI [as the three of them watch him walk away]: See? Stubborn.

LORI: You're right.

JESSI [says a little too smugly for Lori's liking but in reality it's a statement of fact for Jessi]: I know.

Josh quickly follows Kyle, not wanting to get in the middle of those two. He thinks Kyle has the right idea, escape his sister while he can.

Once inside the school, Kyle has to refocus on another object as if it too were a dam to help block and redirect the flow of thoughts. Until he sees Amanda walk over to him. She's like a beautiful sonnet and the moment he focuses on her, he starts to hear her thoughts.

AMANDA: Hi. How are you doing? [Then thinks]. _Maybe yesterday was a fluke, he couldn't really hear my thoughts, he just very accurately guessed what I was thinking because of what we were doing earlier, oh great, not the best time to remind myself of how he felt and how he made me feel._

Kyle can hear her thoughts and hear her heart race the more she thinks of them together.

KYLE: Hi. [Unfortunately by allowing her thoughts to enter, he hears the thoughts of all the passing students].

M. STUDENT #1 [whom Kyle overhears in the background, from non-sequential to self-flagellation]: _Another dreary school day. _

F. STUDENT #1 [near wall crouched low to tie her runner, mentally humming a childhood ditty from habit even she isn't fully aware of]: _In through one hole, out through the other, then through loop to tie into a bow._

A CHEERLEADER [thinks]: _Yah, yah, go cats go. Oh, how does that stupid cheer go? If I don't memorize it in time I know Stephanie will gloat. She'll have it memorized guaranteed. I have to beat her. Yah, yah, go…_

M. STUDENT #2 [looks at a girl passing by and thinks]: _I hope she looks at me, oh, man, she looked at me! Okay, open your mouth and say hi. _ [Out loud to girl]. Hurgh.

GIRL [out loud]: Excuse me? [She gives him a funny look and thinks]. _What a goof. Cute though._

M. STUDENT #2 [thinks]: _I knew it. She hates me. Why wouldn't she? I suck. I couldn't even say hi._

F. STUDENT #2 [fumbles with a text book]: _Didn't do my homework again! What story can I make up so the teacher will believe me? Hey, teach, my parents surprised me with a new puppy. What a chewer he's turning out to be. Yeah, that'll work._

AMANDA: Kyle? [She prompts him when he doesn't answer her question].

JESSI [pauses next to them, having overheard]: He has a headache.

M. STUDENT #3 [thinks as he gives a quick glance at both Amanda and Jessi]: _Two hot chicks after the same guy. Wish I were him._

AMANDA [frowns at her briefly before turning back to Kyle in concern, thinking of possible seizures]: Anything I can do?

But Kyle, in desperation, puts up a psychic shield to block her and those around him. Amanda steps forward right into this shield and bumps her nose. She reaches up a hand to rub it and finds her hand encountering an invisible wall. She stares wide-eyed at Kyle as he stares wide-eyed back realizing too late what he's done. The thoughts were muted but he could still hear an endless array of voices skim past.

KYLE: Sorry.

JESSI [telepaths but the connection is foggy]: _What are you doing?_

KYLE [out loud]: Nothing.

AMANDA: What? [She glances at him then Jessi, they were mentally communicating again, then whispers]. It doesn't feel like nothing. [She starts to feel the "wall" again when a passing student looks at her funny and she quickly moves her hand to brush a strand of hair].

Kyle hates to lower the shield but when another student walks past and bumps into it he has to lower it before anyone becomes suspicious. The one who bumped into the "wall" looks around confused and Kyle can hear him think.

M. STUDENT #4: _What was that? No, who?_ [He glares about and only sees Kyle and Amanda looking at each other]. _Can't be them, they only have eyes for each other. Lucky stiff. Wish I could be so lucky; all I seem to be able to do is trip over my own feet._ [He walks off trying to look as if he hadn't walked into a wall. He then passes Jessi who is staring in concern at Kyle]. _Man, she is hot but wacky. I wonder if the rumors about them are true. Poor Amanda._

KYLE [camera close up on him as he frowns and thinks]: _What rumor?_

M. STUDENT #4 [camera back on him and surrounding hallway full of students]: _I would love to tap into that if just for a day. What a wild ride that would be._

This time Kyle's frown deepens, not liking the student's thoughts as much. They didn't sound complimentary and the student's rise in body temperature told him his thought is a sexual innuendo. However, because they were his private thoughts and knowing the student would never act on them, it just made this new ability of his worse. [An invasion of privacy to it's extreme – can cut this!]. Kyle rubs his head.

M. STUDENT #4 [gives one last glance back at Amanda and thinks]: _If he hurts her like Charlie did, I would love to __**comfort**__ her._

KYLE [can't help but glare at him and thinks]: _Is this what other guys really think about Amanda?_

M. STUDENT #4: _He's staring at me like he knows I checked out his girl. Oh, God, I looked to long! Glance away._ [He glances away]. _Be cool._ [Jessi turns to glare at him too, picking up on Kyle's feelings but not knowing why just that this student is suddenly the cause of them]. _Oh, crap. I'm toast. If she beat up Lori, another cool gal, man this school is full of great looking girls, why can't I have one? Who knows what she'll do to me? That's one crazy chick I never want to mess with, well at least once. _[He continues his fantasy tirade]. _ Then have Amanda nurse me back to health. _ [He hurries off not daring to look back at any of them].

AMANDA: Kyle?

KYLE [closes his eyes as if not seeing can mentally shut out the voices]: I should have stayed home.

JESSI [steps closer to him]: Why?

Kyle can't see how some students glance their way, noticing how Amanda and Jessi seem to be competing for his attention. Both Jessi and Amanda's attention is focused on him, staring at him with concern.

AMANDA: His headache obviously.

JESSI [senses Amands knows more what's bothering Kyle]: What else?

AMANDA [thinks]: _Go away Jessi, I can take care of Kyle. Unless it really is about him being able to read minds, in which case I'll need—no, he'll need __**her**__ help. Figures there'd be something she could do to help him and I can't. Oh God, why am I thinking these thoughts? Especially if he can hear them, he'll hear my endless rambles and crazy jealous thoughts, okay, stop thinking, now. No more thoughts. _[Out loud to Jessi]. What do you mean?

JESSI [frowns at her, growing impatient]: You know what's bothering him!

AMANDA [thinks]: _She can tell? Of course she can she's like Kyle…must remember that. Then she knows what he's feeling._ [Out loud, great concern laces her voice]. What's he feeling?

JESSI: Pain. Well, what's bothering him?

AMANDA [takes a quick look around and lowers her voice]. I don't think this is the time or the place to get into that right now.

JESSI: Then lets find a place.

AMANDA: Agreed. [She lays a hand on Kyle's arm and they both hear his slight gasp].

F. STUDENT #3 [passes by and thinks]: _I'd love to lay my hands on him. _

Kyle feels the warmth of Amanda's hand but her physical connection with him suddenly amplified both her thoughts, feelings, and everything in between until he felt drowned in her essence.

KYLE: Wow.

JESSI [picks up his feelings for Amanda]: Eww. Must you?

Now the others student's thoughts are like annoying tiny pinpricks of needles rushing past him as he concentrates and only focuses on Amanda. She's the "object" he needs to create another block.

AMANDA: What? What are you picking up?

JESSI: What else? His feelings for you.

AMANDA: Oh. [She's about to let go of his arm since his feeling for her usually cause lights to flicker].

JESSI [feels his rising panic when he feels Amanda letting go]: Keep touching him!

F. STUDENT #4 [sees their linked hands and Kyle catches their brief thought]: _Wow, I'd like to lead my boyfriend around like that. He can be so forceful at times._ [He then picks up amorous feelings as the student thinks on her boyfriend]. _Nah, he's too meek for my taste._

AMANDA [links her hand with his and thinks]: _She's feeling what he's feeling._ [Out loud]. Now what?

JESSI: Follow me. [Telepaths to Kyle but the connection is weak]. _Kyle?_

KYLE [telepaths]: _Have to concentrate._

JESSI: _On what? Amanda?_

KYLE: _Yes._

Amanda gives a slight tug on Kyle's hand as he tightens his grip on her hand. He opens his eyes, smiles warmly and gratefully at her and follows her as she follows Jessi.

JESSI: _Why?_

KYLE: _I need to._

They walk down the hall weaving through students as they gather books from their locker and hang their coats.

JESSI [grows impatient with him]: _Again, why?_

KYLE [mentally and physical winces]: _It hurts, all the voices._

JESSI: _What voices?_

KYLE: _Everyone's._

JESSI: _You can read minds?_

KYLE: _Yes._

Jessi stops suddenly in the middle of the hall causing Amanda to bump right into her.

JESSI [out loud to Kyle]: What did you just say?

AMANDA: Nothing. Why did you stop?

JESSI: I wasn't talking to you. [She looks at Kyle].

AMANDA [thinks]: _Great. They were communicating again. They don't need me._

KYLE: I need you.

AMANDA [blinks at him and thinks]: _He heard me! He really can hear thoughts._

KYLE: Yes.

AMANDA [thinks]: _Oh, wow._

JESSI: So, I'm not needed after all.

KYLE: I need you, too.

JESSI: Then tell me what you need and I'll give it to you.

A passing student hears and gives a sharp gasp. Amanda glances at them and the student stares at her with pity before rushing off.

AMANDA [thinks]: _Wonderful. How much did they hear?_

KYLE [telepaths]: _I'm trying some blocking techniques right now but they're not proving very effective._

JESSI: _What kind of blocking technique?_

KYLE: _Right now, I'm using Amanda like a shield._

JESSI: _You can't keep clinging to her all day._

KYLE: _I know._

AMANDA [looks from one to the other and thinks]: _Okay, they're back at it._

Amanda notices the other students staring at them funny as neither of them are speaking, and they notice especially how Kyle and Jessi keep looking at each other making funny facial expressions.

AMANDA [thinks]: _Kyle, I know you can read my thoughts but you and Jessi should stop talking right now, people are looking at us funny._

Kyle looks at her then at the other students and she knows he heard her. This time he leads them down the hall.

KYLE [mentally to Jessi]: _Follow me. Amanda's right._

JESSI: _About what? I can't read her mind._

KYLE: _People are stopping and staring at us._

JESSI: _So?_

KYLE: _We can't let on we can telepath._

He leads them to a darkened lab and while he and Jessi can see fine, Amanda can't and almost bumps into a desk. Thankfully Kyle tugs her closer to him and she misses bumping into it.

AMANDA: Sure is dark in here.

JESSI: Now what?

KYLE: I'm thinking.

Just then the door opens and a lab teacher comes in, flicking the lights on. He sees them.

LAB TEACHER: What's going on?

AMANDA: Oops, wrong classroom.

LAB TEACHER: I'll say.

They leave, quickly.

JESSI: Nice comeback.

AMANDA: Thanks.

His headache deepens with the strain of walking the halls to find a safe haven, trying to dodge students and wincing at each stray thought that enters his head until it becomes a constant gush of water. For the first time in his life, he doesn't want to be around people. At this moment, he wants more than anything to avoid them. The final bell rings, signaling the students to be in class.

JESSI: You have to let her go.

KYLE: I know. [He looks around, searching for something, or anything else to focus on].

AMANDA: It'll be all right, won't it?

JESSI: No, he's using you as a focal point. He needs to find another so he can block.

AMANDA: Focal point for what?

JESSI [leans closer to her and whispers]: To stop hearing everyone's thoughts.

AMANDA: Everyone's?

JESSI [leans back]: Did you think it was just you?

AMANDA: No, I mean, yes. No! It's a little overwhelming.

JESSI: How do you think it feels for him?

AMANDA [glares at her]: Considering the pain he's in, I get how it feels for him.

KYLE: Enough, you two. [He lets go of Amanda's hand and immediately the thoughts are no longer pinpricks of needles but sharp jabs finding a foothold. He winces in pain].

AMANDA: Kyle! [She grabs his hand so he can focus back on her, she didn't care then how much or often he can read her mind, whatever she could do to help him].

KYLE: Thanks. But, you can't hold me forever.

AMANDA: I can try.

JESSI [makes a gagging sound]: Please focus on something besides her so we can head to class.

KYLE: I'm trying. [Suddenly he gets an idea when he sees Amanda wearing the ring he gave her]. Your ring, I could use it as a focal point.

Amanda looks at the heart shape ring he gave her, smiles and holds out her left hand since her right was holding his other hand. He takes it off her, struggles to concentrate, then releases her hand. The ring isn't as strong a connection from physically touching her, but he still manages to generate enough of a block so the waves of thought flow choppily over him.

KYLE: Thanks, it's working.

AMANDA: I'm glad.

TEACHER [walks down the hall to enter their class and sees them]: Class has started you three. No loitering.

Kyle gives Amanda a quick goodbye kiss then rushes to his class.

KYLE [narrative]: As the day wore on, the ring wasn't enough to hold all the thoughts back, especially when I accidentally brushed by one student. [He brushes by a girl].

ONE GIRL [thinks]: _You can brush by me anytime. No wonder Hillary once drooled all over him at Preston's party._

Kyle winces and hurries on. He ends up being late for every class, just so he doesn't have to walk through crowded halls. When he brushes by another student, he can hear their thoughts zing straight into his head and he learns, uncomfortably, how much a few girls, from the thoughts he picks up on, feel about him.

ANOTHER GIRL [thinks]: _Ooh, it's Kyle. I'll just drop my pencil and when I pick it up as he walks by, well, I can't help if I happen to bump into him._ [He manages to dodge her and feels her disappointment]. _Quick reflexes, bummer._

When the bell rings for class, Kyle is unable to sit in a room full of students, there are too many thoughts to block. He ducks inside a storage room; the same storage room he and Amanda were caught in and were mistakenly assumed by students and staff they'd been making out. Time passes as he sits in there with the light out, like a cave, using both the door and ring as focal points to block out thoughts.

Outside the door, one student walks by. Kyle hears his thought; mostly because the feeling they project is so strong it penetrates through his mental defenses.

STUDENT's thought: _I hate this school. I hate everyone in it. Most of all I hate myself. Why can't I be pretty or cool, or better yet, be able to talk to people normally instead of stutter like a moron?_

He winces as he hears and feels their pain and takes out his cell and phones Declan.

Cut to Declan in the hallway with Lori and Hillary.

HILLARY: Our resident genius muffin has been skipping classes.

LORI [frowns in concern]: Kyle?

HILLARY: Yep.

DECLAN [worry lines crease his forehead when he sees it's Kyle calling, Lori told him he wasn't feeling well]: Hey. [He mouths to Lori]. Kyle.

LORI [glances his way]: How is he?

DECLAN [holds up a hand to her]: You're where? I'll be right there.

HILLARY: What's going on?

DECLAN: Gotta go.

He walks off leaving both of them wondering what's happening.

HILLARY: I'm beginning to see why you two broke up. He's very reticent. The Keclan kinship strikes again.

LORI: Yeah.

HILLARY: Do you know what's going on?

LORI: All I know is Kyle had a headache earlier. His headache must be worse. [She's beginning to appreciate half-truths, she may not know anything now but will probably find out later]. I'm completely in the dark like you are.

HILLARY [shrewdly]: I bet not for long.

LORI: What do you mean?

HILLARY: Won't you find out when you get home tonight?

LORI: Maybe. What, reading minds now are you?

HILLARY: Call it journalistic instincts.

Lori just shakes her head and they resume walking down the hall to their next class, but Lori can't help a quick glance back, wondering how bad Kyle really is. When she gets the chance, she phones her mom to let her know what is happening with Kyle.

Cut to Declan as he heads to the storage room where Kyle is hiding. Kyle can hear his thoughts outside the door.

DECLAN: _Man, what can be wrong for Kyle to actually hide himself away? Headache be damned._

KYLE [opens the door and steps out]: Can you take me home?

DECLAN: Sure. [He notices Kyle staring intensely at him]. So, what's wrong? [Thinks]. _Okay, obviously something's wrong, freakishly wrong the way he's staring at me._ [Kyle focuses his gaze on the floor instead]. _Okay, that must have been a weird coincidence. Right, we're talking Kyle here; there are no coincidences where he's concerned. Just get him home like he wants. He'll likely explain it to me there._

They remain quiet as they reach Declan's car and until Declan starts heading home.

KYLE: Remember when we were playing basketball and you mentioned that at least I couldn't read minds?

DECLAN: Yeah.

KYLE: I can read minds now.

DECLAN: What?! [He jerks on the wheel and the car suddenly veers to one side before he's able to straighten the wheel again]. No way!

KYLE: I'm trying to block them, but it's proving too difficult. I need quiet with very few people around. No one is best. To be around me, I mean.

DECLAN: You're talking a lot. That's not like you.

KYLE: I'm trying to block you.

DECLAN: Oh, man.

KYLE: It's okay once we get home if you don't want to stick around, I'll understand.

DECLAN: When did this start?

KYLE: Late yesterday afternoon. When I was with Amanda. She and I were—okay, I guess it doesn't matter what we were doing—

DECLAN [out loud]: No, go on. Ramble away. [Thinks]. _Anything to keep you from reading my mind._

KYLE [keeps his gaze focused on the road]: Amanda and I were at first studying then she kept nudging my pen, making a happy face in my notebook, then told me to try and take my pen away from her, but saying I wasn't allowed to actually take it from her, like a game, and only stop trying if she says uncle. Then we ended up on the floor and I felt how good she felt beneath me but then Josh came in and I had to put a pillow over me. Then she touched me again and that's when it happened.

DECLAN [thinks]: _He and Amanda were going at it? Not likely. He's not making sense, but who cares?_ [Out loud]. Uh huh. You and Amanda, got it.

It wasn't working, rambling. Kyle rubs his forehead.

DECLAN [thinks]: _He stopped talking. Why did he stop? Can he hear me now?_

KYLE: Yes. I can hear you.

DECLAN: Oh, man. [He jerks the wheel again before getting it under control and presses on the gas pedal to speed up]. Keep talking.

KYLE: Doesn't help, I can still hear you.

DECLAN [out loud]: You can? Oh, man. I'd rather you ramble so I can at least concentrate on what you're saying, you know? [Thinks]. _Wonder what the "it" was that happened with them. I bet it wasn't sex._

KYLE: Okay, but the "it" was me reading her mind.

DECLAN: Did you just—

KYLE: Read your mind again, yes. By the way, do you know what rumors are circulating around school about me and Amanda?

DECLAN: A rumor? No, I haven't heard any. Being your friend I doubt anyone would spill the beans to me. What did you do? Read someone's mind?

KYLE [grimaces]: Yes. I just heard them think the rumor must be true but they didn't think or say in their heads what it was.

DECLAN: You should go to the source—

KYLE and DECLAN together: Hills.

Declan gives him a small smile and keeps his focus on the road, not trusting himself to be surprised again.

DECLAN [thinks]: _Kyle may be a modern day superman but reading minds is on a whole different level, a Kreskin level._

KYLE: What's a Kreskin?

Declan groans and speeds up even faster.

Scene cuts to the Trager house where they enter the front door.

KYLE [turns to him]: Thanks for bringing me home. [Except for hearing Declan's stray thoughts, the house is peaceful and quiet].

DECLAN [out loud]: If you want, I can stay. [Thinks]. _I hope not, though. Funny, we can hang out together finally, instead of always him and Jessi, and all I want now is to get away from him._

KYLE: That's okay. I need to try and focus on blocking techniques.

DECLAN [thinks]: _Crap. Ten to one he read my mind again._ [Out loud]. If you're sure.

KYLE: I am.

DECLAN: Good luck, man. [He raises his fist and they touch knuckles]. Later.

KYLE: Later.

Declan leaves and Kyle can't help but note how fast he leaves even though he tries to make it not look like he's leaving so fast.

DECLAN [thinks as he drives away]: _Man, hope he can get a handle on this new ability soon. It doesn't just suck for me but for him as well._

As Declan drives away, hearing any more stray thoughts fade away too and all Kyle's left with is the quiet. But soon even that wasn't enough as he hears passing motorists, neighbors, and even the mailman. He locks himself inside his room, holding his head. Mentally he starts projecting his furniture up against the outside walls as if it would help insulate him from any and all stray thoughts. What he doesn't realize that outside his room, he is also mentally projecting the furniture in the whole house across the room and up against the walls, so when Nicole comes home early, she looks around in stunned surprise.

NICOLE [calls out]: Jessi? Are you home too? Did you have a relapse? If so, I can help.

She heads to Jessi's room but finds it empty and all her furniture stacked and placed up against the walls.

NICOLE: Oh, my. This isn't good.

She then tries to enter Kyle's room but finds it locked. She knocks on his door. He can hear her through the door, loud and clear as if she was standing right beside him as he lay in his tub.

NICOLE [out loud]: Kyle? What's wrong? I heard you came home from school and called in sick to work. Lori said you had a headache. [Thinks]. _Please don't let it be anything serious. _[Out loud and starting to panic]. Kyle, open the door!

Instead of physically getting up to unlock the door, he unlocks it telekinetically. She hears the door unlock and comes in and for a second is surprised to see him in his tub and realizes he didn't get up to unlock it. Then she sees his furniture up against the walls too. He was the one who moved all the furniture this time, not Jessi.

NICOLE: Oh, Kyle. Why didn't you let me know you weren't feeling well?

KYLE: I didn't want to worry you, and I thought it would get better.

NICOLE: Did you take an aspirin?

KYLE: No.

NICOLE: I know you don't like taking drugs but if your headache is this bad you should try something to ease the pain.

KYLE: It won't help.

NICOLE: How do you know it won't if you didn't try any?

KYLE [narrative]: How could I tell Nicole it wasn't that kind of pain? I didn't want her to react like Declan. No one would want to be around me.

KYLE: I'll just stay here and rest.

NICOLE [sighs heavily and puts a hand on his shoulder in a light caress and thinks]: _He's keeping something from me again. _ [She notices him wince]. _He's definitely not telling me the whole truth. He really should learn to lie better. No, wait, bad idea, the last thing I want is more secrets._

He winces even more and is about to tell her what really is wrong with him when she speaks again.

NICOLE [out loud]: I'll go make you some soup.

KYLE: That'll be nice, thank you.

He's even more determined to try and figure out how to block thoughts. He can hear Nicole physically in the other room, taking out a pot, pouring water in it and placing it on the stove besides hearing her mentally. Cut to Nicole as he hears each sound and then camera stays focused on her when she opens the fridge door and takes out a chicken bone and vegetables.

NICOLE [prepares ingredients to make soup and thinks]: _If only Adam was still alive, he'd be able to figure out what's wrong with Kyle._

Cut back to Kyle who lies back in his tub and hears her. Without knowing it, Nicole helps him.

KYLE [narrative]: What advice would Adam give me?

ADAM's voice in background: _You need to clear your mind, block out any outside sound…and focus._

He blocks any and all sounds. He no longer hears Nicole making and preparing soup for him. A few minutes pass. Cut to Nicole in the kitchen.

NICOLE [pours soup into a bowl and replaces the ladel]: Kyle! It's ready.

When she doesn't hear a response she thinks he's asleep, so prepares a tray for him and takes it to him. She sees him in the tub with his eyes closed and places the tray down on his desk. Thankfully there's an empty spot for it.

Kyle sniffs and opens his eyes to see Nicole set a tray down, on it is his soup.

KYLE: Thank you.

NICOLE [turns to him]: I didn't mean to wake you.

Though she spoke he couldn't hear the words. Camera focuses in on her lips. But he could read her lips.

KYLE [narrative]: By using sensory deprivation to it's fullest to block any sound I realized I made myself deaf. Just as I couldn't hear Nicole talk I couldn't hear her thoughts either. It was a welcome relief, but with one great drawback. I couldn't make myself deaf for the rest of my life!

His stomach growls and he stands up and goes over to his desk and takes a sample.

NICOLE: How is it? [She's worried when he doesn't respond and lays a hand on his shoulder]. Kyle? [He looks at her, reading her lips]. Are you all right?

KYLE: I will be.

KYLE [narrative]: As soon as I figure out how to hear voices and regular sounds again except for thoughts.

He smiles at her and she smiles back then leaves him to eat and rest some more.

Cut to Nicole as she looks around, especially at the kitchen table and chairs pushed up against the walls and patio doors. Fade out then in on to the front door where Lori, Jessi and Josh come home from school.

NICOLE [greets them]: Hey, you guys.

LORI: How's Kyle?

NICOLE: He's in his room resting. However, [they notice the rooms all askew], his headache must have been pretty bad. I'll need your help straightening up.

JOSH: Us?

NICOLE: This isn't the worst of it. The furniture in the whole house is pushed up against the walls.

They look at her aghast then with worry.

LORI: The whole house? Are you sure he's okay?

NICOLE: He was when I last checked on him.

STEVEN [comes in the door and sees them all]: Hey, everyone.

NICOLE: You're home early. Not that I'm glad to see you.

JOSH: Especially now.

STEVEN: Why now? [He sees the rooms too] What's going on?

NICOLE: Kyle. He had a very bad headache.

STEVEN: He did all this? [Nicole nods]. I hate what would happen if he had more than a headache.

JESSI [in a serious voice, thinking of the time she shattered lights and Kyle telling her how he shattered a skylight]: Broken windows?

JOSH: Who needs an earthquake with Kyle and Jessi around? We're lucky the house is still standing.

NICOLE: Josh, you can start with your room.

LORI: I'll begin in mine. [She heads up the stairs].

STEVEN: Wait, your rooms?

JOSH: The whole house, dad.

Jessi heads to her room and sees what a mess it's in. Before getting started she checks in on Kyle without bothering to knock. She sees he finished eating and is back lying in his tub.

JESSI: Hey. [No response so this time she mentally calls him]. _Kyle?_ [Again no response].

She pokes him and he opens his eyes.

KYLE: Hey.

JESSI: Did you block me? [He reads her lips].

KYLE: I must have.

JESSI: You sure did a number on the furniture. [She moves over to sit on his chair so he isn't able to read her lips]. How bad was it?

KYLE: What?

JESSI [glances at him]: The furniture.

KYLE [looks around his room]: I was trying to block out stray thoughts from neighbors.

JESSI [she studies him closely]: Kyle, you moved all the furniture in the whole house!

KYLE [looks at her in horror]: I thought I was only moving my furniture. I need to help put things back. [He makes a move to get out of the tub and she waves him back].

JESSI: Don't worry, I got you covered.

KYLE: Thanks, Jessi.

JESSI [she notices he's reading her lips, his gaze keeps flickering down to her mouth]: No problem.

KYLE: It hurts hearing everyone's thoughts.

JESSI: So, it was bad. [He nods in misery]. The ring didn't work.

KYLE: No.

JESSI: Then why are you reading my lips?

KYLE: To block everyone's thoughts out I blocked out _every_ sound.

JESSI: So you heard my thoughts too, today?

KYLE [has a surprised look on his face]: No, yours were the only thoughts I didn't hear.

JESSI: Why not?

KYLE: I don't know. [He frowns, looking away perplexed].

JESSI: Well, we can figure…[she pokes him when he doesn't look her way]…we can figure out why later. How to shut your mind off so you can't hear others is first priority.

KYLE: I know that.

JESSI [crosses her arms trying to think or come up with a better solution]: You can't walk around deaf.

KYLE: I know that, too.

JOSH [enters the room and sees Jessi checking on Kyle]: Ah, I'm not the only one finding a good reason to slack off.

Jessi looks over at him and notices Kyle didn't hear him enter, he's busy watching her lips, not wanting to miss what she says.

JESSI: Hey, Josh.

KYLE [glances over at him with a brief thank you glance at Jessi]: Hey.

JOSH: Feeling better?

KYLE: Much.

Jessi snorts then realizes Kyle didn't hear her since he's now watching Josh's lips.

JOSH: What? Am I missing something?

Kyle glances her way looking alarmed that he missed hearing her response.

JESSI: No, nothing. He's still tired. We should let him rest more. [Mentally sends him a message]. _Figure out how_—[stops in mid-sentence, he doesn't hear her mentally either now].

She stands up and heads in front of Josh, making him back up and out the door.

JOSH: Hey! Cut that out.

JESSI: He needs rest. [She closes Kyle's door behind her].

JOSH: You think I don't know that?

JESSI: Oh, sorry. [She goes to her room to clean up].

Kyle doesn't hear their exchange, so when Josh comes back in, complaining, he hasn't a clue what's going on.

JOSH [glares back over his shoulder so Kyle is unable to read his lips]: Unbelievable. She's taking to being a sister to the extreme, man. [Josh looks at Kyle and he's able to read the last part of what he said]. Right, dude?

KYLE: Uh, right?

JOSH: You said it!

Kyle bites his lip and feigns being tired so Josh sighs and leaves. The time for slacking off is over. Upstairs Lori is looking around her room and starts replacing her furniture with a vengeance.

NICOLE [passes by to help Steven in their room]: Woah! Such enthusiasm. What gives?

LORI: Declan.

NICOLE: What did he do this time?

LORI: With nobody around or in sight he should have opened up to me. But did he? [She sets her chair down with a thump]. No. All I wanted to know was how Kyle was doing after he took him home. All he said he's handling his headache.

NICOLE: Handling?

LORI: Exactly! What does that mean? I know they talked. They always talk.

NICOLE: Maybe the furniture rearrangement happened after Declan left him.

LORI: Probably. But why be so cryptic, with me? It's not like we don't know anything about Kyle anymore.

NICOLE: Your guess is as good as mine.

LORI: It's also worrisome. [She looks around her room]. This is more than just a headache.

NICOLE: I know. I'll get him to open up. I know how he hates worrying us.

LORI: Make sure to tell him not knowing is worse.

NICOLE: Yeah. I'm guessing he knows that too. You know how he likes to solve problems on his own first.

LORI: We're family, we can help.

NICOLE: Yeah, well his greatest strength can also be his weakness. While figuring things out on his own is fine in some areas of his life, in this particular instance, this isn't one of them.

LORI: I'll say. [She picks up her clothes, they looked like they'd fallen off the hanger and somehow made their way over to lie against the window]. And here I just cleaned my room the other day.

Nicole rubs her shoulder then leaves the room. Fade out.

Fade in to the kitchen where the family prepares dinner.

NICOLE: I must say, thank you, Jessi! Your room, the living and dining room?

JOSH [in a very forgiving mood when she practically pushed him out of Kyle's room and now doesn't have to help replace anything more]: Yes. Thank you!

STEVEN: Thank you as well. I appreciate your help down here.

JESSI: You're welcome.

NICOLE [calls out]: Kyle, dinner!

JESSI [knows he can't hear her]: I'll go see if he's up.

NICOLE: Oh, he is. I checked on him just a moment ago.

STEVEN: How's he doing?

NICOLE: He seems a little off, not quite with it.

STEVEN: What could be wrong with him?

NICOLE: I don't know. I don't like this, Steven.

STEVEN: Nor I. Jessi, can you sense what's going on with him?

JESSI [is able to answer truthfully but knows that's not what Steven means]: No. I'll go see what's taking him so long.

She heads to Kyle's room and again walks right in, catching Kyle kissing Amanda who is standing just outside his window.

AMANDA: You're sounding and feeling better.

JESSI: He's not.

Kyle notices Amanda glance over his shoulder, hearing something behind her. He sees Jessi.

KYLE: Ah, hi.

JESSI: Dinner's ready.

AMANDA: Wait, what did you mean he's not better? [But Jessi doesn't answer her]. Kyle? [He doesn't answer her either and she grows concerned]. Kyle? [Again he doesn't turn around and face her. In fact he acts like he hasn't heard her at all. She tugs on his sleeve].

He turns and smiles at her as if nothing is wrong.

JESSI: See? I'm right, aren't I, Kyle?

Amanda notices he doesn't respond to Jessi. She looks again over his shoulder and watches as he turns to face Jessi. His reactions confirmed it, he can't hear! Here she thought his looking at her lips earlier meant he wanted to kiss her.

JESSI: Give up the pretense, Kyle. She knows. [However, she can't resist a last dig]. No wonder you had such a bad headache if you heard Amanda's thoughts all day.

She leaves them alone after giving Kyle a smirking glance and Kyle turns to face Amanda, biting his lip. Amanda crosses her arms.

AMANDA: You're not better!

KYLE: I'm sorry; I didn't want you to worry.

AMANDA: Worry? [Her tone indicates she is very worried now].

KYLE: I just need time to…[he hesitates, trying to make sense of what's happening to him and is just as confused and worried].

AMANDA [prompts him]: To?

KYLE: Figure out why it's happening and how to fix it.

AMANDA: Oh, Kyle. [She reaches out to give him a hug].

Jessi comes back in the kitchen.

JOSH: Where's Kyle?

JESSI: In his room, kissing Amanda.

NICOLE: I think it's time for a new rule; she's to use the front door from now on.

STEVEN: I agree.

LORI: Why? It's not like they're the type for secret rendezvous'.

NICOLE: It's the principal of the matter.

JOSH: Exactly. Why should I get one rule and he another?

STEVEN: Because you're likely to break them.

Kyle comes out and joins them for dinner.

JOSH: So, [he picks up a plate of food and carries it over to the table and Kyle is unable to hear him], wait till you hear about the new rule, bro.

Kyle, catching only the first word, looks to Jessi for help.

JESSI: The new rule is Amanda has to use the front door from now on.

KYLE: Oh. I'll let her know.

JOSH [his back still turned]: Yeah, if it's not okay for me it's not okay for you, dude.

LORI [takes a jug of juice over to the table]: Or me.

JESSI: I'm guessing I'm included.

NICOLE: Yes, it applies to all.

Kyle just catches what Jessi and Nicole have said.

JESSI [trying to communicate telepathically]: _Josh just said_—[Kyle still can't hear her]. _Forget it._ [She's really missing their unique form of communicating].

Steven picks up plates of food and brings them over to the table.

KYLE: Can I help?

NICOLE [turns her back to get something out of the oven]: You can help cut this roast.

JESSI [whispers]: You can cut the roast. [Inside she's thinking why he's offering his help and further risk letting his family know there's something seriously wrong then realizes his habit of offering help got the better of him when he looks her way again].

NICOLE [turns to face Jessi overhearing her, Kyle can't see her whole face since Jessi is blocking his view, particularly his view of her lips]: Why did you repeat what I just said to Kyle, Jessi?

The family pauses and looks over at her, seeing her guilty look, then looks over at Kyle in concern.

JESSI [has her back turned from Kyle as she answers Nicole]: We're playing a game.

KYLE: I don't mind cutting the roast.

STEVEN: Doesn't sound like a game. Tell the truth, Kyle.

JESSI [turns to Steven]: I can tell you. [Kyle glances over at Steven when he sees Jessi turn to him but Steven, like Nicole, has his face partially turned and can't see his lips].

STEVEN: Kyle can tell me.

When Jessi turns to look at him with worry he knows he missed something very important.

KYLE: I have a problem.

JOSH: I'll say, moving furniture around problem.

LORI: Josh, be quiet.

Steven is blocking his view of Josh, so Kyle doesn't hear Josh but he does see and read Lori's lips and knows Josh said his usual dig.

NICOLE: What kind of problem?

But when Kyle doesn't answer her, she has an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

NICOLE: Kyle, [he's still not facing her, his focus on Steven], can you hear me?

KYLE [to Steven]: Jessi is helping me with my problem.

STEVEN [begins to suspect something is seriously wrong as well when he doesn't answer Nicole]: Kyle, answer your mother.

Kyle glances at Nicole then back at him. He can't ease into telling them his problem like he wants, they need to know now.

KYLE: I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, Nicole.

NICOLE: Is there a problem with your hearing? Oh God, is your headache that bad? [She doesn't realize she had stepped closer but is in front of Jessi now and his view of her is completely blocked so again he can't read her lips].

KYLE [senses she spoke but not what she said as he tries to see around Jessi]: I didn't hear that, either.

LORI [puts a hand over her mouth]: Oh, no.

JESSI [moves aside so Kyle can see Nicole better]: He needs to lip-read in order to know what you're saying.

STEVEN: You're hearing's gone?

Now that Jessi moved out of the way Kyle has a clear view of Nicole but misses hearing Steven.

NICOLE: Kyle?

KYLE: Would you mind repeating what you just said?

STEVEN: You can't hear me. Can you? [No response as he simply waits for Nicole to speak].

Nicole glances at Steven full of worry.

NICOLE: I'll take him to Emergency.

KYLE: Why? I'm okay, I just can't hear you right now.

NICOLE: Kyle, if your headache is the cause of your hearing loss, we need to take you in.

KYLE: It's not the cause, I am.

JOSH: Huh? According to my biology books on human anatomy, mom's right.

But Kyle doesn't hear him.

JOSH: Oh, right. [He answers his own question]. It's Kyle, normal doesn't apply here.

NICOLE: How are you the cause?

KYLE: To get rid of the pain I blocked everything out. I just need some time to figure out a way to block the noise without making myself deaf.

STEVEN: What noise? [Kyle doesn't hear him so he looks at Nicole to repeat what he just asked].

NICOLE: What noise, Kyle?

KYLE: The noise people make.

Jessi makes an impatient move.

JESSI: He can read your minds.

Kyle reads her lips and glances at them all in concern and worry on how they'll react.

KYLE [lowers his mental block for just a moment to mentally talk to Jessi]: _I was about to tell them._

JESSI [whips her head to look at him]: _You're talking,_ [she sees his sudden wince of pain],_ is that wise?_ _Besides, you take too long to explain things._

LORI [has her mouth open in shock]: What?!

JOSH: Our thoughts? [He immediately thinks of Andy and thinks]. _I wonder if he heard me think of her last night while I_—].

He can hear their thoughts again and in reflex, shoves a chair by the wall to insulate himself from the onslaught.

LORI [jumps back, a little freaked out]: Kyle!

KYLE: Sorry, Lori. [To all of them]. I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry.

NICOLE [out loud]: Kyle, you know we worry when you're not feeling well. [Thinks]. _He can read our thoughts?_

KYLE: I meant worry because I can invade your privacy in a whole new way.

To avoid the risk of hurting anyone, and yes, feeling fear from them for his ability to invade their most private thoughts, he again blocks out any sound, finding himself deaf once again. He should be able to block them without losing his hearing. He needs a block…the block he's using is like a wall, where nothing can get in or penetrate. He needs something other than a wall to block people's thoughts. But what?

He heads to his room while his family watches him worriedly and just as he suspects, worry for both his well-being and that he can hear what they are thinking.

In his room, with emotions high and acting as a further trigger, Kyle searches for something else to focus on. He had to fix this problem, now. He sees his basketball. It's round like a sphere. He uses the image of the ball to mentally enclose himself off from everyone but suddenly he's in darkness. Great, now he was blind as well as deaf. He unprojects the image and sees his room again and looks around on his desk. Lying in a dish is the ball Amanda bought for him at the circus. He mentally encases himself inside a thin glass-like ball then lies down in his tub to try and perfect how it can encase him effectively.

Jessi clutches her head as if she has a headache too.

*********

**END of additional scene**

*********

LORI: Oh, God, you can't read our minds too, can you?

JESSI: No.

NICOLE: What is it then? What do you feel?

JESSI: It's what I don't feel.

STEVEN: What do you mean?

JESSI: I can't feel him. We're not connected.

She rushes to his room leaving Nicole and Steven to follow, wondering and worrying what is happening.

Lori and Josh look at each, both afraid and concerned.

JOSH: Think we should follow?

LORI: If he can hear our thoughts…

JOSH: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of.

LORI: What thoughts could you possibly have that are interesting? [Josh has a guilty look]. Eww, never mind.

JOSH: Like you're thoughts are so pure?

They make faces at each other but then glance over to Kyle's room.

LORI: What more could possibly happen to him?

JOSH: Don't even think that!

Steven, Nicole and Jessi see Kyle lying in his tub in a trance-like state, slowly breathing. Jessi can't sense him at all even though she sees him right there in front of her and realizes how strong their connection has grown and how much she misses it.

JESSI: It feels as though he's not alive.

NICOLE: I can't imagine how that feels for you. [She reaches over and rubs Jessi's shoulder]. Ah, maybe until he gets a handle on this new ability, will you be okay not being able to sense him for a while?

JESSI: I guess.

By morning, Nicole calls in sick for him as he enters a trance to deal with this new ability.

NICOLE [to Steven]: I'll rearrange my schedule and stay with him.

JESSI: Let me stay. I don't want to go to school without being able to sense him. I need to know he's still there.

NICOLE: Well—

JESSI: I'll just sit with him.

NICOLE: All right.

STEVEN: Thanks, Jessi. Call us if anything happens.

JESSI: I will.

Lori and Josh head to school and when Amanda first sees the Trager family she hesitates then berates herself mentally for not wanting to face Kyle in case he can read her thoughts again then thinks he might be reading her thoughts now; but, when she just sees Lori and Josh, she knows Kyle must really be in a bad way.

AMANDA [walks over to Lori]: Hi. How is he?

LORI: Hey. Not good. He has a really bad headache, he just sort of lies in his tub in a deep trance.

AMANDA: Anything I can do?

JOSH: Stay away? [She looks a little taken aback]. Really. More people around—

AMANDA: More chances to pick up on our thoughts. I get it. You're right.

By the end of the school day, Kyle isn't any better and ends up missing Amanda's birthday party that night.

Scene cuts to Amanda at her house. She opens the door to see Lori and Jessi on her doorstep. Lori is carrying two presents.

AMANDA: Hi, I'm glad you could make it. Come on in.

They both enter.

LORI: Happy birthday. [Amanda helps her place the two gifts on the coffee table]. One's from me and the other is from Kyle.

AMANDA: Thank you. Have a seat.

JESSI [hands her a card before she sits]: Nicole said it was traditional.

AMANDA: Thanks, Jessi. [She takes and sets the card on the table].

JESSI: You're not going to open it?

LORI [sits down]: It's traditional to do it after.

JESSI: After what?

AMANDA: After we have some "surprise" birthday cake my mom made for me. [She checks to makes sure her mom isn't nearby]. How is he, any better?

LORI [whispers]: The same, deep in a trance.

Amanda nods. The doorbell rings again and she goes to answer it.

AMANDA: Hi, Hillary. Come on in.

HILLARY [comes in and sees Lori]: Hey. [She pauses as she sees Jessi though]. Oh, hi.

JESSI [looks like she wants to be anywhere but here]: Hi.

HILLARY: Won't this be fun? [She tries to sound like it would be fun].

AMANDA: Don't worry. My mom gave me permission to go out and celebrate after.

HILLARY: No? Really? [She claps her hands as Amanda nods].

JESSI: After we have a "surprise" birthday cake.

HILLARY: I can deal with that.

Scene cuts to the Trager house where the only time Kyle comes out of his room is at night when the family is asleep so he can eat or drink something in private. Josh catches him walking as he himself sneaks down for a late night snack.

JOSH: Hey, bro. How…are…you—[he studies Kyle but Kyle doesn't even seem aware of him, it's like he's sleepwalking]. Oh, man. You're totally out of it. [He reaches out to slap Kyle's shoulder but Kyle surprises him by side-stepping away with his quick-like reflexes]. Okay. No touching.

Back in Kyle's room, Nicole jerks awake and sees Kyle is gone. She leaves his room to go look for him and finds him in the kitchen with Josh. Josh is watching Kyle raid the fridge.

NICOLE: Kyle, you're up. How are you feeling?

JOSH: Don't think he can hear you, mom. He's like a walking zombie going through the motions.

Nicole walks closer to him and sees that Josh is right. Kyle keeps taking items out of the fridge mechanically, not even looking at what he's taking out. Both her and Josh watch Kyle pull the blender from the cupboard.

NICOLE: Oh, Kyle. Let me do that for you.

He sidesteps her and plugs in the blender himself and adds in food items, puts on the lid then presses the button, all the while staring blankly ahead. Soon, footsteps come down the stairs.

JOSH: Wish I was that coordinated when I first wake up.

STEVEN [comes in the kitchen]: I thought I heard the blender going.

NICOLE: Did it wake you?

STEVEN: No, I was already getting up, time for me to watch him. [He walks over to her and rubs her shoulders]. How's he doing? Shouldn't we help fix him something?

NICOLE: No. He doesn't want anyone to touch him. He keeps dodging us when we come too close.

Steven sighs and soon watches just as fascinated if not also in concern as Kyle fixes himself a smoothie without injuring himself. His movements are careful and smooth and very cautious, especially when walking around them.

The next evening, Nicole answers the front door. Declan is standing there.

NICOLE: Declan, come on in.

DECLAN [comes in]: Hey, Mrs. Trager. Lori told me what's happening so thought I'd stop by to see how he's doing.

NICOLE: Sure, go right in. He's mostly resting. Or, rather he's mostly in a deep trance.

Declan enters Kyle's room and sees Kyle in his tub, eyes closed. Jessi is curled up in Kyle's big blue chair in the corner.

DECLAN: Hi.

JESSI: Hi.

He sits in a steno chair by the desk and looks down at Kyle.

DECLAN: Can he hear me?

JESSI: No.

DECLAN: Oh. What's he doing exactly?

JESSI: I don't know. He cut me off completely. [She keeps watching Kyle, waiting].

DECLAN: He could actually know what you're thinking? Picking up feelings is one thing, but thoughts?

JESSI: He did, he still could.

DECLAN: Have you been able to pick up thoughts? Feelings?

JESSI: Mostly what others are feeling, yes. Their thoughts, no. I don't think I'd want to pick up people's thoughts. Inconsequential conversation is bothersome enough, hate to think what people's constant chatter in their heads would be like. He was in a lot of pain from hearing everyone. I wouldn't want that kind of pain.

DECLAN [gives her a small smile]: Conversation is trivial for you then?

JESSI: You're bearable.

DECLAN: Thanks.

He sits a while longer then leaves.

DECLAN: Get well, buddy.

It's still the same night and the scene cuts to Amanda at her self-defense class. She just finished changing into her workout clothes and heads to the mat where Jade is waiting for her.

JADE: Didn't bring the boyfriend this time?

AMANDA: No.

JADE: Good.

AMANDA: Why good?

JADE: His presence affected your concentration.

AMANDA [shakes her head at him]: Okay, so I was more nervous with him around.

JADE: Why's that?

AMANDA: I don't know. Is it important?

JADE [shrugs]: Could be.

AMANDA: What do you mean?

JADE: Up at the college, it looked like he was telling you what to eat, and dragging you away when you were going to introduce me to him. Then you bring him here, next day you call to cancel our sessions. Now, you're back. Does he know you've started up again?

AMANDA: Yes. Of course he knows. What are you getting at?

JADE: Signs of control to me.

AMANDA: Look, Kyle is not controlling. Protective, yes, with good reason, but so not controlling. He's caring, sensitive, kind…supportive! [Being with Kyle she realizes keeping secrets is going to be a normal way of life].

JADE: Okay, okay. [He still sounds doubtful]. My door is always open if you need it. Let's get started. You have a lot to catch up on.

AMANDA: I've been practicing the moves. If you're trying to get me angry so I'll be more focused it worked.

JADE [laughs]: Good.

Not liking what Jade is implying and knowing how Kyle is suffering with a new ability he's trying to control makes her even more determined to practice well.

Scene cuts to early morning at the Trager house where Kyle gets up to use the bathroom. He pauses just outside the door, standing still as a statue. Lori comes out of her room and almost bumps into him. He skirts out of the way faster than she can, but when she sees his fixated stare she shakes her head.

LORI: Still trying to block our thoughts? I sure you hope you manage it soon.

He doesn't respond but she expected him not too.

JOSH [comes out of his room]: Creepy, isn't it? The way he just stares.

Jessi comes out of the washroom and almost runs into Kyle but he dodges to avoid any contact with her as well and ducks inside. They all stare at the door then sadly at each other before going about their business. Fade out.

Fade in on another door, Kyle's door, and it's now evening. He's still in a deep trance, constructing and making the sphere he made around himself stronger and more resilient inside his head. He mentally builds filters so when he opens a small hole no thought will rush in like a water tap turned on too fast. On the outside of this sphere he makes it so it can change from a smooth transparent surface to hard and raggedy ice-like spikes in case companies, like Madacorp, try to breach his defenses. His firewall is still in place, but the sphere and ice-like projections are an added precaution. One hole he makes he adds a thin tube-like appendage, specifically designed for him and Jessi to reconnect with her, adding a filter on each end of the tube. The hole is not a fixed hole, it can move along the sphere like a glider, to face any direction.

Back in the dining room the family has already started supper. Jessi pauses as she picks up her fork, she can feel Kyle reconnect with her and it's like a breath of fresh air. She drops her fork, a look of relief on her face, and rushes to his room.

LORI: That was weird.

NICOLE: Lori, she's just checking on Kyle.

LORI: Again? I just checked on him before we started supper.

NICOLE: It's hard for her as it is on him. I'm sure harder. [She frowns]. Although, she did seem intense taking off like that.

LORI: Think something's wrong?

NICOLE: She would have said if there was anything wrong.

LORI: I don't know. She can be as closed mouth as Kyle sometimes.

JOSH: Not with his health she isn't.

Cut to Jessi in Kyle's room standing by his tub but he's still in his trance, eyes closed.

JESSI: Kyle? [She gives him a mental nudge].

KYLE: _Just a few more minutes then I'll show you what I've done._

His message though is muted, like it came from far away. She heads back to the dinner table.

NICOLE [watches her as she sits back down]: How is he?

JESSI: He's almost finished.

Nicole glances questioningly at Steven.

STEVEN: He spoke to you?

JESSI: Not out loud.

Scene cuts back to Kyle's room where he opens his eyes. Beside the connection he made with Jessi, he creates a new filtered opening in his sphere-like structure then slowly drops the filters one by one. Many voices try to enter but, thanks to the filters, concentrates, focuses and shifts through until only one voice comes through the opening. The voice he chooses to hear is Nicole.

Cut to Nicole in the dining room as Josh starts asking Jessi questions.

JOSH: Did you get a glimpse of what he's thinking or feeling?

LORI: You mean what you really want to know is if he can still hear your murky thoughts.

JOSH: Like you don't want to know if he can hear you either.

NICOLE [thinks]: _They haven't bickered in a while, a good sign things are back to normal. Like Steven once said, another day at the Trager house._ [She smiles warmly at Steven first then at all of them].

Kyle picks up on her feelings of love and affection for her family and is comforted by it. He redirects the opening to focus on someone he's missed seeing the last few days but has to concentrate more since Amanda's next door.

Scene cuts to Amanda's bedroom where she's practicing on the computer keyboard Kyle gave her for her birthday. It plays as beautifully as her piano downstairs but with a more modern techno sound. She plays his favorite song.

Scene cuts back to Kyle in his tub where he smiles, remembering. He concentrates harder, picturing each curve of her face then focusing on her lips, imagining touching his lips to hers.

Scene cuts back to Amanda's house when suddenly she stops playing and touches her lips and looks toward her window facing the Trager house.

AMANDA: Kyle. [She smiles then rushes downstairs to ask her mom permission to visit].

Scene cuts back to Kyle where he shuts off the opening. The sphere wall has proven very effective. He jumps out of his tub and heads to the dining room.

The family is almost done eating when Kyle enters the room. Josh looks closely at him and notices Kyle's eyes are sharp and clear, making direct eye contact.

JOSH: Hey, Kyle.

KYLE: Hey, Josh. [He smiles at him then at Lori]. Lori.

LORI: Hey, you.

Nicole gets up and gives him a hug and he hugs her back.

NICOLE: How are you feeling? [She leans away]. No more headaches?

KYLE: I'm much better. Headache's gone, now that I've found a way to block out thoughts.

NICOLE [rubs his shoulder as she lets him go]: Good.

LORI: So, you can't—

KYLE [sits down, joining the family]: No, I can't read your minds.

LORI: But, how did you know what I was going to say just then?

KYLE: Your expression said it all.

LORI: Oh.

JOSH: Good to have you back, bro. [He holds up his hand for a high five and Kyle high fives him].

STEVEN [claps him on the back]: Yes, good to see you up and about. [Kyle smiles at him]. So, how did you manage to control reading us?

KYLE: I built special spheres to block incoming thoughts.

JOSH: Built?

KYLE: Not physically. It's like an enclosure surrounding my mind.

JOSH: Can you still read our thoughts if you 'lower' this wall?

KYLE: I don't lower it; I just make a filtered hole.

LORI: Filtered?

KYLE: To let thoughts in slowly and shift through each until I can focus on just one thought.

STEVEN: Wow.

JOSH: Awesome. I think. Did you catch what I just thought?

KYLE: No. I don't want to read any minds unless that person wants me to.

JESSI: I'd like to know what you did; can you show this wall to me?

KYLE [nods]: Sure. I just want to eat something first.

Steven hands him some leftovers and Kyle starts eating straight from the bowl as if he hasn't eaten in days.

JOSH: Need a shovel?

NICOLE: I'll make some more salad. [She heads to the kitchen and soon brings in another big dish].

LORI [watching Kyle finish the bowl]: I don't think that will be enough, mom.

JOSH: His midnight kitchen raids weren't enough to sustain him apparently.

Kyle just smiles at them all. Nicole sets another plate of food beside him then sits back down in her chair.

NICOLE: Well, someone sure made the food disappear. I've had to replenish the fridge three times this week.

As soon as he finishes eating, Lori helps Nicole gather dishes while Jessi follows Kyle into the living room. Josh follows them. Just as Kyle is about to show Jessi, the front doorbell rings.

KYLE: It's Amanda.

JESSI: She's here?

JOSH: You can hear her? I thought you had a wall built around you?

KYLE: The wall doesn't enclose my ears, Josh, I can still hear.

Kyle heads to the door.

JESSI: What's she doing here anyway?

KYLE: I invited her. [He walks over and opens the door]. Hi.

AMANDA: Hi.

KYLE: You got my message.

AMANDA: Did I ever. [She looks a little nervous].

KYLE: It's okay. I can't read your mind, [her surprise still shows he can guess or read why she's so nervous], but I can still pick up your feelings.

AMANDA [laughs a bit]: Oh.

He laughs a bit with her until her smile fades and she steps closer to give him a hug. He hugs her back, tight. A minute passes and they break apart only to lean their foreheads together.

KYLE: I was just about to show Jessi how I block out thoughts, want to stay and watch?

AMANDA: Wouldn't miss it.

They enter the living room and Amanda moves to sit next to Josh on the couch. Kyle walks over to Jessi.

KYLE: Ready? [He holds out his hands and they clasp forearms].

JESSI: Ready.

At first all Jessi can see is a round transparent object surrounding Kyle. A large round hole appears and she can see layers like cellophane wrap peel away until the hole encloses around her and suddenly she is inside the sphere with Kyle. The layers close behind her until the hole is gone.

JESSI: This is amazing.

LORI [enters the room and overhears]: What? What's amazing? [She goes over to sit beside Amanda].

KYLE: I started making the wall a sphere by picturing it round like a basketball, then when I saw the transparency of the superball Amanda gave me, I developed it from there.

Kyle does something different and Jessi sees the sphere become like ice and sees various sized icicle-type spikes form on the outside.

JESSI: What are the spikes for?

KYLE: If anyone tries to get the information in my head the spikes are for protection.

The lights start flickering causing Steven and Nicole to come in the room as he generates electricity to charge the spikes, then the sphere spins along with the electricity.

KYLE: I can spin it faster until the charge builds as strong as a lightning bolt, the layers act as insulation.

JESSI: But I'm on the inside, what if I was on the outside? What happens to our link?

Kyle makes the sphere smooth again and creates a hole for Jessi to go back out. She does and turns to see the hole close but steps back when the spikes return. Instead of a thin tube-like link that joins them, it becomes thread-like thin but the tensile strength is stronger than any thread or rope. When the sphere spins the thread remains fixed on Jessi like a compass.

Kyle lets go of her arms and though Jessi can no longer see his mind she can still feel their connection as strong as ever.

JESSI: Can I still enter once you're defenses are in place?

KYLE: You can, like this.

He closes his eyes and, just like he projected a fist hitting an attacker, he projects a sphere around her making her gasp a little in surprise. Then her sphere joins with his and she is once again inside his mind. The lights in the house flicker even more.

STEVEN: Ah, say you two, can you ease up a little? You're causing a power surge.

Kyle stops and they open their eyes.

NICOLE: Can you draw for me what you just did, Kyle? And what you saw, Jessi?

JESSI: Sure.

Nicole leaves the room to bring back drawing paper and crayons. Soon Kyle and Jessi are drawing and in no time everyone sees what Kyle built inside his head, a sphere with a cord linking him to Jessi.

NICOLE: This is a rendition of what's inside your head?

KYLE: Yes.

STEVEN: So, what happens when you read someone's mind?

Kyle makes a drawing showing a small mesh-like filtered hole in the sphere and hands Steven the drawing.

KYLE: I use filters to shift and focus on only one person's thoughts. Filters help block the flow of everyone's thoughts that would come pouring in if the opening, any opening, was unfiltered.

NICOLE: That's what hearing us was like?

KYLE: Yes.

NICOLE: And this protects you now?

Kyle nods.

STEVEN: Incredible.

Nicole studies the drawing as well before passing them to Lori. Lori hands it to Amanda so both she and Josh, on either side of her, can share looking at it.

JOSH: Cool.

Just then the phone rings and Steven heads to the kitchen to answer it. He comes back with the phone in his hands.

STEVEN: Josh, it's Andy.

JOSH [stands up surprised]: Andy? [He goes over to his dad and takes the phone]. Hey, thought you were still grounded. [He pauses and voice fades as he heads into the kitchen for more privacy]. Good behavior, huh?

Nicole comes over and sits on the couch to look at the pictures with Amanda and Lori.

AMANDA [smiles at Kyle]: These are amazing. So are you.

He smiles back at her and Jessi makes a sound of disgust.

JESSI: I drew them, too.

AMANDA: Well, you're pretty amazing yourself.

Jessi narrows her eyes at Amanda, checking to see if she is being sarcastic and finds she's sincere yet does have a snappish tone.

LORI: You really want to know how amazing those two are?

AMANDA [glances at Lori]: What do you mean?

LORI: Did you hear on the news about the two hostages who were saved from six robbers?

AMANDA: Yes, two ninjas? Pretty bizarre.

LORI [points to Kyle and Jessi]: Guess who?

Amanda stares wide-eyed at both of them, but mostly her focus is on Kyle.

AMANDA: You did?

JESSI: We did.

Instead of looking pleased and proud like his family, Kyle senses she's upset and tries to hide it.

AMANDA: Wow, that's great. Fantastic. Um, Mrs. Trager, would you mind if I speak with Kyle for a moment?

NICOLE: Sure.

Amanda stands up to join Kyle.

LORI [just before Kyle and Amanda leave the room]: Maybe you should ask him why he was late picking you up at the Rack the other night.

AMANDA [glances back at her then at Kyle]: Kyle?

Kyle gives Lori a "thanks for your help" look and leads Amanda, rather than his room, outside on the deck.

KYLE: Want to sit outside while I explain?

AMANDA: Sure.

Fade out as he tells her and fade back in as they sit on the couch swing. He watches as she stares at the deck, absorbing all he tells her.

KYLE: Amanda? [He's feeling worried she's not saying anything but he can pick up a variety of feelings, mostly worry and fear].

AMANDA [takes a deep breath and smiles shakily at him]: I think it's wonderful you saved them. [She looks away].

KYLE: What is it?

AMANDA: The risks you took. You could have been killed.

KYLE: I was careful.

He says it so matter of fact and truthful that she can't help but laugh. Her laugh though dies as quickly as it started.

AMANDA: I'm happy you did what you did, really.

His worried look at her is making her feel disgusted with herself for feeling selfish. She is happy and overjoyed he is saving people, but at the same time his actions scare her. What if he gets hurt and is beaten or, worse killed? What if he gets caught and people will discover how amazing he is and puts himself, and yes, her and his family in danger all over again?

He takes her hand in his as if sensing all her fears, which he probably does. She lays her head on his shoulder and he then wraps his arm around her to hold her close. They sit for a while in silence, watching the stars.

Soon she leans back a bit to smile at him, feeling calmer.

AMANDA: Can you read my mind without actually reading it now?

As he gazes into her eyes he sees what feelings she's projecting.

KYLE: I love you, too.

She smiles even more. Then he leans over to kiss her. Other than his hand cupping the back of her head, only their lips touch. Soon the kiss ends.

AMANDA: I love you. Thank you for my birthday gift. I love it.

KYLE: You're welcome.

AMANDA: I better get home. I was only allowed to stay a short while. [She stands up and he stands up with her].

KYLE: Your mom won't ground for overstaying, will she?

AMANDA: We sort of have an understanding that if I'm late I have to do certain chores to make up for it. [Her voice turns serious and she lays a hand on his cheek]. Be careful.

KYLE: I will.

He hugs her goodnight and watches as she goes home before entering the house then his room. Once in his room he feels restless. Then he sees his phone and knows just who to call.

Kyle: Foss, can you come over?

FOSS's voice: Trouble?

KYLE: No, I want to tell you about a new ability I have.

FOSS [cut to him on his phone]: I'll be right over.

Kyle meets him outside the Trager house as Foss steps out from the shadows.

KYLE: Hey. I'm glad you came. [Foss gives him a slight nod]. Don't be alarmed if you feel something, I'll demonstrate what I can do.

Foss feels a light tap on his shoulder and spins around but sees no one behind him. He looks back at Kyle.

KYLE: Yeah, I can mentally project touching someone.

FOSS: When did this start?

KYLE: A few days ago. But that's not all. I don't just pick up on what people are feeling, I'm able to read their thoughts as well and worked out a way to block those thoughts.

FOSS [sounding incredulous]: You can read minds? Do you know what this means?

KYLE: Another ability that just invades people's privacy.

FOSS: I was thinking there are no limits to what you can do. [He glances down then glances back up]. Adam would have been both proud and amazed.

KYLE: I miss him. [He's not afraid to say it out loud like Foss is, but Kyle can sense Foss misses his friend too].

FOSS: Yeah. [There's a brief pause of silence].

KYLE: What have you been doing?

FOSS: Security work, checking backgrounds on Latnok.

KYLE: Find anything more on the ones who escaped?

FOSS: Most have gone into hiding, with most of their assets and support network gone; they'll take a long while to regroup again. You should—

KYLE: – worry anyway.

FOSS: Did you just read my mind?

KYLE: No, I just know you.

FOSS: I guess you do. Well, thanks for letting me know.

KYLE: Want to come in? I drew pictures of how I block thoughts.

FOSS: All right.

Foss enters the side kitchen door.

KYLE: Have a seat.

As Foss sits, Kyle gets the pictures he drew. Steven enters and, as Kyle leaves, he talks to Foss.

STEVEN: I'm glad you're here. He still misses you training him.

FOSS [almost smiles]: Yeah.

STEVEN: Why don't you come by tomorrow morning and watch him train? I'm sure he'd like to see you more often, and not just to come by and be a bearer of bad news.

FOSS: That's my job.

STEVEN: Well, like it or not, you're an extension of Kyle's family.

FOSS [keeps his emotions locked in]: I'll keep it in mind.

STEVEN: Do that. Besides he, and I, would appreciate you coming to visit other than having to hear someone's after him again.

FOSS: I might do that.

STEVEN: Good. Hope to see you tomorrow then.

FOSS: Tomorrow.

Fade out and back inside the kitchen. Foss has left. Kyle is sitting at the kitchen counter enjoying watching his family converse before heading to bed for another night's sleep. Or rather, listening to Lori and Jessi arguing.

LORI: I'll make you a deal, you give me first dibs on the shower and I'll let you borrow something of mine.

JESSI: I don't think so. You take all the hot water.

LORI: Oh, come on. Just this once?

JESSI: Nope.

LORI: Do you have to be so stubborn?

JESSI: When it comes to having a hot shower? Yes.

LORI: That is so not fair. Mom!

NICOLE: That's between you two. Don't drag me into it.

JOSH: I've got a better idea; I'll take first dibs on the shower.

JESSI: Forget it. You don't clean it very well after you use it.

JOSH: Hey!

Jessi just smiles smugly at him and continues to help put away the clean dishes from the dishwasher.

KYLE [narrative]: Over the past few weeks I have become more in touch with the limits and lengths of my abilities and how it feels to use my abilities to help others. I couldn't help thinking on the nights I missed running and on the missed opportunities to help anyone in trouble or need. I know I couldn't save everyone, but why not a few?

14066 words


	4. S03 E16 Hi Ho Off To Work

Kyle XY S03 E16

**Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's Off To Work We Go…**

***

**AN: Sorry again for the long delay in posting the next chapter. Life and personal stuff happened. I also plan on doing NaNoWriMo this November so I may not post another chapter until December. I plan to write 50k words in November, which will hopefully be about 5 more chapters at roughly 10k each. Wish me luck I can reach my goal! :]**

**Once again special thanks to my sister for helping and doing a fantastic editing job! She gives me ideas, suggestions, and numerous other tips.**

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

***

Scene opens with Foss entering the warehouse and watches as Kyle and Jessi move through their paces and sees how they are incorporating a lot of gymnastic and circus-like moves. They had set up ropes and swinging bars like trapeze artists and grab on to each other, swinging through the air before performing a variety of flips. He walks over to Steven as Kyle and Jessi stop for a moment when they see him. Foss nods for them to continue.

FOSS: You've expanded their training. That's good.

STEVEN: Amanda took them to the circus and since then they've been doing their own thing. My heart's in my throat each time they fly around like that.

They both pause to watch them finish the routine.

FOSS: Interesting.

STEVEN: Thanks for coming.

Kyle and Jessi take one more leap and land with perfect precision right in front of Steven and Foss.

STEVEN [claps his hands]: Good.

FOSS [frowns]: Your exercises shouldn't be for show.

Jessi doesn't look happy at his criticism, Kyle just smiles.

KYLE: Good to see you. [But then he looks worried since every time Foss comes around he brings bad news]. You have news?

FOSS [shakes his head slightly and glances at Steven]: Steven invited me to see how your training was coming along.

KYLE [looks relieved]: Jessi and I have incorporated a few different sport styles into our routine, gymnastics for one.

FOSS: I noticed. [He also notices a pile of rubble in the corner and next to it a long basket rescue teams use to carry the injured. Inside was a stuffed dummy]. What are you doing over there?

KYLE: Jessi and I are interested in Search and Rescue operations so we're practicing on carrying our injured dummy over rough terrain.

**STEVEN: I had them enrolled in a two week S&R beginners program over the summer but what with the teacher's strike and having school extended, I had to cancel it. **

**FOSS: That's too bad.**

**STEVEN: They've also been studying wilderness and arctic survival. **

**FOSS: From what I've seen so far, you two make a good team. [Jessi smiles at him]. Instead of reading about surviving in the wild, I could show you.**

**JESSI [grows excited]: Show us? When?**

**KYLE: I'd like that.**

**FOSS: Will there be time before college starts?**

**STEVEN: A couple of weeks at most.**

**FOSS: I could set something up then and perhaps arrange to take you both to the marina for some diving lessons as well.**

Kyle and Jessi look at each other in excitement.

STEVEN: I appreciate your help.

Foss nods.

Opening credits. Back at home after his work out; Kyle knocks on Lori's door. She looks over to see him standing in her doorway.

LORI: Door's open. [She's sitting on her bed with her guitar on her lap].

KYLE: I know.

LORI: That meant come in. [She lays her guitar beside her].

KYLE: I just wanted to be sure I wasn't disturbing you.

LORI: You're not. [He comes over and sits on the edge of her bed]. Everything all right?

KYLE: That's what I wanted to ask you.

LORI: Me?

KYLE: I noticed how upset you were when I went out late at night being a vigilante.

LORI: I'm not. [She shakes her head and he looks at her knowing she's lying]. Crap. [She looks away from him and berates herself for feeling tears sting her eyes].

KYLE: Lori?

LORI: I don't know why it should bother me so much. Things seem to be changing. You're…changing.

KYLE: In some ways. I still believe in non-violence but lately I've learned in order to protect others, I may have to knock out an opponent.

LORI: Yes, but, it just seems so wrong, somehow, that you're having to resort to punching someone.

KYLE: I'd rather I didn't have to either.

LORI: But you have when you went out at night.

KYLE: I know.

LORI: You could leave Jessi to kick butt.

KYLE: Lori, we each have the responsibility to do what's right.

LORI: I guess you haven't changed that much.

He smiles at her and she smiles back, rubbing away a few tears.

LORI: Guess I should have taken self-defense lessons when I had the chance.

KYLE: And do what with those lessons? Join me and Jessi?

LORI [hits him with her stuffed pig pillow]: Ha! [She thinks of the danger he and Jessi put themselves in and shudders]. Just be careful.

Outside Lori's bedroom, Jessi comes out of the bathroom and pauses to listen in.

LORI: So, what's it like, being all vigilante?

KYLE: I'd rather think of it as helping others. In fact, the more I help the more I…need too.

LORI: Sounds like we're getting hooked on the adrenaline rush.

KYLE: What do you mean?

LORI: The thrill, the excitement, the danger.

KYLE: I know it was dangerous, but it wasn't thrilling or exciting for me.

LORI: It wasn't?

KYLE: No, it scared me.

LORI: Then why do it?

KYLE [frowns as if it should be obvious]: To help others.

JESSI [enters her room]: I like helping too but I found it thrilling and exciting.

LORI: How long were you standing there, listening?

JESSI: Fifty-nine seconds.

LORI [sighs, unsurprised]: Ever think you might be getting hooked on the adrenaline rush yourself?

JESSI: Oh, I know I am.

LORI: And it doesn't bother you?

JESSI: No. Should it?

LORI [thinks it best to change the subject]: Isn't today you start work at Latnok?

JESSI: Yes.

LORI: How do you feel about that?

JESSI: Excited.

LORI: That's all?

Jessi studies her, wondering why she's so curious how she feels.

JESSI: No. Nervous. Why, how do you feel about me working there?

LORI: I love the irony.

JESSI: What do you mean?

LORI: Well, just that they never wanted you and now you're in charge. So, good luck.

JESSI: Thanks.

KYLE: I better get ready for work now, too.

JESSI: Right. You start work in the office.

KYLE: Yep.

LORI: What office?

KYLE: You don't remember? [Lori shakes her head no]. The architectural firm who hired me?

LORI: No, still doesn't ring a bell.

KYLE [takes the phrase as meaning she still doesn't know]: They wanted me to gain experience working in construction to get a feel for being on site.

LORI: Oh, right. Now I remember.

KYLE: I'll be working with a design team today.

LORI: Looking forward to it?

KYLE: Yeah.

LORI: You'll have to tell me which job you like better.

KYLE: I'm sure I'll like both. I have the option of switching back and forth between construction and design.

LORI: So, big days for both of you. Good luck to you both.

KYLE: Thanks.

Jessi nods but as Lori watches them leave her room they both pause as they pick up a deeper emotion she's feeling.

KYLE: Lori, you okay?

LORI: Yeah, why?

JESSI: You're anxious about something.

LORI: No, I'm not. [Now it's Jessi's turn to look at her with a "I can tell you're lying" look]. Why do I even bother trying to keep secrets anymore?

JESSI: You're still trying?

LORI [gives a brief glare then heaves a big sigh in defeat]: Fine, get back in here, but shut the door.

JESSI: Why? [Kyle sits back on the bed].

LORI: So if either of my parents come walking by they won't hear.

JESSI: I can hear them if they come. Besides, they're downstairs.

LORI: Oh, good. Well, I have a problem. I lied to them about where I went last night.

KYLE: You did?

JESSI: Where did you go?

LORI: To a bar. And I have to go back there again tonight.

KYLE: Why?

LORI: I kind of work there now, two nights a week singing. [They look surprised]. It's only two hours each night but I almost get paid as if I worked a whole week.

KYLE: I think you should tell them.

JESSI: I'd emphasize the monetary value since financially it will be to their benefit.

LORI: I could but—

JESSI: Then you can pay for your own expenses instead of sponging off them.

LORI: I wouldn't call it sponging. It's an allowance. [Jessi just shrugs]. Anyway, I was angling for the monetary value as you call it, but they were so adamant about me not working at a bar. Plus, I have an additional problem. They have to sign a form granting me permission to work there and I said to my boss I'd bring the form tonight. If I don't bring it, I can't work there.

KYLE: Too bad you didn't ask Nicole and Steven last night to go with you when you sang. If they heard how good you are they might have been okay with you working there.

LORI: Thanks for the hindsight.

KYLE: It still might not be too late. They can hear you tonight.

LORI: Hey, not a bad idea. I'll have to do a lot of sucking up and need a good excuse for them to sign the form.

KYLE: An excuse? Why not the truth?

LORI: Because…just because. [Though he doesn't say anything, his silence speaks for itself]. Fine, I'll try and persuade them what the benefits of working there will be.

KYLE: Good luck.

LORI: Thanks, I'll need it.

JESSI: Nicole's coming upstairs now.

LORI: Oh, great.

Kyle and Jessi leave Lori's bedroom.

JESSI [passes Nicole who's heading towards the master bedroom]: Lori needs to talk to you.

LORI [overhears]: Jessi! I didn't mean like right now!

JESSI: Why not now?

LORI: To psyche my—[gives up]—oh, never mind.

NICOLE: What's going on?

JESSI: Um, Lori will tell you. [She escapes before she can further mess things up for Lori. She can't read minds like Kyle can, not that he would read them].

Nicole enters Lori's bedroom.

LORI: Hey, mom. We need to talk.

NICOLE: This doesn't sound good.

LORI: In a way it is. You know how you've had to cut back on your hours? [Nicole nods]. Well, since you have a reduced caseload…what would you say if I told you I got a job?

Fade out then fade in downstairs in Kyle's bedroom, camera angle on a nice suit jacket and pants draped over his chair. Kyle looks at it for a moment realizing it's brand new then turns as he hears Steven come up behind him.

KYLE: For me?

STEVEN: Yeah.

KYLE: I thought we couldn't afford anything new right now.

STEVEN: Hey, it's not every day you start working at a new job.

KYLE: A present? Thank you.

STEVEN: You're welcome. Go try it on, I'll be in the kitchen.

The scene switches to Steven sitting at the kitchen counter sipping coffee when Kyle comes out, wearing his new suit. Josh is there too eating a banana.

STEVEN: Fit okay?

KYLE: Perfect.

JOSH: Lookin' good, bro. Upgraded to white collar.

KYLE: My collar's black.

Josh and Steven laugh a bit.

STEVEN: Blue collar is a term for labor type of jobs while white collar is a term for higher positions, office or intellectual type of jobs.

KYLE: Oh, I missed that phrase. It sounds like segregation.

STEVEN: Yeah, white's considered higher class and blue lower class.

KYLE: But don't both classes work just as hard?

JOSH: Yes, they do. Unfortunately, it's a status thing for most. Despite my being assistant manager, I'm still a blue collar.

KYLE: Doesn't sound fair one should be higher than the other. [Josh raises an eyebrow at him]. I know, life isn't fair.

STEVEN: Well, good luck today.

JOSH: Ha, with his talent? He won't need luck, he'll knock their socks off!

KYLE: I've been reading up on drafting, engineering and architecture.

JOSH: See, what can't he do?

Jessi comes in the room dressed in a nice business jacket and skirt.

JOSH: Another white collar.

Jessi fingers her blue collared blouse.

JESSI: It's blue.

Kyle bites his lip as Josh smirks and Steven smiles.

JOSH: She must have missed that phrase, too.

Jessi looks back and forth between them wondering what she missed. This is why she likes listening in so she won't feel left out.

Scene switches to Latnok. This is Jessi's first big day at work for an organization she first wanted to be a part of then later when Sara told her all about them, didn't want anything to do with them. She had met with the Dean of the university earlier to finalize some forms only to be handed a stack of manuals and forms, some forms are for the science students to sign. Her arms are full when she enters the lab. The first two people she sees are Mark and Jackie.

MARK: Hey, boss. Good to see you.

JESSI: It's okay to call me Jessi.

MARK: So noted. Can I give you a hand with that?

JESSI: Sure. [Mark takes half the load].

JACKIE: Hi, Jessi.

JESSI: Hi.

Jackie follows as Jessi heads to the office. Cassidy's office. She hesitates a moment, staring at the door. Jackie, thinking she needs a hand, goes around her and opens the door.

JESSI: Oh, thanks.

The moment Jessi enters the room, she sees Nate sitting in her chair, or what was once Cassidy's chair. No, she thinks, it's her chair now. She really has to get used to the idea all this was hers now, not Cassidy's.

JESSI: Nate.

NATE [puts his hands behind his head and leans back in the chair as if he owned the place]: Hey, hotness. Good to see you again.

JESSI: You're in my chair.

NATE [gives her a cocky grin]: So I am.

He stands as she places the paperwork on Cassidy's desk. No, her desk. Mark places the stack he took on the desk as well. Nate sweeps a hand at her chair.

NATE: All yours.

She comes around the desk to sit in it, having to brush up against Nate since he doesn't give her any room to walk past him. She senses he did it deliberately, like he wanted the physical contact, then knows he did it deliberately when he winks at her.

JESSI [glares up at him]: Don't you have work to do?

NATE: Not until my new boss tells me what to do.

JACKIE [beneath her breath]: I could tell you what to do.

Nate just crosses his arms and waits for Jessi to say something.

JESSI: You'll have to give me a minute. The dean wants you all to fill out some forms but I want to look them over first. [Mark and Jackie nod but Nate looks bored and disinterested]. Why don't you write down your ideas, projects and expectations of what you want to accomplish here? [This is what Kyle suggested she do to get an idea of who each person is and wants in order to formulate a common ground].

NATE: You're kidding?

JESSI: It will give you something to do for five minutes while I read the manuals.

JACKIE: You can read all that in five minutes?

Mark, knowing that she's Sara's daughter and can do more than half the things Sara could do, believes she can read that fast.

JESSI: Yes.

Jackie's eyes widen in disbelief at Jessi then at the stack.

MARK: She's a fast reader, like her mother. Right, Jessi?

JESSI: Faster.

He smiles and nods. Jackie looks impressed. Nate just smirks, knowing how advanced she really is.

JESSI: You all can leave now. [She's thinking the sooner she goes through everything the sooner the real work can begin, like assigning projects].

MARK: Ah, okay, we'll leave you to it.

Jackie looks a little taken aback with her abrupt manner and still isn't sure what to make of her. She still likes Kyle and is sorry he isn't here.

NATE [on his way out]: A bit juvenile this first assignment.

JESSI: So? I'm sure you can come up with your own ideas what you would like from Latnok.

NATE: Oh, believe me, I do.

After he shuts the door, she looks around the office and shivers a bit, feeling weird being back, only this time she's in charge. She swallows and sits down, reaching for the first stack of manuals. Most of the manuals are on policies and procedures. The manuals are very boring with tedious preliminary paper work on each science project and requires regular updates. Whatever it takes for her to work on more interesting science projects, she'll do. She wants to be a participant in the science projects as well.

After giving her science students the forms to fill out, she scans over their notes on what they expect and want from Latnok. Most are innovative and wanting to better mankind with grandiose ideas ranging from cleaner gas emissions, ending world hunger and disease to forming a colony on Mars. The rest thankfully, are more down to Earth and doable.

Nate's however, is a different story: World unification and global order. It sounds too militaristic for her liking.

JESSI [reads out loud]: People won't know what's good for them unless they're made to learn what's in their best interest. One rule, one government, with Latnok being the "one" and with you know whom running Latnok. Might makes right.

Now she knows he isn't taking the assignment seriously. Or is he? She puts his writing aside and focuses on what possible science projects she can have the students start working on and heads to the lab area.

JESSI [posting her list on a board and calls out to everyone]: Here's a list of science projects you can work on. You can work individually or in teams if you like. Place your name beside the project you want to do.

The students come and gather around her and the list she is posting.

JACKIE: If someone wants the same project you want to do can we work on it separately?

JESSI: You'll be working pretty much like you were before. Latnok will have to give reasons why they are working on certain projects to the university board. It's my job to reassure them that what we are doing here is legal as well as making sure we're all accountable for where our science projects take us.

JACKIE: I like that.

NATE: What if I have an idea that's not listed here?

JESSI: I still need to present it to the board.

NATE: So, now we answer to the university if our projects isn't to their liking?

JESSI: No, all they're concerned about is that our projects aren't illegal.

NATE: Anyone in power can make anything they want legal or illegal.

JESSI [shakes her head at him then looks over at the other students]: Feel free to choose a project. [She indicates for Nate to follow her back to her office as the students start signing their names].

NATE [closes the office door behind him]: What?

JESSI: So, what is your idea?

NATE: A new propulsion system.

JESSI: That's all?

NATE: Yep.

JESSI: Then what is all your complaining about?

NATE [shrugs]: I don't like being dictated to.

JESSI: We all have to follow…some rules. [Funny now that she's in a responsible position she's finding out just how many rules she needs to follow herself much less make sure everyone else follows those rules too].

He just shrugs again in a "I couldn't care less" manner which irritates her and reminds her of his obnoxious goals and what he expects from Latnok.

JESSI [holds up his piece of paper]: You can't be serious. You don't like being dictated to? Yet you have no problem wanting to dictate to others.

NATE: It was a silly assignment.

JESSI: So, nothing what you wrote is worth anything. You just wasted my time.

NATE [takes the paper from her]: Except this, [he underlines and holds the paper up to her], you know whom running Latnok.

JESSI: You mean you?

NATE: I had someone else in mind, you. [She doesn't look like she believes him]. What? Not up to the task? Just say the word and I'll take over.

JESSI: Not a chance.

NATE [smiles]: I didn't think you would back down.

JESSI: What really is your view?

NATE: Man is too self-destructive to be trusted in any position of power.

JESSI: Yet you joined Latnok.

NATE: Let's just say that in all the "groups" I've joined in the past, Latnok looked the most promising. Mostly because of it's penchance for advocating science to better man. As if anything could better man. And, like most groups, it didn't fail to let me down. Example, the late Cassidy.

JESSI: And now?

NATE: And now there's hope for this group after all. [The way he looked admiringly at her spoke volumes].

It was a look that sent tingles down her spine and she actually felt and saw goosebumps on her arms.

JESSI: Oh, you mean me?

NATE: Yeah, you, hotness. Only you.

There's a knock on her door which makes her jump, surprising her with how focused she is on Nate that she didn't hear anyone approach. She never expected feeling this way with Nate. Usually he irritates her.

NATE: What's the matter? [She hasn't yet answered the knock at the door]. Cat got your tongue?

JESSI [frowns in confusion and now irritation]: What cat?

NATE [leans closer to her over the desk]: Thinking of me by any chance? [He then straightens up and calls out]. Come in.

Jessi glares at him again and he grins. He's definitely looking forward to working with and alongside Jessi. Mark enters with a couple of students.

MARK: We have a problem.

Scene cuts to Kyle at his work in a high-tech office building. A young oriental man, Sean Yu whom Kyle met on career day at Beachwood High, comes over to him.

SEAN: Hi, Kyle. We meet again.

KYLE: Hi, Sean.

SEAN: I've heard good reviews about you from your foreman, Brad Daniels. Good work.

KYLE: Thanks.

SEAN: Come on and meet the design team. [Kyle follows him down a hall]. Do you know or have you worked with C.A.D. before?

KYLE: I've read about it but no I haven't used it before.

SEAN: Well, not to worry. We'll get you started on drawing by hand first then train you on C.A.D. later.

KYLE: I pick things up fast, especially if you have manuals.

SEAN: Oh, we have manuals; you're free to study those as well.

KYLE: Great.

Sean opens a door on his left and enters a large room with large windows. Alongside the windows are drafting tables while on an opposite wall are shelves and cubicles with stored blueprints. Along another wall are several computers. A few people are already sitting around tables. The computers are on but no one is sitting at them yet.

SEAN [leads him to a drafting table]: This is your station. I'll introduce you to everyone. Everyone, [he calls and they look over], I'd like to introduce Kyle, he'll be joining us to help design the McNally project. [He lowers his voice in an aside to Kyle]. He's one of our biggest clients. He wants us to build an innovative, ultra-modern sky-scrapper, complete with a shopping mall.

Kyle nods and scene fades out as Sean introduces him to the design team. Scene then cuts back to Latnok. Jessi is starting to get a headache from trying to be patient and "listening" to two of her employee's grievances. Personally she thinks they should just suck it up, another favorite expression she learnt from Lori, and get back to work. All the suggestions she's so far made for them to get along together haven't proved effective.

1st MALE EMPLOYEE: I wish Cassidy was still here. He'd have solved our problem by now.

JESSI [glares at him and stands up from her chair, she had it with them]: Get out.

1st MALE EMPLOYEE: What?

JESSI: Work out your differences or leave.

1st MALE EMPLOYEE: Are you firing us?

JESSI: If I have to.

2nd MALE EMPLOYEE [heads out the door with the 1st employee]: Way to go, genius. Oh wait, that _is_ your problem, you're not so genius after all.

1st MALE EMPLOYEE: Shut up!

They leave still arguing with one another. Jessi sits back down in her chair and rubs her forehead. How can managing people be so complicated?

Nate walks in.

JESSI [tries to look busy and not let him see her exhaustion]: Not now.

NATE: I would have booted them out hours ago. You have outstanding fortitude.

JESSI [frowns at him]: What do you want?

NATE: To give you a breath of fresh air. [She frowns at him]. It's lunchtime.

Jessi looks at her pile of paperwork she hadn't touched yet because she'd been too busy trying to solve two annoying people's problems.

JESSI: I still have work to do.

NATE: Leave it. You could do with a break.

JESSI: The board needs to have them done by the end of the day.

NATE: I'm sure you'll have them done in plenty of time. They don't expect you to starve or not have breaks, do they?

JESSI: No.

NATE: Then have lunch with me. [He grins as they both hear her stomach growl with hunger, only then does she look ready to give in with his suggestion]. The lunch court has a variety of foods to… [he lowers his voice], whet your appetite.

JESSI: I am hungry. [She mentally calculates how long it will take her to fill out the forms and hand it over to the board and figures she'll have plenty of time to have lunch with Nate]. Let's go. [She stands up and walks over and past him].

NATE: Uh, yeah, okay. [He follows her out the door, feeling disappointed she took him literally. But that's okay; he looks forward to teaching her all sorts of nuances].

Scene cuts to the Rack where Josh and Amanda have been working non-stop for most of the day. Josh let her have a break a while ago, now it's his turn for his break.

JOSH: Hey, Amanda. I'm heading out for a lunch break, cover for me?

AMANDA: Sure. Say hi to Andy for me. [She grins at him].

JOSH: I'm that obvious, huh?

AMANDA: Aside from mentioning you were off to see her on your lunch break a while back and now seeing your pleased anticipatory grin? Yes.

JOSH: I'll tell her hi. See you.

AMANDA: Later.

Josh heads out and scene cuts to him pulling up at a drive-through window.

JOSH: I'll have my usual.

ANDY's voice on speaker: And what is your usual, sir?

JOSH: Ha. You know what it is.

ANDY's voice: Your voice sounds awfully familiar yet I can't place where I heard it before.

JOSH: Andy…

ANDY's voice: From school?

JOSH: Very funny. I'll let everyone over this speaker know where you heard me before.

ANDY's voice: What was that? A fully loaded burger with fries, a banana shake, and a side salad? Coming right up.

Josh drives up to the window. Andy's behind the window to greet him, she's wearing a cap and a red-stripped outfit in uniform like all the other employees.

ANDY: Oh, I know who you are now. The boyfriend.

JOSH: You're asking for a great big kiss.

ANDY: Promises, promises. That'll be seven dollars and eighty-nine cents.

Josh hands her the money and when she gives him change he can't resist holding on to her hand and placing a big smacking kiss on the back of it.

JOSH: Tonight?

ANDY: Can't. [She sounds regretful]. Tomorrow?

JOSH: You're on. [He releases her hand].

She turns back inside and fills a bag with his order and hands it to him.

ANDY: Bye, handsome. Come again, and this time, [she wipes the back of her hand], a little less enthusiasm, the boss frowns on overt displays of affection.

JOSH [takes his order]: I'll be back but you'll have to take your chances on my overtness.

ANDY: You do and I'll have some other hand handing you your lunch.

JOSH: In that case, would a rain check of kisses do?

ANDY: I'll take 'em.

JOSH: Can't wait. [A car behind him honks his horn].

ANDY: You're not the only one who can't wait.

JOSH: Later.

ANDY: Later.

He drives off and scene cuts to Latnok where Jessi is having lunch with Nate at the university's food court.

NATE [looks around at the various food vendors]: What's your pleasure?

Jessi looks around too and sees an Italian vendor she likes and starts walking towards it. Nate follows her. When she orders and pulls out a few bills, he stops her.

NATE: I got it.

JESSI: Why? I have money.

NATE: I invited you.

Jessi shrugs and puts her money away. After Nate orders his food they take their trays and find a table. A few tables over Jessi sees the troublesome guys who were in her office this morning, each sitting at different tables glaring sullenly at each other. There were a few other Latnok students having lunch as well.

JESSI: What's with those two?

NATE: They're always griping. Cassidy would always give them a project to compete on.

JESSI: He did?

NATE: Yeah, why?

JESSI: I was trying to find ways to have them get along. It didn't work.

NATE: I could have told you that.

JESSI: You weren't there.

NATE: I could have been there.

JESSI: I can manage on my own.

NATE: I'm not saying you can't. Why not let me tell you what their work habits and goals are?

JESSI: That's what the assignments I gave you were about.

NATE: Yeah, well, no one answers those things truthfully.

JESSI: You sure didn't.

NATE: Nope. Now, those two? [He nods towards the two troublesome guys]. They like to gripe, so give them a project they can compete on. [He nods to a girl sitting alone and reading a book]. Daphne over there is a shy one, she likes to work quietly on her own. Despite wanting to work on a team to feel like she's a part of something, she works best alone.

JESSI: She did write she likes to work on a team. Did everyone write lies?

NATE: I'd have to see, but for the most part, I'm guessing yes.

JESSI: All that work wasted.

NATE: I told you it was juvenile.

She glares at him.

NATE: I'm disappointed.

JESSI: What do you mean?

NATE: I expected more from you.

JESSI: More?

NATE: A better getting to know you plan? Like what we're doing now. [He leans closer]. One on one.

JESSI: So, I should have lunch with every student then to find out what they really want.

NATE [blinks, taken aback]: Ah, no. [He kicks himself mentally as his wanting time working alone with her backfires. She's still new to the world]. I could help give you the run down on everyone. How they work, what they work best on.

JESSI: All right.

He nods; pleased she's willing to seek his help. He's about to eat when she surprises him with a question.

JESSI: What's in it for you?

NATE [smiles slowly]: To spend time with you, hotness.

She looks like she doesn't really trust him.

Scene cuts to the Rack where Lori is sitting at the counter. Josh has finished his lunch break and is now back at work. He hands her a drink.

JOSH: Parents let into you, huh?

LORI: Yeah, big time.

JOSH: Are they going to let you work there?

LORI: They're coming tonight and then they'll decide.

JOSH: How'd you swing that?

LORI: I didn't exactly. They want me to own up to my boss the mistake I made.

JOSH: Ouch.

LORI: Big ouch. Any idea how to smooth things over with my boss?

JOSH: Now she asks for my advice?

LORI: What better time to ask when I'm in a bind? [He smirks at her, waiting]. How much will it cost me?

JOSH: Mmm, a tank of gas?

LORI: You're horrible.

JOSH: The price could go up.

LORI: Fine. What's the advice?

JOSH: Just tell your boss it was a misunderstanding, and your parents couldn't make it last night to check the joint out and that's why they didn't sign the permission slip.

LORI: That's it?

JOSH: Sometimes simple works best. Pay up sister sunshine.

LORI: When I get my first paycheck, you'll have your tank of gas.

JOSH: I'll hold you to it.

She knows he will. Meanwhile, scene cuts to Kyle, where he's spent his lunch hour reading the computer manuals on computer-aided design. When Sean begins to show him the program, Kyle grasps the information easily.

SEAN: Are you sure you've never worked with C.A.D. before?

KYLE: Yes.

Sean looks at him in amazement.

Scene cuts back to Latnok. Jessi has just started work on the forms that the board requires when there's a knock on the door.

JESSI: Come in.

MARK [come in]: Hey.

JESSI: Yes?

MARK: Uh, I have something I need to talk to you about.

JESSI [sets her pen down]: Okay.

MARK: There was a party Latnok was planning when, well, when Latnok was all shut down. [He hesitates].

JESSI: So?

MARK: Yeah, so, a lot of us are wondering if we could have the party back on again?

JESSI: Why, is it important?

MARK: Uh, yeah, with all that's happened, I feel it would be good for morale.

JESSI: Okay.

MARK: Good. I'll let everyone know you'll arrange it.

JESSI: Me?

MARK: Uh, since you're in charge now…

JESSI: Why don't you arrange it? You're more familiar with these parties, aren't you?

MARK: Yeah, I am.

JESSI: Then I'm delegating the responsibility on to you.

MARK [gives a small nod and smile]: Okay.

He leaves and Jessi begins to feel good about her job until she hears another knock.

JESSI: Come in.

MARK: Uh, sorry to bother you again but, [he looks behind him and Jessi sees two students behind him], there's a slight…disagreement about Latnok's new policy.

She doesn't feel as good about her job again, especially when Mark brings in the two guys who were in earlier this morning.

Nate comes in a short while later after the two guys left.

NATE: More problems?

JESSI: You're suggestions on how they work didn't help.

NATE [glares behind him as if the students were right behind him]: It didn't?

JESSI: No.

Nate just nods and leaves. For a second Jessi sits surprised at his abruptness then senses something deeper. She leaves the office quickly.

Nate comes into the lab area and heads straight over to the two troublemakers.

NATE [anger makes his voice low and menacing]: Listen up, you two. You keep messin' with our new manager you'll be dealing with me.

Jessi overhears as she spies him across the room and heads over to him. He turns from the two guys to see her behind him.

1st GUY [refuses to be intimidated]: Or you'll what? You have no authority here.

NATE [turns back with a cold hard look in his eyes]: You're fired.

1st GUY: You can't fire me.

NATE: Yeah, I can.

1st GUY: You sleepin' with her or something?

Jessi would have answered honestly that no, he doesn't, she sleeps at home alone but the guy's tone indicates it is said as an insult.

Nate clenches his fist. Silence fills the room as everyone, including Mark and Jackie, watches, although most try to look as if they're not watching.

JESSI [cuts in and steps in front of Nate]: You can?

NATE [distracted as he glares at Guy #1]: Can what?

JESSI: Dismiss people.

NATE: I just did.

JESSI: So, I'm not in charge after all.

NATE [stops glaring at the guy and really looks at her]: Of course you are.

JESSI: Then I'll fire him.

NATE [smirks at the guy]: Go ahead.

Jessi can sense the rising tension in the room and knew what she did now will set the tone for how they see her as manager.

JESSI [to Guy #1]: Get back to work. If you are as smart as you say you are, prove it.

Guy #1 nods and sits back down at his station, concentrating on his work as if his career depends on it.

NATE: What? [He looks at her incredulously].

JESSI: You get back to work as well.

Nate's about to argue when he sees her dare him to answer back, loving how she's standing up to him. She's proving to him how much in charge she really is.

NATE [gives a casual shrug as if the tension he felt earlier had never been there]: Whatever you say, boss.

He goes back to work at his station. Jessi still feels the tension of others and it's only when she overhears a comment or two does she realize why they doubt how she became their manager.

STUDENT [whispering to another]: Do you think it's true, they are sleeping together?

OTHER STUDENT: Maybe. She wasn't here even one day a few weeks ago and we've been here how long?

Jessi picks up their feeling of resentment and has doubts if she should be here working at Latnok. She heads to her office to work on reports.

At the end of the work day, scene cuts to the Trager house. Kyle comes home and hears sounds from the garage, he enters the garage to see Steven and Josh working on Josh's car.

KYLE: What's wrong?

JOSH [glances over at him]: I barely made it home when my car started knocking. Dad and I are trying to see what's wrong.

KYLE: I'd like to help. Just give me a minute to change.

STEVEN [looks up from beneath the hood]: How was work?

KYLE: It wasn't what I expected.

STEVEN [sounds surprised]: How so?

JOSH: They didn't like your etchings?

KYLE: They did, but everyone seemed to be competing with each other. Everybody wanted to draw the best design to win the client's approval.

JOSH: So, the client didn't choose yours, huh?

KYLE: He wasn't there. The client gives the company a list of specs and I have to determine from those specs what he wants. I would have preferred to talk to the client in person to get a solid feel for what he wants instead.

STEVEN: Well, I'm sure you'll do your best.

JOSH: No question. Now, what do you say about having a client who'll really appreciate your mechanical wizardry?

Kyle smiles and heads to his room to change before helping Josh fix his car. Just as he pulls out a pair of jeans and T-shirt, he hears a familiar heartbeat near his window and remembers he needs to tell Amanda to use the front door. However, as he listens to her heart, he hears it beating faster than normal. Before she can tap on the window he opens it.

KYLE: Hi. [He detects her rise in body temperature as well].

AMANDA: Hi. [She's holding a plastic bag in one hand and takes a quick deep breath when she sees how great he looks in his suit]. Wow, you look nice.

KYLE: Thank you. [His heart is starting to beat faster too as he watches how her gaze looks over him].

She can't believe how nervous she feels to be this close to him, feelings which slowly built and escalated on her short walk over. The bag contains his shirt, reminding her of that afternoon when they almost made love.

AMANDA: How was work? [She fiddles with the bag and sees his gaze flick down and stops her nervous gesture. She had moved the bag in front of her, directly in line with her chest, a subconscious gesture to draw his attention there].

KYLE: Good. I had fun drawing and learning C.A.D. It didn't feel like work.

AMANDA [nods, struggling internally to keep herself focused on the conversation]: Best kind of work there is. [He smiles at her and her heart melts]. Can I come in?

KYLE: Sure.

As she hops up and over the sill her hand that's holding the bag slips and he grabs hold of her around her waist before she can fall.

AMANDA: Thanks. [She holds on to his shoulders to keep herself steady but her heart rate is anything but steady now that she's in his arms].

KYLE [swallows hard as he feels her softness press against him]: You're welcome. [He pauses as the temptation to kiss her is stronger than ever]. I have to tell you about a new rule--

AMANDA [words rushing out and over his words before the temptation to kiss him and keep on kissing him overwhelms her]: Would you like to go see a concert with me tomorrow night?

They both pause, still caught in a half embrace.

KYLE: Concert?

AMANDA: Rule?

KYLE [feels her heart pound]: Yes. [His heart rate increases and dips his head, unable to resist kissing her].

AMANDA [shoves the bag at him before his lips touch hers]: Here.

He stops and looks at the bag puzzled as she closes her eyes. For a second he drops his mental shield to further detect what might be bothering her when he briefly picks up her thoughts.

AMANDA [thinks]: Do not think of kissing him, do not think of kissing him, do not think…oh, what's the use? That's all I'm thinking of doing. Kissing him and kissing—

He quickly cuts the link but knowing she feels as he does is making it hard to focus on anything else. He takes the bag and looks inside to see his shirt. His vision narrows on the shirt he gave her. Then he hears her voice as if from a distance.

AMANDA: I thought I'd better return…that…to you…and …um, if you still have mine?

She sees he hasn't moved, standing statue-like still, making her wonder what he's thinking and hoping he does something. Like kiss her? No, she isn't going there, she has to stop thinking, she's so confused…no, that's not the right word. Horny. The word suddenly leaps in her head and mentally groans. She's been hanging around Lori and Hillary too much.

He turns from her and walks to his armoire, bends down and opens a drawer. He removes his shirt from the bag, lays it down then digs and pulls out her shirt and when he does, a part of her shirt slips to reveal her bra tucked inside. He pauses before putting the shirt in the bag and rubs his thumb over the cup, imagining Amanda encased in it. He can tell she is watching him as he hears her small gasp and hard swallow.

The moment she sees him caress her bra with his thumb then looks up at her, she feels seared by his sudden look of passion. He too is remembering them together. Her mouth turns dry and watches enthralled as he places her shirt and bra in the bag and carries it over to her.

She can see her hand reach out and take the bag but all she can think of as she looks into his eyes is: kiss me.

He doesn't have to read her mind to know she wants him to kiss her, it's there in her eyes. He cups her face and slowly lowers his lips to hers.

AMANDA [groans out loud]: Kyle…

She leans into him, unaware of dropping the bag as their kiss deepens. Feeling both his control and rising passion makes her hold on to him tighter. After too brief a moment, he breaks off the kiss, turning abruptly away from her to catch his breath.

She hugs her arms around herself trying to gain control of her emotions. She doesn't know whether to feel glad or mad that he stopped.

AMANDA: I better go. [She turns to leave and ends up kicking the fallen bag].

KYLE [turns to help her, his voice husky]: I'll get that. [He picks up the bag for her].

AMANDA: I can get it. [But he already has it in his hands so when he straightens up she bumps right into him]. Sorry. [Then she gasps as he swings her up and over the windowsill]. Kyle!

She hangs on to him even though her feet are firmly on the ground outside his window.

KYLE: It was so you wouldn't trip again.

AMANDA: With the way I'm feeling, I probably would have.

KYLE [touches his forehead on hers]: And me.

They laugh a bit and before his emotions and desire to kiss her again overwhelm him, he releases her.

KYLE: Yes, I'll go with you.

AMANDA [looks at his arms, missing them, then at him, confused]: Go where?

KYLE: Concert?

AMANDA: Oh, right. Concert. Great. [Then she remembers something and frowns]. What rule?

KYLE: Ah, Nicole wants you to use the front door from now on.

AMANDA [nods, her gaze once more drawn to his lips]: Good rule.

They take a moment to gaze at each other before Amanda turns away, her grip on the bag this time like a lifeline to sanity. Sexual frustration is a first for them both.

Kyle leans his forehead on the windowsill watching her go, then he looks around his room and at the change of clothes he pulled out only minutes ago but felt much longer.

KYLE: Josh's car. [He's supposed to be helping him].

Scene cuts to Amanda as she heads straight for her piano and starts to relieve her feelings through playing. Lost in her music she doesn't hear her mom come in.

CAROL: Amanda!

AMANDA [turns around]: Oh, hi, mom.

CAROL: Come help me with supper, we need to talk.

AMANDA: Sure.

She follows her mom into the kitchen and sits at the kitchen table when her mom sits down first.

AMANDA: What is it?

CAROL: It's about my job. I've been offered and taken a higher paid position at work.

AMANDA: That's great! [Her mom hesitates]. Isn't it?

CAROL: Yes, except, it will mean I will have to spend at least a year or two heading up a new marketing division. [Amanda looks excited for her]. In New York.

AMANDA: Out of state? [Carol nods]. A year or two? What does this mean? Will we have to move? Sell?

CAROL: No, I'll still be able to keep the house. After I set up the new division I'll only need to go back out there every three to six months for only a month or two at a time.

AMANDA: When will this happen?

CAROL: Next month.

**AMANDA: What? Next month already? Why didn't you tell me?**

CAROL: It wasn't yet official. I didn't want to get my…our hopes up. [She avoids her eyes].

AMANDA: Mom, what aren't you telling me?

CAROL: There may be more travel involved with this job than I'd like.

AMANDA: Well, do you really want the job?

CAROL: If I don't take the position then we'd really have to sell the house. The taxes are too high to keep up with.

AMANDA: Oh, no, Mom, not sell.

CAROL [pats Amanda's hand more for her comfort]: So, since I have taken the position it means we'll have to move out there.

AMANDA: But, I'm so close to graduating and next term I've already enrolled in college here.

**CAROL: I thought you would have graduated by now. I'm afraid, thanks to the teacher's strike, we'll have to miss your graduation day. [Amanda is devastated]. We'll have to see about you transferring. Look, if this happened three or four years down the road, you could have stayed behind.**

AMANDA: You've left me alone before.

CAROL: Never for that long, Amanda.

AMANDA: I can do it. You know I'm responsible.

Carol looks at her as if to say, "oh?" as she tries not to look guilty. Thinking of her moments with Kyle earlier makes her feel anything but responsible.

CAROL: Responsible? I seem to recall the last time I left you alone I came home to find you in bed with Kyle.

AMANDA: It was only that once, to keep me safe.

CAROL: Safe from what? A cat?

AMANDA: It won't happen again.

CAROL: Again? You already slept with him more than once. [Amanda winces]. I leave you with the Tragers only to find you on the couch together.

If her mom knew about the other times: while she was at college with Kyle on the field trip, and when she really did almost sleep with him to help him with his grief and depression; there'd be no way to convince her mom to let her stay. The thought of not being near him for two years is too unbearable to contemplate. She'd do anything to stay.

AMANDA: I give you my word.

CAROL [shakes her head]: Amanda.

AMANDA: I'm eighteen now and pretty mature.

CAROL [scoffs]: Age isn't a factor.

AMANDA: Give me a chance.

CAROL: I'm sorry, Amanda.

Her mom gets up from the table and takes out a casserole to heat up in the oven. For something routine to do, Amanda sets the table, feeling too choked up to cry. She had to find a way to convince her mom to let her stay behind.

Scene cuts to the Trager house. Just as Nicole and Steven leave with Lori to hear her sing at her new job, Jessi comes home. Steven and Lori are already in the car waiting for Nicole.

NICOLE: Hey. How'd it go at Latnok?

JESSI: Okay.

NICOLE: Just okay? [Jessi shrugs causing Nicole to worry. She looks at her watch]. I don't have time right now, but I want to hear all about your day when I come back.

Nicole gives her a brief hug and rushes to the car.

Scene fades out then back in as Nicole, Lori and Steven returns home.

LORI: Thanks again, mom, dad. [She gives each of them a hug before she grabs her guitar case and runs upstairs, the case banging alongside her leg].

STEVEN: It's just a trial period!

LORI [calls down]: I know.

STEVEN [glances at Nicole]: Right?

NICOLE: Right.

Who were they both kidding? They were proud of her.

STEVEN: She's still grounded for lying to us.

NICOLE: Absolutely.

As they settle in, Nicole heads to Jessi's room and knocks on her door.

JESSI [voice form within]: Come in.

Nicole opens the door and enters her room and sees Jessi sitting at her desk.

NICOLE: Hey.

JESSI: Hi. Have you ever wanted something then when you got it, you're not sure you wanted it after all?

Nicole looks a little taken aback then pleased at how Jessi just dove right in with what's bothering her.

NICOLE: Yes, I've had that happen. [She sits down on Jessi's bed].

JESSI: They don't want me there, I can sense it.

NICOLE: That can't be easy; having new management is bound to be hard at first.

JESSI: I'm new all right.

NICOLE: It'll get easier in time and, what you wanted will grown on you.

JESSI: Maybe.

NICOLE: Give it some time. This is new for all of you. [She pauses]. Is there anything at Latnok that interests you, something that makes it worthwhile to be there?

JESSI: The science projects.

NICOLE: Well, that's good.

JESSI: It's the people.

NICOLE: Tell me about them.

JESSI: They compare me to Cassidy, at least two of the employees do. They said he was great at leading them.

NICOLE [sighs]: Yeah, it's hard to hear praises from people who saw and heard only his good side while you and the rest of us knew only his bad side.

JESSI: I hate he even had a good side.

NICOLE: I hear you. [She tilts her head, studying Jessi in concern]. Do you want to quit?

JESSI [looks directly at her, her voice firm]: No.

NICOLE: I'll be here, routing for you.

JESSI: Thanks, Nicole.

Nicole smiles and nods. Fade out then back inside Jessi's room only this time she's in bed staring at the clock. It reads 1 a.m. She throws back the covers and grabs a black outfit from her dresser drawer. Cut to Kyle's room where he suddenly jerks awake, hearing a noise. He leaves his tub and room to see Jessi about to leave the house.

KYLE: We're grounded. You shouldn't leave.

JESSI [bluffs]: Try and stop me.

KYLE [keeps his voice low]: Jessi, wait. [She pauses]. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?

JESSI: I already talked to Nicole about it.

KYLE: Then why are you going out?

JESSI: To run. I need some physical activity. [She turns to leave again but he bars the door with his mind so she can't open it. She turns to glare at him]. _I'll fight you if I have to._ [She mentally threatens].

KYLE [knowing she just means she won't back down and not literally fight him]: Wait, I'll join you.

She notices he still keeps the door shut with his mind as if he didn't trust her to leave without him. Smart move. She waits as he returns wearing his black outfit like hers.

KYLE: Let's go.

Unfortunately for Jessi, there's not much action or criminal activity or anyone around who needs rescuing. The night is quiet. After a grueling run where Kyle effortlessly keeps up with her, they sit on top of their favorite building too look out over the city.

KYLE: Feel like sharing with me now?

JESSI: No. [She can feel he's worried about her]. Not yet.

They sit a while in silence.

JESSI: Working at Latnok isn't what I expected, that's all.

KYLE: How so?

She doesn't answer him, not ready to admit she's failed on her first day of work, not feeling like she accomplished anything or helped her employees feel better about her. She hates the fact that Cassidy might have been better at managing then she could hope to be. Feeling the emotions churn inside her, Kyle makes a challenge.

KYLE: Beat you to that building over there. [He points over there then quickly stands up and soon they are both trying to outrace the other to reach the building. It's a tie. Kyle checks his watch]. Ready to go home?

JESSI [nods]: Ready.

They head home and on their way they come across a robbery in progress at a small convenience store. They make sure their masks are on.

KYLE: _You take him out._

JESSI: _Me?_

KYLE: _You wanted action. It's yours._

JESSI: _Thanks._

Kyle winces internally as she proceeds with gutso. She enters the store, using her mind to prevent the bell above the door from tinkling to alert her presence as she creeps up behind the robber. His attention is focused on the owner placing money from the register into a bag.

ROBBER: Hurry up!

The owner catches sight of Jessi and his eyes widen in alarm, staring frozen in place. The robber turns to see what caught his attention, fearing it's the police. With the gun now pointing away from the owner, Jessi slices her hand across the robber's hand and knocks the gun free. She then clubs the robber, knocking him out cold. She cheekily gives the store owner a thumb's up sign and exits fast.

KYLE: _What was that for?_ [He mentally projects the thumbs up gesture].

JESSI: _I saw it in a movie. I used it to reassure the owner the robber was knocked out. _[They were silent for a while as they run back home]. _Cassidy was a better manager than me._

KYLE [glances at her but his face is a hooded blank]: _Who said that?_

JESSI: _Several of the students. I overheard._

KYLE: _You'll prove them wrong._

Thankfully when they sneak back inside they aren't caught for leaving the house. They remove their hooded masks.

JESSI [before entering her room]: _Thanks, Kyle. I needed that._

Kyle just smiles at her before he enters his room. Scene cuts to morning and Kyle is working in the garage. Josh comes in.

JOSH: What's the damage?

KYLE [turns to him as he pauses working on a part]: Damage to what?

JOSH: My car.

KYLE: Your car's fine, I'm fixing the van.

JOSH: Oh, good. What's wrong with your van?

KYLE: Nothing. [He goes back to work].

JOSH: Kyle, throw me a bone.

KYLE [senses Josh's rising frustration in his monosyllabic answers]: I'm guessing that expression means you want me to elaborate.

JOSH: Bingo.

KYLE: I'm developing a more economic and green fuel system so the van won't need gas.

JOSH [nods]: Cool. At least my car is spared from being the guinea pig. [Kyle glances at him confused]. All your previous experiments resulted in my speakers and other objects being removed.

KYLE: Well, if this works, I can convert your car with a green fuel system, it'd be better for the environment.

JOSH: Ah, let's first make sure it works on the van.

KYLE: Don't worry, I won't convert yours…yet. [He smiles at Josh].

JOSH [pats his car possessively]: Funny. [Kyle keeps working]. Foss thought of everything when he set you up with a driver's license, yet I hear you're actually letting Mrs. Bloom drive you and Amanda to the concert tonight. Wouldn't it be more romantic to take the van?

KYLE [thinking of his and Amanda's kiss yesterday unnerves him enough to drop a wrench]: I still only have parking insurance on it. [He keeps his back to Josh].

JOSH [eyes the wrench then Kyle]: That's too bad.

KYLE [shrugs]: I don't mind.

JOSH: Well, I would. Thankfully, I'm free to take Andy out. No parents lurking.

KYLE [this time he turns around and eyes Josh in suspicion]: Free?

JOSH: Free to have a private and very romantic outing, if you know what I mean?

KYLE [his suspicions confirmed only makes him think of Amanda more]: Yes, I do.

KYLE [narrative]: Now knowing how good it felt to be alone with Amanda, I knew exactly how Josh felt.

JOSH: What?! You do? You know?

KYLE [losing track of the conversation with thoughts of Amanda swimming inside his head]: Yes, I know. [He notices he missed replacing a part and starts his repairs all over again].

JOSH: Dude, when did, you and…when did this happen?

KYLE [sets his part down to concentrate better on Josh, turning to him]: When what happened?

JOSH: You and Amanda?

KYLE: Yesterday.

JOSH [runs his hand over his head]: Woah! I don't believe it.

KYLE [senses there is more to Josh's question]: Believe what?

JOSH [frowns at him]: Believe that you and Amanda…you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?

KYLE: Kissing. What are you talking about?

JOSH: Sex, bro. [He heaves a big sigh]. I should have known you two wouldn't have done it.

Kyle goes back to work, not willing to elaborate how close he and Amanda came to having sex.

JOSH: I think I'll go call Andy. [He turns to leave Kyle to his project].

Kyle goes back to work, making every effort to focus and concentrate on fixing the part right this time.

Scene cuts to Amanda's house where Amanda is helping her mom dust. Carol is wiping the living room coffee table while Amanda dusts her piano.

AMANDA [pauses in her work]: I could housesit.

CAROL: No. [From her tone this isn't the first time Amanda's been trying to convince her to stay ever since she told her daughter about moving to New York].

AMANDA: You'd rather have strangers in our house?

CAROL: I already have someone in mind. My friend, Anna.

AMANDA: Please don't.

CAROL: Amanda, we've already been over this. [She takes a final swipe].

AMANDA: You'd save money, you won't have to pay her if I'm here.

CAROL: No. [She gets up to leave].

AMANDA: Won't you even think about it?

CAROL: That's exactly what I'm thinking about. You, all alone here and far too close and convenient to that boy next door.

AMANDA: What about the time he helped catch that thief?

CAROL: Yes, I remember how he _rushed_ on over. How did he know the thief was here? Was he watching the house? Watching you?

AMANDA: Of course not.

CAROL [notes how Amanda doesn't elaborate on how Kyle knew a thief had broken into their home]: Your love for him is clouding your judgment.

AMANDA: And you keep seeing him as someone bad.

CAROL [sighs]: He's not bad.

AMANDA [sounds too eager]: So, you do like him?

CAROL [sent her cloth and polisher on the table and counts on her fingers]: He wrecks your car—

AMANDA: —I wrecked it, I was watching him instead of the road.

CAROL: Ah, so he is to blame, [she checks off another finger], and lied about it.

AMANDA: Mom! [Her mother just won't see how good he is].

Carol knows Kyle has proven to her how good he can be to her daughter but his feelings are clouded by love just like Amanda's and that's what worries her.

Scene cuts to Jessi at Latnok where her day seems to flow more smoothly as students work excitedly on their projects. She's standing by Mark and Jackie's station.

JESSI: How's the party plans going?

MARK: We need to come up with a wow factor for our party.

JESSI: What's that?

MARK: Something that will wow other students into being excited about science. [He opens a logbook]. This is all the wow stuff recorded that was done at previous open house parties.

JACKIE [looks through it]: So far, all my ideas have all been done before.

MARK [to Jessi]: Think you can come up with any ideas? We're all tapped out.

JESSI: I'll take a look.

MARK: Great.

Scene cuts to evening as Kyle gets ready for his date with Amanda. Josh is upstairs, getting ready for his date with Andy. They meet in the hall.

JOSH: Lookin' good, bro.

KYLE: Have fun with Andy.

JOSH: Bro, fun is exactly what we'll be doing. As for you and Amanda and her mom? I seriously doubt you'll be having any…fun. [He puts the emphasis on the word "fun"].

Kyle just shakes his head. Just as they are about to leave Jessi comes in.

KYLE: You worked late again. How's it going?

JESSI: Better.

JOSH [leaves, eager to see Andy]: Later.

KYLE [to Jessi when she hangs next to him]: Problems?

JESSI: Latnok puts on a party every year to recruit science students.

KYLE: Is that a good thing?

JESSI: It's how they recruited most of the students already there. The problem is coming up with a science theme.

KYLE: Is that important?

JESSI: Mark says it's traditional and that it would help with morale.

KYLE [senses she's not enthused with the idea]: Well, good luck.

JESSI: Luck isn't what I need. What I need is an idea.

Kyle smiles in encouragement as she turns and heads to her room.

Scene cuts to Josh and Andy as, after dinner at a restaurant, Josh parks his car and slips an arm around Andy's shoulders.

ANDY: And now the seduction part of the evening begins.

JOSH: I'll need new moves if you keep guessing correctly.

ANDY: You're an open book.

JOSH: Then there's no need for a planned seduction, we can skip ahead to the good part. [He leans over to kiss her but she halts him].

ANDY: Wait a minute. [She pushes him back]. I want the planned seduction part.

JOSH: You're going to make me work for favors?

ANDY: You calling seducing me work?

JOSH: I meant fun. [He leans over to kiss her again and this time succeeds in kissing her once].

ANDY: You're right. This is fun.

They kiss again.

Scene cuts to Amanda's house as Carol pulls into their driveway. Kyle helps Amanda out of the car, offering his arm.

KYLE: I had a great time.

AMANDA: I did too.

KYLE: Thanks for driving us, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL: You're welcome, Kyle.

She leaves them outside on the front porch. He senses a certain tension between Amanda and her mom.

KYLE [speaks quietly]: Is everything all right? You and your mom didn't speak much earlier.

AMANDA: I'm trying to convince her of something.

KYLE [doesn't push the issue when Amanda looks away]: You look beautiful. [She has a shawl wrapped around her white dress printed with scattered red hearts].

AMANDA: Thank you.

KYLE: At least we finally heard Pachelbel's works.

AMANDA: At least I know why you missed it last time when you were trying to get your ring back from Ballantine.

They smile at each other and Kyle kisses her goodnight. This time their kiss is more temperate. They break apart slowly, gazing into each other's eyes.

KYLE: I love you.

AMANDA: I love you, too.

KYLE: Goodnight.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

Amanda enters her house, giving him one last look before she closes and locks her door. Kyle goes home feeling exhilarated. Inside Amanda's house, Carol sees Amanda come in. Amanda has a dreamy smile on her face.

CAROL: And you wonder why I don't trust you to be alone.

AMANDA: You're right.

CAROL [looks surprised Amanda would admit it]: So, you finally see reason.

AMANDA: No, all I know is that I love him and I can't promise not to be with him. All I ask is that you trust that I won't do anything stupid. That's all.

Carol watches as Amanda heads upstairs to her room.

CAROL [beneath her breath]: At least she was honest.

Back at the Trager house Kyle lays in his tub, feeling happy and content.

KYLE [narrative]: After feeling so happy and content after my date with Amanda, I never suspected how badly the night would finish.

A short time after he falls asleep he starts dreaming. A nightmare grips him as he relives his life and death struggle with Cassidy. Reliving how electricity flowed from his hands and straight toward his tormentor. The real horror was that his dream was turning into reality as electricity charged from his hands to discharge around his room, centering on the fuse box, passing through the power lines and causing a huge power surge, blowing out the fuses and power lines. The whole block lights up brighter than any Christmas tree before the lights blow out, sparking.

He wakes to hear his name being called.

NICOLE: Kyle!

He looks over at her and sees her staring at him in grave concern with a hand over her mouth. Then he sees his hands flowing with electricity, lighting the room. He also sees the damage. Scorch marks cover the walls and around the power outlet. The most damage is to his computer, it's completely fried.

KYLE: What's happening?

STEVEN [comes in the room behind her with a flashlight in his hands]: The whole block is out. [Lori, Josh and Jessi come in behind him, all with flashlights in their hands].

KYLE [looks at his hands and realizes in horror he could have set the house on fire, then looks up at them]: I could have killed you all.

NICOLE: What were you dreaming about?

KYLE [strong emotions of sadness and fear flickers across his face]: Cassidy.

NICOLE [steps closer]: Oh, Kyle.

KYLE: No! Don't come any closer. [She stops]: Everyone needs to keep back. I need to discharge.

LORI [looks around his room]: Where? How?

KYLE: Outside.

Everyone exits the room and keeps their distance as Kyle leaves his room and through the kitchen. Steven has opened the door for him. Lori and Josh watch through the window as Kyle allows the excess voltage to pass from him into the earth. Steven is there with him if only for moral support but keeping a safe distance from him.

JOSH [tries to cover his worry and concern with a joke]: Kyle, our own human lightning rod.

Nicole rubs Josh's shoulder and starts to head outside to be with Kyle.

JESSI: Better put on rubber footwear.

NICOLE: Right. Thanks, Jessi.

She puts on rubbers then heads outside. Jessi turns to leave the kitchen.

LORI: Where are you going?

JESSI: To check the damage.

Lori follows Jessi as she head back into Kyle's room. They both see how he managed to direct the voltage to pass through electrical outlets as the are the most heavily scorched. The smell of ozone is strong in the air.

LORI: It's a miracle he didn't fry himself. [She wipes away a scorch mark and rubs it in between her fingers].

JESSI: Looks like he somehow managed to control anything that did burn.

LORI: How would he have done that?

JESSI: I don't know.

LORI: Amazing, and horrifying. He could have been hurt badly.

JOSH [comes in to see the damage too]: Remind me never to joke again about it being a miracle the house is still standing.

LORI: How's he doing out there?

JOSH: I don't see any more sparks flying.

They all hear the doorbell ring.

LORI: Who could that be at this hour?

JESSI: I'll check.

Lori and Josh follow Jessi to the front door. It's the first time Lori feels comforted in how Jessi can kick butt, as long as it isn't directed at her. Jessi doesn't even bother to look in the peephole, she just unlocks the door and opens it. A man is standing there.

JESSI: Yes?

MAN [sees flashlights in all their hands as behind them their house is dark too]: Hi, I'm with the neighborhood watch. Is your dad home?

JESSI: We're all right and yes he's in.

He waits but Jessi doesn't do or say anything more.

LORI: Josh, go get dad.

JOSH: Why me?

Lori glares at him and he leaves. It doesn't take long before Steven joins them.

STEVEN: Hey, Rob.

ROB: Hey, Steven. Are your fuse box and phones blown out too?

STEVEN: Yeah, everything. How's everyone else doing?

ROB: Another neighbor drove off to phone for help. Nobody's cell phones are working either. [They head outside to join the other neighbors congregating outside, all wondering what's going on]. Did you check next door?

STEVEN [voice fades as he walks down the steps]: Not yet.

They head over to check on Carol and Amanda.

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD [yelling in the distance]: Did you see the fireworks? All the streetlights went popping out one by one!

LORI: That doesn't sound good.

She closes the door and then she and Jessi head outside to the backyard to see how Kyle is doing. They just enter the kitchen when Nicole, Kyle and Josh come in.

LORI [to Kyle]: You okay?

JOSH [answers for him]: All zapped out.

KYLE: I should go help Steven.

NICOLE: You should rest. [What he senses though that she really means she doesn't want to risk him having a relapse]. More importantly, we need to talk.

KYLE [narrative]: Each day my abilities are becoming not only stronger but dangerous. Maybe it was a good thing Latnok, Madacorp and Zzyzx was no longer a danger? Who needed them around when my family had me to put their lives at risk?


	5. S03 E17 Appearances Are Deceiving

Kyle XY S03 E17

***

**AN: I won NaNoWriMo! Yipee! I wrote 51,738 words in 30 days :) **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***

**Appearances Are Deceiving**

The next day after the electricity episode, Nicole rubs her neck as she heads to Kyle's room to talk to him about his nightmare. She knocks on his open door and sees him standing by his desk, his back turned to her, looking at his damaged computer. Before she can ask him how he feels, he turns around and faces her.

KYLE: Everything was going well, Nicole.

NICOLE [walks over to him]: That's the thing with flashbacks, they come when you least expect or want them to come.

KYLE: I could have burnt the house down.

NICOLE: But you didn't. [She steps closer to him but he takes a step back and she didn't need to be empathic like him to know he didn't want her to touch him, reacting as if her touching him could hurt her but she didn't let him distance himself]. You stopped anything that burned. [She hugs him close].

He hesitates, making sure no residual energy transfers to her before hugging her back. Consciously he's in control, but what happens if he dreams again and in his unconscious state, he can't control his power?

KYLE [voices his fears]: What if it happens again?

NICOLE: Forewarned is forearmed. [He leans back out of the hug and thinks on the saying but she thinks he's puzzled and starts to explain]. Now that you can expect flashbacks to happen you can control how you respond. [He nods as she takes a glance around his room examining all the damage]. Do you remember how?

He gazes at her a moment then closes his eyes to use his holographic memory to remember. He sees himself in his tub sleeping, then sees himself tossing and turning as the nightmare begins and how his hands start flowing with electricity. Sparks start to fly and zing around the room hitting anything electrical. Only when his computer catches fire did he see his other self "wake" up, opening his eyes but still locked in a dream state and lying in the tub yet managing to form a shield around the flames, snuffing out the fire. The charge in his hands flew towards the outlet, through the breakers and out to the power box outside the house and down the street as a way to discharge the excess voltage.

KYLE [his eyes open to look back at Nicole]: Yes. I used a psychic shield, similar to how I repelled the logs away from Gretchen and us that one time.

NICOLE: That's…pretty amazing.

Though she looks at him in wonder and concern, he still can't help feeling responsible for putting his family in danger.

KYLE: I'll pay for all the damage.

NICOLE: Kyle, you don't have to do that. Finances are the last thing you should worry about.

KYLE: But I want to. [He takes another look at his fried computer].

NICOLE [thinks on ways to find another good deal on getting a new computer and to ease his conscience]: How about half?

He nods but mentally plans to give all of his next few paychecks to Nicole, just leaving enough to cover his van insurance and cell phone bills. She smiles and pats his shoulder in reassurance. Just then he hears a familiar heartbeat head towards his window before the sound suddenly veers off, heading toward the front door.

KYLE: Amanda's here.

NICOLE [looks over at his window]: Did you tell her yet to use the front door?

KYLE: Yes, she's on her way there now.

Nicole nods in relief and he leaves his room to answer the front door. He opens the door just as Amanda's about to ring the bell.

KYLE: Hi. [Behind him Nicole heads back to the kitchen just as Josh comes down the stairs].

AMANDA: Oh, hi. [She gives him a questioning look]. Do you always know when I'm coming?

KYLE: Yes.

JOSH [chimes in]: He's like a bat only with inner radar. He knows all our heartbeats.

Kyle gives a small sheepish smile. Amanda smiles and comes inside.

AMANDA: Quite a night last night. You okay? [Her smile fades as she gazes at him in concern ].

Josh heads to the kitchen, giving them privacy.

KYLE: You heard?

AMANDA: I saw you outside my window last night, thankfully my mom didn't see you, she was busy getting flashlights. It looked like sparks of light was coming out of your hands.

KYLE: I had a bad dream.

AMANDA [her eyes widen then soften in concern]: Cassidy?

He nods and she steps up to him and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugs her back, closing his eyes and loosing himself in her warmth. In the background, Lori comes down the stairs. She's about to say hi but takes one look at them then tiptoes into the kitchen to leave them alone.

LORI [sees the family already sitting at the table]: What's for breakfast?

JOSH: What else? Blueberry pancakes, with extra blueberries.

LORI: Ah, Kyle's favorite. He'll likely eat all the blueberries.

NICOLE [takes a sip of coffee]: I set extra aside so help yourself.

LORI [sits down beside her mom and grabs a plate of pancakes]: Lovely.

STEVEN: Did you find out how he prevented anything from burning?

NICOLE [nods]: He created a psychic shield.

JESSI [looks up from slicing another piece of pancake, suddenly interested]: He did? How?

But she doesn't wait for Nicole to answer and tries to communicate with Kyle, closing her eyes to telepath. Suddenly she feels his block, his usual block each time Amanda's around.

JESSI [opens her eyes]: Amanda's here isn't she?

JOSH: You can sense her heartbeat, too?

JESSI: No. [She looks like that's the last thing she would keep an ear out for]. He goes in private mode.

JOSH: That's so neat.

LORI: Aren't you usually in private mode?

JESSI: Yes, until I communicate with him directly.

LORI: Oh.

NICOLE: Yeah, about you two communicating so privately? Maybe it would be best, for manner's sake, not to do it so often in public?

JESSI: We don't.

NICOLE: I was meaning it to include family as well. It's not to discourage you but, for politeness' sake?

JESSI: So, I can't be myself around you?

NICOLE: Of course you can, but habits developed inside the home can leak out when you're out in public.

JESSI: And that's a bad thing?

NICOLE: It can be, especially when some things are best left private. [She rubs her head].

STEVEN: You okay?

JESSI [senses what's wrong]: She has a headache.

NICOLE: Yes, I do.

JESSI [points to Nicole's coffee just as she's about to take another sip]: Caffeine can make it worse.

NICOLE [sighs]: It can, huh? [She sets her cup down]. You're right.

LORI [looks at her mom in concern]: Can I get you an aspirin?

NICOLE: Thanks, Lori, but I took one earlier. [She changes the subject]. Well, I'm going shopping later on for much needed supplies and parts, whoever wants to come is welcome.

JOSH: How much in the way of needed supplies can we have?

STEVEN: Needed supplies, Josh, not "I must have and think I can't live without it" supplies. Items like food, fuses, light bulbs, and computer parts so you can do your homework.

JOSH: I'll pass. As for my homework, it's fried.

STEVEN: Well, once we get a new hard drive, you can redo it.

JOSH: Wonderful. Can't I just tell the teacher a power outage fried my homework?

NICOLE: I already wrote a note for you. [She glances at Lori sitting beside her]. There's a note for you, too.

LORI: Thanks.

JOSH: No worries then.

STEVEN: Oh, you're not off the hook. You just got an extension to redo it.

Josh groans and disappointment crosses his face. In the background the sound of a door closes and Kyle comes in the kitchen.

JOSH [grabs another pancake]: Hey, bro, dig in before it's all gone.

KYLE: You mean before you take it all? [He sits down at the table across from Lori].

LORI: Ha! Good one, Kyle.

He smiles at her. She picks up the plate of pancakes, holding it away from Josh, and hands it to him. When Kyle is done filling his plate, Steven hands him a bowl of blueberries. Kyle takes a big scoop.

JOSH: Hey, easy on those.

NICOLE: I'll go get the extra. [She makes a move to leave the table].

LORI: That's okay, mom. [She waves her back down]. I'll get them.

NICOLE: Thanks, Lori. They're in the fridge behind the oranges.

Lori gets up from the table and heads to the fridge. Kyle looks in concern at Nicole.

KYLE: Are you okay, Nicole?

NICOLE: I'll be fine; I just have a slight headache this morning.

Kyle bites his lip.

STEVEN [notices how worried Kyle looks]: We're going shopping later, want to join us?

KYLE: Sure.

Fade out and opening credits appear. Scene opens with Nicole, Steven, Jessi, Lori and Kyle walking inside a mall. Steven pauses in front of a hardware store. Jessi spies a hobby and game store and heads over to it. Lori follows her.

STEVEN [gives Nicole's shoulder a squeeze]: How's the headache?

NICOLE: Bothersome but I'll manage. Shall we meet up in the food court later?

STEVEN [checks his watch]: In a half hour?

NICOLE: Better make it an hour. [She hurries to follow Lori and Jessi as Kyle follows Steven inside the hardware store].

LORI [catches up to Jessi as she enters the game store]: What do you want in here?

JESSI [waits for Nicole to join them]: I need to find a science element, a "wow factor," as Mark put it, for the upcoming Latnok party.

NICOLE: That's this Friday, already?

JESSI: Yes. [She looks around and sees a cube with different colored squares and picks it up].

LORI: Oh, the Rubik's cube. [She reaches over and looks inside the box for the instructions]. The instruction's are in here…[no sooner did she pull it out than Jessi had already solved it and lined up all the colors]. Never mind. [She puts the box back down].

Jessi moves on to another puzzle and picks it up.

LORI: The Rubik's 360? That's one I haven't seen before. [She picks up the box and reads out loud as Jessi spins the Rubik's sphere]. Start with all six balls inside the centre sphere. Your challenge is to move the balls into their matching colored domes on the outside. By understanding how the axis of rotation of each sphere works you can turn the Rubik's 360 and overcome the force of gravity and invert and move the two inner spheres to allow the balls to drop through… [she looks over to see that Jessi has already placed the balls in their holes]… the holes. Need I go on?

JESSI: Nope.

Jessi sees even more and different types of puzzle boxes and solves them all in no time but the fun of solving them quickly wanes. Lori and Nicole watch her in fascination as she easily solves what to them looks complicated.

LORI: Parties are for mingling, not playing games.

NICOLE [aside to Lori, seeming to perk up]: Are you sure about that?

LORI [catches the double innuendo]: Good one, mom.

JESSI: I need something that will catch everyone's attention so they can interact with each other.

NICOLE: It sounds like what you need is an ice-breaker.

JESSI: The ice for the drinks is already broken up.

LORI: What mom means is you need something to put everyone at ease, like a conversation starter.

JESSI [looks around the store]: …a conversation starter.

LORI [looks around too]: I don't see anything here sciencey.

NICOLE [trying to be helpful but sounding tired]: I caught a glimpse on TV of a junior high science fair. One student had a project where a ball defied gravity. Or, something like that.

Lori gives her mother a concerned yet funny look.

JESSI: That's been done before. [She's still looking around trying to find something that will spark an idea].

NICOLE: Of course it has. [She rubs her forehead and smiles weakly at Lori, both are running out of ideas and not really having a clue how to help].

LORI: Are you okay, mom?

JESSI [answers for her]: Your headache is still bothering you, isn't it?

NICOLE [sighs]: Yes.

JESSI: I could carry on shopping alone.

NICOLE: No, I'll be fine. Let's keep shopping; maybe I might see something that will help me come up with better ideas.

JESSI: I could tell you all the projects they've already done.

LORI: I think that might make her headache worse.

NICOLE: No, that's okay, Jessi. I'll leave it in your capable hands.

Jessi nods as if she had the right idea. Lori shrugs helplessly at her mom as they tag behind Jessi who heads off to look for anything else that might spark an idea.

LORI [after a while]: This is boring… [Nothing in this store interests her].

JESSI [spies a ring]: So, what would make good conversation starters, Lori?

LORI: A room full of science geeks? Possibly all or most of everyone there, [she thinks of Mark], will be single.

JESSI: So?

LORI: So, they'll likely need a push to get them talking to each other.

JESSI [picks up the ring and reads the tag attached to it]: A mood ring.

LORI: Yeah, that's a pretty old fad.

JESSI: It supposed to determine one's mood. How does it know how to do that? [She studies the ring].

LORI: It's just based on body heat. When it's cold out and your hands are cold, no matter what mood you're in, it'll stay black. The moment you apply heat it turns either a deep purple or blue. It's a pretty lame concept.

NICOLE: Hey, they were fun.

LORI: Sure, mom.

JESSI: So, if each person at the party has a similar mood they can head to the person with the same color.

LORI: Sounds like fun, [her tone indicates it would be anything but fun], unless they all have the same color.

JESSI: I could change the stone to make sure it picks up the right mood.

LORI: What? Like pairing up according to color code?

JESSI: Why not?

LORI: It takes more than color to attract people to one another.

JESSI: Attract how?

LORI: Ah,… [She sees her mom has moved further down the aisle so feels a little more comfortable about talking to Jessi about attracting a guy]. Okay. Like a vibe, or a certain look.

JESSI: What attracts you to Mark?

LORI [lowers her voice so her mom can't hear even though her mom has wondered further away]: His wit, his intelligence, his insight, his…oh, I don't know, everything?

JESSI: What about physically?

LORI [glances to really make sure her mom isn't nearby]: That's personal, Jessi.

JESSI: But that's exactly what I need to know. How does your attraction for Mark differ from when you were attracted to Declan?

LORI: Huh? [She so didn't want to discuss or compare her feelings for two guys with Jessi]. How do you feel? What attracts you to guys?

JESSI: I don't know. The only two guys I can compare are Kyle and Declan.

LORI: You still like Declan? Wait, who, Kyle? Which one?

JESSI: You still like him, don't you?

LORI: Jessi, that's not the point, wait…just who are you attracted to?

JESSI: They're both attractive.

LORI: That's not what I asked. [Jessi doesn't bother to elaborate]. What about Nate?

JESSI: What about him?

LORI: How do you feel about him?

JESSI: He's annoying.

LORI: Annoying good or annoying bad?

JESSI: How can annoying be good?

LORI: Good as in you can't stop thinking about him?

JESSI: No, I can stop.

LORI: Good as in despite him annoying you, you can't wait to see him again and then the next moment, not wanting to see him again? Except, the wanting to wins out?

JESSI: No.

LORI: Okay, so what then? Do you feel any sparks when he looks at you?

JESSI: Sparks? Kyle and I spark.

LORI [mumbles]: Oh, I so don't want to go there.

JESSI: Go where?

LORI: Let me put it this way, does your heart pound, palms sweat, feel shaky or light-headed when you look or even think of…a special someone?

JESSI: My heart did pound with Declan when I first saw and met him. [This starts her thinking of body chemistry matching pheromones which draws two people together]. Pheromones…

LORI: Oh, with Declan…[she nods her head but can't seem to look Jessi in the eyes].

JESSI [distracted from her musings by Lori's comment]: It doesn't now.

LORI: It doesn't?

JESSI: No.

LORI: Oh.

JESSI: You do still like him.

LORI: I like Mark!

In the background Nicole hears her raised voice and looks over the aisle towards her daughter.

JESSI: It seems to me you like both. Declan attracts you on a physical level while Mark attracts you on an intellectual level.

LORI: I love Mark!

Nicole comes over to them.

JESSI: I just said you feel emotionally for them both but that both attract you differently.

LORI: This conversation is so over.

NICOLE: What's going on? Are you two fighting?

JESSI: I wasn't.

LORI: Neither was I.

NICOLE: Then why the raised voices?

LORI: Because she…she thinks I still have feelings for Declan.

NICOLE: Well, you'll always have feelings for your first love.

LORI: Mom!

NICOLE: All right. It's not the proper place or time to discuss feelings. How did the topic come up anyway?

LORI: She said she has feelings for Kyle!

JESSI: Why shouldn't I have feelings for him?

LORI: So, you are attracted to him!

JESSI: I said he was attractive.

NICOLE: What? Listen, you two, let's discuss this at home. [Several customers were giving them dirty looks and frowning at them for causing a disturbance].

JESSI: And that wasn't how the topic came up.

LORI: So?

NICOLE [rubs her forehead]: Lori! [She turns to Jessi]. Have you found anything?

JESSI: Yes! [She holds up the mood ring]. Thanks to Lori.

LORI: I said that ring was lame.

JESSI: It wasn't the actual ring, it was our loud conversation that got me thinking of an idea.

LORI: You mean you deliberately annoyed me to come up with an idea?

JESSI: It wasn't deliberate.

LORI: Oh, really?

JESSI: You helped. [Nicole opens her mouth, about to intervene again when Jessi continues]. Rather than determining mood, I can make a crystal that reflects a certain color based on a person's unique body chemistry to see if two people are psychologically compatible.

LORI: So, what does that mean?

JESSI: If two people have the same color it will mean they are a good match. If they're not the same color they're not a good match.

LORI: DNA dating?

Jessi nods.

LORI: That will be different.

NICOLE [shakes her head at both, teenagers, one moment fighting, the next acting like nothing happened]: So, you know what you want to do now?

JESSI: Yes.

NICOLE: Great.

LORI: Fantastic, even if it was at my expense.

They help her gather whatever supplies she needs. Fade out and then fade back where the family has now come home, arms full of packages.

KYLE: I'll get started fixing everyone's computers.

JESSI: I'll get started on my project.

LORI: I'll help you with dinner, mom.

STEVEN: Ha. All you have to do is dump the take-out food on to plates.

LORI: Yeah, it's a tough job but somebody has to do it.

NICOLE: I appreciate the help no matter how tough the job is.

LORI: I thought you might.

She grins at her mother but watches in concern when Nicole heads to the couch to lie down. Steven is watching her in concern too before following Lori into the kitchen with the packages.

Kyle comes into the living room to start work on the computer there. When Kyle sees Nicole lying down he internally debates with himself.

Kyle [narrative]: I could tell Nicole was still in pain from this morning and berated myself for not helping her earlier, but after last night, I feared the extent of my abilities. Seeing and sensing how much pain she was still in I knew I had to help and mentally prepared myself, using all the techniques spent in training.

KYLE: Can I help you?

NICOLE [glances over at him]: Aren't you already helping?

KYLE: I meant with your headache.

NICOLE: You can fix a headache?

KYLE: I can try.

She blinks, realizing after saving her from life-threatening injuries, a headache should be nothing.

NICOLE [sits up and gives him a weak smile]: If you're sure, my head would appreciate it.

He comes over and sits behind her, places his hands on the back of her neck and rubs it, concentrating as his hands charge very lightly. Nicole feels like a smooth broom is brushing away her headache.

He concentrates, sensing for inflammation, altering the blood to flow more smoothly, feeling and sensing knotted muscles and smoothing away the tautness that comes with pain.

Nicole can feel her muscles relax, the tenseness and headache ebbing away.

He stops and she finds her headache is gone.

KYLE: Better?

NICOLE [turns to him, amazed]: It's gone! [She gives him a hug]. Thank you! That's incredible!

KYLE: You're welcome.

Steven comes in the living room to see how Nicole's doing when he overhears her.

STEVEN: What's incredible?

NICOLE [looks over her shoulder at him]: Kyle just cured my headache.

STEVEN [looks on in admiration]: Way to go.

KYLE: I'm sorry I didn't help earlier this morning. I was afraid there'd still be a strong residual charge left from last night.

LORI [comes in the room]: Supper's dished out. [She sees her parents gazing admiringly at Kyle]. What's wonderful? [She glances at Kyle]. Did you fix the computer already?

NICOLE: No. He cured my headache.

Jessi wanders in behind Lori having overheard everyone.

LORI: That's awesome.

JESSI: How?

KYLE: I used a very mild current to help relax muscles and altered her blood to flow more smoothly.

Jessi starts to feel a twinge of jealousy when Josh comes home from work and everyone rushes in to tell him what Kyle just accomplished.

JOSH: Hey. What's everyone lounging in here for?

LORI: Guess what Kyle just did?

JOSH: He fixed all our computers and made all our lost files reappear?

STEVEN: No, Josh.

NICOLE: He got rid of my headache.

By this time Kyle is feeling uncomfortable from all the attention he's getting and stands up.

KYLE: I just felt bad for Nicole being in so much pain.

Of course, his comment makes Nicole stand up too and kiss his cheek.

NICOLE: Well, I can't thank you enough, Kyle.

JOSH: Awesome, bro. I'll know who to ask to cure any of my ailments, our resident Dr. Kyle.

LORI [shakes her head at Josh]: What ailments? Hangovers?

JOSH: That's more your forte.

LORI: That's so not funny.

STEVEN: I think we better sit down to eat.

JOSH: I am famished.

LORI: Is that what you are?

KYLE: I wouldn't cure a hangover anyway since it's just your body's way to rid itself of toxic alcoholic overload.

NICOLE: And a great reminder to never drink again. [She looks pointedly at both Josh and Lori as they all make their way to the kitchen].

JOSH [good-natured ribbing]: Scoring more brownie points, Kyle? [He watches as his mom pats Kyle on the back].

KYLE: Brownies?

LORI: Good deeds, not what you actually eat.

Lori makes a face at Josh when she walks by him, she is feeling pretty hungry herself, and grumpy. Josh gives as good as he gets and makes a face back.

Jessi feels very ignored and left out as she stands on the sidelines. As they all head to the kitchen to have dinner, she watches them all leave the room, then watches too how Steven pats Kyle on the back for a job well done. Jessi can pick up his feelings and wonders why he's not basking in their praise as she would have done. She trails behind them into the kitchen.

Cut to later as the family starts clearing and tossing away the take-out containers.

JESSI [aside to Kyle after they finish eating]: Can I use your room to work on my science project for Latnok?

KYLE: Sure, I'll clear a spot for you.

Back in Kyle's room, Jessi sits at a desk, staring at the work she should be doing, then turns to Kyle. He's sitting at his desk, replacing burnt out hard drives on all the family's computers.

JESSI: I could have cured Nicole's headache.

KYLE [senses her jealousy]: I know.

JESSI [looks from her work back to him]: Can you show me how you did it?

KYLE: Sure.

He gets up and walks over to her. She stands up and they clasp each other's forearms. She can feel the slight flow of energy. She reciprocates but it's too strong and the charge shocks him into pulling away.

KYLE: Don't try so hard.

He clasps her forearm again but she still sends a strong charge forcing him to pull away again.

JESSI: Why can't I do it?

KYLE: Concentrate, you need to focus more on controlling the flow. I know you can do it. You've controlled it before. Just relax.

She failed again.

JESSI: I can't!

KYLE: You keep competing with me. That's why you're not relaxed and focused enough. [He doesn't mention the feeling of jealousy he picked up from her, that would only make her more upset and unfocused].

JESSI: Maybe that's why they never ask me to help them.

KYLE: I offered my help.

JESSI: But how did you know you could help Nicole?

KYLE: I don't know. I just knew.

She shakes her head, not understanding how he can know how to do things and then just does them. Shortly later, she's back working on her project, chemically treating a crystal using her own DNA. It glows red.

KYLE [glances over, back to his own work and pauses working]: It worked.

JESSI: Yes. Let's try your DNA.

KYLE: What do you need?

JESSI: A flake of skin or a strand of hair.

KYLE [pulls out a strand]: Here.

Jessi takes it and tests it. The crystal glows red.

JESSI: Same color.

KYLE: I'd be interested to see if Amanda has the same color.

JESSI [ignores his hopeful comment]: Now Josh's hair sample. [She tests it]. Blue. Now Lori's. [She tests Lori's strand of hair]. Green. The crystals work.

KYLE: That's great. [He searches around his room for a computer part].

JESSI: Now I just need to make them into necklaces. [She gets up].

KYLE: I can get them for you.

JESSI: The supplies are in a package beside my bed.

He leaves the room and shortly after Jessi hears a light tap at Kyle's window. It's Amanda.

JESSI [opens the window]: You're supposed to use the front door.

AMANDA: Right, I forgot. Habit. [Jessi makes a move to close the window]. Wait. [Jessi pauses]. Now that I'm here, is Kyle around? [She tries to see past Jessi and into his room].

JESSI: No. [Faster than Amanda can react, Jessi whips out her hand and snatches a strand of hair from Amanda's head].

AMANDA: Ow! [She holds a hand to her head]. What did you do that for?

JESSI: I need it.

AMANDA [really mad]: What are you doing in Kyle's room anyway?

JESSI: None of your business.

She closes the window on Amanda, leaving Amanda fuming. She glares at Jessi through the glass then stalks off, heading towards the front door but no sooner does she head up the steps she hears her name being called.

CAROL [from across the front yards]: Amanda!

Amanda looks up to see her mom wave her over. She turns around to head back home. Back in Kyle's room, Jessi looks at the strand of hair she plucked from Amanda's head and goes over to the desk to test it.

JESSI: Red. [She makes a face at the result and mutters]. Kyle will be pleased.

KYLE [comes in with a few bags of supplies]: Pleased with what?

JESSI: This. [She holds up a red stone].

KYLE: Who's stone is that?

JESSI: Amanda's.

KYLE: She was here? [He looks towards his window and listens for her heartbeat but finds she's now at home].

JESSI: Was. Do you want to go to the Latnok party?

KYLE: Sure. I can bring Amanda?

JESSI: If you must.

Scene is now later at night and Kyle is at his desk working on everyone's laptops. The clock reads 12am. He rubs his eyes and picks up his phone and sends a text message. A minute later his cell vibrates. He picks it up.

KYLE [talks quietly]: Hey, Declan.

DECLAN [cut to him where he's in his bedroom watching TV, shirtless]: What's up?

KYLE [cut back to him]: I can't sleep.

DECLAN [cut back to him]: Me either.

KYLE [cut back to him where he frowns, sensing Declan is bothered by something]: Why can't you?

DECLAN's voice: My dad's not home yet, as usual.

KYLE [voice fills with concern]: As usual?

DECLAN [cut back to him where he pauses his show]: Nah, he's either working late or out staying the night with some lady. Ever since my mom died…anyway, you're calling late.

KYLE [cut back to him, he hears the emotional pain behind Declan's words]: I have a problem.

DECLAN [cut back to him where he sits up straight in his bed]: What is it?

Cut back to Kyle who now senses that by telling Declan of his electrical problem he can help his friend take his mind off his own troubles.

DECLAN [cut back to him]: You almost burnt the house down? Man, forget the house. You could have been toast.

KYLE [cut back to him]: This is the first time my abilities have proven dangerous. Not just to me but my family.

DECLAN [cut back to him]: But you controlled it.

KYLE [cut back to him]: How do I know it won't happen again when I dream?

DECLAN [cut back to him]: I guess you don't. What do you usually do when something bothers you?

KYLE's voice: Ah…focus. Lately though, I've been going out with Jessi.

DECLAN: Out on one of your midnight escapades, eh?

KYLE [cut back to him, picking up on Declan's underlying jealousy]: Yes.

DECLAN's voice: I thought you were grounded?

KYLE: I am.

DECLAN [cut back to him as he leans back more comfortably into his pillow]: You disobeying the rules? This should be interesting.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I just didn't want Jessi to get in trouble.

DECLAN [cut back to him]: Oh, so it's better if you both get in trouble.

KYLE [cut back to him]: I just want the nightmares to stop. I don't want a repeat of last night.

DECLAN [cut back to him]: I don't blame you. So, what's the plan?

KYLE [cut back to him]: First, fixing the damage I made and second, [he thinks of easing Declan's jealousy of Jessi], hoping you could help me come up with ideas so I'll be too exhausted to dream.

DECLAN [cut back to him where he raises an eyebrow]: Ideas? [His tone sounds a little too scheming for Kyle].

KYLE [cut back to him]: No bars.

DECLAN [cut back to him, a wide grin on his face]: Would I do that to you again?

KYLE [cut back to him where he smiles into his cell]: Yes.

He hears Declan chuckle.

Scene cuts to the morning where Jessi sees Kyle coming out of the bathroom. She frowns, sensing something's off with him.

JESSI: You're exhausted. Did you sleep last night?

KYLE: No. [He lowers his voice as he looks toward Steven and Nicole's bedroom door]. I couldn't sleep so I finished fixing everyone's computer, and yours too.

JESSI [lowers her voice]: You were afraid of another nightmare.

KYLE [whispers]: Yes.

JESSI: No wonder you were sloppy in our training session this morning.

KYLE: I wasn't that sloppy.

JESSI: Not enough so Steven would notice, but I did.

KYLE: Well, I'm sure I'll sleep tonight.

JESSI [lowers her voice now]: If you can't, do you want to go out again?

KYLE [frowns at her]: We're not allowed.

JESSI: That didn't stop us before.

KYLE: It was one night and you had a problem at Latnok you wanted to take your mind off. Things are getting better now, aren't they?

JESSI: Some, but so what? I'm tired of staying inside and being limited to doing exercises in the warehouse.

KYLE: No.

JESSI: You are such a downer.

KYLE: I'm not a downer.

JESSI: According to Josh and Lori you are.

KYLE: I know what they call me. I just worry about them and you.

JESSI: Doing what?

KYLE [thinks of the time Lori made a bad decision to check out the campsite where the hunter was killed and how they all were almost killed trapped inside the underground tunnels]: For doing something they might regret.

JESSI: Isn't that their decision to make?

KYLE: Don't you want somebody around who's concerned for your well-being?

JESSI: Not if it's to the point where it becomes stifling.

KYLE: I stifle you?

JESSI: Sometimes.

KYLE: I won't stop looking out for you, or them.

JESSI: I didn't ask you to be my guardian. [She steps closer].

KYLE: I know.

She stands more combatively toward him as they argue back and forth. He thinks back to the promise he made to Adam that he would look out for and be responsible for Jessi.

JESSI: Well, stop. Nicole and Steven are my guardians now. I don't need you to be as well.

KYLE: No, I won't stop.

His quiet yet firm response resounds through her like a warm blanket. She can sense how much he cares but most of all, she can sense something else in him, something deeper that even he can't see.

JESSI [stands so close to him she's staring deep into his eyes]: You're a hypocrite.

KYLE [frowns at her, starting to become irritated with her stubbornness]: What?

Scene cuts to Lori standing behind her door as she puts her ear against it, listening to their exchange. Scene cuts back to Jessi and Kyle.

JESSI [hears Lori and telepaths]: _You want to go out just as much as I do._

KYLE [hears Lori too and telepaths their conversation now]: _No, I don't._ [She doesn't believe him]. _If I do, it's only to help._

JESSI: _Liar. You want to be free to use your abilities to the maximum._

Nicole comes out of the master bedroom.

KYLE: _No, I don't._

JESSI: _When will you stop being so stubborn and realize we aren't normal? We never will be?_

KYLE [to Jessi]: _Not now._ [He then glances at Nicole]. Good morning.

NICOLE: Good morning, you two. [She sees how close they're standing and remembers Lori mentioned Jessi being attracted to Kyle]. Is everything all right?

KYLE: Fine.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Liar._

He glares at her just as she ducks into the bathroom. She gives a smile grin of triumph at him before closing the bathroom door.

NICOLE: You're sure everything is fine between you two?

KYLE: Just a disagreement, that's all.

He quickly heads back to his room to get ready for school while back upstairs Nicole seems satisfied with his answer. Scene cuts to the inside of Josh's car where he drives them all to school. On the way to school, Josh stops near an elementary school zone for small kids to cross the street and Jessi looks over to the school's playground and sees one student at a wall covering their eyes and counting before yelling out, "Ready or not, here I come!" She sees the student easily find another and taps them. "Tag, you're it!"

JESSI [turns to Lori]: What are they doing?

LORI [looks out the window and sees the children playing]: Oh, playing hide and seek.

JESSI: But there's no place to hide. The school ground is wide open.

LORI: They're probably playing a combination of tag and hide and seek.

JESSI: I don't see the purpose.

LORI: It's just for fun.

KYLE [glances at the children too]: Like tracking?

JESSI: You're right. [She smiles back at him when he turns to grin at her then can't help taunting him telepathically]. _Are you going out running tonight?_

KYLE [frowns with disapproval before facing the front and telepaths back]: _No._

JESSI [can't resist another taunt]: _I might._

She can sense his displeasure but he hides it well from Lori and Josh. Soon Josh pulls up to Beachwood High where they all disembark and go their separate ways. Josh seeks Andy out.

JOSH: Hey, girlfriend.

ANDY: Hey, boyfriend.

JOSH: Want to go out to a party this Friday?

ANDY: What kind of party?

JOSH: A rippin' hot one!

ANDY: Sounds like fun, but I doubt my moms would let me go.

JOSH: In that case, it's not that rippin' hot. It's actually a recruiting party for potentially super smart science students. Jessi said she'd extend the invitation to include her foster brother and his girl.

ANDY: So, is this like a science party?

JOSH: Something like that. You know, Mark? Lori's boyfriend?

ANDY: He's in college right? I've heard rumors she was dating a college guy now.

JOSH: It's no rumor.

Cut to Kyle and Declan walking into the school.

KYLE: Have you asked Hillary what the rumor circulating on me is about?

DECLAN: I swear that girl is always around when you don't want her snooping about but trying to track her down when you do want her, has been impossible. I tried calling her over the weekend but she wasn't home.

KYLE: She should be in school today. Lori's outside waiting for her now.

Scene cuts back to Andy and Josh.

JOSH: Yeah, Mark's a D.J. he's going to dejay the party.

ANDY: Yes, I'd love to go, as long as I tell my moms it's an educational event.

JOSH: I'm sure there will something there for us to learn.

Lori hangs around outside waiting for Hillary to show up. She finally does arrive and bounces up to Lori.

LORI: There you are. Where have you been?

HILLARY: You wouldn't believe where I spent the whole weekend!

LORI: I couldn't even begin to guess. Out with it!

HILLARY: My parents took me to Rio in Las Vagas! Granted it was daddy's business convention, but he got me to film the whole event and be the prime interviewer for his regional division.

LORI: Wow! That's great, Hillary. You're making history. You'll be Beachwood's first girl to get the Mostly Likely, no, Most Definitely To Succeed Award.

HILLARY: I know! Daddy even helped pay for Evan's expenses. I can't have my main photographer not involved.

LORI: I bet he was thrilled to be there.

HILLARY: Naturally.

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Declan. Kyle rubs his eyes.

DECLAN: Did you go out after you talked to me?

KYLE: No, I finished fixing everyone's computers.

DECLAN: Did you even sleep?

KYLE: No.

DECLAN [jokes]: You look pretty good for not having slept at all. [In actual fact, Kyle looks anything but good with red bloodshot eyes and pale face].

A passing student hears Declan and snickers.

KYLE: Maybe we should find Hillary and check out that rumor.

DECLAN: Yeah, before we're included in a whole new rumor.

KYLE: We?

DECLAN: Yeah, as in...oh forget it. Not worth mentioning. It's starting to get too crowded now.

They had to weave in and out between students packed in the hallway who were all hurrying to catch up on the latest weekend news before class starts.

It's Kyle instead of Declan who finally tracks Hillary down before the first class begins.

KYLE: Hey, Hills.

HILLARY: Hey, sweatpea.

KYLE: Can I talk to you for a second?

HILLARY: I'm all ears.

KYLE: Have you heard a rumor about me? Normally I wouldn't bother with rumors but this one may affect Amanda. [He notices she glances away from him]. I thought you might know about it.

HILLARY: As I matter of fact, I do know. But I know it's not true. [She's quick to reassure him].

KYLE: What is it?

HILLARY [leans close to him]: That you're cheating on Amanda.

KYLE [his eyes open wide in disbelief]: But I'm not.

HILLARY: I know you're not, dumpling, so why worry about what nasties are saying about you?

KYLE: Because it could hurt Amanda.

HILLARY: Sweatpea, it would only hurt her if the rumor _was_ true.

KYLE [studies her]: There's more.

HILLARY: Wow, you do that so well. [He waits for her to tell him]. Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask. [She heaves a big sigh]. Jessi is the said person the nasties think you're cheating with.

KYLE: Jessi?

HILLARY: You do seem to spend a lot of time together.

KYLE: We work together.

HILLARY: Yeah, what kind of work are you two doing?

KYLE: Exercises. Training for Search & Rescue work.

HILLARY [nods emphatically]: I thought as much. [He notices she says she thought so but senses even she too believes the rumor to a small extent].

Scene cuts to Lori where she seeks out Jessi by her locker shortly after Kyle talked to Hillary.

LORI [despite keeping her voice low a student overhears her]: I overheard you and Kyle this morning.

JESSI: I know you did.

LORI: You…again with the overhearing!

JESSI: Like you weren't?

LORI: I heard you two went out again.

JESSI: It was just for fun.

LORI: Fun? [She looks around and notices the student who was listening in scurry off]. Great. What did you two do?

JESSI: None of your business.

LORI: Okay, look, obviously this is not the best time to talk.

JESSI: Obviously.

LORI: But there's something else I wanted to clarify with you. You said you were attracted to Kyle.

JESSI: I said he was attractive.

LORI: Ah! So you're not attracted _to_ him.

JESSI: But I do have _feelings_ for him. [She emphasizes feelings].

LORI: You're saying things to deliberately bug me now, aren't you?

JESSI: No.

LORI: What sort of feelings?

JESSI: Love.

LORI: As in?

JESSI: In what?

LORI: Boyfriend-like or just plain friend-like?

JESSI: You're not listening to me otherwise you would have figured out how I feel. Friend-like. Satisfied? [She glares at Lori and walks away].

Lori gives a self-disgusted sigh. Jessi was right, she should have known her better. Why does she keep harping on the little things?

Annoyed with Kyle earlier for being blind to their potential and now mad at Lori for harping on her feelings for Kyle, all makes Jessi feel restless and stifled. She needs to do something so devises a plan to challenge Kyle.

Scene cuts to Kyle as he walks, and holds hands, with Amanda to her class where he tells her about the rumor. He talks quietly so passing students won't hear him.

KYLE: Ah, Amanda?

AMANDA [glances over at him]: Yes?

KYLE [winces as uncertainty hits him and blurts out a different topic]: Would you like to come with me to Latnok's party this Friday?

AMANDA: I'd love to, but I thought you didn't want anything to do with them?

KYLE: I don't, but Jessi invited me, so I thought for moral support?

AMANDA: Okay.

They were nearing class and he still hasn't talked to her about the rumor so takes a deep breath before saying what he really wanted to tell her.

KYLE: I wondered if you heard about the rumor going around…about me?

AMANDA [blinks in surprise at his sudden change in topic and pauses walking to class]: What kind of rumor?

KYLE [pauses with her, feeling uncomfortable]: About me, cheating.

AMANDA [squeezes his hand and looks up at him adoringly]: You'd never cheat on me.

KYLE [smiles back as a warm feeling envelops him with her trust in him]: No.

Just then he hears Jessi telepath to him.

JESSI's intruding thought: _Come find me, if you can._

Jessi cuts their link and suddenly he feels bereft without it. Is this how she felt when he had to cut their link temporarily when he developed the sphere to block people's thoughts? He turns his head, looking around for Jessi while mentally trying to locate her.

AMANDA [sees his sudden distraction]: What's wrong?

KYLE: It's Jessi.

AMANDA [frowns and looks down the hall not seeing her]: Where?

KYLE: Uh, well, she just, you know, to me. [He taps his head as a couple of students walk past them, not wanting to say out loud how he can talk to Jessi. Luckily, Amanda understands].

AMANDA: Now? [She's not happy Jessi is the cause of his distraction. She's still mad at her for pulling out a strand of her hair and lets go of his hand].

KYLE: Yes.

As Kyle looks at her as if wanting more understanding, especially now that she knows the truth about him, she starts to wonder if she's being too understanding. She has her limits.

AMANDA: Doesn't she know it's rude to interrupt?

Kyle senses her displeasure is directed mostly at Jessi but a small part is directed at him as well. It can't be easy for her, knowing he's here with her but having another girl who can communicate inside his head whenever she wants too.

KYLE: I'm sorry.

AMANDA [suddenly puts a hand to her mouth]: Oh, God. No, I'm sorry. [She steps closer to him and takes his hand again]. Is it about your nightmare? I didn't think.

KYLE: No, nothing about that.

AMANDA: It's not?

KYLE: No. I'll walk you to class—[again he suddenly picks up Jessi, but it's more like an echo and looks behind him].

She's not there and he realizes she's managed to redirect her presence to give off a false signal. She managed a new skill, one he is suddenly eager to try. He glances at Amanda who isn't looking pleased again when she sees how distracted he is. Jessi can wait.

AMANDA: You'll walk me to class? What am I, a puppy? [She heads off to class by herself].

KYLE [catches up to her]: Amanda, I'm sorry.

AMANDA: It's obvious she wants you. [There's always some reason Jessi needs him for something and here she mistakenly thought Jessi was communicating concern for him and for what he went through].

KYLE: All she wants, [suddenly he has another flash of her presence, this one further away but a stronger echo of her voice].

JESSI's voice: _Ready or not…_

She's playing a game of hide and seek with him, just like when they saw the elementary children did earlier.

KYLE [finishes his sentence to Amanda]: …is to play.

AMANDA: To play? [Amanda steps closer to him and he's reminded of how upset she was with him once before on her first day working at the Rack months ago, when Jessi wanted to talk with him and he tried going after her then even more upset when he defended Jessi by saying she couldn't have stolen any money]. You're with me, not her.

KYLE [frowns at a few students who snicker at them before looking quickly away]: I know I am. [Now with the rumor circulating around school about him and Jessi, this was not the best time to be playing games. He walks Amanda to her class while trying to telepath to Jessi]. _Can we practice this later, Jessi?_

But his telepathic message bounces back like she didn't receive it. In fact, he can detect no signal or presence of her anywhere. He has no idea where she is or how to find her. It was as if a sense he didn't know he had was suddenly taken from him and he felt lost without it.

Throughout their walk, Amanda didn't need a sixth sense to know he wasn't really with her. Physically, yes, but mentally, he was seeking Jessi.

AMANDA [stops him and guides him off to the side as the last of the students head inside, they have only a minute before the final bell rings]: What is she doing to you? It may help me to know and understand, because right now, if all she's doing is playing games just to annoy me, I won't put up with it.

KYLE: It's not to annoy you. I think it's to annoy me. [She frowns, not understanding]. We argued earlier this morning, saying something about not accepting our full potential, and when we saw some children this morning playing hide and seek, she found a way to disconnect our link. She wants me to find her.

AMANDA: Isn't disconnecting a good thing, so you won't be in each other's thoughts all the time?

KYLE: We're not in each other's thoughts all the time.

AMANDA: Well, no, I, it just seemed that way.

KYLE [sighs heavily]: It's like losing one of my senses.

AMANDA: Like hearing? [She remembers when he "lost" his hearing just to avoid hearing a person's thoughts].

KYLE: Yes.

AMANDA: Then how can cutting you off like this make you accept your full potential?

KYLE [looks at her in wonder]: Thank you!

AMANDA [now looks as clueless as he does at times]: For what? [Suddenly the bell rings and she glances with reluctance toward class as students hurry inside].

KYLE [excitement laces his voice now that he found the solution]: Tracking. [He hurries to give her a fuller explanation]. She wants me to track her. [He quickly kisses Amanda then rushes off to find Jessi].

AMANDA: Tracking, right. Makes perfect sense. [She shakes her head uselessly and enters class].

KYLE [narrative as he heads toward his class]: Each time I would try tracking Jessi down by using logic, [he peeks inside a classroom], like finding her in class, she wasn't there.

As he walks down one hall he thinks he sees her and starts after her but just as he gets close enough to see it's not her, he receives a flash of where she could be. He looks around, suspecting she's watching him and giving him another false lead. As he looks around he does catch a glimpse of her at the top of the stairs just before she flees. His first instinct is to run after her at top speed but has to hold himself back. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he runs into Declan.

KYLE: Hi.

DECLAN: Hey. Where was Jessi heading so fast?

KYLE: She's dodging me. [Several students skirt around them to head both up and down stairs].

DECLAN: Why?

KYLE: To track and find her. It's a game.

DECLAN: A game?

KYLE: She keeps blocking me and sending me false signals. It's a way of practicing if we should ever lose the other.

DECLAN: And you just missed her.

KYLE: Yeah, she's very good.

It takes only a second for him to check behind Declan into the upper hallway but Jessi's long gone. A large window next to them looks out on to the back of the school where a delivery truck is unloading lunch room supplies. She's not outside either.

DECLAN: Good luck. Oh, hey, [he stops Kyle from darting around him by holding up a hand in a stopping motion], did you find Hillary?

KYLE: Yes. [He steps closer and lowers his voice]. Some students believe I'm cheating on Amanda with Jessi.

DECLAN: You cheat? Sounds like someone's trying to give you a bad name.

KYLE: Why would anyone do that?

DECLAN: Maybe it's no one after all. The way you two have been hanging out together is enough for anyone to speculate, and since Amanda already had one cheating boyfriend, it isn't much of a stretch to ignite a rumor.

Just then Jessi sends Kyle a telepathic message before he can respond to Declan.

JESSI: _What's keeping you?_

Instead of physically looking around, Kyle reaches out mentally to hone in on her and only receives faint echoes of where she might be.

DECLAN: What? Is she communicating with you? [He looks around the hall and staircase full of students heading for their lunch break as if he can spot Jessi by sight alone].

KYLE: Yes.

DECLAN: What did she say?

Suddenly Jessi is there beside both of them, coming up from behind so neither saw her at first.

JESSI: Why not ask me?

DECLAN [jumps]: Man, you're quick.

JESSI: I know.

KYLE [turns around]: Where were you?

JESSI: Hiding behind an empty classroom door.

Suddenly, both Jessi and Kyle hear a shout from outside the window and rush toward it. Declan and a few other students look too.

All see a cart full of crates about to topple right on top of a soccer student as a deliveryman waves and shouts frantically for the student to stand clear. But it was too late.

Kyle grabs Jessi's hand and together they mentally divert the falling crates from squashing the student then for the crates to land beside him, while even preventing the contents from being smashed or broken. Delcan's attention isn't the only person riveted to the scene in stunned amazement.

STUDENT #1: Did you see that? How lucky was that?

STUDENT #2: Luck? Try a miracle!

STUDENT #3 [standing beside Kyle nudges him]: Can you believe it?

KYLE [glances at him, still holding Jessi's hand to control the last wave of mental energy he projected]: Amazing!

Student #3 looks back at him, at his and Jessi's clasped hands then looks behind Kyle and his eyes widen. He gives Kyle an accusing look before slipping off to the side. Kyle doesn't have to see who's behind him he can hear her heartbeat. He also hears Hillary's shocked gasp. He lets go of Jessi's hand and turns to see Amanda, Hillary, Lori and a few more students gather around, most with the intent to see what all the commotion is about. But now that the student was safe from harm, more drama was about to unfold as some of the students had noticed him hold Jessi's hand.

KYLE [stares at Amanda]: Hey.

AMANDA: There you are. I'm sorry I'm late. [She steps close beside him forcing Jessi to move aside]. You must have thought I was already beside you, [she takes his hand and notices outside the window where Mr. Hooper, the principal, and a few other high school staff gather around the deliveryman and a soccer student]: What happened?

DECLAN: A student stupidly tried to move a jammed cart full of crates while standing in front of it. Luckily for him, the crates fell beside him. [He nods slightly at Kyle and Jessi].

Amanada nods in understanding. Kyle and Jessi combined their energy to save him. Josh and Andy arrive on the scene.

AMANDA: He's a very fortunate guy. [She squeezes Kyle's hand].

KYLE: Yes. [He squeezes her hand back].

STUDENT #4 [scoffs in disbelief]: You gotta be kidding. She's more naïve than I thought—

Amanda turns to glare at the student. Hillary gasps and glares at him too. Lori narrows her eyes and thinks what a piece of scum he is.

JOSH: What's going on?

LORI: A box of crates narrowly missed hitting a student.

STUDENT #4 [aside to another student]: The guy, [meaning Kyle], could probably get away with murder.

Lori, Josh, Declan and Jessi all stiffen in anger and concern on Kyle's behalf. Kyle looks like he's been hit with a sledge-hammer. The student steps back in alarm when Amanda, whom he mistook for a sweet submissive girl, comes up to him with anger blazing in her eyes.

AMANDA [voice tight with anger]: Why don't you mind your own business?

STUDENT #4 [not about to back down as he eyes her in sudden speculation, maybe she likes guys that cheat]: You sure can pick 'em.

Amanda turns away, she is so mad and outraged on Kyle's behalf, she feels like hitting someone for the first time in her life. Now that she has the self-defense training, she really can hit back. A very scary feeling.

Kyle glances at her in concern as she steps behind him. He turns to face the student.

Jessi gives her a disgusted look. She's going to wimp out now? But then sees the fighting gleam in Amanda's eye when she looks directly at her, and there is nothing wimpy on Amanda's determined face as she seeks her help.

AMANDA [mouths to her]: Do exactly what I do, for Kyle?

Jessi gives a slight nod as most everyone's attention is now focused on Kyle and the other student.

KYLE: Jessi and I are friends.

STUDENT #4 [scoffs]: Very good friends, I bet. I'd like to see how you smooth talk you're way out of this one.

AMANDA [before Kyle can answer she hooks an arm through his]: He doesn't have to.

He turns to smile at her in encouragement; glad to see she's facing this with him. But she's not looking at him; she's glaring fiercely at the other student. Jessi takes a stand beside Kyle and slips her arm through his.

KYLE [tries to tug his arm free and telepaths]: _What are you doing?_

JESSI [telepaths back]: _What Amanda told me to do._ [He frowns at Jessi]. _Follow her lead._

AMANDA: What we three do is nobody's business but _ours_. [She looks over at the cluster of students on the stairwell, daring anyone to contradict her].

STUDENT #4: Woah, are you trying to tell me you're a threesome? [He's thinking, kinky].

Amanda leans over to kiss Kyle's cheek. Jessi grabs his chin to turn so she can copy Amanda and kisses his cheek too. Kyle looks from one to the other.

HILLARY [looks at Amanda with new respect]: You bite!

AMANDA [voice over Hillary]: Yes. You have a problem with that?

STUDENT #4 [scoffs again]: I don't believe it.

AMANDA: It doesn't matter what you believe.

HILLARY [pipes up, eager to help]: Yeah.

Amanda looks over at her and smiles, thankful for her support.

KYLE [smiles at Amanda in wonder and what she's doing for him]: I love you.

AMANDA [gives him a quick smile back]: I know.

STUDENT #4 [flicks a glance at Kyle]: And I suppose you love Jessi, too?

KYLE [stares right back at him]: Yes.

Jessi smiles at the student who's giving them so much problem in triumph. He's starting to feel like the odd guy out but is determined to see it through, anything to save face.

HILLARY: He does cuddle nice as well.

Jessi, Kyle and Amanda all turn their heads to stare at her. Amanda glances back at Kyle and sees him bite his lip. Hillary cuddled with him at Preston's party long before he and Amanda were a couple but this wasn't the time to tell her how long ago that was.

ANDY: And he gives great hugs.

Amanda throws a smile her way as Josh nods approvingly.

STUDENT #4 [feeling definitely being ganged up on now with Kyle's friends surrounding him]: Unbelievable.

AMANDA: Believe it. Like I said, what we do together is our business.

Student #4 gives them all one final glare then forces himself to shrug casually and walk away. Drama now over, one by one, the students disperse. Kyle senses a myriad of emotions and overhears more talk and speculation on them now as a threesome from the rest of the students. Hillary and Lori start clapping their hands at Amanda's wonderful performance and a few other students who hang around, clap too.

HILLARY: You go, girl!

LORI: Yeah, Amanda!

Amanda is feeling triumphant. Kyle turns to smile even more broadly at her just before she kisses him full on the lips. His heart rate speeds up, thrilled and jubilant along with her. When she breaks off the kiss, Kyle feels a slight tug, having forgotten all about Jessi. He's quick not to forget her when Jessi kisses him full on the lips exactly the way Amanda just did.

He gasps in stunned surprise. So does Hillary, so does Lori and a few others and the stairwell is silent again, all staring at Kyle and Jessi as they kiss.

Amanda stares in furious surprise. All right, so she did tell Jessi to copy her every move for Kyle's sake, but trust Jessi to take her literally.

For a brief moment, Jessi's passionate kiss triggers a response in Kyle and he kisses back. And that's when the premonition of them being together hits him. It feels like hours went by but in reality it was only a few seconds. He reaches up his hands and yanks her away.

Jessi touches a finger to her lips. He responded to her. The thrill it gave her was awesome but senses more happened when she picks up his emotions and isn't sure if it is good or bad, probably bad. She did overstep a boundary with him.

He steps closer to Amanda.

Yes, she definitely crossed a boundary and she suddenly has a vision of him always choosing Amanda over her.

AMANDA [stares at Jessi]: What was that?

JESSI [not liking her tone, she already felt bad]: You told me to do everything you did.

AMANDA [sighs]: I should have known you would.

HILLARY: Okay. Rumor snuffed, all settled then. [She gapes at Amanda]. Wait, you told her to kiss him?

ANDY: After what I just saw? Looks like a whole new set of rumors are going to be flying around.

JESSI [answers Hillary]: Yes, she did.

STUDENT [gloats from having stuck around to see the finale of this little drama]: And boy, did he kiss back!

However, when all Kyle's friends and family and girlfriend, or is that girlfriends, turn to glare at him, he slinks quickly away.

LORI: That should teach him and everyone else never to mess with us Tragers.

JOSH: Here, here!

JESSI [turns to Andy]: What new rumors?

ANDY: Ah,…you three?

HILLARY [turns to Jessi]: He really kissed you back?

JESSI: Yes.

LORI: After kissing Amanda, he was probably in the moment.

ANDY: Oh, that's weak.

They see several students start whispering as Kyle's actions generate even more speculation of what's going on between both Amanda and Jessi.

JOSH [sees several whisper]: Want to bet a new rumor is going around?

LORI: Josh!

When Jessi overhears a student she suddenly knows what new rumor is starting.

STUDENT [whispering to another]: Lucky guy, getting it on with two girls who seem more than willing to share.

JESSI [again turns to Lori]: What does getting it on mean?

LORI: What?

ANDY [to Josh]: How can she not know something so basic?

JOSH [quickly turns to Declan]: So, lunch?

Declan nods.

HILLARY [shakes her head at all of them and puts a hand on her hip, looking at Amanda and Lori in suspicion]: What's really going on here?

AMANDA: Nothing.

HILLARY [feels hurt, something's going on and she's being left out]: I thought we were friends.

AMANDA: We are. I can't explain. It's not what it appears.

Hillary sees Amanda's hopeful yet desperate look she'll understand and not press the issue. Her gut tells her, aside from the look of love and gratefulness in the way Kyle holds on to Amanda's hand, that she's covering up something deeper. Plus, Lori's evasiveness in avoiding eye contact is another clue. She wonders, not for the first time, what strange things are happening in the Trager household. She's about to say more when Evan bounds up the stairs.

EVAN: Hills! I caught it all on camera!

They all turn to face him.

HILLARY: What on camera? [She glances back at Kyle and Jessi, thinking Evan caught them on tape].

EVAN: A pile of crates almost creamed a student and delivery guy.

HILLARY [suddenly excited hearing he captured the accident on video]: You are the best camerman, ever. Let me see it! [She turns to the others]. You guys want to see it, too?

LORI: Sure.

DECLAN: Why not?

Their eagerness says even more that they too are covering for Kyle. As they head to a computer lab to view it on screen, Kyle notices that the incident has affected Evan more than he let on. His hands are shaking as he hooks up the camera. They all watch as Evan uses a zoom lens to capture the scene.

EVAN: I'm just taping the soccer game here, [he fast forwards], then when there's a time out, I, mostly out of boredom, start taping the delivery guy. [His voice sounds over the tape]. As the coach calls another time out, here we see, [camera zooms on to a delivery truck], Beachwood's kitchen supplies being delivered. What's on the menu this week folks? [Camera zooms in on the crates as the delivery guy rolls a dolly full of crates down the plank].

HILLARY: Sweetie, leave the commentary to me from now on.

EVAN [shrugs]: I tried.

They all watch as a wheel jams. Just then, a soccer student, seeing the delivery guy back up and turn the handle so the wheel can straighten, rushes over to help. But the jerk the deliveryman uses to make the wheel not stick causes the crates to slide towards the student. The deliveryman waves the student away.

DELIVERYMAN's voice on screen: Get back! Keep away!

EVAN [points on the computer screen]: See here? [One crate appears as if it were going to land right on top of the student, with the other crates following suit, when they all seem to veer away to land on the ground beside him]. I may not know much about physics, but shouldn't the force of gravity have caused that crate to land right on him? It looks like an unseen hand guided it away from him. And, [he points again to the crate now on the ground], shouldn't it have smashed to the ground? It looked like it glided its way down to the ground.

HILLARY: Yes, honeybun, we can see. Amazing! [She looks at Amanda]. Are there really angels like you believe?

AMANDA: Yes, there are.

HILLARY [looks at the screen again]: I think I'm starting to believe in them, too. I'm going to, [glances at Evan], we're going to make history. Wait till this goes up on the school blog!

KYLE: Shouldn't you ask the delivery guy's permission first?

HILLARY: You're right! I should interview him as a final wrap up. Good thinking, Kyle! [She turns to Evan]. Quick! Before he takes off.

Evan unhooks the camera and gathers his equipment as they both dash off to wrap up their story. Kyle, Jessi, Amanda, Declan, Lori, Andy and Josh are all left behind to look at each other. Declan lets out a big sigh.

DECLAN: Did a tornado just whiz on by?

LORI: She sure felt like one.

JOSH [turns to Andy]: That was totally cool.

ANDY: How do you think those crates missed hitting the student?

JOSH: How would I know? [He's careful not to look at Kyle or Jessi]. I'm hungry. Let's go have lunch. [He grabs her hand and tugs her out the door].

ANDY: Josh, when aren't you hungry?

JOSH: I'm always hungry for you. [He starts tickling her as they head out of the room].

ANDY [giggles]: What's got into you?

Back inside the room they can hear their voices fade down the hall.

JOSH's voice: Aren't you always telling me I think with my stomach? I'm thinking with my stomach.

ANDY's voice: That's not all you think with.

LORI [after a disgusted grimace on overhearing their banter, she turns to look at both Kyle and Jessi]. You two, outstanding!

DECLAN: I'll say.

AMANDA: How did you do it?

KYLE: By combining our energy we were able to move the crates safely aside.

DECLAN: That easy?

AMANDA: Wow.

LORI: That's so cool.

DECLAN [slaps Kyle's back as they head out]: Good work, man. You too, Jess.

KYLE: Thanks.

Jessi nods.

DECLAN: A lot happened in a few short hours. [He notices Kyle looks even more tired]. How are you holding up?

JESSI: Wait. [They turn to look back at her]. Kyle, I need to talk to you for a second.

Amanda frowns at her, not liking she wants his attention again.

KYLE [not wanting to create more gossip]: Can we talk later?

JESSI: It's important.

AMANDA: Isn't it always?

Jessi glares at her and Amanda glares back. Declan and Lori give each other "oh, oh" looks.

KYLE: Why not wait until we get home, Jessi?

Amanda heaves an irritated sigh.

AMANDA [to Kyle]: Have your talk. [She glances at Jessi]. I won't mind. [She refuses to let Jessi get to her].

KYLE [to Amanda]: I'll meet you at lunch?

AMANDA: I'll save you a seat.

JESSI: Don't you usually?

AMANDA [voice tight, Jessi really tries her patience]: I'll save one again.

She follows after Declan and Lori except she tries to linger, walking slowly to hear what Jessi has to say to Kyle.

LORI [whispers to her]: I hate to tell you this, but if she suspects you're listening in, she'll just telepath to Kyle.

AMANDA: She would too.

Cut back to Kyle and Jessi.

JESSI: You did it.

KYLE: No, we both did.

JESSI: Now, it's my turn to find you.

He senses her adrenalin level is high, she's feeling even more restless and eager for excitement when all he feels is tired.

JESSI [with their connection unblocked, she picks up on his tiredness]: You don't want to play. If we do it later you can sleep tonight. [In the background they both hear a student walk by, rushing to class but drops a book in her haste]. That is what you want, to be too exhausted to dream?

KYLE: Yes. Okay, we'll play later then.

They step out of the computer room just as the student picks up her dropped book, gives them a quick derogatory glance and rushes off. Kyle sighs, knowing she heard his last comment.

JESSI: What's wrong?

KYLE: Just a feeling she heard us.

JESSI: So?

KYLE: So, she might add to the rumors going around.

JESSI: So?

KYLE: It doesn't bother you?

JESSI: Why would it? Why should it bother you?

KYLE: I don't want to be labeled a cheat like Charlie.

JESSI: Oh. So, what can we do?

KYLE: I'll just spend more time with Amanda, hopefully that will dispel any more rumors from circulating.

JESSI: I've got an idea to try and dispel the rumors.

KYLE: What?

JESSI: Why don't I keep doing things to annoy Amanda?

KYLE: How will that dispel rumors?

JESSI: It will show everyone we are a 'threesome.'

KYLE: No.

JESSI: Why not?

KYLE: You already do things to annoy her.

JESSI: Poor thing.

KYLE: Jessi.

JESSI: Fine. What then?

KYLE: Besides, you don't like it when people look down on you, so why do something that will make you look bad?

JESSI: Like they're not thinking bad of me already?

KYLE: All the more reason to not make things worse for yourself.

JESSI [sighs with impatience]: Well?

KYLE: I'll just spend more time with Amanda.

JESSI: You already spend whatever time you have with her.

KYLE: Except now.

He hurries to the lunchroom leaving Jessi to follow him where they find they are under more scrutiny than before when they walk in together. Amanda stands in line with Hillary and Lori with a tray of food. Jessi cuts in front of Amanda as Kyle heads over to a salad bar.

AMANDA: Excuse me? [Her voice angry and put out].

JESSI: No. Excuse me.

AMANDA: The line's down there.

JESSI: I'm cutting in.

AMANDA: Why?

JESSI: Weren't you saving a spot for Kyle? He's behind me, or will be soon.

AMANDA: You could have said.

Jessi turns aside and heads up the line to pay for her lunch.

Amanda glances at Lori behind her and mouths: "What's with her?"

Lori shrugs.

AMANDA: I don't understand her. Isn't it enough she yanked my hair last night? I bet she didn't tell Kyle I came by either.

HILLARY: Were you two in a catfight over Kyle? [Students around them overhear her and glance knowingly, the rumor gaining more truth with each word they utter].

LORI: You came over?

AMANDA [distracted by Hillary]: No. I mean, yes, I was about to come over but my mom waylaid me.

LORI: I didn't hear the doorbell.

HILLARY: How much hair did she pull?

AMANDA: Uh, a strand. Out of habit I knocked on his window and guess who was in his room?

LORI: Ah, I get the picture, except for the hair-yanking thing.

AMANDA: I don't get it either.

HILLARY: She was in his room? Doing what?

LORI: Hills, tone it down a notch. It was just a science experiment she was doing.

HILLARY: I've never heard it described that way before.

Kyle comes up to Amanda.

AMANDA: Hey.

KYLE: Everything okay?

AMANDA: Why wouldn't it be?

KYLE: I saw Jessi talking to you. [He picks up her feeling of annoyance].

AMANDA: We're fine.

They pay for their lunch and take their trays to sit at a lunch table where Josh and Andy are sitting. Amanda and Kyle sit together when Jessi sits on the other side of Kyle.

JESSI: Mind if I join you?

AMANDA: What are you doing?

JESSI: Having lunch. [She telepaths to Kyle]. _And proving to everyone here we're just friends._

KYLE [telepaths]: _While annoying Amanda?_

JESSI [telepaths back]: _She's always annoyed with me._

Kyle mentally sighs. Juggling these two is proving to be a challenge.

AMANDA: How about if we go outside and eat?

KYLE: Sounds like a good idea.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as they sit on a bench outside near a large tree. She brings up the one subject that's been on her mind ever since the lunch hour began.

AMANDA: Can you believe that student? Saying you kissed her back? [She shakes her head, unwilling to believe her own eyes. Why would he kiss her back? He wouldn't].

KYLE: Yes. [He's pre-occupied with the premonition he had].

AMANDA: What? [She crosses her arms. Oh, God, he did kiss her back]. Kyle, I was hoping that kiss was all just a surprised reaction. Are you trying to tell me it wasn't?

KYLE: I had a premonition.

AMANDA [relief fills her]: About what?

KYLE: About me and Jessi.

AMANDA [swallows hard, no longer feeling relief]: Oh?

Kyle remembers a flash of the kiss he and Jessi just shared. It felt passionate yet volatile, just before he had the premonition of them and of Adam and Sarah.

KYLE [glances at Amanda and she knows she won't like what he's about to tell her]: That if Jessi and I were ever together in a relationship…we could end up like Sarah and Adam.

AMANDA: What was their relationship like?

KYLE: Passionate but volatile.

AMANDA: So, you two, you and Jessi, would end up together?

KYLE: No. I want you.

AMANDA: But, if you had a premonition of you and Jessi getting together…

KYLE: We won't.

AMANDA: And us?

He touches her arm but the feelings of a possible future he picks up are cloudy, except for one. He lets go of her arm.

AMANDA: What? Is it bad?

KYLE: A life with me won't be easy for you.

AMANDA: I think I'm already getting a taste for how it would be like.

KYLE: It's not just with Jessi, but my abilities.

AMANDA: Oh. [She thinks on his electrical ability and various others and who knew what he'll develop in the future]. I'll just take it one day at a time then.

He holds her hand.

Scene cuts to later in the day, after school where Hillary and Lori have a much needed pick me up drink at the Rack. Declan is with them as well.

LORI [takes a sip of coffee]: Oh, I needed this.

HILLARY: What a day. Guess what we'll all be watching tomorrow?

DECLAN: What?

HILLARY: My interview with the deliveryman.

LORI: That should prove interesting.

HILLARY: Oh, it is.

In the background, Jackie comes in the Rack. She looks around and sees Declan. When he looks up at her she waves to him.

DECLAN: Excuse me.

He leaves them and heads over to Jackie.

HILLARY: Who's that?

LORI: That's the science girl who works in the same place Mark does. The night you didn't want to be a fivesome?

HILLARY: Oh, so that's what she looks like. Kind of cute.

LORI: Yeah, horrible, right?

HILLARY [looks closely at her]: Pumpkin, do you still have feelings?

LORI: No! [Hillary looks like she doesn't believe her]. I guess I'll always have 'feelings' for him, he was my first big crush.

HILLARY: Love.

LORI: Fine, love.

HILLARY: Hard to shake those first timers.

LORI: Yeah. I mean, not that hard.

HILLARY: Mmhmm.

Cut to Declan where he and Jackie find a table for two.

DECLAN: So, how have you been?

JACKIE: Good, working hard on a new project. [She sounds excited, she's back to doing what she loves].

DECLAN [picks up on her excitement]: You sound happy. I like it.

JACKIE: You have to come by and see what I'm working on. In fact, that's why I called you.

DECLAN: Hey, you don't need a reason to call me.

JACKIE: I'll keep that in mind for future calls.

DECLAN: I'll look forward to each one.

JACKIE: Would you like to go to a party with me this Friday? It's at Latnok.

DECLAN: I heard about it. I'd love to go.

JACKIE: Great. Are you doing anything for the rest of this evening?

DECLAN: I'm all yours. [He takes her hand].

JACKIE [smiles at him and holds on to his hand]: I was hoping you would be.

End.


	6. S03 E18 The Masked Crusaders

Kyle XY S03 E18

***

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***

**The Masked Crusaders**

Kyle comes home from work, completely beat from a sleepless night and a long yet emotional day at school and heads straight to his bedroom. Seconds later, he's fast asleep. Nicole comes in to check on him when everyone but Kyle sits down for supper. She heads back to the dining room table.

NICOLE: He's asleep.

STEVEN: I don't think he slept at all last night. Except for his computer, all our computers are fixed, unless you helped him, Jessi? [He glances at Jessi as he passes food around].

JESSI: No. He fixed everyone's computer, even mine while I was busy working on my science project.

NICOLE: No wonder he's exhausted. I'll leave a note for him and save him some food.

JOSH: So, does this mean I don't have to redo my homework?

STEVEN: Not unless you made a back up of your homework on a disk.

JOSH: Bummer!

STEVEN: I bought a removable storage device to store all our data, like homework, on it from now on.

JOSH: But what about my private I-don't-want-anyone-to-see files?

NICOLE [knows him too well]: Oh? Are those files something we need to be concerned about by any chance?

JOSH: No, not at all. [He leaves the room before he can be questioned further].

Nicole and Steven continue on with making dinner. Kyle still sleeps and misses dinner, so Nicole leaves a note for him that there's dinner in the fridge in case he wakes up later and is hungry.

Near midnight, Nicole comes in his room and checks on him, placing his blanket up higher when she sees it has slipped off. She checks in on Jessi and finds she's fast asleep, too. Shortly after Nicole has left, Kyle starts having a nightmare.

KYLE [narrative]: What I feared most would happen, happened. Another nightmare replaying the night I killed Cassidy. It felt like I got away with murder, or what felt like murder.

He jerks awake and rubs his eyes. The clock reads 1 a.m. Thankfully there are no sparks of electricity flowing from his hands. He leaves his room and heads to the kitchen, sees Nicole's note and opens a drawer, grabs a fork and the plate of food she left him from inside the fridge and starts eating.

He suddenly pauses mid-forkful and looks towards Jessi's bedroom. He heads to her room, listens outside the door, but senses something isn't right. He opens the door. She's not in her bedroom. She did what she said she would do and went out for a midnight run. He can't sense her and knows she's blocking him. He heads to his room to change clothes and goes outside to find her. If she can block her signal, so can he and doesn't let her know he's trying to find her. He narrows his senses and hones in on her. She's running through the woods, using her night vision.

KYLE [using his own night vision, he runs up next to her, catching her by surprise]: Hi.

JESSI: Kyle! What are you doing out here?

KYLE: What are you doing out here?

JESSI: I'm out for a run like I said I would.

KYLE: You know we're not supposed to be out this late.

JESSI: Then go back.

He leaps in front of her before she can take off running again.

JESSI [narrows her eyes at him]: Go home.

KYLE: Not without you.

JESSI: Ten more minutes and I'm done. [She unblocks herself].

KYLE [narrative]: I could sense her giving in was a way of apologizing for her impulsive kiss. I could also sense the underlying hurt and jealously when, after our kiss, I turned from her and went to Amanda. I hoped her caring for me would develop into the friendship I knew it could be.

KYLE [taps her on the shoulder]: Tag, you're it.

He takes off running and she runs after him. They make a game of dodging the other, until when fifteen minutes have passed he stops. She halts beside him.

JESSI: I tagged you twice, you must be tired. Do you think you'll be too tired to dream now?

KYLE: I hope so. I dreamed of Cassidy again just before I found you had gone out.

JESSI: You're bummed because of what that idiot student said about you getting away with murder.

Her night vision sees the way he turns his gaze away which tells her that she read him right.

KYLE: I know he didn't mean it literally.

JESSI: You took it literally anyway. Why? I was the one who murdered someone.

KYLE: You killed that hunter in self-defense, not murder. Murder is premeditated.

JESSI: The same applies with you then.

KYLE: I know. Taking a life hurts no matter what the provocation.

JESSI: Yeah.

She shakes her head, not wanting to dwell on the unpleasantness like he seems to be doing.

JESSI: Come on, I'll race you home.

KYLE: Now you want to go home?

She takes off without waiting for him and soon they are running through the suburbs. As they run through the streets, a sports car is racing down a street, far too fast to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting another car as it pops out suddenly from an alley.

Kyle and Jessi both come to an abrupt halt. Without even telepathing what he needs, she gives him her hand, their minds in sync. Hands linked, he generates enough energy to shove back the car that pulled out of the alley as the racing sports car zips past. The young man driving the sports car is too scared to slow down and drives off even faster.

The car from the alley contains a young couple. The woman in the car rubs her stomach protectively, a very pregnant woman. The man grabs her hand and they smile in relief. They are both safe, but when the man resumes pulling out again he frowns, completely puzzled how he avoided a collision. He creeps out slowly and when nothing seems to be holding the car back, he resumes driving ahead.

MAN: Don't worry, honey. I'll get you to the hospital.

She starts breathing deep, nodding.

Cut to Jessi and Kyle as they watch, safe in the shadows, as the car drives away. Close up of Kyle's ear as he listens to the baby's heartbeat and the timing of the woman's contractions. He can tell by the sound the couple had plenty of time to reach the hospital. He lets go of Jessi's hand and turns to her. She too had been listening in on the couple and picking up the baby's heartbeat.

KYLE: Thanks.

JESSI: We rock. You know you miss coming out here.

KYLE: Jessi…

He continues on home and she follows. They make it home without anyone noticing they were gone.

Morning comes and Nicole has to wake both of them up.

NICOLE [enters Jessi's room and shakes her shoulder]: Jessi! [Jessi stirs awake]. Time to get up.

JESSI [takes a glance at her clock]: I slept in.

NICOLE: Yes, you sure did. You didn't have a nightmare too, did you?

JESSI: No.

NICOLE: I guess it's a good thing Steven decided to skip your training session this morning. Kyle wasn't the only one who needed rest. You worked pretty hard completing your science project all in one night.

Jessi feels guilt as Nicole heads to Kyle's room. Maybe if she explained to Nicole and Steven how freeing it was to go out at night and, under the cloak of darkness, making full use of her abilities, they might understand. Or they might not. If they were strict with Lori, they'd be equally strict with her.

Jessi heads upstairs for a shower and finds that Lori beat her to the washroom. She waits outside the bathroom door as scene cuts to Nicole downstairs where she checks on Kyle. She has to shake him awake, too. He stirs, rubbing his eyes.

NICOLE: Hey, sleepyhead.

KYLE: Hey.

NICOLE: How'd you sleep?

KYLE: Okay. Except I had another bad dream.

NICOLE: You were up again last night.

KYLE [knows she saw the food in the fridge she left for him eaten]: Yes.

NICOLE: Want to talk about your dreams?

KYLE: It's not so much as reliving the moment as in fearing I might do something to harm you all.

NICOLE [sits on the edge of his tub]: But you figured out how to prevent that from happening again.

KYLE: I know, but…[his fear reveals to her what's really bothering him].

NICOLE: Would exercises help, as in deliberately or allowing the electricity to flow until you feel confident you can control it, even in your sleep?

KYLE: Deliberately? [He thinks of ways to set up a safe rubber insulated area in the warehouse to practice in]. I could try.

NICOLE: Great. [She pats his shoulder]. I'll tell Steven.

Soon Kyle joins Jessi, waiting for Lori to come out of the bathroom. Finally, she comes out.

LORI [sees the line-up]: Ha! I finally beat you to the shower. [She gloats to Jessi].

JESSI: I took pity on you since you'll have to work Friday night and miss out on Latnok's party.

LORI: Nice! I'm sure you did.

JESSI: You're welcome. [She smiles a bit too smugly at Lori as she enters the washroom].

Lori enters her bedroom to get dressed for school. Josh comes out of his room.

JOSH: Great, she's finally done but I'm still last in line.

Steven comes out of the master bedroom.

JOSH: Dad, we need more than two washrooms.

KYLE: I could build a half-bath downstairs in the utility room.

STEVEN: Actually, we need to have another family meeting, tonight.

JOSH: Woah! Why not spill it out now?

STEVEN: Because I want everyone to hear it.

KYLE: It's about our finances again, isn't it?

STEVEN [sighs as Kyle guesses correctly]: Yes, it is.

JOSH: What? No money for college?

STEVEN: Oh, there's still money for your college, all four of you. Thanks to Sarah's and Adam's estate, it definitely helped cover for you two to attend university. The money however, covers tuition only, not room and board. So if you want to stay in the dorms you'll have to earn the money yourselves, or stay at home while attending college.

KYLE: I don't mind staying home.

JOSH: Mr. Homebody.

LORI [pops her head out of her door, having listened in]: What?! We have to stay home?

STEVEN: Yes, unless you can pay for room and board yourself.

LORI: That's so unfair.

STEVEN: Yeah, well, get used to it. [He heads downstairs].

LORI: Ugh! [She closes the door again to finish getting for school, totally bummed out].

Kyle looks from Steven's retreating back and to Lori's closed door, wondering if he's the cause of the family's dwindling funds. They had so many extra costly repairs to fix this past week, all because of him and his semi-out of control abilities.

Switch to the Rack where Kyle is on the computer and Declan stands next to him.

DECLAN: So, what are you looking for?

KYLE: Junk yards. I need to find non-conductive materials, for both my room and the warehouse. [He yawns].

DECLAN: Still not sleeping much?

KYLE: No.

DECLAN: What did you do last night?

KYLE [lowers his voice so Josh, who is wiping the counter, won't hear him]: I went for a run with Jessi.

DECLAN: I take it your run was without permission.

KYLE: Yes.

DECLAN: Did anything interesting happen with you two?

KYLE: We prevented a car accident.

DECLAN: Yeah?

KYLE: A young couple, who were heading to the hospital. She was pregnant.

DECLAN: You didn't stop to deliver her baby?

KYLE: No. They had time to get to the hospital.

DECLAN: You two going out again tonight?

KYLE: I don't plan too.

DECLAN: You didn't plan it last night? [In the background, Josh looks over at them, wondering what they are talking about with heads so close together].

KYLE: No. I woke up to find Jessi gone so I went looking for her.

DECLAN: Careful, sounds like she likes to live dangerously.

KYLE: I hope not. I don't want her to end up like Sarah.

Before Kyle can answer, Josh comes up to them.

JOSH: Hey, mind if I chill with you guys for a while?

DECLAN: Chill away.

JOSH [peeks at the computer screen]: What are you doing?

KYLE: Looking for materials.

JOSH: Here I thought you two were in conspiracy mode.

KYLE: We weren't conspiring.

DECLAN: In fact, we were just about to head out and buy some stuff.

JOSH [glances at the computer screen again]: To buy? I thought we couldn't afford more stuff.

KYLE: Steven okayed it, considering it would be cheaper to have rubber insulation than replacing burnt parts.

JOSH [thinks about his fried computer and the risk of it happening again]: Good idea. Dad's right, a man with a financial plan.

Kyle and Declan leave to buy supplies. Declan helps Kyle unload, first at the warehouse to insulate one area, then at home. Kyle sets up a rod just outside his window and anchors it into the ground, like a lightning rod. He then lines his tub with rubber and realizes it would be easier to make a bed lined with non-conductive material in case he has another nightmare. Any electricity will be well insulated. He starts building a bed with sides and long enough so he can lay flat, with legs straight, and wide enough like a larger single bed but less than a double.

Scene cuts to Hillary and Lori inside the Rack sitting at another computer station as Hillary does the final edit on Evan's video. They both watch the video play out on screen.

HILLARY: A miracle here happened today at Beachwood High. The day started like any other day where Mr. Mulch was making his regular delivery. Can you tell us what happened, Mr. Mulch?

MULCH: Yeah, I was heading down the ramp with another load of supplies when the dang wheel jammed and some student comes along with the bright idea of trying to help me. I gave a sharp tug and the next thing I know the crates are about to fall right smack on the student. I've never been so afraid in my life for that silly kid. Except, the crates never landed on him.

HILLARY: What did it and you do?

MULCH: I froze. Then the weirdest thing, the crate veered away like someone knocked it aside. [He kisses his crucifix dangling from a chain around his neck]. My ma, before she died, told me to always wear this, [he holds up his crucifix to the camera], it would keep me safe. I was safe all right, but so was the kid. I never believed till now. There sure was an angel lookin' out for both the kid and me today.

HILLARY: Let's see a replay of that fateful moment. [They watch a replay of the video Evan shot then cut back to Hillary's interview]. Unbelievable! It was like an unseen hand came down from heaven. I never believed in angels before, either, but I do now. It's a friggin' miracle. [She turns to a shaken student where Mr. Mulch has a supporting arm around him]. What was the experience like for you?

STUDENT: I was only trying to help.

HILLARY: I know you were sweetie, it was very brave of you.

STUDENT: I'm just thankful to be alive.

MULCH: I am, too. Thank you, Lord! [He kisses his crucifix again].

Hillary gives the student and Mr. Mulch a hug each and all wipe tears from their eyes. Several students behind them cheer in relief.

HILLARY [back to her audience]: Whether you believe in miracles or angels or God, one thing is certain, a life was spared today from the cruel hand of death.

HILLARY [to Lori]: What do you think? Was that too overly dramatic at the end?

LORI: No, Hills. It was great. You were definitely in the moment, go with your gut.

HILLARY: It sure was intense.

LORI: I can imagine. [She can relate as she glances over at Kyle, just before he left with Declan. Life with Kyle can be pretty intense at times. He was like an angel. He healed her mom from the brink of death, after all, and felt her own tears fill in her eyes. She wipes them away]. Very moving.

HILLARY: Thanks, Lori.

They hug.

Scene is now late at night and even though Kyle worked hard at lining his new bed, he couldn't sleep. Even though he built sides on the bed, he didn't know if the fear of having a bad dream again or lying in a bed instead of his tub was keeping him awake, or both. He feigns sleep when Nicole checks on him. After she leaves, he hears her settle down to sleep shortly after. He gets up out of bed and heads to the kitchen out of habit for something to eat. He opens the fridge door, sees there's not much in there to eat and closes the door not taking anything.

FEMALE VOICE [sounds in his ear]: Can't sleep?

He jumps. Jessi is behind him. She blocked her presence just like how he blocked his when he came up next to her on her run last night.

KYLE: Jessi!

JESSI: Want to go out again? [She unblocks her presence and he can sense her excitement].

KYLE: We have practice in the morning.

JESSI: So? Let's practice now. [He sees she's already dressed in her black outfit].

KYLE: No. [Despite feeling restless and unable to sleep, secretly he did long to go out for a run].

JESSI [picks up his longing]: I'm going for a run.

KYLE [sighs in defeat as he picks up her determination]: Okay. Let's go.

She waits for him to change into his outfit and soon they are running through the streets instead of the woods. They head to their favorite building and look out over the city.

JESSI: You missed coming out here, admit it.

KYLE: Yes.

JESSI: I love the night.

KYLE: You love breaking rules.

JESSI: You're grumpy.

KYLE: I'm tired.

JESSI: I'm doing this for you, you know, as a way to exhaust you so you won't need to dream.

KYLE [looks like he doesn't believe her]: Sure you are.

JESSI: Race you back.

They start heading back home when off in the distance they hear a gunshot. Both pause and Kyle can tell Jessi knows he wants to check out what's happening just as much as she does.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Maybe there's someone else we can save._

Kyle's too tired to argue but the same need to protect and save someone is just as strong in him, he just isn't excited about it as she is.

Another robbery at a 24-hour corner store is in progress. Three robbers enter just before the owner is about to deposit cash into the store's safe. The first robber is holding a gun on the owner as he empties the cash register. They enhance their vision to see further into the front of the store's window.

Kyle can sense the second robber is on meth. He needs the money to feed his habit. His hands shake badly around the gun he holds on two customers who were unfortunate to have been in the store while it's being robbed. The third robber holds his gun on them too.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Back door._

Kyle and Jessi enter the store through the back door. Kyle sees a security camera and sends a charge so the picture cuts out and no one at the front counter can see them enter. Jessi looks out into the main store area.

METH ROBBER: Hurry up, man! I can't wait.

1st ROBBER: I'm hurrin', I'm hurrin'.

3rd ROBBER [shakes a bag in front of the customers]: Empty your wallets. [They start emptying their wallets]. Your jewelry, too!

The robbers are almost finished, except one female customer has a hard time taking off her ring.

3rd ROBBER: Take it off!

FEMALE CUSTOMER: I'm trying! [She sobs].

METH ROBBER: This is taking too long, man!

He points the gun at the woman and Kyle realizes with horror he's going to shoot her. Jessi realizes it, too, but the reality of it happening, makes her freeze as self-preservation kicks in.

Kyle opens a filter directed at the robber and reads his mind.

METH ROBBER [thinks]: _I need my fix now lady, and you're keepin' me gettin' it. This will teach you._ [His finger jerks on the trigger].

Kyle doesn't hesitate, he runs into the store area just before the robber shoots his weapon. The gun goes off and the bullet hits him instead of the woman. Kyle falls to the ground.

1st ROBBER: Where did he come from?

3rd ROBBER: Look, there's another!

Anything to save Kyle, Jessi leaps and karate kicks the gun out of the third robbers hand, before swiping a karate chop over the meth robber's wrist to knock his gun free then swipes another chop to render both of them unconscious. The 1st robber shoots, panicked, but fortunately the shot goes wide and hits the back wall. Jessi knock's the gun from his hand and knocks him out as well. All three robbers are lying unconscious on the floor.

She picks Kyle up, throws him over her shoulder and exits fast. Police sirens can be heard and knows they'll arrive shortly but by then she's long gone. She stops only when she senses no one is around and lies Kyle down near a bush. She's in a nearby park where a bunch of trees and bushes hide them.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Kyle!_

She touches him and can feel and see him remove the bullet. On the bullet's exit, he starts sealing the wound. She gives him whatever energy of hers he needs to help him recover. He takes less than she thought he'd take.

KYLE [groans as he sits up, wound healed]: That hurt.

JESSI: What were you thinking?

KYLE: To save her.

JESSI: By killing yourself?

KYLE: No, by protecting her. I was fortunate the bullet didn't hit a major organ or artery. [He blinks and looks around him]. What happened?

JESSI: I knocked them all out and brought you here.

KYLE: Did you remove any trace of my blood?

JESSI: No, I had to get you out of there.

KYLE: Think, Jessi. Was any of my blood left behind?

Jessi uses her holographic memory to replay the events and the surrounding area; she lets Kyle watch her replay the event as she holds his hand. She "sees" Kyle take the bullet but no blood splatters as he starts self-cauterizing the wound the moment the bullet penetrated.

JESSI: No.

Kyle picks up and pockets the bullet; he didn't want to leave any trace of evidence behind.

KYLE: Let's go home.

JESSI: I guess you'll sleep now. [She tries for levity but he just looks at her, not amused. She wasn't amused either. In fact, she was disgusted with herself]. I froze. All my talk of saving someone and I froze! What kind of person am I?

KYLE: One who needs more training?

JESSI [glares at him then stands up and walks furiously away]: Not funny!

KYLE: Jessi, wait! [She pauses]. Look, it's not easy.

JESSI: You did it!

KYLE: Will you stop comparing yourself to me? And competing?

JESSI: But I was closest, I should have done something.

KYLE: You did. You took out the robbers so they couldn't do any more harm.

JESSI: To protect you!

KYLE: They needed a distraction; I was the distraction so you could move in.

JESSI: Stop trying to make me feel better. I failed.

KYLE: You didn't fail, Jessi. If anything, I did. I should have thought it through more.

JESSI: Liar. You would have done the same thing all over again.

Their walk home is subdued, each lost in their own thoughts and of how close he came to being killed.

KYLE [narrative]: I shouldn't have used my body as a shield but the thought of seeing the woman get hit with the bullet made me react too rashly, just like the time I thought Latnok was going to shoot Amanda when Jessi and I rescued her on prom night. What I should have figured out was a way on how I could protect both of the woman and I from being shot. Now that I'm doing more rescuing I could no longer afford to use my body as a shield. [He thinks on that for a moment]. A shield. [An idea of how to protect both him and anyone else should this happen again, starts to formulate in his head].

That morning, he sleeps in again, completely exhausted. Steven shakes him awake this time.

STEVEN: Hey, time for your workout. Today is the day you wanted to practice on controlling your flow of electricity. Did you want to do it some other time? [He looks down at Kyle in concern].

KYLE: No, I'll be ready in a moment.

But when they arrive at the warehouse and start their morning routine, Steven notices they both are not as energetic, they are very sluggish as they go through their exercises.

STEVEN: Hey, you two. Does someone want to tell me what's going on?

FOSS [watches from the side]: They're sloppy.

STEVEN [jumps then turns around to see Foss come towards him]: It's good to see you.

FOSS: You're too lenient. [He calls out to them]. Pick up the pace.

STEVEN: Do you want to take over?

Foss, realizing he's overstepped his bounds doesn't say anything.

STEVEN [not offended]: Kyle wouldn't mind. I'm sure he'd like you to oversee more of his training methods. To tell you the truth, [before Foss can answer], it would sure help me out **since ****I have the upcoming fall semester to prepare for.** I could use the break.

FOSS: Fine. Consider it done.

STEVEN: Thanks.

They both watch as Kyle misses the rope and falls to the ground. Only his quick reflexes keep him from causing himself serious injury. Except, he does feel and sense the bullet wound rupture inside and does everything he can to stop prevent it from rupturing.

STEVEN [calls out]: Take a break Kyle!

This is a welcome relief for Kyle as he resumes healing.

STEVEN [to Foss]: He hasn't been sleeping well the past few days. He's been having nightmares, flashbacks of Cassidy.

FOSS: He told me he caused a black out.

STEVEN: He's anxious about falling asleep and repeating the experience.

Foss nods. After too brief a time, Steven calls them back to work.

STEVEN [to Kyle and Jessi]: Try manipulating your flow of electricity again you two, and we'll call it a wrap.

His brief period of rest is too short but Kyle continues on with his training while trying to keep healing his body. Foss and Steven watch from a safe and well-insulated position as Kyle and Jessi alter and manipulate streams of electricity.

JESSI [telepaths to Kyle]: _Let's make it flow towards the sheet of glass, I want to try something._

He follows her lead and the electricity strikes the glass and Jessi directs the flow to make a unique pattern. He does the same.

JESSI [they stop and look at what they've done]: It was a technique I saw one guy on T.V. do, he was an artist and used electricity to create a picture.

Steven and Foss come over and take a look and admire the pattern they made.

STEVEN: Well done! I think you found a new career.

Jessi and Kyle smile at each other, but both their smiles fades as they recall their escapade from last night.

Scene cuts to Beachwood High. Kyle is tired and sore from being shot plus even sorer from falling in his morning workout. His greeting to Amanda is subdued and he winces when she hugs him a little too hard.

AMANDA: Are you okay?

KYLE: I'm a little sore after my morning workout. I fell.

AMANDA: You fell? [That didn't sound good to her. He rarely falls unless something is not quite right]. Did you hurt yourself?

KYLE: I think it's just a sprain. I'll be fine.

She caresses his arm then claps his hand in hers as they walk to class.

KYLE [narrative]: As it neared lunchtime, I found that what I thought was a sprain was in fact more serious tissue damage.

JESSI [comes up to him in the hallway]: You're in pain.

KYLE: Yeah, I think I sprained a muscle when I fell this morning. I'm going to rest awhile at noon. [Telepaths]. _It's the only time I can heal myself._

JESSI: Need help? [She places her hand on his chest].

KYLE: Thanks, but I'll be fine. [He moves slightly away].

JESSI: No, you won't. [She keeps her hand on him, sensing more is wrong].

KYLE: Jessi... [He glances up and sees students glance towards them, more whispers, more rumors]. I'll take care of it.

Jessi grabs his arm and drags him to a room. Not so much as drag since he can easily brace himself so lets himself be led.

KYLE: What?

JESSI: It's your bullet wound. You have some internal bleeding.

KYLE: I know. It's been sore all morning.

JESSI: Spraining yourself this morning didn't help.

KYLE: I've been trying to heal it.

JESSI: You need an extra boost. [Without asking his permission, she goes ahead and touches him, giving him a part of her energy to heal him].

The lights start to flicker. He senses her need to help him but when the lights flicker even more he stops her.

KYLE: Thanks, that's enough for now. It helped. [In truth, he didn't need as much as she thought he did].

He can feel the energy she gave him speed up the healing process. All he needed now was to grab a nap during lunch hour to continue the process.

They leave the room together, ignoring the questioning speculative looks from a few students. When Kyle enters the lunchroom he heads over to Amanda.

KYLE: I think I'll eat outside. Do you want to join me?

AMANDA: Sure.

When they're outside, he immediately lies down beside her.

AMANDA: Kyle?

KYLE: I guess I was more tired than I thought. Do you mind?

AMANDA: Not at all. [She glances shyly at him]. Do you want to lay your head in my lap?

KYLE [smiles up at her]: Sure. [He lays his head in her lap and closes his eyes as she starts running her fingers through his hair in a massaging motion]. That feels good.

She smiles down at him and watches until she sees he's fast asleep, but in actual fact, he's healing his internal injuries so when he "wakes" up to have a quick bite, he feels even more tired as it wasn't a real sleep. When the bell rings, he sways as he stands up.

AMANDA: Kyle, did more happen that you're not telling me?

KYLE [thinks she knows him too well, she can tell now when he's trying not to worry her]: Ah...

AMANDA: Something did happen. What?

KYLE [as the second bell rings]: Can we talk later?

AMANDA: Later. [She looks worried for him and, hand in hand, they head back to class].

Scene cuts to late at night after work and Steven comes home. He finds Kyle drinking a smoothie in the kitchen.

STEVEN: Hey, Kyle.

KYLE: Hey.

STEVEN: Mind helping me bring in some old about-to-be recycled computers from work?

KYLE: Sure. Are they spares in case I damage your computers again?

STEVEN: Actually, they're for you. I figured you could rebuild your own computer, considering your computer was too badly damaged to even repair.

KYLE: Jessi has been letting me use hers.

STEVEN: Yeah, well, I know what's it's like to want to have your own computer.

KYLE: Thank you.

Kyle heads to the driveway to help Steven bring in the computers. He starts setting them up in his room and Steven looks on enjoying his excitement.

KYLE: Now I can load in the program I was working on before I fried my computer.

STEVEN: What program was that?

KYLE: A drafting program for work.

STEVEN: How's work going?

KYLE: McNally choose my design proposal.

STEVEN: Congratulations! Why didn't you say anything?

KYLE: It just happened over the weekend and there are a few more details to "iron" out he said.

STEVEN: I hope it goes well.

KYLE: Me, too. The bonus I get will help pay for what I've done.

STEVEN: Oh, no you don't. That bonus is yours. You can use it to set up a trust fund or savings account. I know it's early to think about an RRSP but starting one now when you're young will benefit you later on. That's one thing my dad made sure of when I was your age.

KYLE: Maybe I will.

After Steven leaves and to keep from damaging anything else in case he has another bad dream, Kyle lines his whole floor with rubber mats and covers everything with rubber pieces and unplugging anything electrical.

He lies down on his new bed but feels too restless to sleep even though he's very tired. He gets up and places a mat in his tub and lies down in it instead. But he still can't sleep even though he feels more comfortable. He hears Nicole come down to check on him.

Nicole sees he's in his tub instead of his new bed.

NICOLE: Kyle?

KYLE [feels guilty for feigning sleep, he just didn't want her to worry but like any parent, she somehow sensed he wasn't sleeping well, so opens his eyes]: Hey.

NICOLE: Can't sleep?

KYLE: No. I'm too worried.

NICOLE: Want to talk about it?

KYLE: I've made every precaution but I still feel like it's not enough.

NICOLE: Kyle, you need to relax. Clear your mind. Trust yourself.

Those last words she spoke were like an echo Adam once told him, when his self-doubt and fear were paralyzing him. His family's safety was so important to him that his fear and worry of putting them in danger from his electrical discharges was just another fear manifesting itself, causing him to once again to not trust himself.

KYLE: Thank you, Nicole.

NICOLE: For what?

KYLE: You made me feel better.

NICOLE: I did?

KYLE: Yes. You're good.

NICOLE: Well, I'm glad I could help. [She rubs his shoulder]. Goodnight.

KYLE: Goodnight.

She leaves his room and he closes his eyes, lying back more comfortably, finally relaxing enough to sleep. But an odd premonition creeps into his dream state. He sees floating bullets then sees them explode into flames of fire as ash falls over him, only the ash is crushing him. He jerks awake, breathing heavily. A strong need to go for another run overwhelms him.

He looks around his room in confusion, gets up and changes into his outfit, and then as soon as he is almost out the door, he looks up to see Jessi dressed in her outfit. In unspoken agreement, they start their run.

Except on their way to their usual spot, Kyle heads off in another direction, as if compelled to go there. They come across a standoff between a gang and police officials in a store's loading dock.

To avoid the surrounding police, they climb up to the store's roof. The negotiations aren't going well. The leader threatens to open fire.

JESSI [telepaths]: _ Kyle?_ [She can sense he's thinking and building up a psychic shield].

KYLE [narrative]: I remembered my dream and knew this was the moment. I knew the leader was about to open fire, no longer willing to negotiate.

KYLE [telepaths to Jessi]: _I have an idea. Wait here, on my signal, yank or hurl the guns away from the gang members._

She nods and watches as he jumps between the gang members and the police just as the leader shoots his weapon. Kyle brings up his hand, concentrating hard. The bullets never reach the police; they hover in the air as they impact against his shield before dropping harmlessly to the ground.

Both sides look on in stunned surprise.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Now!_

Jessi yanks away the gang's guns and hurls them into the side of the building. The gang members lay there stunned as Kyle jumps back on the roof to join Jessi.

A POLICEMAN: Hey, wait!

They both take off fast, leaping off the other side of the building and through the streets, too fast before the police can chase them and are soon far enough away not to be caught or seen.

JESSI [telepaths]: _That was amazing! Teach me._

KYLE [telepaths back]: _But you're the one who taught me that day at the diner when you were to meet Sarah._

JESSI: _Yeah, but I almost died doing it._

KYLE: _I'll show—_[just then they hear an explosion].

They run towards the explosion and find a manufacturing factory on fire. Firemen are on the scene and are attempting to put out the flames. Kyle and Jessi overhear what's going on.

FIREMAN #1 [reports to his chief]: A security guard was making his rounds when he noticed flames coming out of a building. He called it in. According to his report, there was flammable oil canisters stored inside. Jeremy and Tom are caught inside. A beam fell on top of them.

The flames spiral out of control and more fiercely. Kyle then focuses his hearing inside the building and can hear the trapped firemen's heartbeats and irregular breathing. They won't last long as more flames lick their way towards the trapped men. Again Kyle remembers his premonition of falling ashes and the feeling of being crushed.

KYLE [telepaths]: _I'm going in. _[He forms a mental shield before heading inside indicting for Jessi to do the same].

JESSI [telepaths back]: _I'm right behind you._

They both use their skills to avoid getting burned, their mental shield deflecting falling debris, and head towards the trapped men. One man is caught beneath the beam and is screaming when the flames from the fiery beam start penetrating through his clothing. Kyle forms another shield and projects it around the trapped man to repel and snuff out the flames. The other fireman is trying to push a lever beneath the beam to raise it off him and looks on in stunned surprise when he sees Kyle and Jessi.

FIREMAN #2: Get out of here! The whole ceiling is about to collapse.

Jessi concentrates and mentally raises the beam off the man so Kyle can grab a hold of him and pull him free. The ceiling collapses just as the fireman warned.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Take him!_

She slings the man over her shoulder just as Kyle forms a shield around them to prevent the debris from falling on all of them.

The fireman stares at them in awe until Jessi pushes him forward. He follows but flames of fire surround them as they make their way out of the burning inferno. More ceiling comes down and just as Jessi with the two firemen reach the exit, a heavy beam collapses next. Kyle projects the shield forward to form an arch and shoves them all through the opening. The beam collapses on him instead.

Firemen and paramedics rush toward the remaining three but Jessi turns back.

JESSI [screams telepathically]: _Kyle!_

She claws her way through the burning debris using her own shield to protect her from the worst of the flames.

FIREMAN: Are you crazy? Come back! It's too late!

The flames are too intense for the firemen to rescue her and instead aim their hoses to help wet her down. Jessi, with hacking coughs, succeeds in getting back inside. She sees Kyle buried beneath a pile of rubble and concentrates hard to raise all of the debris off him. He has used a shield to protect himself from being crushed but it was taxing his strength to move the debris off him. Her help enables him to crawl free and he staggers to his feet. They grab a hold of each other; both exhausted and their shields weakening as parts of their outfit have burnt away to reveal their faces.

They look at each other, unmasked.

KYLE: _We have to get out of here._

JESSI: _We'll be seen._

KYLE [looks around using all his remaining senses and points]: _Over there._

She nods and they make their way further into the flame and smoke-filled building, using both shields and mentally projecting falling debris away from them as they make their way out through a broken window. When they succeed in climbing out, they keep their faces turned away from the rescue workers. Only then, seconds after they exit, the roof of the building collapses sending a plume of heavy smoke over them.

RESCUE WORKER [notices them before they are obscured in smoke and yells out]: Hey! There they are!

They take off running to avoid being seen. Lungs burning, completely exhausted, they return home. After they arrive home, both fall into bed exhausted, barely taking the time to quickly change back into their pajamas, hiding their burnt clothing and wiping their faces clean of soot.

In the morning Steven comes in to shake Kyle awake.

STEVEN: Kyle, time to get up. Foss is waiting.

He heads to Jessi's room, taps lightly on her door, opens it, and goes over to shake her awake.

STEVEN: Time for your morning exercises, Jessi.

He leaves them for a bit but when he doesn't hear any sounds of them getting up, he heads back to check on them again.

STEVEN: Jessi!

She turns over and stays asleep. He reaches over and shakes her shoulder harder.

STEVEN: Wake up!

She groans, coughs and looks up at him. Her hand is over her face so he doesn't see how bloodshot her eyes are. Steven then heads to Kyle's room.

STEVEN: Kyle!

Kyle doesn't respond, he appears dead to the world. Steven has to shake him even harder to wake him up and when Kyle looks at him, Steven sees how bloodshot his eyes are.

STEVEN: You didn't sleep at all again, did you?

KYLE [voice hoarse and croaky]: No.

STEVEN: That's it. You're staying home. I'll call Foss and tell him it will only be Jessi joining him this morning.

KYLE: No, I'll go.

STEVEN: No, you're not. You sound like you need more than just rest. I'll see if Jessi's up. She seems as tired as you. [A thought hits him and his manner turns from concern to stern]. You went out for a run last night.

KYLE [glances away looking guilty then back at Steven, ready to admit his guilt]: Yes.

STEVEN: And Jessi? [He can tell by the way Kyle looks at him even before he nods]. Out of the tub. Get Jessi up and both of you meet me in the kitchen while I get Nicole.

Steven leaves the room and heads upstairs to shake Nicole awake.

STEVEN: Nicole. [He shakes her shoulder].

NICOLE [wakes up, trying to focus sleepily up at him]: Steven?

STEVEN: We have a problem. [She sits up]. Kyle and Jessi have been out at night again. That's why they're so tired. Kyle especially.

NICOLE [grabs her housecoat and slips it on]: Do you think he's been going out so he'd be too tired to dream?

STEVEN: I didn't ask, but he could have found another way to tire himself out then leave the house without permission.

NICOLE: But for Kyle to go so far as to break a rule?

STEVEN: Unless Jessi instigated going out first. You know how eager and restless she can be.

Nicole nods and follows Steven out into the hall where she pauses.

NICOLE: What if they rescued someone again?

STEVEN: I didn't ask.

Cut to Lori, behind her bedroom door. She wakes up on hearing her parent's voices out in the hall and sits up to listen. Cut back to Steven.

STEVEN: I focused more on punishing them for breaking a rule than thinking about punishing them for a possible commendable act.

NICOLE: So, what do we do if they did save someone last night?

STEVEN: They still took a risk of being seen.

NICOLE: Yes, especially if they used their abilities out in the open.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kyle and Jessi are sitting at the table looking worried.

JESSI: What do we tell them?

KYLE: The truth.

JESSI: Why? It sounds as if they're going to punish us anyway.

KYLE: Stop listening in on them.

JESSI: I want to know what's going to happen.

KYLE: It will happen anyway. Just accept their decision.

JESSI: I'm supposed to accept being punished for doing something good? Doesn't that sound wrong to you?

KYLE: We did something good by first doing something bad. We went out without permission.

JESSI: It's still not fair. Why bother telling them anything if they're going to hold it against us?

KYLE: Because it's the right thing to do.

They hear Steven and Nicole come down the stairs.

JESSI: I disagree and I'm not saying anything.

Kyle can sense she's more than tired and cranky, she really doesn't understand. As long as everything turned out all right, what did it matter?

Upstairs, Lori pokes her head out the door and tiptoes to Josh's room. Something was up.

LORI [shakes Josh awake]: Wake up!

JOSH [grumbles]: Go away.

LORI: Kyle and Jessi went out last night.

JOSH: So?

LORI: Both of them, late, as in without permission. And you know what happened last time they were out late.

JOSH [blinks more fully awake]: You mean they…?

LORI: I don't know, but if you want to get in on the lowdown and play by play of what they did, I say we join them.

Back downstairs Steven and Nicole sit across from Kyle and Jessi.

STEVEN: Start explaining.

Jessi, true to her word, doesn't say anything.

STEVEN: How long have you two been going out at night?

KYLE: Four times.

Lori and Josh rush downstairs and into the kitchen. Steven looks over at them, frowning.

LORI: Sorry, dad. I kind of overheard.

JOSH: What'd we miss?

NICOLE: Nothing so far. Just take a seat.

Lori and Josh perch on the stools next to the kitchen counter.

NICOLE: What did you two do those four nights?

JESSI: Ran, just ran.

Kyle gives her his "I know you're lying" look which Steven and Nicole notice. They look at each other, knowing something more happened. Nicole leaves it up to Steven.

STEVEN: For disobeying our rules, you two will no longer be going out at night, even if Nicole and I have to camp outside your doors. You are both grounded, and I mean grounded.

JESSI: Grounded?

NICOLE: No TV, no cell phones, no internet, and no social activities.

JESSI: What about the Latnok party? I'm the manager; they expect me to be there.

NICOLE: Excluding Latnok, you can't go anywhere else. As for Kyle, you can't go to the party now either.

JESSI: How long are we grounded?

NICOLE: Two weeks.

STEVEN: Except for Kyle. [He rubs his neck and looks sadly at Kyle]. You're grounded for the rest of the month. [He looks to Nicole for support and she nods].

Kyle looks a little shocked it's longer than the usual time they've grounded him but he nods, accepting his punishment. Lori and Josh also look just as shocked at the harsher punishment.

JESSI: But the month just started. Why should he get a whole month and I only get two weeks? Shouldn't it be the same for both of us?

NICOLE: Yes, but Kyle knows our rules, you're still learning them.

JESSI: But I'm the one who made him come with me, punish me.

NICOLE: You made him?

JESSI: Well, no, but it's not fair to him.

NICOLE: Then you should have thought of that when you went out for your midnight run.

JESSI: I'll take the whole month.

STEVEN: Jessi, Nicole and I have made our decision. The punishment stands.

JESSI: You can't do this to him!

KYLE: Jessi, it's okay. I understand.

JESSI: Well, I don't! What if I told you we saved some people?

STEVEN: And what? Risked exposing yourselves and your abilities in front of them?

JESSI: So, we get punished anyway for doing something good.

NICOLE: Yes. The point is you still went out without our permission.

JESSI: And if we hadn't those people would have died.

NICOLE: We can go around and around with this argument. Your actions have consequences.

JESSI [insistent, not understanding them at all]: Good consequences.

NICOLE: Maybe. That remains to be seen.

JESSI: I knew you wouldn't understand.

By this time Lori and Josh are glancing at each other, knowing that Jessi's arguing back is going to land her in deeper trouble, just as it always lands them in trouble.

JOSH [whispers]: She's going to find out the hard way.

LORI: Shush!

STEVEN [concentrates on Jessi's bad behavior]: What wouldn't we understand?

JESSI: I needed a change in scenery.

NICOLE: How could you know we wouldn't understand if you didn't give us a chance to know how you felt? You just assumed, Jessi. You need to ask.

JESSI: And what if you said no?

STEVEN: It's up to us as parents to determine how safe it is for you to go out.

JESSI: I was careful.

STEVEN: It doesn't matter how careful you were. Someone is always bound to see you.

JESSI: But I'm bored of the same workout routine.

STEVEN: I'm sorry you're bored but you can't always get what you want. Routine can be dull, but routine is also a responsibility you learn as being a part of life.

JESSI: Isn't saving lives being responsible?

NICOLE: Yes, but you went out without letting us know what you were doing, that wasn't responsible.

JESSI: Then, I'm the one at fault.

NICOLE: You're both at fault. Part of your punishment also is to accept the harsher punishment Kyle is receiving.

JESSI: That's not fair!

NICOLE: No, it's not.

Jessi shakes her head at them and runs to her room, slamming her door. Josh and Lori glance at each other, not daring to interfere.

STEVEN: I'll take this.

He heads to her room and knocks.

JESSI: Not now!

STEVEN [comes in anyway]: Yes, now. As further punishment for slamming your door, you get two more days of being grounded.

JESSI [has an idea]: So, if I do more bad things I can increase the time to make it the same as Kyle's?

STEVEN: No, you won't! The point of punishment is learning not to do the same thing over again. You need to learn from your mistakes.

JESSI: What will you do if I—

STEVEN: If you slam your door again, I'll take the door off and you can see how well you like lack of privacy.

She stares at him wide-eyed and he leaves the room.

LORI [tentative]: Ah, mom.

NICOLE [rubs her forehead as she overhears Steven and Jessi]: Yes, Lori?

LORI: I don't mean to, well, I what I mean is, I don't quite understand either.

NICOLE [looks at Lori, not angry, just tired]: What don't you understand?

LORI: Why does Kyle have the harsher punishment? [Josh nods emphatically, agreeing with his sister].

NICOLE: Because he knows better.

She turns to Kyle and smiles sadly at him and he looks back at her in understanding. She feels even worse for having to punish him, especially when he understands why.

**LORI: But, he'll be grounded for the remainder of the summer, even graduation!**

**NICOLE: I know. [She sighs heavily]. Next time, Kyle, when Jessi goes outside at night, let her go alone.**

KYLE: But I feel responsible for her.

NICOLE: Kyle, I'm telling you. She disobeys our rules; she'll have to accept the consequences on her own. [He nods and she sighs heavily]. All right, time for school.

The next few minutes is spent with everyone rushing off to school and work.

Later that evening as Steven and Nicole watch the news they see what Kyle and Jessi had been up to. With Josh, Jessi and Kyle at work, only Lori was sitting there with her parents and saw it too.

LORI: Oh, my God.

NEWSCASTER: Very early this morning as police were at a standoff with a group of drug runners, the leader opened fire. A bystander caught this on his camera phone as, what appears to be super-humanly impossible; how a mystery man prevented any shot from hitting the police.

The newscaster cuts to a blurred picture of Kyle jumping right in between the gang and the police, holding up his hand when bullets started flying. The bullets stopped in midair then dropped to the ground. The guns were yanked out of the drug runners hands by an unseen force before the drug runners were hurled into the building, dropping unconscious to the ground. Then it shows Kyle leaping back up on to the roof and only a blurred picture of him and Jessi disappearing from sight.

NEWSCASTER [camera is on him as he talks in front of a now controlled yet still smoking building]: According to eye witnesses and while only miles away from the police standoff when a fire broke out at a manufacturing plant, these two masked crusaders suddenly were seen again so soon after the standoff and enter the burning building behind me. How did they get here so fast? They saved two firemen by miraculously preventing the ceiling from crashing down on top of them. One masked crusader didn't make it out in time but the other ran in, seemingly to their death as the fire burned out of control. Until one eyewitness saw the two exit from a window only to see them take off yet again into the night. Who are these two super beings? Are they real, a hoax or a miracle?

NEWSCASTER [continues]: Police are speculating if they are the same masked ninjas who were seen two nights ago during another robbery at a corner store, where one of them had been shot, but no reports were made of anyone being admitted to hospital with a gunshot wound. The police are on the lookout who these masked crusaders are as they fit the general description of the two masked ninjas who saved a bank manager from robbers just last week.

STEVEN [both he and Nicole look at each other in horror and shock]: I guess I should have asked what they did.

NICOLE: He was shot?

STEVEN: He was trapped in a raging fire?

NICOLE: And Jessi, running back in to save him. [She shakes her head in disbelief].

LORI: Did you see what he did with the bullets?

NICOLE: But how could he have been shot if he could stop them like that?

LORI: Practice? [Her attempt at levity fell flat when she had to choke back tears].

Steven pats her knee.

STEVEN: I think it's long past time they explain.

NICOLE: I think this is why we didn't ask them to explain. This is exactly what we subconsciously feared would happen.

STEVEN [glances at her in fresh understanding and sighs heavily]: Still, we should have…

LORI: And you'll lift his punishment?

NICOLE: Lori, the public now knows there are two super humans out there. Who knows what the consequences will be?

STEVEN: No wonder their voices were so hoarse.

LORI [reaches over to pick up the remote and programs the news]: For Josh, he'll kick himself for missing this.

Her parents nod and they all wait for Kyle and Jessi to come home from work, all the while sitting there in shock and assimilating what had happened to them. Nicole and Steven feeling guilty for not hearing them out right away.

When Kyle, Jessi and Josh come home, Steven calls out to them.

STEVEN [stands up]: Kyle, Jessi, [he indicates the couch], sit down. We need to talk.

Suddenly he sees Declan behind them.

JOSH: What's going on?

Jessi and Kyle sit, looking worried.

DECLAN: Should I go now?

STEVEN: No, you can stay, Kyle will likely tell you everything later. This way will save time.

KYLE: What is it?

Lori clicks on the remote and soon a replay of the news comes on. Declan and Josh are now looking at Jessi and Kyle in amazement.

STEVEN: That's what we have to talk about.

Fade out and fade back to the living room. Kyle looks around at his family and friend.

KYLE: I had to go out last night. I had a premonition.

NICOLE: A premonition? You mean, you saw this happening?

KYLE: Not exactly. I just saw flying bullets burst into flame and ashes fall like they were crushing me.

LORI: That's horrible. You almost died twice or, how many times now?

KYLE: Jessi saved me.

LORI: Man, you two are—[she chokes up, unable to say what they were].

DECLAN: Incredible! Man, you two are awesome. [His feelings of guilt deepen for being jealous of Jessi. No wonder they make a fantastic team].

JOSH: I'll say!

NICOLE: You both could have been killed.

JESSI: I know, [but she sounds shook up]. You know, he didn't even hesitate.

NICOLE: What do you mean?

JESSI: I fro—[she stops, unwilling to reveal she wasn't as heroic as Kyle and had frozen in place]. It's how Kyle ended up getting shot. He rushed right in front of the woman.

KYLE: I should have thought that through.

DECLAN: How? Sounds to me you acted on pure instinct.

KYLE: I did.

DECLAN: And if you thought it through, what would have happened?

KYLE: I could have blocked the bullet but, I figured out how after that incident.

STEVEN: How did you stop all those other bullets?

KYLE: A psychic shield.

JOSH: Cool, man. Next thing you'll know you'll be catching bullets with your teeth.

JESSI: So, now that you know we saved those men, you don't have to ground us anymore.

STEVEN: No. You're still grounded.

LORI [leans over to whisper]: Nice try, Jessi. But once my parent's minds are made up, you're screwed.

Nicole and Steven glance at Declan as they check their watches. It was getting late.

DECLAN: I guess I should head home.

KYLE [stands up with him]: Thanks for bringing me home and helping me pick up supplies.

DECLAN: No problem.

STEVEN: What supplies?

KYLE: More parts for converting the van, they finally arrived.

STEVEN: Ah.

KYLE: At least my project will keep me busy while I'm grounded. [He stops for a moment]. Unless I'm grounded from working on it?

STEVEN: No, but I think you should spend the next few days resting and healing from smoke inhalation. You as well, Jessi.

JOSH: Yeah, you both sound like frogs.

NICOLE: Maybe we should get them both checked out.

LORI: Not a good idea, mom.

STEVEN: If the doctor sees a bullet wound he'd have to report it to the police.

NICOLE: You're right.

Declan leaves and the family gets ready for settling down for the night.

KYLE: Can I phone Amanda? I need to tell her I can't take her to the Latnok party.

NICOLE: Steven and I discussed and agreed you could go after all, [she pauses], but it will cost you another week of being grounded.

KYLE [doesn't have to think about it]: I'll go.

JOSH: Dude, that's another whole week.

KYLE: I know, but I really want to go.

NICOLE: Okay.

Scene cuts to Amanda's house, where she sees the news on T.V. and covers her mouth in horror.

CAROL [huffs]: That's clearly a hoax. No one can stop bullets like that.

AMANDA [swallows hard, trying to act normal]: Must be.

Her heart pounds with fear and worry. No wonder Kyle didn't look or sound good today in school, or the day before either. A sprain? More like a bullet wound!

She heard more rumors of how he and Jessi hung out privately in a room. Was that what they were discussing? The close call they had?

CAROL: Oh, by the way, Amanda, I've decided to allow you to stay home here while I'm in New York.

AMANDA: Uh-huh. [She's too lost in thoughts of Kyle].

CAROL: Excuse me? Well, if that's all the gratitude I'm getting maybe I decided wrong.

AMANDA [finally sinks in what her mother said]: What? No, I mean, really, I can? That's fantastic! [She runs over to hug her mom]. Thank you!

CAROL: Now, wait a minute. I have very strict rules for you to follow.

AMANDA: I'll follow them.

CAROL: You don't even know what they are yet.

AMANDA: It doesn't matter.

CAROL: If you break even one of those rules you're coming out to live with me in New York.

AMANDA: I promise, I'll obey every one.

Amanda is too excited to worry what they are, until her mom starts to list them, counting them off on her fingers.

CAROL: No going out alone anywhere with Kyle. He is not allowed inside the house for any reason. Curfew is at 10 pm. No going out at night past 9 pm except the nights you come home late from your self-defense class. That I will allow. I want to make sure my daughter can handle herself. No sleep over, no parties, no letting anyone know you are home alone. Except for the Tragers. I'll have Nicole keep an eye on you but let her know I expect her as well to follow my rules. You are to check in with me every night before bedtime, whether by phone or email or text.

AMANDA: I will. [She gives her mom another grateful hug]. Thank you for letting me stay!

But as she heads upstairs to her room she opens her window to look over at the Trager house, wondering and worrying how Kyle is doing.

Switch to Kyle's room as he lays in his tub, ready for a good long healing sleep.

KYLE [narrative]: I began to wonder if the real reason I went out at night to save people was another subconscious way of trying to save Cassidy.

End.


	7. S03 E19 Dilemmas Pt 1

Kyle XY S03 E19

_*******_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them!**_

_**Nanaah (I too like Josh and Andy as a couple. If I do have them break up, I will have them get back together again!) **_

_**I don't know if anyone noticed but I recently discovered a major MAJOR flaw when I started writing this season 4. The timeline is way off! I should have had them graduate in chapter 1! High School students usually graduate a month to a month and a half after Prom night. In Season 3, it was about 5-6 weeks that had passed. I've written a few weeks have passed in some of the season 4 chapters so now I have to adjust a few of the previous chapters for a good reason why they're still in high school. Otherwise, to rewrite my whole season 4 would be a huge undertaking! And guess what? I have thought of something – a teacher's strike! Everyone has to make up lost time over what should have been his or her summer holidays. That's the only reason I can think of for them to still be in school in my Season 4. I'll have to wrap up in the next chapter or two where they finally graduate. So much for writing a chapter on summer fun! I included a few lines in the first two chapters, also chapter 4 and 6, about the teacher's strike and highlighted the lines in bold to make the timeline more on track.**_

_*******_

**Dilemmas Part 1**

Opening scene with Kyle and Foss in the warehouse. Steven and Jessi are on the sidelines listening in as they do odd clean-up jobs.

FOSS: What were you thinking? Are you deliberately trying to make my job harder?

KYLE: No. I wanted to help and save those people.

FOSS: By putting yourself in danger?

KYLE: What do you expect me to do? Let them get hurt?

FOSS: Yes!

Kyle looks at him in disbelief. Knowing Foss has killed before, his cold answer leaves him taken aback.

KYLE: Yes? I can't do that!

FOSS: My job is to protect you. How can I do that if you're out there exposing yourself and your abilities?

KYLE: I can't leave them to die.

FOSS: So, what does this mean?

KYLE: I don't know.

FOSS: You don't know? Well, I'll tell you what I know. Someone will put two and two together and figure out it's you pulling those stunts.

KYLE: Stunts?

FOSS: Showing off!

KYLE: I'm not showing off.

FOSS: Look, Adam didn't foresee how amazing your physical abilities could become, if he had, he would have factored in how to use them responsibly.

KYLE: I have been responsible. [Inwardly though he didn't feel he was, he tried to be].

FOSS: Have you? Because it looked to me you were almost killed. How was that being responsible?

Kyle can't answer.

JESSI [cuts in, she can't stand to see Kyle having self-doubt]: How can saving lives not be responsible?

FOSS: You exposed yourselves to the public. The world will now know about you. Do you want to be put back in a tank? Brainwashed again to do someone else's agenda?

Jessi scowled; he knew how to hit where it hurt.

JESSI: You think I'm weak, don't you? Because I was brainwashed by Madacorp. Is that why you didn't care if I was killed when you planted your bomb?

FOSS [narrows his eyes]: I only found out you existed seconds before the bomb was to go off. When I saw Kyle enter Zzyzx there was only time left to get him out of there.

Jessi sensed he was telling her the truth but she still didn't like how she was left to die.

STEVEN: Well, I grounded them. They're not going out again.

FOSS: Weren't they already grounded?

Steven doesn't look pleased and looks at Foss in anger.

KYLE: Don't blame Steven. Blame me.

FOSS: I do blame you.

KYLE: I had a premonition.

FOSS: A what?

STEVEN: It's true. He seemed to know what was going to happen. That's why he risked going out.

FOSS: Then what if you have another?

STEVEN: Then he tells me or Nicole and we'll determine if he should act on it.

FOSS: Well, that's just great. Police will soon have A.P.B.'s out on you. The public will have even more to speculate about.

There's silence for a moment. Steven begins to see what it will be like having the public know there are two super humans running around.

STEVEN [nods]: You're right, Foss. [His agreement is a form of apology and support and Foss gives a slight nod back].

JESSI: We wouldn't put you at risk, Steven.

FOSS: You already have.

She glares at him but Foss is unfazed.

STEVEN: It's not the risk.

They all look at him questioningly.

STEVEN: The more you reveal your super abilities and save others the more the public will either fear and hate you or love and worship you. And, either way, you'll be sought after. People won't use caution or common sense any more if they think a savior is close by ready to save them. And when you can't save everyone, they'll blame you for not coming to their rescue.

JESSI [frowns]: They will?

FOSS: The ugly side of human nature.

Kyle can sense Foss has seen more than his share of how badly people can be towards each other. Though he's read about the horrors people have done in the name of some cause or another, seeing it actually happening would leave a great impact personally, psychologically, emotionally and spiritually.

JESSI: So, we do nothing?

STEVEN: You can't save everyone, Jessi. [He glances at Foss]. I agree with Foss, as harsh as it sounds.

Jessi looks at Kyle for help and to agree with her. Kyle is torn and realizes how hard it will be to turn aside if someone needed help.

KYLE: You want me to not help others? [He looks helplessly at Steven then at Foss].

Steven looks at Foss. They both know of Kyle's strong need to help others.

FOSS: That's the challenge you'll both have to face, especially if you plan on joining a search and rescue team. Maybe the real training is seeing how well you both do in not using your abilities. Think about it. You have abilities that you will want to use. Do you really want the public to see that? My job is to hide and protect you from public knowledge. If you decide on S&R, you'll have to limit yourselves. Can you do that, limit yourself?

Kyle and Jessi look at each other, each filled with their own self-doubts.

KYLE [narrative]: Life has a way of presenting fresh opportunities to explore but life also has a way of closing off other avenues, proving that actions have consequences. What consequences would arise from the result of my actions?

As Jessi and Kyle wrap up their last exercise, Steven talks to Foss.

STEVEN: I guess I don't need to tell you how Kyle is at training. He's slow and steady, and thinks things through.

FOSS: Has he thought things through lately?

STEVEN: I guess not when it comes to saving people. His instinct to help people makes him jump right in, I'm afraid.

FOSS: Yeah, I'm afraid for him, too.

STEVEN: Jessi, on the other hand, likes to dive right in trying new things without working up towards developing a new skill. You'll have to hold her back a bit.

FOSS [nods]: It seems I'll have to do more than hold both of them back.

STEVEN: Yeah, considering their abilities are growing by leaps and bounds.

Kyle notices Jessi listening in on their conversation.

KYLE: Problem?

JESSI: Aren't you curious to know what they're talking about?

KYLE: I know what they're talking about.

JESSI: You listened in? [She sounds surprised].

KYLE: No. I just know. Steven is filling Foss in on what we've done.

JESSI: Do you always have to be right?

KYLE [can sense her nervousness]: Are you scared Foss is taking over most of our training now?

JESSI: No. I'm just not sure I like him.

KYLE [smiles reassuringly]: He'll grow on you, you'll see.

JESSI: I'm going to miss our runs. Now that our outfits were destroyed in that fire, we really can't risk going out at night.

KYLE: You sound like you still want to go out.

JESSI: Of course. Don't you?

KYLE: What if what we did last night has repercussions like Steven and Foss fears they might?

JESSI: Then we deal with those repercussions as they come up.

KYLE: Do you have a plan to deal with them?

JESSI: Not yet. Do you?

KYLE: No.

He can tell already she was restless, just like how she's always restless when she's told she can't do something. There was some need in her to prove she can do anything whenever she wants to. Willful and defiant was how Emily once described her. He was seeing it now.

After their morning session, they arrive at school. Kyle sees Amanda waiting for him and from the way she's gazing at him, he knows she heard the news last night.

KYLE: Hi.

AMANDA: Hi. So, that talk we missed out on yesterday, now I know. [She looks around her to make sure passing students heading inside the school won't hear her]. You and Jessi are the masked crusaders.

KYLE: Yeah. [He keeps his voice low].

She takes him by the hand and leads him over to the tree where they've been having their lunch the past two days. It's relatively quiet and not as crowded as the lunchroom.

AMANDA [whispers]: You were shot then almost burned and crushed to death?

KYLE: Yes, almost.

She shakes her head in disbelief. Tears of relief shine in her eyes that he's alive and well in front of her and holds him close to her, trying not to hurt him in case he sustained injuries she isn't aware of.

A million emotions were coursing through her. Love, pride, fear, relief, wonder, amazement, worry and everything else in between. She could have lost him again. He was right. Life with him wouldn't be easy.

AMANDA: I love you. [She whispers in his ear].

KYLE: I love you.

What she really longs to do is kiss him but lays her forehead on his instead.

KYLE: We have to act normal. [He senses her churning tide of emotions].

AMANDA [chokes]: Normal? [Then she nods in agreement, trying to stem her emotions from overflowing]. Right. Kiss me.

He closes his eyes and kisses her, cupping the back of her head as she grips tightly to his shirt. He breaks their kiss reluctantly.

AMANDA [swallows hard]: Walk me to class?

KYLE: Sure.

But neither moves as they gaze at each other, each trying to balance their feelings.

KYLE: I need to tell you something else.

AMANDA: Oh, God. Something worse?

KYLE: No. [He's quick to reassure her]. I'm grounded because I went out without Steven and Nicole's permission. But I can still take you to Latnok's party this Friday. But after that, I won't be able to see you aside from school.

AMANDA [sighs]: I have something to tell you.

KYLE: What is it?

AMANDA: My mom's letting me stay home while she's away in New York for the rest of the year, but she has very strict rules about us not going out together unless we're with a group of friends or on a double date.

KYLE: She sounds worried for you. That's a long time she'll be away.

AMANDA: Yeah, I know. I have to phone her every day and tell her what I've been up to. I might be allowed sleep-overs with Lori but only if I'm on very very good behavior.

KYLE: Any chance I have to see you, I'll be looking forward to each moment.

AMANDA: Same here.

KYLE: At least we can be together this Friday.

AMANDA: Yeah.

They look deep into each other's eyes. Strong emotions still churn inside and both long to hold on to each other.

Camera angles above them and then pans over other students as they enter the school before focusing on Josh and Andy.

ANDY: Did you see the news last night? How cool is that, having two super vigilantes' kicking butt?

JOSH [acts nonchalant]: Yeah, real cool.

ANDY: That's all I heard on the bus except the other student's views were more complimentary. Everyone's wondering who they are.

JOSH: Me, too. [Never did he work more to keep a straight face with Andy then he did at that moment].

ANDY: I think it's a hoax.

JOSH: You do? [He quickly nods]. Uh, yeah, me too.

ANDY: Liar. It's just like you to believe in super hero, commando stuff.

JOSH: Hey.

ANDY: I prefer real heroes.

JOSH: Like whom?

ANDY [has a rare contemplative moment then looks at him]. You.

JOSH [swallows hard]: Me?

ANDY: Holding my hair back while I puked my guts out after chemo, that's pretty heroic.

JOSH: Andy…[he chokes up].

ANDY [grabs his hand]: Come on, hero. [She drags him inside the school, trying to dispel the mushy moment].

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Amanda as they turn to head inside, simply holding on to each other's hand. When it is close to the time for class, Amanda gives Kyle a brief squeeze on his hand and feels him squeeze back before going their separate ways. She immediately heads to the washroom and one of the stalls. Hillary and Lori are there, touching up their makeup.

HILLARY: Hey, sweetpea.

AMANDA: Hey.

LORI: Hey. How's it going?

Amanda gives her a brief shaky smile before closing the stall door. She sits down and digs in her purse for some Kleenex. She takes deep breaths to pull herself together.

All she can think of is Kyle. Not just being with him, but about the risks he takes to save others and how closely he came to dying. This was beyond what she felt after she giving him C.P.R. that time they explored the underground tunnels of Zzyzx, and the relief she felt when he revived.

She takes a few more deep breaths then comes out to join Hillary and Lori. Lori is complaining about missing out on the Latnok party.

LORI: I finally get the job I want and now I have to miss going to the party with Mark.

HILLARY: Yeah, a science party? Imagine what that would be like!

LORI: I was hoping to go and to be with Mark of course.

HILLARY: Of course. Will there be booze?

LORI: Nope, strictly liquor-free.

HILLARY [makes a yuck face]: Doesn't sound like a party to me.

LORI: Well, I'm hoping to make it after work, at least.

HILLARY [glances at Amanda in the mirror]: Hey, sweetums. Are you going?

AMANDA [washes her hands]: Yes, with Kyle, naturally. [She smiles at Hillary].

HILLARY [smiles]: Naturally. So, Jessi's the head organizer of this shindig?

LORI: Mark was, mostly.

HILLARY: Well, if you make it there, you can tell me how thrilling it was. [To Amanda]. Or, you can.

LORI: I've got an idea, why don't you come? You and Evan can do a commentary on this science gig.

Hillary's interest suddenly perks up. She'll take any opportunity to use her journalist skills.

LORI: Of course I'd have to okay it with Jessi.

HILLARY: You would? Why her?

LORI: She is manager, or rather part-time manager until she finishes high school, then she'll be managing full-time.

HILLARY: Great, ask her then.

LORI: Okay. If I can't make it later then hopefully I can catch up on what I all missed from seeing your commentary.

HILLARY: Fine, one journalist to the rescue. Oh, my God, speaking of rescue, did you see the news last night?

LORI [frowns in dread]: Which part?

HILLARY: Oh, come on, you must have seen it. [She glances over at Amanda]. Didn't you, either?

AMANDA [crosses her arms, trying with all her might to act casual]: You mean where some clown made a fake video of some guy catching bullets with his teeth?

HILLARY [frowns in puzzled surprise]: Ah, yeah. Fake? How do you know it's a fake?

AMANDA: It looked fake to me, I mean, a real live superman? [She shrugs and looks away trying to be unconcerned. She's afraid she's being too casual].

LORI [chokes]: I agree.

HILLARY: So, you saw it, too?

LORI [glances at Amanda and shrugs as well]: Pretty much.

HILLARY: And what about the eyewitnesses who claimed they saw these masked crusaders rescue two firemen?

LORI: I believe someone rescued the firemen; there were a lot of rescue workers on the scene.

HILLARY: Fine, you two Ms. Skeptics, I intend to find out if these masked crusaders are fact or fiction.

LORI: Good luck. Let us know how it turns out.

HILLARY: Mmph. [She does one final touch up with her hair]. If these guys are for real, I wonder if either has a girlfriend?

This time it's Lori who's biting her lip to keep quiet.

After his talk with Amanda, Kyle senses how many strong emotions are warring inside her. Fear he'd been hurt, pride in how he saved the firemen, along with worry and concern, yet the most prominent feeling he picks up from her is desire. A desire he shares.

All morning his emotions are heightened, every sense is aware of Amanda. He longs to hold her the way he did that one afternoon when they almost made love. So when he meets up with her at lunch and stands in line with her, he barely speaks to her.

Amanda is very aware of him as he is of her, and after a brief hello, keeps her gaze focused on her lunch tray. She is thinking of their one afternoon together, and when she catches him avoiding her gaze just as much as she is avoiding his, she knows he is remembering it too.

They sit down with Lori and Hillary and Declan, keeping silent and avoiding eye contact. Just as Amanda is about to sit down. Jessi comes along and beats her to the chair. Amanda glares at her, thankful to have her attention distracted from her wayward emotions. This is one person she has no qualms about venting her frustrations on.

AMANDA: Do you mind? That was my seat.

JESSI: Your name wasn't on it.

HILLARY [to Jessi]: What is your problem?

JESSI: No problem.

Amanda gives her one more glare and sits beside Kyle when he moves down to make room for her. Although now that she's sitting beside him, the temptation to touch him is even stronger. She can feel his body heat.

Josh and Andy have joined them.

ANDY: Hey, guys.

LORI: Hey.

HILLARY [looks around at them all]: It's for reals.

LORI: What is?

Andy has a 'huh' face considering she just sat down and has no clue what they've been talking about.

HILLARY: The two masked crusaders. I contacted Ms. Woods, the TV cable lady who wants to apprenticeship me, and she confirmed it. We have two live superheroes in Seattle. Can you believe it?

ANDY: I heard about it. I thought it was all a hoax.

HILLARY [leans in to whisper, thrilled at their shocked looks]: And get this, it's not official yet, but the first person, or rather reporter, who discovers who they are will receive the biggest reward ever.

KYLE: Reward?

HILLARY: Yes, pumpkin.

JESSI: What kind?

HILLARY: Money, of course.

JESSI: For who? The two masked men?

HILLARY: No, for the reporter for obtaining the biggest scoop in the history of mankind.

JESSI: Isn't that a little premature?

HILLARY: That's why it isn't official yet.

DECLAN: What happens after their identities are revealed?

HILLARY: An exclusive interview.

DECLAN: Yeah, sounds more like a media circus.

HILLARY: They'll be celebrities.

DECLAN: Until the military or whoever gets their hands on them to use them for their own ends.

HILLARY: With super powers like they've shown, how could they possibly be caught and captured?

DECLAN: They could threaten family or friends to draw them out.

HILLARY: Well, aren't you bleak. They're saviors.

JESSI [telepaths to Kyle]: _Sounds like we have a fan already._

She takes pleasure in having the attention of both the media and now the students being directed at her, even though no one knows it's she who is the masked crusader.

KYLE [telepaths back]: _It's started already, just like Steven said it would._

JESSI: _Hillary is just one person._

KYLE: _No. I overheard a few conversations among students. Deichman suspects me!_

JESSI: _Why you? How could he know?_

KYLE: _I stopped a student from hitting Josh when I first started school and Deichman drew a picture of me dressed like a super hero._

JESSI: _What do we do? _[She's thinking of ways to further gain attention by going out and doing more 'good' deeds].

KYLE: _We do what Foss and Steven told us, no more going out at night to save people._

He can tell she didn't like his answer and he can tell she is loving the attention.

JESSI: _I think they're over-reacting._

KYLE: _They're not._

HILLARY [in the background as they mentally talk to each other]: I wonder if they're single?

ANDY: Right, I wonder if being a superhero's girlfriend is all it's cracked up to be.

Amanda gives a slight nod.

HILLARY: I think it would be exciting!

Kyle and Jessi avoid looking at each other as they communicate and he makes the mistake of looking at Amanda and feels a strong rush of emotions. He longs to hold her right now and quickly blocks those feelings from Jessi. She catches the strongest of them.

Curious, she studies Amanda and picks up her rise in body temperature and faster heartbeat. Who knew Amanda could be so passionate, irritatingly emotional yes, but passionate? Is that what attracted Kyle to her in the first place? He seemed able to sense more about people right off than she could.

JOSH [to Andy]: What do you mean it wouldn't be great to be a superhero's girlfriend?

ANDY: Too much competition.

JOSH: Yeah, a superhero could have his pick of the women; a little competition is always good for the soul.

ANDY: You mean ego, don't you? And that was exactly my point. [She turns to Hillary]. You know, Hillary, if anyone can get the scoop on these two super heroes, I'd bet you could.

HILLARY: Thanks. At least someone's optimistically supportive.

After work, Kyle watches the news with the family and there is even more coverage than before.

NEWSCASTER: This was just released from the fire department, in cooperation with the police to discover who the masked crusaders are.

A video shows Kyle and Jessi running into the burning building. The camera focuses on the entrance where Jessi comes out with one fireman slung over her shoulder while guiding the other out. Just then the ceiling comes down and the camera actually picks up a slight haze of a shield preventing the ceiling form crushing her and the firemen before they suddenly surge forward out of the building. Both the hazy shield and ceiling collapse on to the remaining masked crusader.

Jessi hands the fireman slung over her shoulder to another fireman before running back in, ignoring the yelled warnings of firemen rushing over to help the two who were rescued. One yells for workers to hose her down and the camera focuses in as she claws her way into the fiery depths to rescue Kyle. More of the ceiling collapses and no amount of sprayed water can douse the flames. All seems lost when a shout suddenly makes the cameraman veer his camera toward the other side of the building but the camera only catches a glimpse of two figures, obscured by smoke, running off into the distance.

LORI: Oh, God. I can't bear to look. [Despite her comment her eyes remain riveted to the screen].

JOSH: Woah, Jessi. You rock.

Steven, standing behind the couch, reaches over and squeezes both Jessi and Kyle's shoulder. His actions say more than words how moved he is. Nicole gives them a hug.

Back at Amnada's house, she's watching the same news with her mom.

CAROL: Well, maybe they aren't a hoax after all.

Amanda can only nod in agreement.

AMANDA: Can I go over and say goodnight to Kyle?

CAROL: Really, Amanda. Two superheroes out there and all you can think of is Kyle?

Amanda just shrugs.

CAROL: Fine. Go. Don't be too late.

AMANDA: I won't.

Amanda comes over to the Trager house and Nicole answers.

AMANDA: Hi, Mrs. Trager. Can I talk to Kyle for a few minutes?

NICOLE: Sure, but only for a little while.

AMANDA: Thanks.

Kyle leads Amanda to the back deck and they sit on the swing, both very aware of the other the way they were all day.

KYLE: You heard the news?

AMANDA: Yes. [Her gaze remains fixed on him and she reaches up a hand to touch his face].

He puts his hand over hers and leans over to kiss her, something they've been longing to do since the morning. They keep kissing longer and deeper before they hold each other in a tight embrace.

AMANDA: I love you.

KYLE: I love you, too.

AMANDA: You almost died during that rescue.

KYLE: But I didn't. [They kiss again].

AMANDA [smiles shakily]: No, thank goodness.

They gaze at each other until again desire, relief and passion, draws them back into each other's arms.

Fade out and fade in earlier in the night where scene cuts to Latnok. Jessi is sorting through papers, mostly orders of supplies, and as she looks them over she gets an idea. Now that her and Kyle's outfits are burnt and unsalvageable, her idea is to make new outfits, ones that are fire, bullet and water proof and whatever else proof. Latnok still has access to materials she wouldn't be able to acquire on her own. She puts in an order, labeling it as a science project to improve and protect search and rescue workers from harm.

Nate knocks and enters without waiting for her permission.

JESSI [closes her screen]: I didn't say you could come in.

NATE: What, you're not ecstatic to see me?

JESSI: I see you three nights a week and weekends.

NATE: Briefly. You're so holed up in here I need to make sure you're still alive. [He winks at her]. And you are very much alive.

JESSI: What do you want?

NATE: Ah, hotness, that's a very leading question to ask a guy like me.

JESSI: Is that all you think about?

NATE: Yes, [gives a slight shrug], besides science.

JESSI: Go away. I have a lot of paper work I need to do.

NATE: Can I help?

JESSI: As opposed to hindering?

NATE [laughs]: Have I mentioned how much I like you?

JESSI: Frequently.

NATE: So, am I growing on you yet?

JESSI: You mean, am I getting used to you? Yes.

NATE [leans his hip against her desk]: Actually, I mean as in liking me.

JESSI [shrugs]: You're tolerable.

NATE: You're not gonna give an inch, are you? [She gives him a fed up look]. That's okay, I love a challenge.

She makes a point of sorting through paperwork but he sits down in the chair across from her desk, studying her.

NATE: What are you doing?

JESSI: Trying to work. Unlike you.

NATE: You're taking a big risk, hotness.

JESSI: I can handle working here.

NATE: I meant you and wonder boy acting like a pair of saviors. [She gives him a surprised look and tries to cover it]. If I could figure out you two are the masked crusaders, that's what the papers are calling you, don't you think others will figure it out? [She looks nervous then glares at him].

JESSI: I don't know what you're talking about.

NATE: Just be careful. [He stands up, ready to leave her office].

JESSI: You sound like you care.

NATE [heads to the door]: Nah, I would just hate to loose another boss. [He flashes her a cocky grin]. Later, hotness. [He pauses].

Jessi doesn't know if she should be upset or scared or both. She is both. She's also a little thrilled Nate cares. She doesn't answer and he just gives an annoying chuckle before shutting the door and leaving her to her work.

At home Jessi tries on an outfit for the party and looks at her image in the mirror in disappointment. She hoped what she was wearing was okay for a party. She comes out and heads to the kitchen, Lori is rushing to get ready for work and catches a glimpse of her.

LORI: That's what you're wearing?

JESSI: Yes. What's wrong with it? Black is supposed to be elegant.

LORI: True, but black leggings are so passé.

JESSI: Well, I don't have much else that's elegant.

LORI: Forget elegant. What you need is sexy and gorgeous. Let's see what you have.

JESSI: Don't you have to get ready for work?

LORI: I can spare a minute. Besides, if you're the host and manager of this party, you have to look the part.

JESSI: But—

LORI [heads to her room and waves her hand to follow her]: Come on.

Jessi follows her in an unaccustomed manner of meekness. She watches as Lori rifles through her clothes.

JESSI: Try not to crease them, [sees Lori shove each garment aside, squashing them tighter together]. I have them in…[her eyes widen as Lori tosses a few garments on her bed]…order.

LORI: Yes, Miss Neat, and you can put them back in order, after we try on a few. You need a little disorder to create the right look.

JESSI: If you say so.

LORI: I do. [This was going to be fun, dressing Jessi].

Before Lori enters the kitchen where the family is having snacks and a quick drink, she lays a hand on Jessi's arm, stopping her before she can walk in.

LORI: Stay here.

JESSI: Why?

LORI: For effect. [Jessi looks puzzled]. You'll see. [She walks into the kitchen]. May I present Latnok's new and stunning manager, Jessi! [Lori turns to wave her in].

The family looks up at Lori's announcement.

JESSI [walks in and whispers to Lori]: What was the announcement for? They know it's me.

LORI [whispers back]: Work with me.

Josh whistles and Nicole claps. Jessi is wearing a stunning red dress with her hair curled and pinned up to nicely frame her face.

KYLE: You look great, Jessi.

STEVEN: You certainly do.

NICOLE: You look wonderful, Jessi.

JESSI [smiles at them all]: Thanks. Lori helped.

LORI: I certainly did, she'll make the top ten best-dressed list.

JOSH: Isn't that best dressed list for superstars?

NICOLE: She is a superstar. [She goes over and hugs Jessi, being careful not to mess up her hair].

JESSI: Thanks, Nicole.

She's basking in their praise. Their attention is better and more meaningful than the attention she felt and received from the press reports on being a masked vigilante.

Lori looks on, pleased at her handiwork.

NICOLE [notices the time]: Aren't you going to be late for work, Lori?

LORI: Oh, crap.

NICOLE [hugs Lori]: Thanks for helping Jessi, Lori.

LORI [hugs her back]: It was fun. [She waves to everyone]. Well, bye. Have fun, all.

JOSH: We will.

She sticks her tongue out at him as she leaves for work, grabbing her guitar safely in its case by the door. She almost runs into Amanda dressed in a simple light green dress.

LORI: Nice.

AMANDA: Thank you. Hope to see you later.

LORI: Likewise.

They smile and Amanda enters the kitchen.

AMANDA: Hi.

NICOLE: Hi, Amanda.

KYLE: Hi. You look…great. [From his tone, his same compliment has a whole different meaning].

AMANDA [smiles at him]: You too. [He's dressed in a white shirt with jeans and tan leather jacket].

JOSH: You guys ready to go? I need to pick up Andy.

JESSI: Wait, I just need to take my science project.

She heads to her room, grabs her wrap and a box full of necklaces. She comes back out to the kitchen and places the box on the counter then digs in and pulls out four necklaces. She hands one to Josh, Kyle and Amanda.

JESSI: This is why I needed a strand of your hair. [She smiles cheekily at Amanda before picking up the box and heading out]. I'm ready now.

AMANDA [grumbles]: You could have told me. [She puts the necklace on and sees it's the same color as Kyle's, red]. This is nice. We're the same color.

Kyle smiles at her and takes her hand and they follow after Jessi.

JOSH [looks at his blue necklace]: I can't wait to see if Andy's the same color as mine. [He heads to the hallway. Steven and Nicole follow].

NICOLE: Have fun you guys, and remember your curfew.

JOSH: Thanks for extending it.

NICOLE: Just don't make me regret it.

JOSH: As if I would.

NICOLE: Yeah. [She and Steven glance at each other as if to say, seeing is believing].

When Kyle opens the car door for Amanda and Jessi is about to get in on the other side, each girl pauses, realizing they'll end up sitting side by side.

Amanda looks at Jessi as if she was challenging her and slides in first. Kyle joins her.

Jessi narrows her eyes in contemplation then slides in too and shuts her door. She sits a little too far over which makes Amanda squirm away from her.

Amanda gives Jessi a brief and very annoyed look. Jessi ignores her look and places the box of necklaces on Amanda's lap so she can reach over and do up her seatbelt. She doesn't bother taking the box back.

Amanda shoves the box back in her lap. Kyle, seeing their silent exchange, gets out of the car and holds out his hand.

KYLE: Amanda?

Josh, in the meantime, had just finished calling Andy on his cell to tell her he was on his way before opening his car door. He stares in surprise at Kyle.

JOSH: What's going on?

Amanda takes Kyle's hand and he tugs her out then he climbs in to sit between the two girls. Amanda climbs back in.

JOSH [takes one look at them all in the back and sits in]: Okay. The 'musical seats' part of the evening is starting early.

Josh knocks on Andy's door. When she comes out, he forgets about the necklace in his hand to give her the moment he sees her. She's wearing a yellow summer dress with a matching jacket.

JOSH: Wow, you look awesome.

ANDY: Thanks. [She looks him over]. You look pretty good yourself.

He holds out his hand to guide her down the steps like a gentleman would do and only then remembers the necklace as it dangles from his hand. She notices it, too.

ANDY: Is that for me?

JOSH: Right. Yes. [He holds it out to her and she takes it and puts it on].

ANDY: I see you got a blue one. [The stone on her necklace is still clear].

JOSH: Wait for it.

ANDY: Wait for what?

He points to the stone and she looks down at it watching as it turns blue.

ANDY: Cool.

JOSH: Cooler, we match.

ANDY: I thought we already are a match.

JOSH: It's official.

ANDY: How does it work? [She studies the stone].

JOSH: I'll let Jessi explain it. She's dying to show off how the crystals work.

Scene cuts to Latnok. Jessi walks in first, followed by Kyle and Amanda then Josh and Andy. Andy pauses to take off her jacket.

JOSH [dips his head to whisper in Andy's ear]: Have I mentioned how awesome you look?

ANDY: Twice now, but keep saying it.

Kyle leads Amanda further inside.

AMANDA [looks around]: So, this is Latnok. A lot of college students.

KYLE: Yeah. [He waves at a few students who wave at him, remembering him from his last visit]. I'll introduce you. [Just then Jessi waves everyone over]. Later. [Amanda nods].

JESSI [calls out]: Does everyone want to see my 'wow' factor?

ONE STUDENT: Yeah!

Mark and Jackie head over to be at the front of the line. Declan is already there with Jackie. He nods hello to Kyle. Kyle nods back.

MARK: Uh, yeah. I do.

JACKIE: Definitely.

Students gather around, including the shy Daphne, as Jessi takes off her wrap and opens the box.

JACKIE [notices her dress]: Wow, great dress.

DAPHNE: Love the dress, Jessi.

JESSI [pleased when other female students chip in with compliments on her dress as well]: Thanks.

MARK: You look amazing, boss.

JESSI [smiles at him and hands him a necklace and one to Jackie and Declan]: Put these on. The stones change color according to your body's chemistry. It's a way to see if two people are psychologically compatible. [She continues to hand out necklaces].

MARK [hesitates]: Ah, what's the reason for wearing them?

JESSI: If two people have the same color it will mean they are a good match. If they're not the same color they're not a good match. Like DNA dating or like an ice-breaker?

JACKIE: Oh, cool idea. [Her necklace turns green]. I love it!

She notices Declan's necklace also turns green.

JACKIE: We're a match! [She's pleased they're the same color].

DECLAN [winks at her]: Was there any doubt? [He smiles at her].

Mark's necklace turns, what to him is, an embarrassing shade of lavender.

Other students try them on and all rush to compliment Jessi. She basks in their praise.

Nate comes out of the storage room and heads over to his workstation but pauses when he sees everyone gathered around Jessi. When he sees her wearing a stunning red dress, it feels like he's been hit with a fist to his gut and suddenly has trouble breathing. Man, she was gorgeous.

A guy named Tim walks by. Nate sees he's wearing a necklace and heads him off.

NATE: What's going on?

TIM: Jessi made necklaces.

NATE: I see that. Because?

TIM: The…s-stones match…I mean they change…they turn a different color, [Nate crosses his arms, impatient with his stuttering], for each wearer, I mean. You go up to a person…well, you don't go…it's like…dating at first, no, not dating…ice-breaking?

NATE: Yeah, I get it. An ice-breaker. Get me one, will ya? I want to finish this. [He indicates his project].

TIM: Yeah, sure. [He scurries off to get Nate a necklace, not liking Nate had singled him out].

NATE [beneath his breath]: Clever idea, Jessi.

Inwardly he's trying to keep focused.

Jessi keeps handing out necklaces.

JACKIE [turns to greet the others]: Hi, Amanda. Hi, Kyle. How have you been?

KYLE: Good.

AMANDA: I'm keeping busy. You?

JACKIE: Very.

DECLAN: Yeah, you should see the project she's working on. She's amazing! [He smiles at her and she smiles back at him].

Kyle senses Declan seems happy and less lonely being with Jackie.

KYLE: Jackie, I don't think you've met my brother Josh and Andy, his girlfriend. [He indicates Josh and Andy behind him].

JACKIE [turns to them]: Hey, nice to meet you.

ANDY: Nice to meet you.

JOSH: Hey. [He shakes her hand when she offers it].

JACKIE: Are you interested in science?

JOSH [shrugs]: Some.

JACKIE: Well, maybe once you take a look around, what you see here might inspire you to a whole new level.

JOSH: Yeah, maybe it will.

ANDY: I'm looking forward to seeing more.

Just then Tim approaches Jessi.

TIM: Can I have another? [He waves a shaking hand to the necklaces].

JESSI: Why?

TIM: I-it's for…N-Nate.

JESSI: Why doesn't he come over?

Jackie overhears and glances over at Jessi. Declan glances over too.

TIM: Working.

JESSI [sees Nate hard at work at his station, ignoring everyone]: Oh.

She hands Tim a necklace and watches as he hurries over to Nate. He hands Nate the necklace then scurrys off again before Nate can speak to him. She watches as Nate picks up the necklace and studies it.

JACKIE [shakes her head]: What a jerk. He can't even be bothered to say hello. Poor Jessi. I don't know how she puts up with him.

DECLAN: He's that bad?

JACKIE: He's a brilliant pain in the ass.

DECLAN: As long as his attention is off you, I don't care how brilliant he is.

She smiles brightly at him.

Mark sets up his deejay booth and starts playing some music.

MARK [voice low and melodious compared to his usual hesitant voice]: We're going to start the evening slow folks, assimilate the ambiance. Shortly there'll be a brief science 'show and tell' to show you what we do here, and then the real fun begins.

Nate finds Jessi in her office.

Jessi opens some mail, her back is to the door when she hears Nate whistle behind her, knowing it's him without having to look. He's the last person she wants to talk too, she's still bothered by the fact he didn't come over and compliment her on her project.

NATE: Hey, hotness, you look, [he was going to say stunning but suddenly his mouth is dry], …hot.

She turns around and senses the rise of his body temperature and his heart rate increasing. She wonders if the reason he didn't come over is because he's feeling ill.

JESSI: Are you all right?

NATE: What? [He's still staring at her, thinking, God, is she gorgeous. Sweat beads his brow].

JESSI: You look feverish. Your temperature's rising and your heart is racing.

NATE [slowly grins]: It's all for you.

JESSI: I make you sick?

NATE: Oh, man, do you ever. [His brain feels like it's being scrambled, he never had this strong a reaction for a girl before, but then he never met a girl like Jessi before either].

JESSI: Go away. [She feels insulted, all the pleasure she received from making the necklaces and wearing this dress are diminishing thanks to Nate].

That's when he notices her necklace. It's red like his.

NATE [waves a hand to her necklace then his]: You and I really are a match.

JESSI: Kyle's is red too.

NATE [scowls]: Who cares what his color is?

JESSI: I do.

NATE: I'm telling you, you look fantastic and you're throwing it back in my face?

JESSI: You never told me that.

NATE [grows frustrated in more ways than one]: You weren't listening.

JESSI: I heard you and can see for myself how you feel.

NATE: You're not looking hard enough.

This time she really looks at him, lowering her gaze below his waist. Her eyes widen and finally she makes the connection.

Scene cuts to Josh and Andy as they wander around.

ANDY: So, does all this science inspire you?

JOSH: It does, surprisingly.

ANDY: Yeah? In what way?

JOSH: Other than the subjects' biology and chemistry I need to study in becoming a doctor, I'm looking at alternative methods.

ANDY: Alternative medicine? Where'd you come up with that career deviation?

JOSH: Kyle. He won some books at a fair and when I read and compared the life science course with the curriculum doctors have to study, it got me thinking.

ANDY: And how will alternatives cure cancer? [She takes a bite of a cream cake a server was passing around].

JOSH: Did you know that sugar feeds cancer?

ANDY [pauses taking a bite]: You mean all the things I like to snack on?

JOSH: Pretty much. Plus stress, bad diet, lack of exercise and sunlight. Sunlight, which is a primary source of vitamin D, will actually help prevent cancer. Well, the sun also enables the body somehow to produce vitamin A. Then there's herbal medicine which uses herbs instead of drugs to alleviate symptoms. A female celebrity wrote a book speaking out against conventional medicine using chemo to cure cancer. [Suzanne Summers book "Knockout"].

ANDY: You mean I didn't have to do all that throwing up?

JOSH: Nope.

ANDY: When did you learn all this?

JOSH: Long after you went into remission.

ANDY [scowls]: Tell me more. I want to stage a protest.

JOSH [groans]: Did you know that regular doctors who speak out against the norm are threatened with having their license taken away?

ANDY: They are? That's even more reason to protest.

JOSH: I'm going to land in jail before my career even begins.

ANDY: That's the risk of protesting for truth.

Scene cuts back to the office when there is a knock on the door. It's Hillary and Evan.

HILLARY: Hi, Jessi. I've come to do a commentary. Where would you like me?

NATE [mumbles, not liking the interruption]: I know where I'd like you.

Jessi blinks, dragging her gaze away from Nate and heads out the door. Hillary looks taken aback.

HILLARY: I'm sorry, am I interrupting?

JESSI: Not at all, he's just one of our science students. I'll show you where to set up.

HILLARY: Great.

Nate remains behind trying to get his body back under control. He never got a chance to tell Jessi how magnificent her dress is.

Jessi takes Hillary on a tour, around the lab and shows off what some of the students at Latnok have done and are working on.

[Insert song: "You blinded me with science"].

JESSI: Latnok is all about using science to help the environment, enhancing humankind's life for all future generations. [She comes up to a Latnok student]. Tim, can you show us your project? Tell us what it is and what it does?

TIM: Sure.

He's a tall lanky student with thick dark glasses, a true science nerd. He starts to demonstrate and explain his project. Hillary has her microphone placed near him, and smiles a bright smile at him when she sees sweat dot his brow.

TIM [wipes his brow in a nervous gesture then waves a shaky hand at his computer screen showing a graph]: I'm working on how electrons and protons converge…

Jessi hovers by, answering a few questions posed by some potential science students.

Later on, as the crowd disperses, Tim talks to Kyle.

TIM: Good to see you again, Kyle.

KYLE: Good to see you.

TIM: Are you thinking of coming back and joining us?

KYLE: I'm pretty busy lately, I won't have time to work here as well.

TIM: What are you doing nowadays?

KYLE: I work part-time at an architectural design firm.

Tim gets nervous when Jessi walks over to them and even more nervous when he sees Nate following behind her.

JESSI: He's also working on a new energy saving engine for cars.

NATE [interest suddenly focuses on Kyle]: What?! That's what I'm working on.

JESSI: So? He started on it way before you did.

NATE: So you're not done by now? I may beat you yet.

KYLE: It's not a competition.

Tim slinks off, not wanting to get involved as he didn't care to be around Nate. No one liked Nate. Tim much preferred Kyle as leader.

JESSI: He doesn't have the resources you have here, that's why he's not done yet.

NATE: Is that a challenge? I'll take it.

KYLE: I'm not competing with you.

NATE: Scared?

KYLE [looks straight at him]: No.

NATE [can tell he's far from scared]: Why don't you join? [He's surprising himself with wanting boy wonder to steal his thunder but maybe having him around might not be such a bad idea after all]. Latnok could use another brilliant brain.

JESSI: Since when?

NATE: Sorry, hotness. Since now. Not as a leader though, you're the tops there. [He winks at her, looks over her but quickly looks away, not wanting to repeat his earlier out-of-control feelings].

Scene cuts to Declan and Jackie who, after handing out necklaces, mingles around. Most of the single people were coming up to those with the same color. Hillary is wearing a necklace, too, along with Evan. Both of their necklaces are yellow.

JACKIE: I think this party is even better than previous ones we've had.

DECLAN: I'm certainly enjoying myself.

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Amanda when Nate takes Kyle aside, away from the crowd, barely glancing at Amanda.

NATE: Can I talk to you for a second?

Kyle glances at Amanda.

AMANDA: Go ahead.

Nate leads Kyle into Jessi's office.

KYLE: What is it? [At first he wonders what Nate's motive is until he sees Nate nervously rub a hand over his chin].

NATE: Thanks.

KYLE: For what?

NATE: For saving my life.

KYLE: You're welcome.

NATE: If it wasn't for you, I'd have died when Cassidy zapped me with his stun gun. [His voice turns gruff]. I owe you one.

KYLE: No, you don't.

NATE: Yeah, I do. [He was insistent].

KYLE: Really, you don't.

NATE: Just say the word.

KYLE: What word?

NATE: Look, where I come from a person pays back what is owed.

KYLE: Not where I come from. [He thinks of his family who would do anything for him].

NATE: You come from a pod. [Kyle doesn't say anything, just looks at him, expecting him to explain further]. Just tell me what you want. No questions asked.

KYLE: No questions? How could you not want to know what I want?

NATE [grows impatient]: Look, just name the favor already.

KYLE: Okay. I want you to forget about owing me one.

NATE: That's not a favor.

KYLE: Yes, it is. And you did say anything.

NATE [shakes his head in disbelief]: Fine. It's forgotten.

Kyle returns to Amanda. Hillary is wrapping up her talk.

HILLARY: And there we have it ladies and gentlemen, the university's finest science students making innovative strides in technology, from the most practical, like a new fueling system to reduce gas emissions, to the most ideal, like forming a colony on Mars. [She looks behind her at all the science students waving into Evan's camera]. The question is, who here will win the next Nobel Prize?

Most of the students put up their hands, calling out, "I will!" to "Me!"

HILLARY [turns back to Evan]: Cut! That's a wrap.

Jessi looks on, pleased to see how everyone is in high spirits. Lori's idea to have Hillary do a commentary on Latnok was just what the students needed to help boost their morale.

Mark puts on faster music now that the show and tell is over.

MARK: Okay, everyone, now that the ice is been broken, let's liven' things up.

He puts on a faster song, turns up the music and strobe lights come on.

JOSH [takes Andy's hand]: Let's boogie.

ANDY: Lead on.

They start dancing and soon several couples join them, including Declan and Jackie, Kyle and Amanda.

Jessi dives right in, dancing with a great deal of enthusiasm.

NATE: Wow, you're a great dancer.

JESSI: Thanks. I've watched a few dancing shows.

NATE: You learnt just by watching?

JESSI: Yes.

His heart skips a beat when she gives him a self-satisfied smile and soon he has those feelings he had back in the office. He becomes stiff in his movements.

JESSI: What's wrong? I'm not doing it right?

NATE [voice rough]: You're doing great. [He stares over her head].

She however notices his rise in temperature again.

JESSI: Your heart is racing. [As he makes another turn, this time without warning her, she feels what's she's doing to him and looks down]. You're having the same problem again. Do you want to leave?

NATE: What? [He suddenly has visions of them being alone together in a whole different way].

JESSI: So you can control yourself.

NATE [gives a harsh bark of laughter]: I'll be fine. [He concentrates on something from his past until he's back in control again and continues dancing].

Jessi just frowns at him, not sure what to expect from him. But the more she dances with him, the more she likes it.

All too soon the night draws to a close. Mark puts on one last song just as Lori comes in. She's wearing a necklace and it glows green.

LORI: Did I miss much?

MARK: Just in time to have the last slow dance with me.

He takes her hand and leads her on to the dance floor.

LORI: Hey, [she just notices his necklace]. We're different colors.

MARK: Yeah, an embarrassing shade, isn't it?

LORI: Pink isn't so bad.

MARK: It's lavender.

LORI: Purple, even better.

MARK: Oh, now the teasing torment begins.

LORI: Was the party boring without me?

MARK: Extremely boring. [They smile at each other]. Need a ride home?

LORI: I'd love a ride home.

As the evening draws to a close, Mark puts away his music, watching as Lori pauses to talk with Declan.

DECLAN: You made it after all.

LORI: Yeah, just in time for the last dance. [She notices Declan's necklace is green just like hers. Jackie's necklace is also green].

JACKIE: Hi, Lori.

LORI: Hi. So, what'd I miss?

JACKIE: Basically, a show and tell of what we do here.

DECLAN: I thought the dancing was the most fun.

JACKIE: You weren't too bored, were you?

DECLAN: Any time spent with you? Never.

LORI [begins to feel uncomfortable]: Well, don't let me keep you.

MARK [comes over]: Goodnight you two.

JACKIE: Goodnight.

They leave and Lori turns to Mark and gives him a bright fake smile.

MARK: So, Declan was the one who did you wrong, wasn't he? You two were more than just friends like you said you were.

Lori opens her mouth wide in surprise.

Behind her, Jessi walks over to Hillary as she prepares to leave.

JESSI: Thanks for doing a commentary.

HILLARY: No problem.

JESSI: They, [she indicates the science students], enjoyed it.

HILLARY: They were a little shy at first but soon opened up.

JESSI: That's good.

HILLARY [tilts her head]: You were good, too. Outstanding dress you're wearing.

JESSI: Um, thanks. Lori dressed me. She said I needed to 'look the part.'

HILLARY: Yeah, she was right.

Jessi nods, grateful once again for Lori's help.

Scene cuts to Kyle and Amanda. They have barely left each other's side all night. They head toward Josh's car but take a moment for a breath of fresh air and look at the stars, just off the main path. Amanda leans against him as he wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her on the neck.

AMANDA: We haven't had a private moment in a while.

KYLE: I know and after this night, I'm grounded.

Amanda turns around and kisses him. He holds her close and kisses back just as passionately. Declan and Jackie walk down a path towards her dorm and see Kyle and Amanda making out.

JACKIE: Sweet, how they're so into each other. [She slips an arm through his].

DECLAN: Yeah, sweet.

After he walks her to her dorm room she turns to him.

JACKIE: Want to come in for a while?

DECLAN [a slow smile crosses his face]: Absolutely.

He steps inside and leans down to kiss her. She closes the door.

Fade back to Josh and Andy strolling by, with Jessi following behind them. They all see Kyle and Amanda.

ANDY: When did they start steppin' it up?

JOSH: No clue.

JESSI: For a while now.

JOSH: You knew?

JESSI: Of course.

JOSH [thinks for a moment]: My parents know. No wonder they set a new rule for her to use the front door.

As they draw closer Kyle hears them and breaks off the kiss.

KYLE: Time to go.

AMANDA: It's too soon.

KYLE: I know.

On the drive home, like before, Kyle is in the back seat sitting between Amanda and Jessi since neither girl wants to sit next to the other. Andy is sitting in front beside Josh. Kyle suddenly senses trouble in the distance; a shadow runs through the trees along with a flash of white clothing. Jessi sees it, too.

JESSI [telepaths]: _What do we do?_

KYLE [out loud as he sees a corner store up ahead]: Josh, stop at that store up ahead, I need to get something.

JOSH: Now?

KYLE: Yes!

Josh can tell by his tone he meant business and pulls up beside the store. Jessi gets out of the car.

JESSI: I need something, too.

When Amanda makes a move to follow, Kyle blocks her movement with his arm and gives a slight shake of his head. He follows Jessi out of the car.

Kyle and Jessi mentally short-circuit the surveillance cameras so their images won't be recorded before Jessi pauses to toss her high heels to the ground. Josh leans ahead so Andy can't see Kyle and Jessi take off into the night. Amanda sees Jessi toss her shoes. They're lying in the open for anyone to walk by and trip over them.

AMANDA [tells Josh and Andy before getting out of the car]: I need something. [She then walks over and picks up Jessi's shoes before heading inside the store].

JOSH [back inside the car he turns to Andy]: I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go.

ANDY [sounds skeptic]: All three?

Cut to Kyle and Jessi running through the trees.

JESSI [telepaths]: _I'm not dressed for this._

KYLE [telepaths back]: _You didn't need to come._

JESSI: _You remember what Foss and Steven told us, so why are you out here?_

KYLE: _It's proving harder than I thought not to get involved._

They hear muffled screams and Kyle sprints even faster. They see a man about to assault a woman. Together they project a wave of energy that throws the man off her. The woman looks around in shock as Kyle and Jessi duck behind a tree so she won't see them.

The woman sobs, stands up and starts running; but in the wrong direction and deeper into the woods.

JESSI: _Great. Let me get her._

She runs after the woman and hits her from behind. The woman falls unconscious.

KYLE: _Why'd you hit her? _ [He sounds shocked and angry].

JESSI: _So she wouldn't see us. _

KYLE: _Jessi, you don't hit someone for your convenience._

JESSI: _Isn't anonymity our goal here?_

His feelings of shock and anger dissipates after hearing Jessi's harsh, but logical explanation.

KYLE: _I'll carry her back._ [He removes his jacket and drapes the woman in it, making sure his hands don't leave fingerprints]. _Go back and bring the man._

While Kyle carries the woman, Jessi drags the man and leaves him slumped by the road.

They sprint across the road and Kyle sees a purse lying beside a car. Mindful of leaving fingerprints, Jessi uses her wrap to pick it up, then using telekinesis to open and look inside and lifts out a wallet then the i.d. where it identifies the woman Kyle is holding. She sees a cell phone inside the purse then looks around on the ground. The woman had dropped her car keys, they were lying on the pavement next to the car. Again she uses her mind to pick the keys up to open the car door, again to avoid fingerprints from being left behind. Kyle places the woman inside her car and takes his jacket back.

JESSI: _We can use her cell to phone the police._

Kyle nods and Jessi holds the phone in her wrap and covers her fingers with it as she presses the numbers. She muffles her voice, making her voice sound panicked as if she were the woman. After the call is made, she looks for her shoes.

JESSI: Where are my shoes?

Kyle looks into the store and sees Amanda browsing.

KYLE: Stay here.

JESSI [sees her too]: What's she doing out of the car?

He heads inside.

AMANDA: Thank, God. Is everything all right? [Thankfully the cashier is too bored to pay attention to Amanda while she browsed the store. As long as she was shopping the cashier didn't care how long she browsed].

KYLE: It is now. [He sees Jessi's shoes sticking out of Amanda's handbag]. Jessi needs her shoes back. Are you ready?

AMANDA [hands him the shoes]: I'll pay for these then. [She indicates the items she's holding].

Kyle nods and heads back outside where he hands Jessi her shoes. Meanwhile, inside the car, Andy and Josh wait for them to come back.

ANDY: I bet they're making out again.

JOSH: With Jessi around? I doubt it. Unless, it's Jessi and Amanda making out together.

ANDY: Oh, please. What is it with guys wanting to see two girls making out?

JOSH: Because it's hot?

Andy looks around outside but sees nothing but trees and streetlights.

ANDY: Isn't it taking them a while?

JOSH: We could make out until they get back.

ANDY: Why not? [She scoots closer].

JOSH: Alright.

Just then Kyle, Amanda and Jessi come back.

ANDY: Too late. [She turns to them]. So, what was so important you had to make a pit stop?

AMANDA: You mean besides a bathroom break? [She waves her bag of purchases]. I needed a few things.

JESSI: We can go now. [She and Kyle hear sirens in the distance]. Like right now.

JOSH [understands instantly]: Okay.

He pulls out into the street and heads home.

KYLE: Can you turn on the radio?

JOSH: Sure.

He turns it on and Kyle makes the volume control louder to drown out the police sirens.

ANDY [leans over to turn down the volume]: Woah, you had this kind of loud, going deaf?

JOSH [frowns at it then looks in the mirror behind him and sees the flashing lights]: I like it loud. [He reaches out a hand and turns it back up].

ANDY [speaks louder]: Is something wrong?

JOSH: What? [He concentrates on driving and puts as much distance away from the store as he can].

ANDY [reaches over once more to turn the music down]: Spill.

JOSH: What? Kyle wanted it loud.

ANDY: Loud enough to drown out conversation?

JOSH: Oh, you wanted to talk? Why didn't you say so?

Andy looks at him as if he lost his marbles.

At the store the police see the unconscious woman and the unconscious man where the unknown caller said they'd be. With the cameras knocked out and the cashier having no clue what had happened right outside the store, the police had no idea what had occurred. The cashier gave only a general description of Amanda, not even remembering what Kyle looked like since he popped quickly in and out of the store.

Soon though, the police found themselves busy calming down an hysterical woman. She did however, identify the assailant but had no idea how she got back into her car.

Josh drops Andy off and when he gets back inside the car he turns around to face Kyle and Jessi.

JOSH: Okay, what really happened?

JESSI [back in the front seat]: We caught a guy attacking a woman, then we brought her back safely to her car and called the police.

JOSH: They didn't see you?

JESSI: No. We know how not to be seen by now.

JOSH: That dress is hard to miss.

Jessi bites her lip not wanting to tell Josh she knocked the woman out.

KYLE: She was unconscious when we brought her back.

JOSH: Huh. I thought dad told you guys no more daring escapades?

KYLE: I know. It's harder to stop than I thought it'd be. When I saw him chasing her…I—

Amanda takes his hand in hers and squeezes it.

JOSH: A regular knight in shining armor. So, mum's the word. That means—

KYLE and JESSI [together]: We keep quiet.

They all arrive home and Jessi and Josh head inside as Kyle walks Amanda to her door.

AMANDA: You did a good thing, despite the risk.

KYLE: Josh and Jessi won't like it if I told but I can't lie to Steven.

AMANDA: Do what you feel is right.

He smiles at her and leans down to kiss her goodnight. It's hard to break away but Amanda knows her mom is inside waiting for her to come home on time.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

KYLE: Goodnight.

He waits until she's safely inside and hears her program the security alarm before heading home. When he enters the kitchen he knows something is wrong when Nicole and Steven are looking suspiciously at Josh.

STEVEN [turns to face him]: Did something happen on the way home?

Nicole notices Josh's slight shake of his head at Kyle.

NICOLE: Josh, I saw that, not too subtle shake of your head.

Josh sighs in defeat as he recognizes "I must tell the truth" look from Kyle. Sure enough, Kyle tells his parents the truth that he and Jessi rescued a woman from being attacked.

Scene cuts to Mark and Lori. He's driving her home.

MARK: Come on, Lori. It wasn't hard to figure out. I've known for a while now.

LORI: Then why bring it up?

MARK [shrugs, feeling not just uncomfortable, but jealous as well]: Maybe because it was the way you were looking at him.

LORI: Oh? And just how was I looking at him?

MARK: Like you still wanted to be with him.

LORI: Well, you're wrong.

MARK: Am I?

LORI: I'm here with you right now. Unless you don't want to be with me anymore?

MARK: Of course I do.

LORI: Then what's the problem? Why are you picking a fight?

MARK: I'm not picking a fight.

LORI: It sure feels like you are.

MARK: I…[shifts a little uncomfortably in his seat], …I just don't want to be the rebound guy.

LORI: Is that what this is about?

Mark glances at her then quickly shifts his gaze back on the road as if afraid she'll confirm his fear.

LORI: You're not the rebound guy. I really care about you, Mark.

Mark turns off where her street is and soon pulls up in front of her house. He puts the car in park and shuts off the motor, before turning to face her.

MARK: I care about you, too.

LORI [feels a rush of fond emotions]: Come here. [She hooks a finger in his shirt and leans closer to him at the same time she tugs him closer. He freely leans into her tug and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. She pauses and looks deep into his eyes]. Believe me now?

MARK: I'm beginning to.

She reaches up and takes his glasses off and puts them on the dashboard then checks his watch.

LORI: I have fifteen more minutes, I guess I'll just have to keep proving how much I care until you believe me.

MARK: I'm sure I will by then.

LORI: Don't worry, you won't have any doubts left.

They kiss again, and their make out session is far more lengthy and involved compared with Kyle and Amanda's.

Scene cuts to Steven and Nicole who are getting ready for bed.

STEVEN: I never thought how big a problem saving people is going to be for Kyle.

NICOLE: I know. I commend him and Jessi both for saving that woman from being assaulted, but this time they really could have been seen. Andy was right there.

STEVEN: If I'd been in his shoes, and if I had the skills he had, I probably wouldn't think twice either. But, I don't have his skills so instead, I would have called the police for suspicious behavior. However, in this instance, he had to act fast.

NICOLE: I know. [She sets the alarm clock]. I'll check on them both later.

STEVEN: They both promised not to go out again.

NICOLE: I know, I still like to make sure they're okay down there.

Steven nods.

Fade to morning. Kyle and Jessi did not go out for any midnight run. As the family gathers for breakfast, Steven turns on the news.

JOSH: Why did you turn the news on, it's not like anything interesting happened since Kyle and Jessi wasn't there to save the day.

STEVEN: Call it a hunch. [Josh raises an eyebrow]. Okay, so I got a tip from Foss.

Soon the news comes on, proving that Foss was right.

NEWSCASTER: Police were working over time when numerous silent alarms came flooding in from robbers who were robbing stores, mostly in an attempt to be the first in taking down the masked crusaders. One robber threatened the life of a hostage if they didn't appear and managed to get one shot off. Fortunately it went wide and hit the hostage in the leg. The S.W.A.T. team moved in and successfully apprehended the robber. [The T.V. shows video footage of paramedics loading a man into an ambulance then turns to talk to a policeman]. What do you think about these masked crusaders not showing up to help save the hostage?

POLICEMAN: If they're smart, they'll stop trying to do our job. They're just making things worse as we've witnessed here tonight. Every psycho will be out rampaging in hopes of beating these vigilantes at their own game.

NEWSCASTER: You think this is all a game to these crusaders?

POLICEMAN [sounds very tired and fed up]: I don't know, they could just be the other side of the psychopathic coin.

This is the first time Kyle and Jessi have been likened to actual criminals. Kyle looks on in dismay.

JESSI: Why is there more crime? Shouldn't these criminals know we can beat them? I mean, stop them?

KYLE: It's just like you and Foss warned us, Steven.

It's now Saturday and both Kyle and Jessi are at their jobs.

JESSI [to the Latnok students, most who are yawning from a late night]: Good job everyone. The party was a success.

She enters her office and sees the supplies she ordered to make another set of outfits for herself and Kyle. She starts working on her outfit right away. It's more complex to make in order to hide her femininity. She adds on special materials to make the outfit bullet, fire and water proof. It takes her the whole day and she stays late to finish Kyle's outfit.

Nate comes in from time to time to check on her.

NATE: I know what you're doing.

JESSI: Go away.

NATE: Shame on you, using Latnok's resources to indulge in your own private project. Oh wait, according to the new rule of being held accountable to both the university and Latnok, those outfits belong to them. If you put that on, you'll be Latnok's property.

Her glare is lethal. She is no one's property.

NATE: Jessi.

JESSI [gets up and hands him a drawing]: Here's a design I made for regular rescue workers to wear. It will, I hope, be standard issue uniforms for all.

NATE: Right, rescue workers. [He knows it's a cover up for what she's really doing but studies the drawing anyway]. This is phenomenal, Jessi.

JESSI [tilts her head at him]: Thank you. I plan on giving a portion of my paycheck back to pay for these. [She waves her hand toward the outfits she's making for herself and Kyle].

NATE: Don't bother. I've got you covered.

JESSI: Why?

NATE: Let's just say it'll ease my mind knowing you'll be safe from harm and being unrecognizable.

JESSI: You really care.

NATE: Yeah, well, I'd just hate to see you captured and locked up somewhere, and never to see your annoyed looks at me.

JESSI [steps closer to him]: Thank you.

NATE: Do I finally get a kiss?

JESSI: You want me to kiss you?

NATE: Yeah, I do.

JESSI [leans over to kiss him]: I've only kissed two other guys, Declan and Kyle.

NATE: Hold on. [She pauses]. So, what, were they experiments and I'm next in line?

JESSI: No. I was making friends with Declan. With Kyle though, it was mostly to annoy Amanda. Well, I was curious, too.

NATE: Curious?

JESSI: Yes.

But when she didn't elaborate, he felt it was because she secretly had a thing for Kyle. He wondered how strong and how deep her feelings for Kyle really went. He should know, he was very adept at hiding his feelings. It was less vulnerable that way.

NATE: How about if you hold off kissing me.

JESSI: I thought you wanted to be kissed?

NATE: I want you to want to kiss me.

JESSI: What's the difference?

NATE: It's called longing, a desire, a want, a need.

Jessi thinks on the feelings Kyle had felt towards Amanda before he blocked her. He definitely wanted and felt a need to kiss her. Actually, he always seemed to need to kiss her.

JESSI: Kissing's fun. Shouldn't that be enough?

NATE: Not for me. Not with you. [He winks at her and leaves the room].

She doesn't know whether to be mad at him or annoyed, mostly annoyed, she decided.

After she arrives home she stores the special outfits beneath her bed then heads to the kitchen. She finds Nicole had left food in the fridge for her and digs right in, famished. She notices a movement outside on the deck and checks to see Kyle and Amanda making out again. She narrows her eyes. He's supposed to be grounded from seeing her outside of school. So, he doesn't always follow rules either.

She sees him head toward his room afterward and follows him, thinking about her conversation with Nate about kissing.

Josh comes downstairs to prepare a snack before playing G-force with Andy. He's about to take a bite from his peanut butter and jam sandwich when he overhears Kyle and Jessi talking. He only catches snatches of their conversation from time to time but it's enough to tweak his interest.

JESSI: I've noticed you and Amanda can't seem to keep your hands off each other. Did you notice it's more intense after you have a near death experience? I read somewhere people need close physical contact to reassure themselves they are very much alive.

KYLE [stares at her, mostly because she was right, it is exactly what he's been feeling lately and because she just barged into his room without knocking]: Jessi, I'm not discussing my feelings for Amanda with you. And would you please knock first?

JESSI: Why won't you discuss it? Sex is a natural biological function.

Josh caught the word sex and struggles to hear more.

KYLE: It's also very personal.

JESSI: It doesn't have to be.

KYLE: It is with me. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone now.

JESSI [nods]: So you can relieve your frustration.

KYLE: No, that's not why. [His frustration is high as she's not willing to leave the subject alone].

JESSI: I have something to show you in my room.

Josh is wondering what she could possibly be showing him, especially after having heard the word sex.

She goes ahead, knowing he's leery of following her, indicates for him to follow her, knowing he will simply out of curiosity. Since he didn't seem to be the best person to ask about first time experiences, she'd have to ask Lori or Nicole. She heads to the bed and sees Kyle hovering just inside her door. She bends down and grabs the outfits and lays them on her bed. This time he comes fully into her room and over to the bed. He picks the outfits up and examines them.

Josh doesn't dare make a sound as now their voices carry more easily since Jessi's room is right next to the kitchen. He only hopes they are too wrapped up in their conversation to notice he's there. And they are.

KYLE: When did you make these?

JESSI: Today, at Lanok.

KYLE: You used their resources to make them?

JESSI: Yes. I also made a prototype outfit suited for all rescue workers. I just helped myself to extra materials.

Josh thinks, an outfit? What kind, a sexy see-through one? His mind is suddenly full of enticing images that he misses what they say next.

KYLE [looks at her in disbelief]: You saw the news, we can't risk going out at night.

JESSI: I know. But there may come a time when we'll need them.

KYLE: We can't ever use them.

JESSI: Why not?

KYLE: If we use them in secret, the outfits will be recognized as one of Latnok's creations for search and rescue workers.

JESSI: You're being paranoid. [He still looks worried]. Unless I report the outfits stolen.

KYLE: No. [He hands the outfit back].

Josh tunes back in when he realizes how much conversation he's missed.

JESSI [shoves his outfit into his hands]: You want this just as much as I do.

KYLE [shoves it back]: You're wrong.

Josh is really wondering at this point what's going on between them.

Kyle's not disappointed in her like she fears but angry instead. That tells her he's just being stubborn and afraid to admit this is what he and she were meant for. She follows him back to his room and before he shuts his door she tosses his outfit at him, forcing him to grab it before it falls.

Josh is back to straining to hear them again and kicks himself mentally for missing what they were talking about in Jessi's bedroom.

JESSI: You'll thank me later.

KYLE: I asked you before to think before you do things. [He grips the outfit harder]. Why did you do this?

JESSI: Why did you kiss me back?

KYLE: What? [He's totally taken aback at her change in subject].

JESSI: You kissed me back. Why?

KYLE: Drop the subject, Jessi.

JESSI: No. I'm not leaving until you tell me.

KYLE: Because what I'll say will only hurt you.

He was right again, it would hurt, and she could feel him rejecting her. She was picking up the same feeling she felt from him before, after she boldly kissed him the lunchroom and felt him kiss her back, and how he turned from her. She had that same feeling now; he was going to turn away from her again.

JESSI: Lori and Mark were making out, too.

KYLE: Were you spying on them?

JESSI: No, I just happened to glance out the window.

KYLE: Like you glanced out the window when you saw Amanda and me?

JESSI: So? At least you were getting some.

KYLE [picks up on a deeper emotion she's trying to hide from him]: Getting some?

JESSI: Nate changed his mind about kissing me. Why would he do that?

KYLE: I—what? He wanted to kiss you? Why?

JESSI: Why wouldn't he? What, don't you think I'm attractive?

KYLE: No, that's not it. I just question his motive.

JESSI: His motive was wanting to kiss me, it was pretty obvious.

KYLE: Well, how do you feel? Did you want him to kiss you? I thought he annoyed you.

JESSI: He does annoy me. He annoyed me even more when he changed his mind.

KYLE: I think you should talk to Nicole about this.

JESSI: But I'm talking to you about it. [She steps closer]. Maybe you don't want to talk about me and Nate kissing because deep down it bothers you.

KYLE: It doesn't bother me if that's what you really want to do. I just hope if you do kiss him it's for the right reasons, that's all.

That's all? She thinks. So that's where she stands with him.

JESSI: When I kiss Nate, and I will soon, it will be for the right reasons, my own!

KYLE: Jessi…[He can sense her hurt]. Don't do anything you'll regret.

JESSI: I've already done something I regret, talking to you! [She turns to leave but can't help saying one more thing]. I made that outfit for you because we can be good together.

At this, Josh mouths the words, good together? In what? His sexy images still dance in his head but this time concentrates and hears the remainder of their conversation.

KYLE: I know we can be, [their voices become muffled again for Josh], but not in the way you think we can.

To her way of thinking, he just threw her present back in her face so strikes out at him in the only way she knew how.

JESSI [turns back]: Weren't you breaking the rules when you and your precious Amanda were making out? I thought you were grounded?

KYLE: Amanda and her mom were over here just before you came home. Amanda's mom leaves tomorrow and Mrs. Bloom wanted Nicole and Steven to watch over Amanda and the house. Then they let us say goodnight.

She should have known he didn't break a rule.

JESSI [glares at him]: Why do you have to be so good all the time?

KYLE [retorts back, tired and frustrated with trying to reason with her]: Try it sometime.

He can tell right away she's even more furious with him and before she can let him apologize she slams his door, heads to her room and slams her door.

Back in the kitchen Josh hurries to clear away his snack.

Cut back to Kyle showing him wincing, then looking down at his outfit and tightening his lips in an angry line.

KYLE [narrative]: Why couldn't she learn? But as I held the garment in my hands, I couldn't help feel that she was right about me. There was a part deep down inside that felt satisfaction in saving a life in concealment.

Back in Jessi's room, she paces back and forth, objects floating in the air except for her delicate laptop. She knows she did the right thing in making new outfits for them. Although he could be right about the authorities tracking them down if she presented her prototype to the Latnok. If Nate could figure out it was they, so could others. Her impulsiveness always seemed to have a flaw.

Cut back to Josh who's about to head back upstairs when he hears someone about to come down them and rushes into the living room and ducks low on to the couch. He peeks over to see his dad head down the hall. He sighs in relief when his dad didn't see him.

Cut back in Jessi's room where she hears Steven coming towards her room to see what all the slamming of doors is about. She eases the floating objects down as he knocks on her door.

JESSI: Come in.

STEVEN [comes in]: Didn't I warn you about slamming your door?

JESSI: Yes. [She stares at him wide-eyed, lips set in a mutinous line].

STEVEN: This door comes off first thing in the morning. [He sees a couple of objects float behind Jessi]. None of that either. You can start practicing self-control, starting now.

The objects fall with a thud. Steven shakes his head at her, not pleased with her defiance, then heads to Kyle's room and knocks.

KYLE: Come in.

STEVEN [opens the door]: Why'd you slam your door?

KYLE: Ah…[he's careful not to look where he hid the outfit Jessi made and takes the blame for Jessi slamming his door instead]. Sorry?

STEVEN: Were you and Jessi arguing?

KYLE: Yes.

STEVEN: Well, you know how I feel about doors being slammed—

KYLE [looks and picks up a screwdriver off his desk]: I'll remove my door.

STEVEN: You can remove it in the morning.

Now Steven's feeling guilty at how compliant Kyle is in accepting his punishment. Funny, Jessi he can relate to. He knows and understands about defying parents rules, he broke quite a few himself when he was younger. But Kyle? Well, okay, he has broken rules but it always was for some good cause or another.

KYLE: Okay. Goodnight, Steven.

STEVEN: Goodnight.

He closes Kyle's door and heads back to bed, sighing heavily. Steven can bet Jessi overheard his conversation with Kyle too. Another habit she takes full advantage of but at least she's not telling anyone she listens in, he just hates to think how much she does listen in on.

KYLE [narrative]: I was still lying to Steven by not confessing I now had another outfit. But what if Jessi was right and I would need it in an emergency? Accepting my further punishment seemed a small price to pay but I knew I couldn't hide the outfit from the family for long. I didn't want to be labeled a savior nor a criminal but the need to help was proving far stronger than the need to let go.


	8. S03 E20 Dilemmas Pt 2

49

Kyle XY S03 E20

_*******_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them! With this episode I had to totally rewrite it, it was the last one I did from NaNoWriMo but I missed a lot of opportunities in the original draft to create tension and conflict. I had them getting along way too well. I hope in the rewrite here I've created enough tension. By creating more tension or conflict, I found there was so much more to write that I was at 60 pages already. So, it looks like this episode will have to be in three parts. I'll try to have part 3 up for next week, the ending to that part needs more work. So, enjoy part 2! **_

_*******_

**Dilemmas Part 2**

The doors are off. Punishment is on.

Sunday morning, family day for the Tragers.

After their argument and resulting punishment, Kyle is feeling bad. When he heads to Jessi's room, he sees Steven taking off her door.

STEVEN: Your door's next.

KYLE: I already took it off.

STEVEN: You could put up a token protest or complaint about having no door, no privacy.

Kyle bites his lip to keep from feeling more guilty, thinking Jessi should be the one to tell Steven about the outfits she made. Although keeping his outfit hidden makes him just as guilty.

STEVEN: Yeah, that's what I thought. [He knew Kyle wouldn't voice a complaint].

Kyle heads upstairs to the washroom and sees Jessi come down the stairs. Her brief glare tells him she's still angry with him. He presses his lips together, holding back his apology.

KYLE [telepaths]: _You need to tell Steven about the outfits._ [He winces when his thought rebounds back, her block hitting him like a mutinous wall].

He gives her an annoyed glance and continues on to the washroom, disappointed she won't listen to him.

For Jessi, all she seems to do is fail, even when trying to do something good. Add to the fact she didn't want to hear him tell her that she should tell Steven and Nicole about the outfits she made. All she can hear inside her head is the comment he once said to her when she posted exam questions on a website: _"I just wish you'd be more careful about the things that you do."_

When the family sits down to eat breakfast, Nicole notices the silent tension between Kyle and Jessi as they avoid looking at and speaking to one other.

NICOLE: You know, whatever disagreement you two had last night, I hope you can work it out, otherwise I'll insist on knowing what's going on.

Kyle and Jessi give one quick glance at each other then just as quickly away again.

KYLE: We'll work it out. [He tries to reassure Nicole].

Jessi nods.

NICOLCE: Good.

Lori looks from Kyle to Jessi wondering what's going on. Josh keeps eating, planning to corner Kyle so he can get the rundown on what their argument was really about last night. So, after breakfast, as Jessi loads the dishwasher, he follows Kyle into his room.

JOSH: So, what were you two fighting about?

Just then Lori comes in, hard not to do with the door not being on.

LORI: Just what I want to know.

KYLE: I'm sorry, it's private.

LORI: Slamming doors is a clear indicator you want to be heard. You're saying it's private just whets our curiosity even more.

JOSH: Especially when you speak loudly enough for me to overhear the words sex and… outfit?

KYLE [glances at Josh]: You heard?

JOSH [nods]: Oh, yeah. Spill.

KYLE [sighs and quickly hones his senses to make sure Nicole and Steven aren't nearby]: This. [He walks over to his armoire and pulls out the outfit Jessi made for him, waving them over].

They come over and look at it.

JOSH: Oh, ho.

LORI: Jessi made that?

KYLE: Yes, and one for herself. They're practically indestructible.

JOSH: Woah, a super costume.

LORI: Where did she get the material from?

KYLE: Latnok.

LORI: Oh, wow. She's in big trouble.

KYLE: Yes.

JOSH: Yeah, big. So, where does the sex part come in?

LORI [glances away from the outfit and back at Kyle]: You two were talking about sex?

KYLE: I told Jessi to talk to Nicole.

LORI: Who's she interested in?

KYLE: Nate.

LORI: Nate?!

JOSH: What exactly did she say about…it?

KYLE: It was about kissing him.

JOSH: Oh. [He sounds disappointed it wasn't anything more].

LORI: Really?

KYLE: Yes.

LORI: No accounting for taste.

JOSH: Speaking of kissing, how about you and Amanda at the party the other night? Stepping things up, bro.

Lori looks from one brother to the other.

LORI: You are? [She sounds excited and hopeful for Kyle].

He doesn't say anything.

JOSH [aside to Lori]: It's been happin' for a while now. It's why mom handed out a new rule for Amanda to use the front door, no more secret entry through his window.

Lori nods in understanding. Kyle turns to put his outfit away.

LORI [glances over at him as he puts it away]: Are you seriously considering keeping that?

KYLE: For an emergency.

LORI: You mean, in case you get another premonition?

KYLE [glances at his outfit then closes the drawer before turning to face Lori]: Yes.

LORI: Our parents are going to flip.

KYLE: I know.

JOSH [sighs]: And you, being you, are going to tell them.

KYLE: I think Jessi should tell them.

JOSH: Right.

LORI: Will she?

KYLE: I hope so.

Lori and Josh look skeptical.

Scene cuts to Kyle as he seeks out Jessi in her bedroom, hoping to work things out between them.

KYLE: Hey, Jessi.

JESSI [dodges past him]: I have extra chores to do. Later.

Her anger at him is lessoning, especially when he looks so hopeful in coming into her room to talk to her. His worried frown at her doesn't help. He is so hard to stay mad at, she thinks. She should have known he wouldn't give up so easily when he steps in front of her, blocking her escape.

KYLE: It won't take long. Unless you want Nicole to find out what our argument was really about.

JESSI: No, I don't. But I don't want to talk about it either. Let it go.

KYLE: I can't.

She settles on the one truth she knows will make him stop pressing her.

JESSI: I'm not ready yet.

It works as he nods his head and steps aside. She heads off to do her extra chores.

Kyle heads to the garage to work on his van. He's almost done converting it to an alternate bio-waste fuel system.

KYLE [narrative]: Although being grounded wasn't new to me, it was new to Jessi. This time I had a feeling her restless spirit would almost cost both her freedom and mine.

Opening credits. Scene cuts to an office building. Emily Hollander now sits in Ballantine's chair, running Madacorp. She's alone in her office watching a newscast of the two vigilante's rescuing the firemen. She shakes her head.

EMILY [beneath her breath]: Kyle? Jessi? I knew you two were special, but this? Amazing, the potential you two have.

She picks up the phone and punches in a number.

EMILY: Derek, I need an update.

Cut to a science lab. A man is on the phone with Emily. He looks over at a large table, filled with broken glass pieces.

DEREK [speaks into the phone's mouthpiece]: We finished piecing together two corner sections.

EMILY [cut back to her as she frowns]: That's all? You've been at it for months.

DEREK's voice: It's a slow process. There's just so many shards and pieces.

EMILY: Keep at it. Work around the clock if you have to. [She hangs up the phone].

Cut back to Derek as he sighs heavily, eyes bloodshot, looking exhausted.

DEREK: I already am.

Scene cuts back to the Trager house. Steven, Josh and Kyle are outside barbecuing. Nicole, Lori and Jessi are in the kitchen. Nicole and Lori prepare salads while Jessi sets the table.

NICOLE: How's it coming with your extra chores, Jessi?

JESSI [walks over to the counter]: Done, except for the laundry.

NICOLE [pauses shredding lettuce]: Already?

LORI [glances up, in the midst of making a potatoe salad and peeling boiled eggs]: The idea of doing extra chores, Jessi, is to make them last for as long as you're grounded.

JESSI [glances from Lori to Nicole]: Really?

NICOLE: No. [She gives Lori a pointed look which makes her go back to peeling then turns her attention back on Jessi]. I'll find some other chores for you to do.

Jessi nods and glances back at Lori who mouths to her.

LORI [mouthing]: Make them last.

But Nicole sees and Lori quickly turns away from another pointed look from her mother to dump the eggshells in the compost bin.

The guys come in.

STEVEN: Food's almost ready.

NICOLE: We're almost finished with the salads, too.

Cut to them all sitting around the patio table, eating barbecued hamburgers and hot dogs along with a green salad and a potato salad.

JOSH [eyes Kyle's plate]: Are you sure you don't want a real hamburger?

KYLE [glances down at his veggie burger]: You could try one.

JOSH: No thanks.

KYLE: I made enough for everyone.

He picks up a plate of veggie burgers and passes it around.

NICOLE [takes one]: I'd love to try one.

STEVEN: Yeah, me too. [He doesn't sound as enthused though but takes one anyway].

LORI: Um, [she hesitates but takes one, anything to support Kyle], okay.

JESSI [reaches for one]: I'll take one.

JOSH: More real food for the rest of us, then.

NICOLE: Josh. [Her tone indicates for him to be more supportive in Kyle's culinary choices].

KYLE [after the plate is passed around]: I didn't get a chance yesterday to tell you guys, [he pauses, looking at them all and Jessi picks up his excitement]…

JOSH: You're opening up a raw food restaurant?

Steven and Nicole both give him a look but Kyle just smiles.

KYLE: No. I've already told you McNally choose my design proposal and now he wants me to oversee the construction on it. My name will be on a plaque as the designer of the building when it's complete.

LORI: Wow, that's fantastic!

STEVEN: Way to go!

NICOLE: Kyle, that's wonderful!

JOSH: Nice one, bro. [He holds up his hand in a high five and Kyle high fives him]. You'll be famous. Other than being famous as a superhero, that is.

Kyle and Jessi glance at each other, each thinking of the outfits she made them.

JESSI: It's great. Congratulations.

KYLE [smiles back at them all]: Thanks.

JESSI [still hopeful for Kyle's sake, she still think it's unfair]: So, does this mean Kyle won't be grounded as long?

STEVEN [tries to hide a smile]: No.

KYLE [telepaths]: _If they find out about the outfits, I'll be grounded even longer for having it. As will you._

JESSI [telepaths]: _Oh? Then maybe it's best not to tell them about the outfits at all._

Kyle frowns at her, disappointed she still wants to put off telling them, then notices everyone else looking at them, knowing they knew he and Jessi had just telepathed to each other.

KYLE: Oh, sorry. [He remembers what Nicole mentioned to them before about carrying on a conversation inside their heads when they were among other people]. That was rude. [This time Jessi frowns at him and he glances away from her and picks up his burger].

NICOLE: Yes, it was. For that, you have to tell us what you two were saying.

Kyle looks up at Nicole just as he's about to take a bite then glances with worry at Jessi. She looks just as worried. Nicole, Steven, Lori and Josh wait expectantly.

Scene cuts to Emily at Madacorp, she's down in the lab watching as the workers painstakingly piece together glass fragments.

DEREK: Even when we do manage to complete this, the formulas won't make sense.

EMILY: What do you mean?

DEREK: Say for example, she was writing E=mc2. She wrote the formulas all scattered and jumbled up. She'd have E=energy in one place then m-mass c2-velocity in another place.

EMILY: How do you know?

DEREK: It was like the formulas were speeding by too fast for her to make sense of it all, much less write it down in a coherent manner.

EMILY: Just get it pieced together. I'll have scientists work on deciphering the formulas after.

DEREK: I'm a scientist, and I've tried to decipher as I pieced. [Emily nods, distracted as she studies the symbols that have been pieced together].

Derek sighs and gets back to work.

Scene cuts back to the Trager family as they all wait for Kyle or Jessi to answer Nicole. Jessi doesn't say anything.

KYLE [telepaths, not letting on that he's communicating with Jessi]: _You have to tell them._

JESSI [glares at him, letting on that he did communicate with her]: _No._

Nicole raises an eyebrow, catching him out.

KYLE [glares back at Jessi]: _Then I will, if you don't._

He waits expectantly at her. Steven is frowning at them both and Lori and Josh wince. Their adoptive siblings were getting deeper in trouble.

JESSI [heaves a sigh and stares unseeingly at the food on her plate]: I made another set of outfits.

STEVEN/NICOLE [both stare in shock at her]: What?!

Jessi glares at Kyle as if blaming him for making her tell them.

JESSI: In case of an emergency. [She tries to justify her actions].

STEVEN: When did this happen?

NICOLE: How and where did you get the material from?

JESSI [avoids eye contact]: Yesterday, at Latnok.

STEVEN: You used resources from Latnok?

JESSI: Yes.

STEVEN: So you stole!

JESSI: No. Nate said he'd cover for me.

NICOLE: Nate knows about this?

LORI: You mean, he knows you two have been going out…I mean that you're the masked crusaders?

JESSI: Yes. He knew right away.

NICOLE: This is what I meant by consequences, Jessi. If he knows, who else knows?

Scene cuts to Nate's dorm room when he hears a knock on his door. He opens it to see his cousin Melanie standing there.

NATE: Hey, cuz.

MELANIE: Hey. [Nate keeps standing there]. Can I come in?

NATE [shrugs, his hair uncombed and wearing only a t-shirt and shorts]: Sure, but it's a mess.

MELANIE [smiles]: When isn't it?

He lets her in and she sits on the edge of his unmade bed. He closes the door and sits in his desk chair.

NATE: How's it going?

MELANIE: Good. [She pauses]. Okay, not so good. I saw the news. It's Kyle and Jessi doing all that rescuing, aren't they?

NATE [crosses his arms behind his head, pausing to yawn]: I have no idea what you're talking about.

MELANIE [looks at him in disbelief, eyes narrowed]: I bet. The rest of Latnok knows it's them, too.

Scene cuts back to the Trager house. Lunch now over, Josh and Lori are left putting away the dishes as Steven and Nicole scold Jessi and Kyle.

STEVEN: I want those outfits now.

Jessi and Kyle get up from the kitchen table and each go to their room to get them. Steven and Nicole glance over at each other from across the table.

Lori heads outside to clear off the patio table then comes back in, carrying dirty plates over to the sink.

Jessi and Kyle come back with the outfits.

Nicole takes them both.

NICOLE: Go to your rooms and stay there.

They both glance at each other, Kyle then looks sadly at his parents and heads to his room.

NICOLE [looks at Steven, sighing heavily]: How do you want to punish them?

STEVEN: Chain them to their rooms? [He comes over to look at the outfits].

NICOLE: Steven…

STEVEN: I know, I have to think about it. [Nicole studies the outfits with him]. This is amazing workmanship.

NICOLE: Very amazing.

They glance over at Lori and Josh who are both listening in but also being careful to avoid direct eye contact. Steven and Nicole glance at each other, each suspecting Lori and Josh knew about the outfits. Steven nods to Nicole towards the stairs and she stands up to follow him out of the kitchen. They both head upstairs to their bedroom to talk privately.

JOSH [makes a half-hearted swipe with a dishcloth over the counter]: They are in serious hot water.

LORI: Yeah. I just hope we aren't as well. Did you see the looks they gave us? Like they knew we were in on it.

NICOLE's voice [calling from the staircase]: Josh, Lori!

LORI [jumps from hearing her mother call]: Yeah?

NICOLE's voice: No visiting Kyle or Jessi in their rooms.

LORI [calls back]: Okay.

JOSH [calls back too]: Got it.

LORI [whispers to Josh]: What now?

JOSH: I don't know about you, but I'm glad I need to work this afternoon. I think I'll go in early. [He tosses her the washcloth].

Lori catches it, making a face at how wet it is as he leaves then glares after him when she realizes he left her to finish clearing up.

Cut to Jessi in her room as she sits on her bed, listening in on Steven and Nicole and Lori and Josh. She's biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Tears are forming in her eyes. She's feeling very alone and unsure.

Cut to Kyle as he lies in his tub staring at the ceiling. He can't help but hear his parents calling out to Lori and Josh either. So much for having a nice family day. He then picks up on Jessi's feelings.

KYLE [telepaths]: _You did the right thing._

JESSI [cut to her as she telepaths back]: _It doesn't feel like it._

KYLE [cut back to him]: _I know._

JESSI [cut back to her]: _So what do we do now, just sit here?_

KYLE [cut back to him]: _Contemplate on what we've done._

JESSI [cut back to her]: _That's all?_ [She tries to see him through her open doorway, frowning in confusion as the feeling of wanting to cry lessons].

KYLE [cut back to him]: _It's what Lori and Josh sometimes do when they've been sent to their rooms._

JESSI [cut back to her as she 'contemplates']: _Is that what you're going to do?_

KYLE [cut back to him]: _Yes, and talk telepathically with you. Although I doubt that's allowed either. But, until they say we can't do that…_

JESSI [cut back to her]: _Wow, you're really crossing the line in rebellion there. Better be careful._

Cut back to Kyle as he smiles, knowing she can't see him but knowing she can pick up on his feeling it to her.

Cut back to Jessi as she smiles back, seemingly at nothing if anyone should happen to see her sitting on her bed alone, smiling to herself. Of course, someone does see her, Lori, as she tiptoes by on the pretext of taking the garbage out should she be caught. She sees Jessi smile.

LORI: Psst! [Jessi looks up as Lori peeks in and whispers]: Solitary confinement is not supposed to be fun.

JESSI [eyes wide in surprise to see Lori disobeying her parents]: What—

LORI [quickly puts a finger to her lips when she hears Jessi start to speak in her regular tone of voice]: Sshh.

JESSI [whispers now]: What are you doing?

LORI [holds up a garbage bag]: Taking the garbage out.

KYLE [cuts in telepathically to Jessi]: _Tell her that's cheating_.

Jessi snickers and Lori frowns in puzzlement.

LORI: That's funny?

JESSI: Kyle says you're cheating.

LORI [glances over her shoulder mouth opening in surprise]: He's listening in and talking to you?

JESSI [nods]: He's being rebellious.

LORI: Is he? [She keeps whispering]. Way to go Kyle.

Cut to Kyle as he overhears Jessi and Lori whispering.

KYLE [telepaths to Jessi]: _Tell her, no more downer Doug party police._

JESSI [cut back to her]: He says no more downer Doug party police.

LORI: Ha! [She claps a hand over her mouth as her laugh escapes out too loud, then hears footsteps move upstairs]. Crap, now I've done it. Later, you two. [She dashes out the back door to get rid of her garbage bag].

JESSI [smiles and telepaths]: _That was fun._

Cut to Kyle as he looks toward his open door. He doesn't say anything back. Upstairs Steven and Nicole talk.

NICOLE [hides the outfits in their closet]: Well?

STEVEN: Her next few paychecks go to Nate. If he covered for her, she owes him.

NICOLE: He's one too many people I'd don't like to have knowing about Kyle and Jessi.

STEVEN: I know. It scares me too, wondering who'll find out next and what the cost will be. In the meantime, I'll get them to work on some physical and mental exercises. They can also contemplate on the seriousness of what they've done.

NICOLE: Kyle certainly will. Jessi, on the other hand, [she sighs and rubs her head], might not.

STEVEN: She better or she'll never be allowed to leave this house. [He frowns at her in concern]. Are you okay?

NICOLE: Just another headache.

STEVEN: You've been having them a lot.

NICOLE: It was only once before.

STEVEN: Maybe you should have Kyle take care of it for you.

NICOLE: What was it you said about relying too much on a savior to bail people out? Wouldn't that include minor ailments?

STEVEN: Well, yeah, maybe. I just hate to see you…

NICOLE: Suffer?

STEVEN: Yeah. [He realizes even the small things have just as much merit]. I'll also have Foss increase their training sessions. In the meantime they can stay in their rooms and meditate.

Nicole nods and follows Steven downstairs. Jessi and Kyle remain in their rooms all afternoon to contemplate, lasting until supper.

After hearing another news replay of the masked crusaders being labeled vigilantes and more crime on the rise, Kyle and Jessi head back to their rooms after supper. Kyle lies in his tub, staring at his ceiling. Now that his parents have taken the outfit away, he can't help but wonder what is happening outside in the night and tilts his head to look over at his window. Soon the light from the moon makes his eyes droop and moments later he is fast asleep.

The dreams he has are strange and make no sense: visions of metal being crushed and people flying through the air. He awakens with a start and looks around his room. All is silent until he makes out the usual household sounds, the creak of the house settling, the deep even breathing of his family, and the crickets outside his window. Everything is fine but Kyle settles back into a troubled sleep.

He wakes up and starts getting ready for his morning workout session with Foss. As he gets a drink of water he sees the radio, sitting silently on the counter seeming to beckon him to turn it on.

KYLE [narrative]: I wondered if last night crime had increased again and the temptation to find out was too strong to resist. [He reaches over and turns it on just as Steven comes in the kitchen].

NEWSCASTER: … a bad accident late last night on highway one caused both driver and front passenger to fly through the windshield. Both sustained serious injuries…

As he listens to the news of the crash only then did he associate it with being a part of his dream, like a premonition. Kyle looks up to see Steven reach over and turn the radio off.

STEVEN [softly]: Don't do this to yourself, Kyle. It will only worry you.

Steven rubs his shoulder as Kyle nods, but he can't help glancing back at the radio, wondering how he could have helped.

KYLE: Steven, I think you should know, the accident I just heard, I dreamt something like that happened.

STEVEN: You had another premonition?

KYLE: I think so. But I couldn't decipher what the dream meant until just now.

STEVEN: Well, if you have another one of those dreams, even if it's late, come wake me up and we can discuss it.

KYLE: But, what if it's bad enough to warrant me going out to help? Like I could have last night.

STEVEN [rubs a hand through his hair]: This is what we were afraid would happen. How do we really determine the seriousness of your premonitions and justify you going out at night on a rescue mission? Besides, didn't you just say you weren't sure your dream meant anything until after you heard about the accident?

KYLE: Yes. I guess the real problem is trying to decipher the dreams in time to stop something bad from happening.

STEVEN: Well, maybe you shouldn't worry about analyzing dreams that make no sense; you can't know everything. And you can't do everything.

After Kyle and Jessi's regular exercise, Foss has them go through some grueling Search & Rescue routines where they have to hold back all the special skills and abilities they've developed.

FOSS: Not good enough! [He yells during one exercise as they use an extra burst of strength]. I don't want to see any super human ability.

JESSI [gets fed up]: Other regular humans have extraordinary bursts of strength with adrenalin rush, why can't we?

FOSS [glares back]: You make my job harder, I'll make your job harder. Do it over!

For Kyle, the holding back helps him improve and strengthen his skill level on a more disciplined level. For Jessi, she feels more frustrated and held back.

Foss gives her an extra exercise in meditation techniques.

FOSS: You need to focus more, Jessi. And work on control. [He indicates for her to sit on a mat. A barbell is in front of it]. Concentrate. [She sits down cross-legged with palms facing up and resting on her knees]. Focus on reigning in your abilities.

She actually physically moves the barbell.

FOSS: Stop! You're not supposed to move the object.

She concentrates again and fails again. This was totally opposite to what her father taught her. But, she is determined to succeed, and tries over again only to fail again. She has too much pent up emotion to concentrate like she should.

FOSS: All right, you're done for now.

JESSI: No, I can do it.

By the time they make it to school for finals this week, they both feel as if they did an all day workout.

JESSI: Who knew it would be so hard to hold back?

KYLE: I know. [He starts to rub his shoulder then pauses when he catches sight of Amanda].

KYLE [to Jessi]: Later. [Jessi nods and heads inside].

Amanda waves to him and he waves back and starts walking toward her.

AMANDA: Hi.

KYLE: Hi. [They walk inside together, holding hands].

AMANDA: I can't wait for finals to be over.

KYLE: Did you study?

AMANDA: All day yesterday. How about you?

KYLE: Ah, some, then did a few chores. [He glances over her; she's wearing a short summer yellow dress with small daisies on]. You look pretty.

AMANDA: Thanks. [She smiles up at him and brushes closer against him so they walk shoulder to shoulder to class].

Cut to later in the day, Declan and Kyle share a study period together. Both are looking at reference books.

DECLAN [voice lowered]: Great party. [He pretends to read as the librarian walks by].

KYLE [voice low]: Yeah, it was. [He keeps looking down at his book, too].

DECLAN: So, you and Amanda.

Kyle glances up at Declan who winks at him and knows Declan saw him and Amanda together.

KYLE [nods]: So, you and Jackie. [He gives Declan an impish grin].

DECLAN [nods slightly]: Yeah.

They're quiet for a moment but Kyle's grin fades as he studies his friend and picks up a wayward emotion.

KYLE: How are you and your dad doing?

DECLAN [looks taken aback]: Huh? [He shakes his head. He's still taken by surprise at Kyle's perceptiveness and he pauses briefly to collect his thoughts before continuing]. Amazingly, fine. As soon as he saw I signed up for studying law and it wasn't just some plan to get him off my back, he was ecstatic. He paid for my own private dorm, complete with a private bath, despite it being my first year. Money talks.

KYLE: You're serious about wanting to take law?

DECLAN: I'm not keen on corporate law like he's in. I've enrolled in criminal law. As long as it's law, he's good.

DECLAN: Say, since I've got a dorm room all paid for, what do you say about being roomies?

Kyle remembers the time they were on the field trip at the University of Washington and got a feel for what it'd be like living on campus. It was a whole new world.

KYLE: I'd like that. Except, I'd still like to be home on weekends.

DECLAN [shrugs]: Whatever works.

KYLE: Thanks.

DECLAN: Oh, I almost forgot, the private bath just has a shower, no tub.

KYLE: I'll bring the bed I made. I can easily take it apart and set it up.

DECLAN: You're sleeping in it now?

KYLE: Not really. I'm still adjusting.

DECLAN: I guess you'll have to adjust fast.

Kyle just nods but then starts thinking on how Lori will react. She really wanted to stay in a dorm. She'll be jealous if he can stay in one and she can't.

Scene cuts to Lori talking to Hillary in the girl's washroom looking bummed because Hillary is going on about how she'll be staying in a dorm.

LORI: I would give anything to stay in a dorm.

HILLARY: Is there anyway you can swing something part-time?

LORI: I just might. [She lowers her voice]. I haven't told my parents yet, but I've applied for a job as a waitress.

HILLARY: Oh, the ever classic job of a struggling artist.

LORI: Ha, yeah. I even asked my boss if I can work some extra hours but he said I could only work in the kitchen or be a busgirl. Their waitresses have to be over 21 since they serve liquor.

HILLARY: Bummer.

LORI: It would be so worth getting a sucky job just to get out of the house and experience college life. That would totally be worth it.

HILLARY: Do you think you'll get the job?

LORI: I'll know in another week.

HILLARY: Great! We can add our names to partner up for a dorm room.

She gives Lori a big excited smile and Lori becomes just as excited by the idea of sharing a room together, too.

Scene cuts to the lunchroom where Kyle joins Amanda.

KYLE: Guess what? [He almost lands on the seat beside her in banked excitement].

AMANDA [smiles as she picks up on his obvious excitement]: What?

He tells her about his design being picked and how he'll oversee the construction.

KYLE: Something I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier. When the building is completed, there'll be an open house ceremony. I'd love you to come.

AMANDA: Kyle, that's wonderful! I'd love to be there. [She places a hand on his cheek and gives him a quick kiss then smiles, sharing his excitement].

They spend the rest of the lunch hour talking, sharing as much time alone as they can. Soon it's the end of the school day. Nicole drives up. Kyle is waiting for her on the curb and he hops in.

NICOLE: So, you got my message.

KYLE: Yeah, the school secretary said you'd be by to pick me up. Is everything all right?

NICOLE: Everything's fine. Your boss at work called, they said they're way ahead of schedule so you could have tonight off.

KYLE: Great, a night off. [He glances out the window, waving goodbye at Amanda as she heads off to work. She waves back, he then sees Declan hanging out with a few of the basketball players].

NICOLE [sees his attention wander]: Yeah, I know, it would be greater still if you weren't grounded. [He turns to face her as she reaches out her hand to rub his shoulder affectionately]. So, how would you like to help me pick up a few items before heading home?

KYLE [thankful to have something else to do]: Sure.

NICOLE: First stop, the drycleaners. [She tries to make it sound like fun].

He smiles at her.

Scene cuts to Nicole parking in a stall in front of several stores, two blocks long. Clothes from the drycleaners hang from one of the back passenger's window.

NICOLE [hands Kyle a list]: Steven needs some stuff form the electronic store. If you can get that, I'll get the groceries.

KYLE: Okay. [He takes the list and each get out of the car. Nicole puts some coins in the parking meter].

Kyle heads to the electronic store while glancing back at Nicole as she heads down the block in the opposite direction where a few doors down is the corner grocery store.

In the background, further ahead of Kyle, a traffic cop is checking meters, while across the street and unknown to Kyle at first, Hillary and Evan come out of a camera store.

Just as Nicole heads inside, Kyle turns to see a guy rush out of the electronic store, jacket bulging. Close up of Kyle's ear briefly, as he overhears the store clerk shout.

CLERK's voice: Call the police!

Kyle stands still, concentrating on the thief. One stolen item pops out from beneath the bulging jacket to fall to the ground. The thief quickly makes a grab for it, but the object seems to slide away from him as if it were attached to an invisible string.

Trying not to look as if he was doing anything, Kyle looks quickly around. That's when he sees Hillary and feels anxious when he realizes Evan is filming the thief. He bites his lip but continues to look around to find a way to stop this thief. Down the block he catches sight of a traffic cop. The officer places a parking ticket on a car's windshield. Kyle guides the object towards the policeman as the thief still foolishly struggles to grab it, rather than leave it behind.

The thief stumbles in his haste, and when he does, Kyle makes it seem as if the thief's foot kicks the object the rest of the way to land close to the traffic cop's feet. The traffic cop has, by this time, seen the stumbling thief. He then taps his foot as the thief falls down, landing in front of him. A few more stolen items pop out of the thief's jacket, surrounding him in a blatant display of stolen goods.

POLICEMAN: It's just not your day, is it?

The thief looks up from the tapping foot to see he has landed in front of a cop. The thief looks up at him, at his incriminating stuff and groans in defeat.

THIEF [trying to explain as the policeman puts him in cuffs]: It was the wind.

POLICEMAN [frowns and looks around]: What wind?

Scene cuts to Nicole as she comes out of the store, having heard the commotion, and rushes over to Kyle. He's still outside on the sidewalk. A crowd has already gathered, watching and snickering at the hapless thief. The store clerk is giving his statement to the police officer.

On the drive back home, Nicole is laughing.

NICOLE: I have to admit, that was a better and very creative and subtle way to help stop crime.

KYLE: Except for one thing.

NICOLE [glances over at him]: What's that?

KYLE: Hillary and Evan were there, filming the whole thing. [He sees Nicole's laughing smile fade]. They might have caught me on camera.

NICOLE [puts a hand to her forehead]: Oh, no. Did it look like you were moving the stolen item?

KYLE: I don't know, I tried to make it look like I wasn't doing anything.

NICOLE: We have to see what's on that tape.

KYLE: I know.

Scene cuts to Jessi at work at Latnok. She's looking at the schematics of the prototype outfit for rescue workers on her computer screen. Her finger hovers over the delete button. Nate comes into her office.

NATE: Hey, hotness.

JESSI: Need something? [She slides her hand away from the keyboard].

NATE: Yeah, you.

JESSI: I'm busy.

NATE: Doing what?

JESSI: I made a mistake.

NATE: You? No way.

JESSI: The outfits I made could be traced back to Latnok including the prototype uniforms for rescue workers.

NATE: How do you figure that?

JESSI: Kyle said it could be.

NATE: Kyle said? [He scoffs]. Impossible. I thought he was brighter than me. Doubtful the outfits can be traced.

JESSI: He's always been right before.

NATE: Has he? [He's not liking her idolatry of this guy].

JESSI: Yes.

NATE [now she sounds like he can never be wrong]: No one's right all the time. [He pauses]. Maybe that's it.

JESSI: What?

NATE: Your mistake, thinking Kyle's always right. [Jessi bites her lip]. Look at it logically. Unless you actually put a label in your outfit that says it's made from Latnok or your own personal name, [she gives him a no I obviously didn't look], then no one could possible know where or who made them.

JESSI: I guess.

NATE [leans over, voice lowered in a more personal and admiring tone]: You need to trust yourself more, hotness.

JESSI [feels a little better plus flattered]: Thanks.

NATE: No problem. [He reaches out a hand and boldly strokes her cheek before winking at her and leaving her alone to work].

She feels her cheek then clicks on the save button before looking back at the doorway, a smile touching her lips. With her attention off her computer, she doesn't notice it suddenly flicker and a brief dialogue box appears with the words 'accessing files.' It disappears just as suddenly so by the time she looks back at her computer, the screen looks the same. She clicks open a database program, opens a file on her desk and updates information.

Later that evening, Lori stops by the Rack. Kyle is with her, having been given permission by Nicole to seek Hillary out for the sole purpose of seeing how much she captured the thief incident on camera. He sees Amanda working behind the counter and waves to her. She smiles and waves back with a surprised look but can't do anything more as she attends to a customer. Hillary is sitting at a computer terminal with Evan standing beside her.

LORI [walks over to her]: Hey, Hills. How's it going?

HILLARY [turns to her]: You won't believe it. [She looks over Lori's shoulder at Kyle]. Or, maybe you will. Did Kyle tell you?

LORI: Mmhmm. Something about you filming a thief caught red-handed by the police?

HILLARY: In broad daylight, can you believe it? I'll be famous! And you muffin, right there. An eyewitness. You have to let me interview you.

KYLE: Ah…

HILLARY [knowing he's about to say no]: Oh, please?

KYLE: I'd rather not. [She pouts but he doesn't budge].

HILLARY [turns to the screen and waves at it]: Come see, then.

Lori and Kyle step closer and Evan replays the event. Kyle looks to see he is caught on camera only for a brief moment but enough to see himself watching the thief with a very concentrated expression before Evan focuses the camera completely on the thief.

KYLE: That's great but would you mind cutting me out? After all, the real action is the thief getting caught.

HILLARY [tweaks his cheek]: You're so camera shy. Okay, [she nods to Evan], consider it done.

KYLE [smiles, grateful]: Thank you.

Evan makes a few changes then saves it and views it over again.

EVAN: How's that?

They watch with Kyle no longer captured on tape and Kyle nods his okay.

HILLARY: Great. Save and send to Ms. Woods. She'll flip.

LORI: I bet you'll make news anchorwoman in no time.

HILLARY: That would be a dream come true.

She smiles happily at them all. Lori smiles back. Kyle smiles too then he glances up to see Amanda walk over to him. Now with one problem solved, he starts to enjoy the moment and subconsciously looks Amanda over, admiring the way she moves and smiles so warmly at him.

AMANDA: You're here.

KYLE: Yes. [When Hillary gives an excited squeal they both glance over at her].

HILLARY: She emailed back!

LORI: Who? [She looks at the screen]. Oh, your boss.

HILLARY [clicks on the message]: Ms. Woods loves it! She said we, [glances at Evan], did a great job and she's putting it on the news later tonight.

LORI: Wow, that's great.

AMANDA: Putting what on the news?

HILLARY: Come see. [She waves her over].

Amanda glances around to make sure no customers need anything and watches Hillary's newscast.

AMANDA: When did this happen?

HILLARY: After school. Kyle was there, too. [She crinkles her nose at him]. But he didn't want me to interview him.

AMANDA [glances at Kyle]: You were?

KYLE: I was with Nicole and about to enter the store when the thief came running out.

HILLARY: Want to see the unedited version?

AMANDA: Sure.

Amanda sees the brief glimpse of Kyle and can tell right away he was moving the object. If no one knew of his ability they wouldn't have seen anything out of the ordinary. She glances at him in understanding and he glances back.

KYLE: Do you have a moment?

AMANDA: Yeah. [She nods toward the counter and as he sits on a stool she goes around behind the counter]. Can I get you a smoothie?

KYLE: Pineapple, banana. [He glances back at Lori who checks her watch then winks at him].

AMANDA: Coming up.

KYLE [as she hands him his smoothie]: I only have a few minutes.

AMANDA [the crowd of customers in tonight is making it hard to discuss anything in detail and keeps her voice lowered]: I was wondering why you were allowed to come. Now I know. [She catches sight of Hillary and Lori talking excitedly]. I'm happy for her but…

KYLE [nods]: I know. Close call.

AMANDA: No one would know, I mean if I didn't know you could, well…. [She doesn't want to reveal in words what he actual did].

KYLE [understands what she can't say out loud as a customer walks by]: I know. But, just to be sure, I didn't want anyone to know I was there, [whispers], doing anything.

AMANDA: There's no one around anymore who would know, is there?

KYLE: No. At least, I hope there isn't a former Latnok member around. [He hates seeing a worried look cross her face, but he's worried too].

Scene cuts to the following day with Jessi back at work. Everything appears normal until she turns on her computer and sees an unexpected file on her desktop. She frowns at it and clicks on it.

JESSI: Manager's review?

Just then the two annoying students, who were always bickering and in competition with each another, come in to complain. Nate calls them Thing1 and Thing2. She didn't understand his reference in why he would call them that and sighs with impatience. She is growing tired of dealing with their petty issues and starts applying the names Nate gave them.

THING 1: Are you going to put a do not disturb sign on again?

JESSI [frowns at him]: Will I need to?

THING 2 [snorts]: Not with us _in here_, he means so you won't lock yourself inside this office like you did last week, just so you wouldn't have to deal with our problem.

JESSI: What problem?

THING 1: Humans merging with robots.

JESSI: What about it?

THING 1 [nods to Thing 2]: He can't see how molecular electronics can invariable lead to a viable highly intelligent living machine.

THING 2: How can a machine think, be conscious and creative all at the same time? I'm human and I don't even know how I think, create and be conscious all at the same time.

THING 1: Obviously you're not thinking, otherwise you'd be able to envision and appreciate my concept.

THING 2: You can't teach creativity to a machine!

THING 1: That's exactly what I'm working towards.

JESSI [cuts in before their bickering grates even more on her nerves]: So, where exactly is the problem?

THING 1: I say it can be done.

THING 2: I say it can't.

JESSI: That's it? That's your disagreement?

THING 2: He can't see the inherent danger how progress to newer and more powerful technologies can take on a life of its own.

THING 1: That's precisely what I'm aiming for, having a machine take on a life of it's own.

THING 2 [points to Thing 1]: See? You see what I have to deal with?

JESSI: So, basically you don't agree on the project he's working on. Too bad.

THING 2 [gapes at her]: You mean you don't care what he's working on?

JESSI: He outlined his project just like you did. Both projects were approved.

THING 2: But-but—

JESSI: Out! Deal with it! [Their problem is just as petty as she thought it would be].

But she continues to hear their bickering as they leave her office.

THING 2 [grumbles]: I think we need a new manager who cares about Moore's Law.

THING 1: Not only do you just want someone to agree with you, you're just being pessimistic.

Jessi goes back to reading the file, trying not to let Thing 2's comment of wanting a new manager bother her.

JESSI [reads out loud]: After numerous complaints, it is the board's decision to determine your status as a manager worthy of leading and inspiring and motivating and guiding the future of Latnok's next outstanding members. Our decision: you are not worthy.

She feels tears form in her eyes, feeling like a failure. She opens the file containing her prototype and deletes it. If she's not good as a manager, she's not good as a scientist either.

The door suddenly opens and Nate comes in.

JESSI [glares at him]: I don't want to be disturbed.

NATE [sees her eyes bright with unshed tears]: I knew those two guys would be a problem. What did they do this time? It must have been something to make you this upset.

JESSI: It wasn't them. I deleted my project. It's no good.

NATE: What?! Why would you do that? Did Kyle push you into it?

JESSI: I'm no good. And no he didn't.

NATE: Hey, what did I just tell you yesterday? Trust yourself, believe in yourself. I do.

JESSI: That's what Kyle said too.

NATE: Who cares about him? Oh, that's right. You do. Forget what I say.

JESSI: You brought him into this conversation.

NATE [grinds his teeth in frustration]: Forget him. What's happened, Jessi?

JESSI [points to her screen where the review file is there for all to see and read]: It's obvious what the majority's opinion of me is.

Before he gets a chance to read the file she gathers her things and leaves the office.

NATE: Hey! Wait!

He runs after her as she heads through the student's work area.

NATE: You can't leave!

JESSI: Yes, I can. [She feels all eyes on her, judging her and finding her wanting]. Kyle should be here, not me.

All the students stare in shock, wondering what's going on and look at Nate. But he ignores them all and heads back to Jessi's office.

JACKIE [shakes her head at Mark]: Typical of him. Leave us in the dark. What could have happened?

THING 1 [walks by and overhears her]: Good riddance, I say.

MARK [gives him an angry look]: No one asked you.

JACKIE: Maybe if you two would stop pestering her with your petty problems and actually prove to her you can get the job done on your own, she wouldn't have walked out.

THING 2: Hey, if she can't manage why is she here?

MARK: Maybe because she's waiting for you to wise up.

THING 1: If Cassidy were here—

MARK: He's dead.

THING 1: I know. I'm just saying—

JACKIE: He would have told you where to stick it. He wouldn't have put up with your bickering.

Both Thing 1 and Thing 2 look sullenly at each other and walk off, both unwilling to admit Jackie was right. Cut to Nate back in Jessi's office reading the file left open on her computer screen.

NATE: This isn't right. The board hasn't reviewed her yet.

He closes the file, intending to send it to his cousin and asking her what is going on. Close up of the computer screen as the file disintegrates the moment he closes the file.

NATE [struggles to save the file]: Someone's hacked in. [He stares at it then makes a phone call]. Melanie? You have a minute? We have a serious security breach.

Scene cuts to Jessi as she wanders the campus. She has another hour and forty-five minutes before she has to go home. Home is the last place she wants to be right now. What she wants and needs is to be free of being boxed in an office doing endless administrative chores, free of facing people who wished she were someone or anyone else, free from being grounded and stuck at home, bored.

Scene cuts to the Trager house. Everyone's getting ready for dinner. Jessi walks in just as Nicole sets a bowl of salad on the dining room table.

NICOLE: Hi, Jessi.

JESSI: Hi. I'll just freshen up. [She points upstairs and hurries to her room].

NICOLE: Okay.

Kyle, in the kitchen, sees her rush by and frowns as he picks up a myriad of emotions churning inside Jessi. Something has happened, something she clearly doesn't want anyone to know about especially him as he scans and picks up a mental block.

They all sit down for supper.

NICOLE: How was work, Jessi?

JESSI: It ended fine. [She is thinking how burdensome her job was becoming and was glad she quit. She can be as ambiguous as Kyle when telling half truths].

Kyle can tell immediately that work wasn't fine but follows her lead in not letting on she was telling a partial truth. That night, Jessi finds where Steven and Nicole hid her outfit and puts it on to sneak out.

Cut to Kyle's room as he jerks awake. He climbs out of his tub, puts a mental shield around himself so Jessi can't sense him and heads out of his room, silent. He sees her leave and glances up towards his parents room and sighs.

KYLE [narrative]: I remembered what Nicole said, that if Jessi were to disobey the rules and go out again I wasn't allowed to go after her.

He goes back to his room, lays back in his tub and stares up at the ceiling, unable to go back to sleep.

KYLE [narrative]: Something happened to her while she was at work tonight. I had to know what. I could feel her pain. [He closes his eyes and concentrates]. I opened my mind to her and honed in on her essence despite her efforts to block me. Her emotional pain was acting like a beacon.

He can see her running through the woods as if he were running behind her. As if suddenly sensing someone behind her, Jessi stops and turns around but sees no one there. Uneasy, she starts to jog again, then stops again, turning around fast, arms up in a defensive pose.

Cut to Kyle. He frowns, realizing he was scaring her.

Cut to Jessi as she scans the woods, using her night vision, but sees no one. She turns and gasps as a visceral image of Kyle appears in front of her. She hears him mentally even as he projects an image of himself.

KYLE [telepathic voice]: _Jessi. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm worried about you._

JESSI [stares at him in awe and telepaths]: _How are you doing that?_

KYLE's voice [his image flickers]: _I'm envisioning myself standing here with you._

JESSI: _Amazing._ [She waves a hand through his image and it suddenly disappears]. _Hey, where'd you go?_

Kyle's image shimmers in front of her then fades out again.

JESSI [grows concerned]: _Kyle?_

Cut to Kyle, hears her worry and concentrates harder. Beads of sweat dot his brow.

Cut to Jessi as his image appears again and stays there even when she waves a hand again. The image of him shimmers and remains.

JESSI: _You have to teach me that._

KYLE [telepaths as his image flickers less]: _Tell me what's wrong._

JESSI [looks away]: _Trust you to know something's bothering me._

KYLE: _Come home and we'll talk about it._

JESSI: _I don't want to talk about it, I just want to_—[She stops, unable to continue].

KYLE: _What?_

JESSI: _Go away. I just need to be alone right now._

KYLE: _Jessi…_

JESSI: _Go away, Kyle!_

She starts running again but can't help looking back to see his image looking back at her in concern. Amazing how his image can portray his lost and hurt puppy dog look. His worry and concern flows over her but he doesn't follow and just fades out of sight as she keeps running.

Cut back to Kyle as he heaves a big sigh.

Cut back to Jessi as his image and presence in her mind leaves her and the isolation of running alone in the woods seeps in. She's conflicted. Being alone doesn't seem as fun anymore. It feels scary. Feeling scared turns to anger which turns to a further restlessness for action. She heads to the city on the lookout to help stop a thief like Kyle did the other day.

She does come across someone who needs rescuing. A suspicious looking guy follows a lady, who is walking home from a late night at work. He follows her a good two blocks. The lady looks nervously over her shoulder and starts to walk a bit faster. The guy keeps up and soon she starts running. He runs too and before he can grab her, Jessi knocks him to the ground.

The lady gives one more frightened look back and stumbles to a halt, seeing a masked person standing over and holding down the assailant with a booted foot. She waves to this masked person in thanks and sees the masked person nod back. Beneath the mask, Jessi is smiling. She keeps standing over and on the guy until the lady safely walks away. The man struggles to get up but Jessi knocks him out so he won't go after anyone else.

She seeks out another robbery in progress happening at a corner liquor store. She looks on from behind the corner as the action takes place right in front of her. No one notices she's there. The police are in the process of handcuffing two men. But one breaks free and manages to withdraw a knife hidden on him. He stands with his back to Jessi in an attack position. Before he can attack the officer with his knife, she rushes over and knocks him out. The policeman who was about to be attacked had frozen for a split second and stares at Jessi in stunned surprise, realizing he'd been saved by one of the vigilante masked crusaders. Before he can react, Jessi takes off into the night.

POLICEMAN [turns to his partner]: It's gonna be hard trapping those two vigilante's. Did you see how fast he moved and took off?

PARTNER [looks around nervously]: Yeah, but where's the other one?

POLICEMAN: I think he was alone. He saved my life.

PARTNER: Maybe, but I'll be glad when they're caught, they give me the creeps.

POLICEMAN: I don't know, I don't think I'd mind having them around. [He stares down at the fallen knife then at the unconscious thief].

When Jessi arrives home, she's in a much better mood, feeling less like a failure.

Cut to Kyle as he opens his eyes, hearing Jessi sneak back in. She is home safe and picks up her feelings of elation, she's not trying to hide her feelings from him, making him wonder what she's done.

The next day at school, Hillary presents a copy of the newscast to her class. She and Evan are presented with an award from Principal Hooper.

MR. HOOPER: Hillary and Evan, for outstanding excellence—

ONE STUDENT [pipes up]: – and incredible luck!

MR. HOOPER [gives the student a stern look and continues]: …in journalistic reporting, the school board would like to present this award. [He hands each of them a plaque and shakes their hands].

EVAN: Thank you. [He shakes Principal Hooper's hands, holding his plaque].

HILLARY [her turn to shake the principal's hand]: Thank you, Mr. Hooper. [She holds her plaque up proudly and the class claps and cheers].

Cut to the university, Nate is in Jessi's office with his cousin Melanie.

NATE: I'm telling you, Mel. The file was there, right on her computer.

MELANIE: And now it's gone with no proof it was ever there, [she shakes her head]. The board really does approve of her, she's been doing a great job.

NATE: What'd I tell ya? [She studies him]. What?

MELANIE : A little smittin' aren't we?

NATE [changes the subject, his cousin has a penchant for teasing him mercifully at times]: The real problem right now is to find out who hacked in our system and planted that file. I'm guessing it's one of the Latnok members who escaped arrest.

MELANIE: It sounds like we need a hack-proof system.

NATE: Hey, was that a slur against my firewall system?

MELANIE: You're good Nate, but someone found a way in. Kyle and Jessi on the other hand, managed to crack the system wide open a while back. [She crosses her arms]. I think you know we need them both to prevent this from happening again.

NATE: I'll get them here.

A knock sounds on the door.

NATE [calls out]: Come in!

Mark and Jackie enter.

NATE: What is it?

MARK: Ah, we'd like to know if there's a problem.

NATE [leans back in a casual manner]: There's no problem.

JACKIE: Then why does it sound like Jessi's not coming back?

NATE [scowls in irritation]: Who says she's left? There was a minor glitch in the computer system.

Jackie and Mark both look at each other in concern then back at Nate.

JACKIE: What kind of glitch?

MELANIE [cuts in]: The glitch was a security breach.

MARK [looks concerned]: Who hacked in?

NATE: We don't know at this point.

JACKIE: So, our system is vulnerable right now?

NATE: Not for long. We have plans to have a couple of people build a new security system. Have everyone back up their files anyway.

Jackie nods and she and Mark head out to tell the other students to back up their files.

Scene cuts to the Trager house where the family has just finished dinner.

KYLE: Nicole, is it all right if I go to the library?

NICOLE: Have you finished the work Steven gave you to do?

KYLE: Yes.

NICOLE [with all his chores done she knew he needed something to keep his mind occupied]: Okay, but straight there and straight home again.

KYLE: Thank you.

He runs out and heads to the library, reading, finding and checking out books of numerous subjects, getting ideas for more projects.

On his way home, everything is fine until he suddenly sways as if hit by a strong wind. An image of a train heading toward a car flashes in his head. He turns down a side street as if a moth drawn towards a flame. Soon he sees a car stalled on the train tracks and a train heading right for it.

Kyle rushes over. He knocks on the window.

The driver, struggling to restart the motor, looks up in panic and fumbles to roll down his window.

KYLE: You have to get out! Now!

TEENAGE DRIVER: My belt is stuck!

KYLE: Put the gear in neutral.

The driver does and Kyle heads to the back of the car and uses not just his body but also his mind to push the car over the tracks. The train whizzes by, missing him by mere inches.

When the car is safely a few feet over the tracks he helps the driver out, seeing where the belt jammed.

TEENAGE DRIVER: Man, you're a lifesaver! Thank you! [He gets out of his car when freed and shakes Kyle's hand].

KYLE: You're welcome. Pop the hood and I'll see if I can fix it for you.

TEENAGE DRIVER [keeps shaking his hand]: I don't know how to thank you.

KYLE: You just did. [He tries to tug his hand free]. I can help you better if you let go.

TEENAGE DRIVER: Oh, right!

The driver gets in his car and pulls the lever to pop the hood so Kyle can make all the adjustments to get the driver's car going.

TEENAGE DRIVER [comes out and looks under the hood, nervous tremors make his body shiver and shake still]: What happened?

KYLE: You flooded it. I released the valve so you can try starting it again.

The driver gets back in his car and tries starting it, the car sputters then kicks in.

KYLE: Keep it steady. That's it. [He closes the hood and walks to the driver's open window]. Let it run for a bit and you should be okay.

TEENAGE DRIVER: Thank you so much, man.

KYLE: Glad I could help.

TEENAGE DRIVER: I'm glad you were around. Can I give you a lift?

KYLE: That's okay, I was headed the other way.

TEENAGE DRIVER [calls after him as Kyle takes off]: Thanks again.

Kyle waves a hand and keeps running until he's out of sight of the driver, then he really runs. Soon he's back home and enters the hallway.

NICOLE [sees him first]: You're late.

Everyone is hanging around in the living room and he comes further into the room.

KYLE: I stopped to help a driver; his car was stalled on some train tracks.

LORI: Oh, that's not good.

JOSH: Especially if there was a train coming. Was there?

By the look on Kyle's face, they can tell there was a train coming.

STEVEN: How close was this train?

KYLE: Very close. With the car in neutral, I managed to push his car off the tracks.

LORI: Push how?

KYLE: Both physically and mentally.

NICOLE: You let him see you?

KYLE: I had to help get his car started again.

JESSI: Couldn't the guy have jumped out of the car when he saw the train coming?

KYLE: He must have panicked and jammed the seatbelt so he couldn't escape. [He glances at Nicole]. Sorry I'm late?

NICOLE [comes over to hug him]: Kyle, you saved a life! I think you had a good excuse.

JOSH [gives him a thumbs up sign and nods in admiration]: Way to go, bro!

NICOLE: Wait, if you were at the library, how did you get from there to way over to the train tracks to see that this car was in trouble?

KYLE: I had another premonition. I saw a vision of a train heading toward a car and felt drawn towards the tracks.

They all glance around at each other.

STEVEN: A vision?

KYLE: Yeah, just a few minutes before it happened.

JOSH: Cool.

JESSI: Why are you having them and I'm not?

KYLE [shrugs]: I don't know. I have been meditating more.

JESSI: I have too. Sort of. [She remembers her failed attempt with Foss]. It's so boring.

LORI [glances at her]: Maybe that's why you're not having any visions.

Jessi doesn't like it that Kyle can do something she can't. That night, long after Kyle has gone to sleep, she sneaks out for another run but doesn't find anyone who needs rescuing nor doing any crime. She perches up on a fire escape ladder in a dark alley but soon begins to feel like she's being watched. She wonders if Kyle had woken up and is watching her again and so she risks opening her mind up to him. She closes her eyes, concentrating.

Suddenly her image is there in his room. Her image looks down at him. He's asleep in his tub but it looks like he's having a bad dream as he tosses and turns, frowning in his sleep. So, he's not watching her this time. Her image shimmers out of existence and she's back on the escape ladder. She opens her eyes and enhances her vision, looking around as the feeling of being watched remains.

She jumps down and creeps to the edge of the alley, peeking out cautiously. With her enhanced vision she catches sight of a store's camera turn a fraction of an inch in her direction. She is being watched and leaps up to the roof and starts leaping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to outrun surveillance and traffic cameras. Her mind recalls the city's database of all the known camera's and avoids them until she can no longer detect or sense being watched. She arrives home, shaken and concerned. Kyle is right. It feels like all the things she loves to do is being systematically taken from her and the feeling of being boxed in makes her feel even more claustrophobic. A few items in her room start to shake and she struggles to control her feelings until they stop shaking.

Cut to Kyle as he jerks awake. He gets up and glances inside Jessi's room, seeing her in bed and breathes a sigh of relief.

KYLE [narrative]: I was relieved to see Jessi home but couldn't help wondering what my dream meant. She'd been in trouble, terrible danger in fact, at least, that's what it felt like, but even worse was the feeling like I couldn't get to her in time.

He heads back to his room, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't sneaking out again. It takes a long time for him to get back to sleep.

[to be continued…]

_*******_

_**Now, just for fun…**_

_**Anyone bold enough or interested enough in reading an episode before I've done ANY changes or rewrites? I thought I'd add a scene or two in here. I must warn you, it's pretty BAD! I missed out on numerous ways to build tension since I had everyone getting along too well besides all the rest of the writing being totally awful. Shudder! Judge for yourself…**_

_**Before Changes:**_

_*******_

The doors are off. Punishment is on.

Sunday morning, family day for the Tragers.

After their argument and resulting punishment, both were feeling bad. Jessi knocks on his open doorframe. Kyle looks up from folding his blanket.

KYLE: Hey—

KYLE & JESSI [together]: I'm sorry.

They smile in relief at each other.

JESSI: I shouldn't have intruded in your personal life.

KYLE: It's okay.

JESSI: But I'm right about, [she looks behind her and telepaths], _the outfit._

KYLE [telepaths back]: _For a possible emergency only, maybe. For using Latnok's resources, no._

JESSI: _I'll scrap the prototype so nothing can be traced back to us._

KYLE: _You outdid yourself. The construction of the outfit is phenomenal._

JESSI [smiles, excessively pleased and continues out loud]: Thanks. [She pauses before turning to leave]. I better apologize to Steven.

He picks up her feeling of hope that if she apologizes Steven will give her back her door.

KYLE: He'll appreciate you doing that but you won't get your door back.

JESSI: I won't?

KYLE: Nope.

JESSI: Oh. [She sounds heavily disappointed].

KYLE: I'd still apologize.

She nods and leaves just as Josh wanders in.

JOSH: Apologize for what?

JESSI: Slamming my door.

JOSH: Oh, yeah. I heard you two were fighting.

JESSI: We weren't fighting, we were arguing.

JOSH: Figuratively speaking, and loud enough to have your doors removed. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

She frowns, unsure how she feels about his ribbing.

KYLE: Welcome to the sibling version of rubbing it in.

JOSH: Yeah, get used to it.

She gives him a very annoyed look.

KYLE: Careful, Josh, what you dish out will come back to you.

JOSH: I think that's 'you can't take what you can dish out.'

JESSI [catches on]: Or, what goes around comes around.

She smiles cheekily at Josh and heads to the kitchen. Josh enters further into Kyle's room.

JOSH: Okay, she can be even scarier than Lori.

KYLE: Because she can dish it out better than you can?

JOSH: Hey, whose side are you on?

KYLE: I try to see both sides.

JOSH [looks at the missing door on the frame]: It doesn't look like you saw her side last night, bro.

KYLE: Very funny.

JOSH: Not as funny as seeing you slam a door.

Kyle looks behind Josh to hear the distant voice of Jessi apologizing to Steven in the kitchen. Camera briefly cuts to the kitchen where Jessi stands in front of the kitchen counter as Steven stands behind it cooking up eggs.

JESSI [voice in the background]: I'm sorry for slamming my door last night, Steven.

STEVEN [voice in the background]: Thank you for apologizing, Jessi.

KYLE [keeps his voice low]: Can you keep a secret?

STEVEN [voice continues in the background]: I hope this teaches you a lesson not to do it again.

JOSH [lowers his voice too]: Definitely.

KYLE: I didn't slam my door. Jessi did.

JOSH: And you're taking the blame for her? Why?

KYLE [heads to his closet where he hid the outfit in the bottom drawer and motions for Josh to come over]: Jessi made new outfits.

JOSH: Oh, wow. She's in big trouble. But why are you keeping it?

KYLE: What if I may need it for an emergency? At least it's now fire and bulletproof.

JOSH: It is?

KYLE: Yeah, she used materials from Latnok.

JOSH: Oh, oh. You mean she snitched them from Latnok.

KYLE: Not quite.

JOSH: How can one not quite steal?

KYLE: Well, okay, she did.

JOSH: Huh, huh. The crimes just keep racking up and with you in cohoots!

KYLE: In what?

JOSH: Implicated.

KYLE: I know I am.

JOSH: Didn't mom warn you not to take the fall for her anymore?

KYLE: It's hard not to, especially when I see her point.

JOSH: You mean if you get another big whopper of a premonition and feel you have to save the day again?

KYLE: Yes.

JOSH: I can relate.

KYLE: You can?

JOSH: Hey, if I had your powers, I'd be out there every night.

KYLE: You would?

JOSH: Yeah, chicks dig the super powers stuff.

KYLE: Really? Andy didn't sound like she dug them.

JOSH: She would have if she knew I was the super hero.

KYLE: Right.

He hides the outfit, leaving Josh in his room alone with his fantasy. Josh, now without his audience, shakes his head to follow Kyle into the kitchen for breakfast.

JOSH [to himself]: I can dream, can't I?

Since Jessi and Kyle are grounded, the family stays at home, mostly doing odd jobs before gathering for a big family dinner. Kyle spends the afternoon working on his van. Jessi wanders in, bored.

JESSI: Do you mind if I watch?

KYLE: No. [He turns and glances at her]. Don't you have projects or chores to work on?

JESSI: I did all the chores Steven and Nicole gave me to do. Any projects I have in the works are at Latnok and since I don't work today, I can't go in to do them. [She watches him for a while as he continues working]. Are you going to join Latnok?

KYLE: I was thinking about it, but not until high school and summer break are over.

JESSI [nods]: So, what other projects are you doing?

KYLE: I've made a drafting design program so I want to test it, plus do up some finishing detail for work.

JESSI: Oh, by the way, congratulations for having your design chosen.

KYLE: Thanks.

She stays for a bit longer than gets bored watching.

JESSI: I don't know if I can handle being grounded for two weeks.

KYLE: You'll manage.

JESSI: Need help?

KYLE: Nope.

JESSI: Are you sure?

KYLE [pokes his head out from beneath the hood]: Do what you would normally do around the house if you weren't grounded.

JESSI: You're a big help.

He throws her a smile at her disgruntled bored attitude before she heads inside. She finds Lori talking on the phone with Hillary.

LORI: I'm telling you, Hills. Things are really heating up with Mark and I. I need your help in planning something. [She looks up to see Jessi standing in her bedroom doorway]. Hang on, Hills. [She tucks her phone on her chest]. Problem?

JESSI: Ah, I'm bored.

LORI: Yeah, being grounded sucks.

JESSI: Can I help you plan?

LORI: I don't think…[Jessi had a lost look, different from Kyle, but it still pulled at her heart strings]. Okay, come in. [She indicates a spot on her bed and is rewarded by seeing a grateful and eager smile on Jessi's face]. You can't say anything to my parents.

JESSI [sits down]: I won't.

Later, after Jessi helps Lori plan a romantic, or rather a more than romantic date with Mark, Jessi wanders downstairs and into the kitchen. Nicole is preparing lunch.

*******

**It gets worse from there, so I won't bore or make anyone suffer reading the rest of it.**

*******

_**AN: **_

_**A heads up for part 3:**_

_**Thanks to Christine799 who graciously gave me a list of possible super powers Kyle could further develop; I included one particular power on her list that I just had to use and embellished another!**_

***


	9. S03 E21 Dilemmas Pt 3

42

Kyle XY S03 E21

_*******_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN: Thank you once again to Christine799 who graciously gave me a list of possible super powers Kyle could further develop; I included one particular power on her list that I just had to use and embellished another!**_

_*******_

**Dilemmas Part 3**

Continued from Part 2:

Kyle heads back to his room, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Jessi wasn't sneaking out again. It takes a long time for him to get back to sleep.

_**Part 3:**_

It's Friday morning and the family is rushing to get ready for work and school.

LORI: One more week! I can't believe school will finally be over.

JOSH: Hear, hear!

The phone rings and Nicole answers it, patting Lori on the shoulder as she walks by.

NICOLE: Hello? [She listens to the speaker]. Yes, just one moment, please.

JOSH: Yeah, but by then we'll only have a couple of weeks off before it starts up all over again. What a jip of a summer!

NICOLE: Jessi!

Jessi looks up from bagging their lunches.

NICOLE: It's for you.

Lori and Josh look over at her then at the phone, very curious as to who is calling her.

JESSI [takes the phone from Nicole]: Hello?

NATE's voice [on the other end of the phone]: Hello, hotness.

JESSI: What do you want?

NATE's voice: Charming as always. When are you coming in to work?

JESSI: I'm not.

NATE's voice: Come on, gorgeous. We want you.

JESSI: _You_ want me.

Nicole looks suddenly concerned. Kyle comes into the kitchen now, having grabbed his backpack from his room. He sees everyone looking over at Jessi talking on the phone.

Cut to Nate in his dorm room talking on his cell. He just got out of bed, which is still unmade, his hair is askew, shirtless and shorts crumpled.

NATE [tries to hold back a yawn, hating mornings]: The board wants you. I discovered a security breach, the file you saw was bogus. [She doesn't answer him]. Call my cousin, she can verify this, after all, she is on the board.

JESSI: I'll think about it.

She hangs up.

Cut back to Nate as he runs a hand through his hair and tosses his phone down on the bed.

NATE [grumbles to himself]: Stubborn, obstinate…[pause]…but gorgeous. [He grabs and yanks on a pair of jeans]. What will it take to convince her?

Cut back to the Trager house inside the kitchen.

NICOLE: What did Nate want, Jessi?

JOSH: Besides you?

NICOLE: Cork it, Josh.

Jessi can feel their concern and suddenly feels cornered, like she should have discussed being fired from Latnok with Nicole the moment when she thought the board didn't want her. Now they'll all look at her in pity. She failed them again.

JESSI: I'm not working there anymore.

NICOLE: What? You were fired?

STEVEN: Just now? On the phone?

JESSI: No, [she glances from one to the other], two days ago.

NICOLE: Why didn't you tell us?

JESSI: Because all I do is make mistakes.

She rushes out of the room.

NICOLE: Jessi, wait! [She runs to the hallway and calls out before Jessi opens the front door]. Come back here! [Jessi stops and turns, lip trembling]. Come in here. [She nods to the living room]. Let's talk.

Jessi follows her and they both sit on the couch.

Cut back to the kitchen.

STEVEN: All right, the rest of you, finish packing your lunch and get your books.

JOSH: Just when it's getting interesting?

STEVEN [ignores Josh and nods to Kyle]: Did she say anything to you?

KYLE [shakes his head]: I knew something was bothering her but she didn't want to talk about it.

LORI: Wow, sounds rough, getting fired.

Cut back to the living room.

JESSI: What about school?

NICOLE: It can wait. What happened?

JESSI: I received a file and in it contained a message that said the board didn't want me for a manager.

NICOLE: A file? Then what was Nate calling you about?

JESSI: To come back. The file was planted. He said there was a security breach.

NICOLE: Could you tell if he was lying? I mean, even over the phone?

JESSI: Yes, I could tell and no, he wasn't lying.

NICOLE: Then, all is okay again.

JESSI: How can I face them?

NICOLE: I know it's going to be hard to return but you can do it.

JESSI: I'm a failure.

NICOLE: Jessi, making mistakes doesn't mean you're a failure. It's learning from your mistakes that make you stronger and better for it.

JESSI: Kyle doesn't make mistakes.

NICOLE: Oh, he's made mistakes, believe me. [She studies her]. You have to stop comparing yourself to him. You're you and he's him. You each have your own style and ways of doing things. It doesn't make you or him better. You need to accept who you are. It's the first step to liking yourself. [She puts a hand over Jessi head, caressing downwards]. I accept and _like_ who you are.

JESSI [turns to her, eyes brimming with tears]: I miss my mom. [Her eyes grow wide realizing she might have insulted Nicole]. I mean…

NICOLE [hugs Jessi to her]: I know what you mean. [She rubs Jessi's back]. I know I can never take her place, but know that I care about you, Jessi. We all do. [She feels Jessi hug her back].

The phone rings again and this time Steven answers it. Lori, Josh and Kyle hover, all curious to know who's calling again.

STEVEN: Hello? You're Nate? [Pause]. No, she can't come to the phone right now. [There's a brief pause]. You're not taking no for an answer? You do realize who you're talking to? [Another brief pause]. I'll let her know. And by the way, you have my permission to pick her up after school to take her to work.

He hangs up, shaking his head.

STEVEN: Who is this guy?

LORI: Oh, he's a real charmer. Mark doesn't like him either.

STEVEN: I agree with Mark.

LORI: Oh, so you're liking Mark now?

STEVEN: Go to school.

She grins at her dad then heads off. Steven enters the living room.

STEVEN: Jessi?

Jessi turns to face him, wiping her eyes.

STEVEN: Nate said he'll pick you up after school and take you to work. He also went on to say he won't take no for an answer. [By the tone of his voice Jessi can tell he didn't like Nate].

JESSI: He takes some getting used to.

STEVEN: Yeah, well, that remains to be seen.

It's early Friday afternoon and Kyle comes home from work early. Nobody is home yet but for the first time in days it feels peaceful, as if Jessi's confession released whatever tension was mounting inside her and causing her to sneak out at night. He heads outside and sees Amanda up on a ladder cleaning out the gutters. Today it's even hotter out and he sees that Amanda is dressed in a light pink summer blouse and blue shorts to fit the weather.

KYLE [calls over the hedge]: Hi.

AMANDA [looks over her shoulder]: Hi.

KYLE: Would you like some help?

AMANDA: I thought you weren't allowed over?

KYLE: Oh, right. Habit.

AMANDA: Thoughtful habit. [She grins over at him from her perch on the ladder].

He grins back then watches her for a while as she digs out a few leaves making an adorable yucky face as she dumps the wet moldy heap on the ground below, even though she's wearing gloves so her hands are protected from actually touching the wet heap.

AMANDA [goes back to retrieve another mess then squeals]: Eww!

Her gloved hand just touched what was really clogging the gutter, a dead bird.

Kyle looks over at his house, then back at her debating for a moment then makes a decision. He leaps over the hedge and into her yard.

Amanda glances back at him to see him in her yard right next to the ladder. She's really pleased to see him even though he shouldn't be there.

KYLE [looks up at her]: What is it?

AMANDA: I just touched a dead bird. Totally gross.

KYLE: Let me take care of it for you.

AMANDA: I know I'm going to fail one of my college classes already.

KYLE: What do you mean?

AMANDA: It's a class on missionary work. I'll be training to go out in the bush. If I can't handle a dead bird now, how am I going to handle living out in the wild?

KYLE: You'll manage.

AMANDA [crinkles up her nose as she looks from him to the bird]: Doubtful.

KYLE [grins up at her]: Let me get something for you to put it in.

AMANDA [more than willing to have him help her]: Thanks. I'll wait. I should have thought of that before I started. The handyman my mom usually calls is booked solid.

He jumps back over the hedge and heads to the garage and comes back out with an empty shoe box plus a pair of work gloves tucked in his belt then, before she can climb down to take the box from him, he starts climbing up to her.

AMANDA: Oh!

He wraps one arm around her to steady her as he stands rights next to her on the same step. With his other hand he holds out the box.

Amanda's too busy looking into his eyes, feeling him against her, thigh to thigh, hip to hip and chest to chest. The day felt even hotter than before. She licks her lips.

He suddenly realizes that being this physically close to her is taking on a whole new meaning. He swallows hard. He can see the outline of her bra. It's pink too. His mouth is suddenly dry and his heart rate speeds up.

AMANDA: Kyle. [The dead bird forgotten as their gazes lock].

He leans over and kisses her.

AMANDA: Oh, wow.

KYLE: Yeah, wow.

AMANDA: I should…[she glances at the bird and shudders], finish.

KYLE: I'll do it.

He turns and holds her hand so she can climb down before reaching back to pull out a work glove. He dumps the bird into the shoebox and closes the lid before climbing down, setting the box on the ground then taking the hose and climbs back up to flush out the gutter.

KYLE [back on the ground to pick up the shoebox]: I'll just bury this.

She follows and watches in silence as he buries the box in her back yard.

AMANDA: Thanks. I could use a nice cold drink. Would you like one?

She doesn't wait for him to answer but turns to head inside her house, muttering.

AMANDA: …in for a pound…

KYLE: A pound?

She hears him following her and is both pleased and worried. They're risking everything for a moment alone. In a contrary way it heightened her awareness of him even more, like he was forbidden fruit she longed to have a taste of.

They enter her back door near the kitchen and as she hears the back door close, turns to see him standing there. She steps closer to him.

AMANDA: Thanks for you help.

KYLE [swallows hard]: You're welcome.

His gaze captures hers and her sudden rise in temperature and rapid heartbeat lets him know she's as aware of him as he is of her. He places both hands around her waist and up beneath her top, feeling the bare smoothness of her skin. Her sudden gasp makes him pause but when she reaches up and places her hands on his chest, he's encouraged to do more, especially when she unbuttons his shirt to slip her hand through to caress his skin.

They lean in to kiss, their light caresses soon gripping closer as they deepen their kiss. He breaks free for a moment and reaches up with his hands, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. She looks down at his hands then back up at him.

KYLE: I just need to feel you against me again, like before? Nothing more, I promise.

She nods and soon her blouse falls to the ground and she thrills to feel his hands caress her back. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him.

All he cares about in that moment is feeling the softness of her breasts and her body pressing closely against him.

Cut to Jessi as she waits for Nate to pick her up at school. Lori and Hillary hang with her. He drives up in a fancy Porsche with the top down.

LORI: Woah, nice wheels.

HILLARY: Ooh, are you dating a college guy, too?

JESSI: No.

NATE [leans over and opens the door]: Hey, hotness. Climb in.

LORI [aside to Hillary]: A real gentleman.

HILLARY: Why, does Mark actually open the door for you?

LORI: Actually, he does.

HILLARY: Wow.

Jessi climbs in and waves to Lori as Nate drives off, leaving a bunch of high school students looking on in envy at his car. Cut to Latnok. The moment she walks in Mark comes up to her.

MARK: Good to see you, Jessi.

JACKIE [comes over]: Likewise.

JESSI: Thanks.

Jessi looks over to see and overhear the two students, Thing 1 and Thing 2, argue with each other.

THING 2: We won't be able to understand the intelligence of a highly evolved thinking machine, let alone keep up with it!

THING 1 [tinkers with his machine]: Well, since you don't believe a machine can ever be able to think for itself, why worry about me creating one?

THING 2: Hello? The 'singularity' factor?

THING 1: An exaggeration factor, you mean.

THING 2: Exaggerate? When the pace of innovation grows so exponentially that we can no longer imagine what's on the other side of that event, is sheer shortsightedness.

THING 1 [voice fades]: Your shortsightedness…

JESSI [turns to Nate]: They haven't changed.

NATE: Nope, not a bit.

JACKIE [shakes her head at the two bickering students then turns back to Jessi]: So, what about the security breach?

NATE: Plans are underway. Don't worry about it.

He nods to Jessi and she follows him into the office, leaving Jackie clueless.

MARK: Is it me or did the balance of power shift there?

JACKIE: I personally think the power is unbalanced if it did shift.

They go back to work but each keep an eye toward the office. Jessi enters the room and sees Melanie sitting in a chair by the desk.

MELANIE: Hi, Jessi.

JESSI: Hi. Nate told me the file was bogus.

MELANIE: Yeah, it was. The board really is impressed with the job you've been doing here. All that remains now is to fix this security breach. I was wondering, since you and Kyle had managed to break into the system once before, would you two work on a new security system for us?

JESSI: Sure.

MELANIE: Great, I'll leave it in your hands then. Just so you know, Jessi, when we do reviews, it will always be in person.

JESSI: I'll remember that.

MELANIE [stands up and shakes her hand]: Take care and good luck.

JESSI: Thanks.

NATE: Later, Mel.

MELANIE: Later, cuz.

After his cousin leave, he beams at Jessi.

NATE: It's not the same without you. Miss me?

JESSI: Yes.

NATE: You did? [He leans in closer]. How much?

JESSI [leans back]: Not that much.

NATE: I'm crushed. [He doesn't look in the least bit crushed].

JESSI: Get back to work.

NATE [smiles a slow smile]: Anything you say, hotness.

He leaves the room to go back to work and Jessi looks back at her computer. She starts searching through the files herself to find where and how someone gained access. She found many different routes the hacker took but all lead nowhere. Whoever it was, they had plenty of time by now to cover their tracks.

The work shift ends and Nate comes back to the office, stretching.

NATE: Well, today was sure productive.

JESSI: You finished your project?

NATE: No, I got you back here. I'll drive you home.

JESSI: Don't I get a say?

NATE: I drove you here, I'll drive you back.

JESSI: You have my permission.

NATE: Oh, I hope to always have your permission, for anything. [He winks at her].

She shakes her head. Back to normal with him. But she finds he doesn't drive her straight home.

JESSI: Where are we going?

NATE: To celebrate your being back to work. I know this restaurant. You'll love it.

JESSI: How do you know?

NATE: You like spaghetti don't you?

JESSI: Yes.

NATE: It's a spaghetti house.

JESSI: I should phone home. Oh, no, I can't go. I'm grounded.

NATE: You're grounded?

JESSI: Yes.

NATE: Call them, tell them it's a special occasion. [He hands her his cell].

JESSI [dials]: Hi, Nicole. Nate wants to take me out to celebrate. Can I? [She pauses]. A spaghetti house.

NICOLE's voice: As much as I'm thrilled you're back at work Jessi, you're still grounded. Bring him over, Steven and I would like to meet him. Just meet though. He can't stay.

JESSI: Because I'm grounded?

NICOLE's voice: Exactly.

JESSI: Right. I'll be home soon. [She hangs up].

NATE [heaves a sigh]: No dinner.

JESSI: Nope. They do want to meet you though.

NATE: Oh, joy. [He doesn't sound joyous]. What a guy enjoys the most, meeting the parents.

JESSI: Be nice.

NATE: I'm nice. [She glances at him as if to say, no you're not, and he just grins back].

Nate pulls up in front of the Trager house and scene cuts inside where Jessi and Nate walk in. Steven and Nicole enter the hall from the living room and walk over to meet him.

NATE: Hello, I'm Nate.

STEVEN: So, we finally meet. I'm Steven. This is Nicole.

Nate nods to her.

NICOLE: So, how long have you been with Latnok?

NATE: Four years.

NICOLE: That's a while.

NATE: Yeah, there was a lot I had to learn.

STEVEN: Like what?

NATE: Like growing up.

STEVEN: How old are you?

NATE: Twenty.

STEVEN: Well, Jessi's only 17, still.

NATE: Yeah, I know how old she is. About eight months younger than Kyle.

Jessi looks at him in stunned surprise.

NICOLE: Excuse me?

STEVEN: How do you know that?

JESSI: I'm younger?

NATE: Taylor developed you a few months after Kyle was conceived. I thought you knew?

JESSI: No, he made it sound as if I had been created at the same time.

NATE: Sorry, hotn—I mean, Jessi. I really thought you knew.

JESSI [beneath her breath]: So, he is more advanced than me.

STEVEN: How much do you know?

NATE: Everything.

Steven and Nicole glance at each other. They don't like his cockiness.

STEVEN: I think you should tell us what you know.

NATE: But Kyle knows it all. Hasn't he told you?

NICOLE: Yes, he told us how he was created. But—

NATE: I meant the information he downloaded.

JESSI: I thought you said he couldn't know everything.

NATE: No, I said he wasn't right all the time.

JESSI: Same thing.

NATE [shrugs as if it were nothing]: Not in his case. [She looks ready to slug him]. What? Come on, hotness, you were going on about him as if he were God's gift to girls.

JESSI: I was not.

NATE [scoffs]: Sure you were.

NICOLE: Ah, just a moment. Even if Kyle did know Jessi's younger, it's locked away.

NATE: You mean he hasn't found a way to unlock the information yet? Ha, cunning.

STEVEN: What do you mean by that?

NATE: To withhold that much information? It's kind of selfish if you ask me. [Steven doesn't like his answer and glowers at him]. Information should be a shared commodity.

STEVEN: Unless you're a megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur who wants to exploit and use the information for your own means.

NATE: Uh, yeah, like the late Cassidy and his mother. Nut jobs.

STEVEN: I didn't mean just them. [He stares hard at Nate].

NICOLE: Steven… [She gives him a look to be nice].

JESSI: He's like this at work, too. [She's getting fed up with Nate's manner and picks up on Steven's rising anger].

NICOLE: So, what is your stand on Latnok itself?

NATE [glances and smiles at her, using all his charm]: It has its moments. I like it best when it focuses on science, sharing and yes, profiting from some scientific discoveries. You can't just give discoveries away, but you can make them affordable so all can share and benefit.

NICOLE: Well, that's how it should be.

JESSI: He believes in the old Latnok's vision. [She turns to Nate, sounding proud of him for that fact and he can't help glance at her and grin].

STEVEN: You do? [He sounds doubtful].

NATE: Yeah, I do. [He eyes Steven almost in a challenge].

NICOLE [sensing the testosterone levels rising]: Well, Nate. It's been nice meeting you, finally.

NATE: Yeah, nice to meet you. [He nods to Steven then turns and winks at Jessi]. See you tomorrow, hotness.

He heads out the door and out to his car.

STEVEN [stands and watches as he roars off]: I don't like him.

NICOLE: He does take some getting used to.

Jessi nods in agreement then heads to her room, conflicted about being younger and picks up the picture of Adam and Sarah.

JESSI: You were right, Kyle, about thinking there was no competition between us.

Later on, when everyone comes home, the family starts preparing dinner.

JOSH: Oh, dad, you will make sure you and mom are not around when Andy comes by later, right?

STEVEN: Oh, we'll be around. We just won't be obvious about it.

JOSH: Thanks.

Later in the evening the scene switches to after the family has had their supper. Kyle and Jessi load up the dishwasher. Josh sits at the counter, relaxing.

LORI [pops into the kitchen]: I'm off.

NICOLE: See you later.

LORI: I will?

NICOLE: Oh, right, you're meeting Mark after work. Well, don't be too late. [She places the leftover food in containers].

LORI: Thanks for the later curfew.

STEVEN: Later curfew?

NICOLE: I'm sorry, Steven. I forgot to mention it to you.

STEVEN: When did this happen?

NICOLE: The other day. She caught me in a weak moment.

LORI: Well, while you two sort it out, I need to get ready.

She rushes upstairs before her dad changes her mom's mind. Nicole snaps a lid shut and hands him the container to put in the fridge.

STEVEN: A weak moment? [He puts it away].

NICOLE: Yeah, I didn't feel too good.

STEVEN: Your headache?

NICOLE: Yeah, but it's better, now. [She rubs his shoulder]. The curfew's only an hour later.

STEVEN: Mm, he better bring her home exactly an hour later. In the meantime… [He places an arm around her waist and kisses her on the lips]. I'm glad you're better.

JOSH: You're not going to be doing any of that when Andy's here, are you?

STEVEN [is about to release Nicole until Josh spoke and holds on to her]: Of course we will. [He looks at her with exaggerated affection]. Right?

NICOLE [gives him another kiss]: Right.

Josh shakes his head in disgust and leaves the room, fast. Nicole and Steven chuckle and let each other go. Soon they leave Kyle and Jessi to finish cleaning up. Lori passes them on the stairs.

LORI: Bye, mom, dad.

NICOLE: Bye.

STEVEN: Be back on time.

LORI: Yes, dad.

She heads out the door and waves to Jessi as she passes her in the hall.

LORI: Later, Jess.

JESSI: Later. [She wishes she can go out but doesn't want to risk another night where she might be seen on camera].

Jessi heads to her room. Kyle is sitting next to the counter, feeling restless. All his chores and projects are done. Josh pokes his head in.

JOSH: All clear?

KYLE: Is what all clear?

JOSH [looks around the kitchen and thankfully sees his parents aren't there]: Mom and dad and their…moment.

KYLE: They're upstairs.

JOSH: I hope they stay there while Andy's here.

Kyle grins at him.

Josh opens the fridge to get a can of soda and then reaches in the cupboard for a glass. He sets them on the counter. Kyle watches.

JOSH: Ah, don't you have anything to do?

KYLE: Don't worry; I won't hang around while Andy's here.

JOSH: Thanks. [Josh removes the tab and sets the can down as he heads to the garbage to throw away the tab].

Kyle's watching him and then watches the can.

JOSH [glances at him funny]: Are you all right?

KYLE: Fine. [But he keeps looking at the can just as Josh reaches for it].

The can moves as if all by itself and Josh jumps back.

JOSH: You were waiting to do that all this time?

KYLE [looks caught out]: Yes.

JOSH [reaches for his can and again Kyle moves it telekinetically out of his reach]: You picked a bad time to play games with me, bro.

This time he really makes a grab for his can when Kyle mentally shoves it away. But Josh bumps the can, almost knocking it off the counter. The can stops in midair. Josh looks first at the hovering can then back at Kyle, chuckling at the close call. Just then Andy walks in and Josh grabs the can before she can see it hover.

ANDY: What's going on? Was that can hovering?

JOSH: No.

KYLE: Quick reflexes, Josh.

JOSH: Thank you.

ANDY: What are you doing?

JOSH: Getting some soda, what does it look like we're doing?

ANDY: You're being weird.

KYLE: Sorry, Josh.

JOSH: That's the last time I ask you to bartend.

Kyle gives Andy a smile and leaves the room.

JOSH: How did you get in? I didn't hear the doorbell.

ANDY: Oh, I met Lori outside on her way out and she said to just come on in.

JOSH: Ah. [He pours the soda into a glass].

He keeps his lips shut and thinks about having a talk with his sister about not letting anyone in without knocking first. But then how could she know Kyle would exercise his skill in a playful moment when he didn't expect him to either?

JOSH: Well, shall we head to the living room?

ANDY: Lead on.

He grabs their drinks and leads the way. But she pauses, looking at the counter and the empty can in suspicion. She did see the can hover.

Kyle logs on to his computer but with no Internet, no phone, no T.V., no more books to read; he is at a loss for things to do. He tries some exercises, meditation, but even that wanes. Amanda isn't even playing her piano but then she said she was catching up on a lot of household chores so she can be free to play most of the day tomorrow. But thoughts of Amanda led to thoughts of their time together and he wanted to avoid thinking about what they did so he heads to Jessi's room. He knocks on her doorframe and waits until she acknowledges him.

JESSI [sits at her desk reading a book, knowing he's there so doesn't bother to look over her shoulder]: What?

KYLE: Busy?

JESSI: Yeah, why?

KYLE: No reason.

JESSI [tilts her head and finally glances at him]: You're bored.

KYLE: I'm bored.

JESSI: Well, do you want to watch me?

KYLE: Okay.

JESSI: You really are bored.

KYLE: Yes. [She goes back to turning the pages, reading]. What are you reading?

She shows him her physics textbook.

KYLE: I read that one. [He studies her, there was something else now bothering her]. What's wrong? Work was okay, wasn't it?

JESSI: It was fine.

KYLE: Then what?

JESSI: You can really be annoying sometimes. [She tries to read].

KYLE: I can't help it. It bothers me to see anyone in my family hurting.

JESSI [glances at him]: We're not family. You and I aren't related.

KYLE: We're living together like a family. Ergo, family.

She tries to read again. Why does he have to look so adorably concerned? It makes it hard to resist giving in and telling him what's bothering her. It becomes twice as hard when she hears him sigh in defeat and leaves her room. She bites her lip, unable to continue reading.

Kyle goes back to his room and lies in his tub out of habit. He sits up and looks over to his box-like bed and goes to lie in it instead. Again he's too restless to sleep and sits up, crosses his legs yoga-style and starts deep breathing exercises. Soon he concentrates and begins to levitate. Objects in his room begin to levitate as well, one by one as he looks at each one, controlling the height. Soon he's above his bed and levitates over to his tub. When he settles down inside the tub, he lowers the objects one by one.

JESSI: Wow!

He jumps. He didn't even hear or sense her presence. He was too focused on his exercise.

JESSI: Teach me!

KYLE: I had to focus first. You know, the meditation exercise Foss was trying to get you to do?

JESSI: Focus. I should just be able to do it.

KYLE: You have to take it slow.

JESSI: I was. Mostly.

KYLE: You've already done it with a few objects.

JESSI: You mean when I was upset and worried.

KYLE: Yeah, you just have to focus that energy when you're not upset.

JESSI: That can be tricky.

KYLE: You'll get the hang of it. It just takes—

JESSI: Discipline. I know, I'm not great at that either.

KYLE: I noticed. [She gives him a disgruntled look]. Give it a try. [He steps out of his tub and places an object in his chair].

He indicates for her to sit in his tub. She gets in and crosses her legs, takes deep breaths and focuses on the one object.

KYLE: First, focus on lifting yourself then the object second.

She tries but when the lights start to flicker Josh comes rushing in.

JOSH: Guys, [sees Jessi in the tub and Kyle standing there watching her], whatever tricks you're doing, stop! The lights are going wonky, and I so don't need a power outage now!

KYLE: Sorry, Josh.

JESSI: He was bored.

JOSH: Well, play some other game.

He heads back out and into the living room.

ANDY [looks over at him as he sits beside her]: Find the problem?

JOSH: Yeah, a loose breaker. No worries. I pushed it back in.

ANDY: And the lies just keep a coming.

JOSH: What?

ANDY: Nothing.

JOSH: No, not nothing. I heard that.

ANDY: And I saw what I saw, a soda can hovering in midair, how do you suppose something like that happens?

JOSH: String?

She really doesn't look like she believes him. After Andy goes home, Josh stays on the couch and munches on the leftover snacks.

Cut to Kyle as he heads to the kitchen when he hears his parents come downstairs. They are pouring themselves a glass of wine.

KYLE: Sorry to bother you.

NICOLE: You're no bother.

KYLE: I have a confession to make.

NICOLE: What kind of confession?

KYLE: I went over to help Amanda clean out the gutters.

NICOLE: I see. And you came right back after helping her?

KYLE: No. I stayed an hour.

NICOLE: Doing what?

He bites his lip and doesn't say anything more.

STEVEN: Oh, boy.

KYLE: I won't mind another week without my door.

NICOLE: Just tell me one thing. You and Amanda didn't go as far as…Josh or Lori?

Cut to Josh as he hears his name and perks up to listen in then cut back to Kyle.

KYLE: No.

STEVEN [glances at Nicole and she gives a slight nod]: Okay, but it's another week being grounded.

KYLE: Oh, [he sounds disappointed his parents didn't agree to have his door off instead but accepts the new punishment]. Okay.

He heads back to his room as Steven and Nicole look back at each other. Nicole rubs her forehead.

STEVEN: Not another headache?

NICOLE: I'm afraid so.

STEVEN [puts his arm around her]: Terrific. The last thing we need is for anyone in this house getting pregnant.

NICOLE: Mmhmm. Whom do you want to bet instigated their little one-on-one time?

STEVEN: Kyle?

NICOLE: Amanda. She's getting a little too bold; I think that's why Carol was worried about her staying at home alone.

STEVEN: And why she wants them to double date or be among a group of people. Here I thought she was over-reacting.

NICOLE: I don't think it's over-reacting.

STEVEN: Of course, whether she instigated the time alone, he still shouldn't have agreed to stay.

NICOLE: Right, like you wouldn't have accepted spending time alone when you were that age.

STEVEN: Hey!

NICOLE: I couldn't resist. [She caresses his shoulder soothingly]. We need to help enforce Carol's rules more than ever.

STEVEN: Yeah, the closer they get emotionally the closer they'll get…[he stops mid-sentence, not being able to say the word 'physically'].

NICOLE: Exactly, physical. Even the good ones, tempted often enough, will give in.

STEVEN: Oh, man. Now I think I'm getting a headache.

Scene cuts to Lori and Mark on their date. He drives them to an all-nighter restaurant.

LORI: I thought, or I was hoping I could finally see your dorm room.

MARK: I know, but my brother came into town and he needed a place to stay.

LORI: You didn't tell me you had a brother.

MARK: We've never had a chance to really talk. [He glances over at her, especially on her well-glossed lips].

LORI: That's true; I wonder whose fault that is.

MARK: Ho! You're bad.

LORI [beneath her breath]: Not yet.

MARK: What did you say? [He concentrates on a turn].

LORI: So, how long is he staying?

MARK: Ah, for a month.

LORI: Oh. How many brothers and sisters do you have?

MARK: One brother and three sisters. They live out of state.

LORI: Why so far?

MARK: I moved out here, I wanted my independence. I'm…kind of the baby.

LORI: You don't look like a baby to me. [She eyes him in a way that makes it difficult for him to focus on his driving].

MARK: If you don't want to have an accident, I'd save those looks for later in the evening.

LORI: I'll try and behave myself.

MARK: My libido thanks you.

Scene cuts to a cozy, dimly lighted restaurant.

LORI: Wow, this is nice. [She gives him a flirtatious smile]. Intimate.

MARK: Yeah. [This time the way he looks at her makes her heart race with excitement. Then he looks away and coughs]. And romantic.

LORI: Yeah, that too. [This time she looks away as emotions sweep through her, a growing fondness deepening with each moment she spends with him].

The scene is very romantic she finds as he holds out a chair for her. The table is adorned with a vase of roses and two lighted candles.

MARK: So, you're planning to stay at the university.

LORI: That's the plan.

MARK: I hope it works out. It'll be my last year.

LORI: Your last year? Didn't you just start a year ago?

MARK: Actually, two years ago. I have my computer science degree, and I'm working towards a physics math degree and mechanical engineering degree. I'm in the accelerated program.

LORI: I keep forgetting how much of a genius you are. I don't know why.

MARK: Well, you live with two geniuses; I must seem mediocre compared to them.

LORI [looks at him with more than admiration]: No, you don't.

MARK [tries to look modest]: Well, Latnok only recruits the best.

LORI: I'll say.

They smile at each other and the waiter comes by to take their order. Later as he drives her back home she points out another location.

MARK: You know I need to get you home on time.

LORI: Yeah, about that, I have an extra hour. [He doesn't look like he believes her]. Honest! [She turns serious]. Really, I do.

MARK: Why didn't you tell me before?

LORI: Spur of the moment can be fun. [She points]. Turn here.

MARK [starts to grin]: You're guiding me to a lookout point.

LORI: You game?

MARK: A whole extra hour, huh?

LORI: Yep.

He parks the car and she can feel the excitement flow through her veins as he takes off his glasses and turns to her. She scoots over.

LORI [places a hand on his cheek]: You know I really care about you, Mark.

MARK [places his hand over hers]: I care for you, too.

LORI: I had a wonderful evening.

MARK: So did I.

They kiss, softly at first, then with growing passion, wrapping their arms around each other.

Scene switches to the Trager house. It's now morning and Josh enters Kyle's room.

JOSH: So, what games were you playing with Jessi to almost cause another power outage?

KYLE: Levitating.

JOSH: More levitating? Isn't that old hat by now?

KYLE: Just practice.

JOSH [eyes him in suspicion]: What else happened yesterday? I heard mom and dad talking, something about not wanting a pregnancy?

KYLE: I went to Amanda's without permission.

JOSH: And you just had to confess, huh?

KYLE: Yes.

JOSH: Just how far did this transgression with Amanda go? [Kyle doesn't say anything, just looks back at Josh]. Right, a gentleman to the very end. You need more practice in being discreet.

KYLE: I need to apologize for moving the soda can. It was a risk I shouldn't have taken.

JOSH: What? You can't be human and make mistakes?

KYLE: I need to be more careful.

JOSH: Dude, no one expected Andy to walk right in. I talked to Lori. With all that happens in this house between you and Jessi making objects move, we all have to be more diligent in making sure the outside world doesn't see that.

KYLE: You shouldn't have that added responsibility.

JOSH: Why not? A home should be your safe haven.

KYLE [thinks on what his family is willing to do and is gratified]: Thank you, Josh.

JOSH: Yeah, well, no need to get all mushy.

KYLE: It means a lot.

JOSH [shrugs as if it were no biggie]: Yeah, well, family sacrifices, you know.

Kyle smiles.

As the family sits down for breakfast, Kyle can't resist teasing Josh again, taking him at his word about a home being a safe haven for being free to move objects. This time he moves Josh's glass of orange juice with his back turned.

Josh reaches for it again, while the rest of the family look on in surprise joviality.

LORI: Get it, Josh!

JOSH [glances to see Kyle looking out the window, he's not even looking at the glass so again tries to reach for it. It moves, skirting around the edge of the counter]. Hey! Do you have eyes in the back of your head?

STEVEN: Good move.

KYLE [finally looks over]: I just memorized the layout of the counter and how many increments I've moved the glass.

JOSH: Is that all? [He reaches for the glass one more time].

The glass moves again but this time it goes over the edge. Orange juice slops out as it tips then is suddenly jerked upright and hovers in the air.

JESSI: Oh, sorry. I wanted to try it.

JOSH: Ah, which one of you is holding it up?

KYLE: I am.

JESSI: I can try holding it.

LORI: Oh, so you caused the juice to spill.

JESSI: Yeah, Kyle wouldn't have spilled any, it's because he's superior to me.

NICOLE [looks on in concern]: Jessi. What did I tell you before? You can't keep comparing yourself.

Kyle mentally places the glass down on the counter. No orange juice spills out.

JESSI: I know. [She glances at Kyle and he's looking at her expectantly, knowing that she's finally going to say what's bugging her]. Nate told me you know how old I really am.

Lori and Josh look back and forth.

LORI: What's going on?

JOSH: Yeah, what'd we miss?

KYLE [frowns]: I don't understand. Your age is what's bothering you?

JESSI: Yes. The information is locked inside your head, the moment when I was conceived.

STEVEN: Nate told us Jessi was about eight months younger than Kyle.

LORI: You're kidding? How could he know?

Kyle looks to Jessi and she nods in confirmation. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Like before, when he saw images of the past down in Zzyzx tunnels, he unlocks and sees an image of Brian working alone in a lab to create Jessi as he combined his and Sarah's DNA. He looks at the time index of the security camera which recorded the date as being eight months ahead of the time he was conceived. He opens his eyes to see everyone looking at him in expectation.

KYLE: It's true. You were created later.

STEVEN: Can you just unlock all that information just like that?

KYLE: No, the information has to be specific.

JOSH: What happens if it isn't specific?

KYLE: Then it will all be a jumbled mess.

JESSI: Like how I had it in my head. [Kyle nods]. So, without being here, my father lied to me again.

LORI: Did he say you were older than Kyle?

JESSI: Not specifically, but he made it sound like I was created at the same time.

She sounds so dejected that Kyle tries one more time to access some more information. An image appears, this time Kern and Brian are there in the lab. He concentrates harder, zeroing in on their recorded conversation.

KERN: Once we finish the final data inputs, they will be ours to control.

BRIAN: But won't they finally know the other exists?

KERN: Yes, they'll be linked forever. They'll have twice the power and speed but best of all, ours to control.

BRIAN: And forever be inside the pods.

KERN: The greatest bio-computers ever created by us.

BRIAN: Just what are these data inputs?

KERN: Basic languages and military strategies. Input designed to mold and shape their minds to obey whatever information we give them. [He looks over at Brian]. You're not changing your mind again?

BRIAN: No, this way is best. At least they won't be alone, that's all.

KERN: Careful, you're sounding like Adam, assigning them human qualities. They're computers, nothing more.

BRIAN: Right. Computers. [He looks down at Jessi. Kern leaves the room and the camera records Brian caressing the pod]. I'm sorry it had to be this way, I hoped for so much more for you.

Kyle opens his eyes and looks right at Jessi.

KYLE: He cared. Brian did care that Kern was turning you into a bio-computer. He didn't want that to happen but he was in too deep.

JESSI: But he didn't care enough.

She heads to her room.

LORI: Poor Jessi. [She looks at Kyle]. Poor you. What did you see?

KYLE: Kern wanted to turn and link us as a dual bio-computer, his to command.

JOSH: No psycho problems there.

NICOLE: Well, at least he's in the past and can't hurt you or Jessi anymore. You're free of him, and of Brian.

She goes to check on Jessi.

NICOLE: Hey, want to talk?

JESSI: About how my father never cared enough? About how I was just a pawn?

NICOLE: I was thinking more like how you're strong enough to prove them all wrong.

Jessi gives a shaky smile. Scene cuts to later in the day when Jessi is at work. She picks up her phone and dials a number.

JESSI: Hello. Can I speak to Kyle?

Cut to Kyle as he picks up the phone at the design firm where he works.

KYLE: Kyle here.

JESSI [cut back to her]: Hi.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Jessi. Is everything all right?

JESSI [cut back to her]: Fine, I was meaning to ask you, do you want to collaborate with me on a project?

KYLE [cut to him]: You mean at Latnok?

JESSI [cut back to her]: Yeah, to design a new security system no one can hack into.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Sure. It will give us something to do while we're still grounded.

JESSI [cut back to her]: Thanks, I owe you one.

KYLE's voice: That's all right.

JESSI: Lucky for me you don't keep count.

Cut to Kyle as he smiles and hangs up. Cut to Jessi as she smiles and hangs up too. Later, when it's time to go home, her phone rings one last time.

JESSI: Latnok.

Cut to Brian Taylor as he holds a phone to his ear. He's sitting in a motel room.

BRIAN: Hello, Jessi.

Cut back to Jessi as she freezes in place, her hand unable to move the phone away from her ear.

JESSI: What do you want? [Objects in the office start to shake].

BRIAN [cut back to him]: I heard you were working at Latnok. How are you?

JESSI: You heard I was working here? That's why you called? How happy you must be.

BRIAN [cut back to him]: I just want to know how you're doing, if you're happy. That's all.

JESSI [cut back to her]: I was happy just before you called. I'm doing fine without you. [A picture suddenly flies off the wall and crashes to the floor].

BRIAN [cut back to him]: I'm glad you're doing fine.

JESSI [cut back to her]: Well, now you can gloat, I made it here all on my own, without your help.

BRIAN's voice: I knew you could.

JESSI [cut back to her as she glances at her computer, the keyboard is sliding around the pull out tray ready to fly off, she concentrates and it stills]: Was it you who sent me that file?

BRIAN [cut back to him as he frowns in confusion]: What file? [Jessi knew at that moment he isn't the one who hacked in]. I wanted to speak with you personally. I want to see you again.

JESSI [cut back to her wishing she could just hang up on him yet wishing he would tell her he loved her and how sorry he was for hurting and using her for his own ends]: Why?

BRIAN [cut back to him]: What? A father can't see his own daughter? I want to make it up to you.

JESSI [cut back to her]: Consider it made up and you can go back to wherever.

BRIAN [cut back to him]: It's not that simple, Jessi. I want you back.

JESSI [cut to her as she grips the phone, feeling cold and bereft as if left out in the storm]: You mean, now that I'm Latnok, you want back in! [That was the real truth. She could feel it].

She hangs up the phone but not before she hears his voice one last time as he confirms her fear why he is really back.

BRIAN's voice: That's not entirely the reason, Jessi. I heard about Sar—

She sits there, staring blankly at the wall. More pictures fly off the wall and objects on her desk veer off to hit the floor. By the time she leaves her office, it looks like some thief had vandalized it. She doesn't see or hear anyone as she leaves work.

NATE: Hey, hotness. [He frowns as she just walks by him, no comeback, nothing, just a blank fixated stare].

JACKIE [calls to her as she sees her walk past]: Bye, Jessi.

She frowns in concern and looks over at Nate to see him watching after Jessi with a frown on his face. He doesn't know what's wrong either. That's a first.

Nate heads to the office to check her computer, in case she received another file. But if she did, and now knows it could be from the hacker, why would she leave without saying a word?

When he sees the office he stares in shock.

NATE: Woah, Jessi. What happened?

He closes the door, locks it, and straightens out the mess before anyone can see what happened.

Scene cuts to the Trager house and it's later in the evening. Josh is playing a game and Lori is strumming her guitar. Their voices carry into the kitchen where Nicole, Steven and Kyle are.

JOSH's voice: Do you have to play in here? I'm trying to concentrate.

LORI's voice: Yes, I do. I play better when I'm tormenting you.

JOSH's voice: That's a matter of opinion.

NICOLE [cut to her as she pours some coffee]: Isn't Jessi back from work yet?

STEVEN: No, I didn't see her come home.

KYLE: I talked to her earlier today, she asked me to work together on developing a new security system for Latnok.

NICOLE: Well, that's good. I'm beginning to run out of things for each of you to do.

He smiles and heads to his room to work on some drawings he brought home from work. Suddenly he stops in mid-stride and a wave of fear envelops him. It felt just like the dream he had when he thought Jessi was in trouble. Only this time it was real.

JESSI's voice [telepaths]: _Kyle! Help me!_

KYLE [out loud]: Jessi! [Telepaths]. _Where are you?_

He suddenly has an image of her running through the city streets, away from Special Force police vans chasing her, as she projects to him where she is. As the police gain on her the more she panics, not knowing where to flee next as two helicopters circle overhead, keeping their searchlights focused directly at her.

KYLE [telepaths]: _I'm on my way._

Kyle rushes out to the living room where the family has settled in for the evening. Nicole is on the computer, Steven is playing a Nintendo game with Josh and Lori is still strumming her guitar.

KYLE [to Nicole]: Nicole, [she looks over at him], I need to know where you put the outfit Jessi made for me.

NICOLE [an unbidden image of his outfit appears in her mind]: Kyle, did you get another premon—

KYLE: Thanks, and I'm sorry.

He rushes upstairs to get his outfit and Nicole realizes he's read her mind. She glances over at Steven, who stopped playing the moment he heard Kyle ask for his outfit. Josh pauses the game and Lori stops strumming. They all glance at each other in concern.

Kyle finds and puts on his outfit then asks the question burning in his head.

KYLE [telepaths]: _What's happening, Jessi?_

Cut to Jessi as she turns down an alley. She blew out the streetlights so the police will have a harder time seeing her and uses her night vision.

JESSI [telepaths back]: _Brian called…he…he…Kyle, they're gaining! The alley's blocked off!_

Kyle receives another image of the police aiming their guns, and shooting tranquilizer darts. She manages to block them.

KYLE [telepaths back]: _Hold on!_

Cut to Kyle as he rushes back downstairs where the family waits for him.

STEVEN [stands up]: Kyle, we need to discuss—

KYLE: No time. Jessi's in trouble.

NICOLE: Jessi? How—

KYLE: Brian's back. [Nicole and Steven look worried]. I really have to go. [Suddenly he winces and gasps as he picks up Jessi's fear]. She's been shot!

NICOLE: What, shot?!

Lori puts a hand over her mouth.

STEVEN: Where is she?

An image of Jessi facing down a volley of tranquilizer darts pops in his head. The shield she tried to project was weakening and one dart hits her in the leg. He sees her pull it out and fight the effects. His tries to get a feel of where she is from the brief images she projected earlier to him and recognizes the place. Another dart hits her in the shoulder and he realizes with horror that no matter how fast he runs, he won't be able to get to her in time. He hears her telepath to him.

JESSI [telepaths]: _Kyle! I've been hit. Help…_[her voice turns groggy and sluggish as the adrenalin and fear flowing through her veins makes the drug work faster].

KYLE [to his family]: I won't make it in time. She'll be caught.

He stares in horror at his family with that realization and they gaze helplessly back at him. Fear hits him like a fist and he closes his eyes, concentrating harder than he ever concentrated before. If he can project his image, why not himself? He focuses intensely, imagining himself there with Jessi.

Steven and Nicole glance around as the electricity in the house fluctuates and they can almost feel the air crackling with electricity and can almost feel their hair rising.

Lori and Josh are the first to see Kyle shimmer.

LORI: Kyle?

Steven and Nicole look back at Kyle and see the next shimmer.

JOSH: Woah!

STEVEN: What's going on? Kyle? [He steps closer and stops suddenly as if he walked into a wall]. My God!

Suddenly, Jessi projects another image to him and as he sees another round of darts fly towards her, the image triggers the last impetus he needs to physically teleport himself. The family stares in shock as they all see him disappear in front of their very eyes.

JOSH [stands up and clasps his hands to his head]: Woah! Did you just see—did he just—[he can't even finish his sentence].

Steven stares in shock and Nicole faints. He rushes over but stops short when a gush of wind swoops over them. Steven falls to the floor, Lori and Josh stumble back onto the couch smacking into each other. Nicole, having already fallen, is saved from the full brunt of the psychic wave. A table lamp is knocked over and every other loose item on the tables, fly off.

STEVEN [picks himself up]: Nicole! [He rushes over to her].

LORI [rubs her arm where it smacked into Josh]: Ow!

JOSH [rubs his chest where her arm smacked him]: Double ow!

LORI [stares again in shock where Kyle was just a moment ago]: Kyle! Where'd he go? [She sees her dad run over to her mom and scrambles up to help]. Mom!

Lori helps her dad lift Nicole and lay her on the couch.

STEVEN: Nicole! [He rubs her hand]. Are you all right? [He can't help looking around and then stare at the spot where Kyle was a moment ago].

NICOLE [opens her eyes]: Kyle? Is he…gone? Did I just see him…

STEVEN: Disappear? Yeah. Oh, God. [He turns to Josh]. Josh, quick, turn on the TV. Maybe they're on the news. I sure hope they haven't been caught.

JOSH [turns on the TV to a news channel]: Nope, nothing. [He flips through the channels, his hands shaking].

Steven straightens up and Lori turns to look at the screen. Nicole manages to sit up, still feeling woozy and Steven keeps his hand on her shoulder to steady her. They all watch the TV, hoping some kind of news will be on so they'll know what's going on but at the same time fearing the worst.

Cut to Kyle where he suddenly appears in one section of an alley but on the other side of the blockace. He can sense Jessi on the other side. Two helicopters fly overhead, their lights shining over the entire area.

KYLE [telepaths]: _Jessi, can you hear me?_

JESSI [telepaths back]: _Kyle, I can't hold them off! I can't get out. They're about to shoot darts again._

He projects his image on the other side and sees her holding up a hand. She's mentally blocked the darts from hitting her and they fall to the ground harmlessly. She lowers her hand, sways on her feet and he knows she's reached her limit, the drug from the two darts having slowed her down. He sees the police aiming, ready to shoot another volley of tranquilizer darts at her again. This time he knows she won't be able to deflect them.

He is so busy concentrating on seeing what she is seeing that his other senses don't pick up the police closing in on him from behind until he feels a dart shoot him in the arm. He spins around and sees several police cars and policemen aim their tranquilizer guns on him. One of the two helicopters overhead shines its light on him. Now it's his turn to fight against the drug flowing through his veins.

He raises his arm and the guns fly out of the policemen's hands. He turns back to the blockade wall and places his hands on the cement. With his emotions running high, in sync with her panic, another ability is triggered and he can feel energy flowing through him.

KYLE [narrative]: Just like when I placed my hands against a door at Latnok where they kept Amanda and having to use water to adjust the molecules of the door to freeze and shatter it, here there was no water to aid me. This time, and out of desperation to save Jessi, I had to compensate, using any and all the energy around me.

Lights flicker on and off, shining bright then popping. Sparks fly. The police behind him look around in alarm and replace their tranquilizer guns with shotguns.

Everything now seems to move in slow motion. The helicopters, the Special Forces unit and the darts as they start rushing toward Jessi. The cement beneath his hands also seems to give way slowly as his hands begin to phase into the cement.

It takes everything he has just to do what he is doing to worry about the police aiming their weapons behind him. They stare in shocked amazement as he walks through the cement. He sees and grabs on to Jessi from behind and phases them both back through the other side. Just before he phases out of the cement, one of the darts aimed at her, passes through as well and is suddenly caught half in and half out of the cement.

JESSI [stumbles in his grasp, disoriented and speaks out loud]: What?

KYLE [telepaths]: _Shh!_

He tosses her over his shoulder, fireman style, and faces down the police on his side of the blockade. He sees the shotguns and senses their rising fear of him and realizes he has only one more chance to escape, to make himself arrive home the same way he arrived here. Teleport. But this time he has a passenger to teleport along with him.

JESSI [telepaths, practically screaming inside his head in her panic, he can tell she's in shock, unable to believe he phased them both]: _What are you doing? Run!_

Kyle doesn't answer and concentrates. The police close in when they see Kyle just standing there in the light from the helicopter. But they move cautiously, fearing what he might do next.

VOICE [from the helicopter]: You're surrounded. Give yourselves up.

Kyle can sense it's a lie. Once they are captured, the police will do more than interrogate them. He closes his eyes to help concentrate harder and a mental shield encases them both, dulling out the sounds of the helicopter and more police vans which arrive on the scene.

S.W.A.T. LEADER: Open fire! Don't let them escape!

Kyle opens his eyes from behind his mask. But he doesn't see anything but the shield he's projected around him and Jessi. Before the police can open fire, the force in which he projects his teleport field sends the helicopter flying out of control, and the policemen to be thrown backwards. He uses enough mental focus to channel the energy within and around him so that the helicopter soon regains control and the police, though bruised, are not seriously injured.

The next moment, he and Jessi suddenly reappear in the Trager living room. Kyle wavers then collapses to the floor and Jessi falls with him. Both have passed out.

The family stares at them in shock, blinking as if they were a mirage and not really there in their living room.

Fade out.

_*******_

_**AN: Thank you to all who review, I don't always get a chance to email you personally to thank you but I do greatly appreciate your comments. You are why I keep going and writing.**_

_*******_


	10. S03 E22 It's Just A Phase

Kyle XY S03 E22 for fanfic

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. First, back in February, I had the flu then a bad cough and my muse decided to go on holiday. The first two attempts were 30 pages of nothingness. My sister said I wasn't feeling it. Considering I was starting to just write the thing to get this one episode over with, I think she was right. But, after the third attempt, I had way too much happening, overkill! Now, finally (now that it's June!) after the fifth attempt, I completed this next episode. I think! I may have a future insert but for now, I think I need a break from this particular chapter and need to move on to the next chapter. Too bad I'm more of a linear writer, otherwise I'd have more written. **_

_**Once again, I'm sorry to keep all you wonderful fans waiting; and thanks for your patience and continued interest in my stories for Kyle.**_

**It's Just a Phase**

Scene opens with Hillary and Evan in a TV newsroom staring around in awe. Ms. Woods comes up to them.

MS. WOODS: Thanks to chance, luck, or being in the right place at the right time, your news report on that hapless thief earned you a spot on primetime news. I'll give you some pointers before you go on. [Suddenly she gets a signal from her assistant]. Oh, stay here. [She walks over to her assistant. They talk quietly but with intensity then she comes back to them]. Okay, let's get started.

HILLARY: Do you mind if I ask what that was about?

MS. WOODS: What makes you think that was anything?

HILLARY: You're intense expressions. It looked like something interesting.

MS. WOODS: You have a nose for spotting a story. I like that. [Hillary beams at her]. Actually, there is a story. Someone phoned in a tip that the police were chasing down the masked crusaders and they were recording it live. But the person wants big money to release it to us. The station manager is cutting a deal right now. [She smiles at them]. It seems someone else was luckier than you two to catch an on-the-scene news story.

HILLARY: So what will happen? Will it be aired? [She notices the same assistant approaching Ms. Woods again].

MS. WOODS: Like I said, that's up to the station manager. [She turns to her assistant].

ASSISTANT: They made a deal. It'll be on the later newscast tonight.

MS. WOODS [nods to her then turns back to Hillary and Evan]: Would you like to stay and see this story when we air it later on?

HILLARY [glances excitedly at Evan who nods]: Would we!

Scene cuts to the Trager house. All is silent.

Nobody moves for a few moments as Steven, Nicole, Lori and Josh look at each other then back to Kyle and Jessi, unable to believe they are really there. And how they appeared out of thin air just before they collapsed to the floor.

JOSH: Wha—[His voice sounds like a whimper unable to voice any words].

LORI: Oh, my God. [She abruptly sits down but misses the couch, and her bottom plunks hard on the floor].

Nicole automatically moves a hand forward as if to help break her fall but she's standing a few feet away unable to help. Her hand drops to her side as she gazes in stunned silence at Kyle and Jessi.

NICOLE: I think we need… we need to… check… on them. [But she finds herself unable to move].

STEVEN [stares at them too, also frozen in shock]: Right. Check. [He tears his gaze away for a second to glance at his feet as if willing them to move but he remains standing in place].

No one moves. They all continue to stare at Kyle and Jessi in shock.

Opening credits.

At first, all Kyle hears is a roaring sound inside his head like waves of water crashing over rocks. He opens his eyes when he feels a hand press against his neck. The roaring sound fades into a voice.

STEVEN's voice: They're alive.

Kyle blinks and looks around as if unsure of his surroundings, but everything appears hazy, as if out of focus, like through a foggy mist. He makes out the figure of Jessi lying beside him, staring at him. Another figure moves closer and he can feel hands tug and loosen his clothing. The figure sharpens into focus and Kyle recognizes Steven crouching over him, checking for injuries or broken bones.

Then from a distance he hears Nicole's voice.

NICOLE: Are they hurt?

Kyle sees Steven move to check Jessi next but she winces and flinches when his hand brushes her right side. Kyle feels a flash of pain flow from her to himself and he winces along with her.

STEVEN: Jessi is.

NICOLE: Oh, no.

Suddenly Kyle sees Nicole there beside them, moving Jessi's top aside.

NICOLE: My God, what happened to her?

LORI's voice: What is it?

NICOLE: A bruise, quite a large one.

Kyle suddenly receives an image from Jessi in his mind and of her experiences from the night's events. She had been upset after talking to Brian. She snuck home, put on her outfit and went for a long run. Her strong need for action over-rides her common sense.

On her run she passes a parked police car. The two officers had stopped to pick up coffee and doughnuts and as they come back to their car she hears an urgent report come in over their radios. The report is of a bank robbery in progress.

1st OFFICER [opens the car door, leans in and picks up the mic]: We're on our way—[He stops suddenly when he sees Jessi next to their parked cruiser].

She takes off but tunes in to hear them speculate.

1st OFFICER: That was one of the vigilante's!

2nd OFFICER: Want to bet he's off to stop those robbers?

1st OFFICER: Call it in. We're going to have a long night.

2nd OFFICER: Don't you mean a short one? By the time we get to the bank that vigilante crusader will have taken care of the robbers.

She arrives at the bank minutes before the police do and sneaks in, intending to take out the robbers herself just like the two officers thought she would. That's when she hears a ticking sound and recognizes the ticking as a countdown to an explosive device. Enhancing her vision, she sees the device attached to a bank vault door. Her eyes widen when she sees the numbers: two, one…BLAST!

Back in the living room, Jessi covers her ears, surprising Steven and Nicole but they are even more surprised when Kyle does the same.

He's still connected to Jessi and returns to the image and memory of what she experienced. Pain from the loud blast renders her immobile for a few seconds – seconds that almost cost her her life as the vault door comes flying towards her. She leaps back but not before the edge of the door hits her on her side. She hisses in pain as she hears her ribs crack. The force knocks her back and she's on the floor, stunned.

Jessi jerks and shudders in renewed pain, Kyle jerks and shudders along with her. Locked in the memory, Kyle is barely aware of his family surrounding him.

NICOLE's voice: What's wrong with them?

STEVEN's voice: I don't know.

JOSH's voice: They look like well, you know, communicating with each other, silently.

Their voices fade as Kyle returns to Jessi's memory.

Jessi lies on the floor of the bank, in pain, struggling to heal broken ribs and internal bleeding.

She can hear the police arrive and the robbers' sudden urgency to escape. They are too busy arguing amongst themselves too notice her, and focus on the one robber who should have disconnected the silent alarm, blaming him for the police's suddenly arrival and foiling their robbery attempt.

When the robbers aim their guns at the police, Jessi focuses and hurls both guns and robbers across the room and into a wall, knocking them unconscious. She sways to her feet.

POLICEMAN [yells]: There he is, one of the masked crusaders. Get 'im!

The only way out was to go through the surrounding police and she hurls them aside in her haste to escape. She has enough control not to hurl them as hard as she did the robbers but a few do get bruised as they are tossed against the walls.

One officer had a tranquilizer gun and he succeeds in shooting her in the leg. She tugs it off and flees the scene. Pain from being hit by a vault door and now a drug pumping through her system is enough to slow her down so that the police inside circling helicopters above are able to track her running through the streets. And that's when she calls to Kyle for help.

They look at each other lying on the living room floor. He sits up and so does she.

STEVEN's voice: Easy there, you two.

KYLE [narrative]: Suddenly, that's when I remembered. I phased through a cement wall. I altered the molecular structure of the wall and walked through it. [He lifts up his hands and stares at them. Jessi stares at them, too]. I started shaking, [his body shakes and quivers in reaction], and found I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. The temperature in the room grew cold. Very cold.

LORI's voice [sounds panicked and far away]: Mom! What's wrong with him? Mom, Dad?

His teeth start to chatter and again he hears Steven's voice and though Steven is right next to him, his voice begins to fade as if he were several feet away.

STEVEN's voice: …he's going into shock.

JOSH's voice [sounds even further away]: And we're not?

As if in sync, Jessi starts shaking too and he hears her speak.

JESSI: It's all my fault. My fault…it's all my fault…

STEVEN's voice: Nicole, call Foss. Get him over here, I think we could use his help.

Kyle feels Steven's hand touching him in comfort.

STEVEN: Easy, there.

KYLE [narrative]: Though it was illogical, I couldn't let him touch me. [He flinches away from Steven's touch in reflex, keeping his gaze focused on his hands]. Fear swept through me, of what I've done and what I was capable of doing.

In his fear and shock, he needs to rely / focuses and relies on Jessi to mentally hear and see the others.

JESSI: My fault…

STEVEN: What's your fault, Jessi?

JESSI: My fault, I shouldn't have…my fault.

STEVEN: Okay, Jessi. Let's not talk about fault right now. Can you tell me how you got bruised? Do you remember?

JESSI: He only wanted back in. [The image of her father appears prominently in her mind and in Kyle's].

STEVEN: Who? Who wanted back in?

Kyle can feel objects around the room begin to shake, like lamps on end tables, loose items on the coffee table as Jessi's fear rises.

STEVEN: Easy, Jessi. It'll be all right. You're home now. You're safe. We're here. Easy there. Easy now.

Kyle senses Jessi become calmer as Steven keeps up low soothing words of comfort. The objects cease moving.

NICOLE: Hey, Jessi. It's okay. We're here for you.

Jessi glances at Nicole and the image of her father fades away. Yet the fear of the reason he's back, to take her from this family, remains.

JESSI [glances at Steven]: Brian's back.

STEVEN: Yeah, Kyle told us just before he…left. [He's still in shock of how Kyle left to go get Jessi and takes a deep breath, he hasn't had time to process the fact that her father is back]. Don't worry, we won't let him—[he's interrupted by the phone ringing]. We won't let him near you. [He gets up to answer it]. Hello? [Pause]. Foss, yeah. We need your help.

Cut to Foss at his place of employment, a security company. He's on his cell.

FOSS: Help? How? [Shorter than a more formal "How can I help?" phrase].

STEVEN's voice: Jessi's hurt. A large bruise. Kyle's in shock and pain. Well, both are. We all are.

FOSS [glances around to make sure no one is nearby who can listen in]: What happened?

STEVEN's voice: We don't know, they aren't saying much. They…went out again.

FOSS [knows what that meant and his lips tighten in suppressed worry and anger that they put themselves at risk again]: I'll be there as soon as I can.

Cut back to Steven and the living room.

STEVEN: Great, I'll see you soon. [He clicks off and crouches down beside them]. We're getting help. It'll be okay, you two.

Kyle is barely aware of Nicole placing a blanket around Jessi and then a blanket around him. His shakes continue as he stares at his hands, gaze fixated. Jessi stares at his hands too. He can feel her pain but his own shock renders him incapable of helping her heal, while the sound of his family still echoes around him as if they are far away.

STEVEN's voice: Josh?

JOSH's voice: Yeah?

STEVEN's voice: Get the heater from the garage and set it up in here. The blankets don't seem to be warming them up.

JOSH's voice: Sure thing, dad.

Their voices are drowned out as Kyle remembers the words Adam told him from long ago.

From Season 2 Episode 1:

ADAM's voice: _Our minds can enable our bodies to do extraordinary things…your mind's potential is far greater than mine, and so is the toll it can take on your body…_

KYLE [narrative]: How much toll will it cost me after doing what I just did? [He keeps staring at his hands as if he can't believe he phased through a concrete wall].

ADAM's voice: _You have to condition yourself…or you're gonna die too young…before you've even had a chance to live, Kyle._

KYLE [narrative]: But I have been conditioning myself…and remembered the words I once told Nicole after I saved Jessi back at the diner…

From Season 2 Episode 22:

KYLE's voice: _…In that moment, I felt like there was nothing I couldn't do…_

KYLE [narrative]: Nothing I couldn't do…yet I did have limits. I could feel my energy level was dangerously low right now, lower than the time Jessi helped sustain me with enough energy after all the healing I had done when I had the car accident with Nicole and Josh.

I first healed myself of my injuries, then healed Nicole of her injuries, then helped Gretchen deliver her baby, and then saved the truck driver from a heart attack.

Each ability I've developed since had its challenges.

Like the time when I was able to start reading minds and, in my first attempts to block people, I first turned blind by forming a mental sphere and shield around myself; and then secondly, turned deaf in order to block out the sound of everyone's thoughts.

But not only did my abilities have their challenges, they also proved they could be dangerous.

First, when I had a nightmare about Cassidy and electrical-type lightning discharged from my hands. I almost set the whole house on fire, endangering my family and putting their lives at risk.

Second, in my attempt to save a woman from being shot, I endangered my own life by jumping in front of her to take the bullet instead. Only from that point on did I learn how to protect myself by developing a psychic shield to stop bullets in mid-air.

But what will these new abilities cost me? Teleporting…phasing… [As if self-prophetic, he suddenly has a sharp pain in his head and winces]. Ah!

STEVEN [his voice sounding low and distant]: What's wrong, Kyle?

Kyle shudders in pain, mentally bracing himself against a sudden onslaught of information running rampant inside his head, as if his phasing had decompressed it all. He throws up a mental block on the tether he has joining him mentally to Jessi, so the information won't leak back to her.

The information buzzes inside his head like a million swarming bees as it had once been for Jessi. He closes his eyes against the pain. He must find a way to compress the information.

JESSI [telepaths]: _What's wrong?_

He mentally telepaths and projects an image of what's happening]: _The information…it's decompressed._ [She feels his pain and mentally winces along with him].

JESSI: My fault…

LORI's voice [sounds scared and tearful]: What's wrong with them now, dad?

STEVEN's voice: I don't know.

Kyle distantly hears the front doorbell ringing while his family voices surround him like the blanket he's wearing. But he still can't control his constant shaking and his teeth continue to chatter.

NICOLE's voice: Amanda?

LORI's voice: I invited her. That okay?

NICOLE's voice: Of course. Come on in.

AMANDA's voice [and the sound of her heartbeat reaches his ears]: Thanks. What's going on?

LORI's voice: Oh, I kind of invited Declan, too. That's okay, isn't it?

NICOLE's voice: Ah, sure Lori.

LORI's voice: I mean with all that's happened...shouldn't they know?

NICOLE's voice: That's fine, Lori. [Brief pause as she gives Lori a hug].

AMANDA's voice [sounds concerned]: What's happened?

LORI's voice: You won't believe it. Just set your bag down and come inside.

JOSH's voice: Coming through!

Kyle hears the sound of rushing footsteps and a loud thump.

STEVEN's voice: Careful Josh. Let's set the heater up over here.

AMANDA's voice [close to him]: Oh, my. They…they're in their…did they risk going out…oh, God, are they hurt?

A warm wave of heat flows over Kyle from the heater. His body craves more and rather than the sound of voices to focus on, he focuses on the warmth emanating from the heater instead. Now their voices sound like the endless drone of buzzing bees to mingle with the information inside his head. Each time he tries to compress the information, it bounces back, swirling and churning inside his head as if now unlocked, it refuses to be locked up again. He struggles for control, sitting hunched over as if in pain. He feels a pair of arms hold him close and knows instinctively that it's Amanda.

After a while his shakes ease from the combined warmth of the heater, the blanket and Amanda's soothing presence. She starts rubbing his back.

Her rubbing motion starts to feel therapeutic and causes the information inside his head to swirl gently with it. Instead of buzzing inside his head like millions of angry bees struggling to get out, the swirling motion helps dull the pain.

A longer while later he feels someone rolling up his sleeve. He glances up and through his still foggy haze-like vision, sees Foss.

FOSS: Okay, Kyle, you're next.

Next? Kyle glances over at a sleeping Jessi and sees she has an I.V. in her arm. He then looks, in an analytical haze, down at his arm as Foss attaches an I.V. then next, placing a finger attachment on his index finger. The attachment is linked to an oximeter that can read both his blood pressure and heart rate.

A figure crouches beside Foss. Kyle blinks a few times to lessen his foggy vision and recognizes Declan.

DECLAN: Hey, pal. Busy evening you've had.

Kyle gives his friend a weak smile.

DECLAN: Jessi told us. Everything, man.

Josh hovers into view.

JOSH: Wow, I can't believe you went right through a wall! Freakin' out!

FOSS [his voice in quiet awe]: You really did all that?

KYLE [speaks for the first time]: Yes.

Amanda pauses rubbing, as if his admitting out loud really made what he did more real, incredibly so. Suddenly the information starts buzzing erratically inside his head. He winces in pain.

KYLE: Don't…stop.

Foss notices a spike and then drop in his blood pressure.

AMANDA: The back rub? [Kyle nods]. Sorry. [She starts rubbing again]. Better?

He turns to her briefly and nods his thanks. Her forehead is creased in a frown, concern for his well-being is paramount in her expression, even though she too is in shock and wonder on hearing about his latest ability.

FOSS [looks at the readings again]: Keep at it, [he nods to Amanda], it's helping.

DECLAN [waves a hand at all the equipment Foss brought over]: Where did you get all this stuff?

FOSS [looks at Decaln as if Declan should know better than to ask]: I have my sources.

DECLAN: I'd love to know.

FOSS: Maybe one day.

Kyle's eyes droop closed, then he blinks a few times to keep them open.

FOSS [sees his struggle to stay awake]: Okay, Kyle. Lie back. Try and rest.

But Kyle remains sitting up.

KYLE: Can't. The information…it needs…I have to…compress. [He feels exhausted just trying to form a complete sentence].

JOSH: What's it doing, exactly?

Kyle tries to answer but talking is too much of an effort. He just stares up at Josh. Josh glances over at Foss.

JOSH: He'll be all right, won't he?

Kyle glances behind Josh and sees Steven, Nicole and Lori come in the room with their arms full of bedding.

FOSS: You're unable to compress it?

Kyle manages a nod only.

FOSS [to Josh which the others overhear]: His blood pressure's too low.

LORI [comes over]: Meaning?

FOSS [glances over at her]: Hopefully the I.V. will help bring it up. Otherwise he'll fall deeper into shock and his heart could stop.

LORI [voice breaks]: Oh, God.

NICOLE [dumps her load of bedding on the couch and comes over to lay a hand on Lori's shoulder]: Don't worry honey, the I.V. will work. [She glances at Foss]. Won't it?

FOSS [pauses]: Yeah. Sure.

Kyle can tell from his tone he only said the words to appease his family's worries.

NICOLE [watches Kyle]: He needs sleep.

Kyle can sense her hovering next to him and sees her give him a reassuring smile despite her inner anxiety.

Foss firmly eases Kyle back to lie on his side, making Kyle realize he was too focused on compressing to think of doing that sooner. Amanda shifts aside, being careful to keep up the soothing rubbing motion.

FOSS [to Nicole]: If the information is causing him too much pain to sleep right now like Jessi said, he's not going to be able to sleep until he compresses it all.

NICOLE: If only there was some way we could help. [Lori looks on, bedding forgotten while Nicole glances over at Steven who looks just as worried as she is].

FOSS: We'll just have to keep monitoring him, go in shifts. Rubbing his back seems to help. I'm not sure how though.

KYLE: Less…pain.

FOSS [frowns down at the readings]: Don't try and talk. [He addresses the others]. We need to let him be for now.

STEVEN: Right, well. Let's set up some beds.

Kyle watches as they set up make-shift beds to form a semi-circle around him and Jessi before letting his eyes close. Their background conversation wraps around him as he figures out how to compress the information.

KYLE [narrative]: As the information swirled around and around inside my head like a funnel, it gave me an idea. Like water swirling down a drain, I could swirl the information back down into the compartmentalized units they were in before. I mentally pulled a plug to let the information fall into those units but the information wouldn't stay. It popped back up like a swarm of angry bees.

He shudders. Thankfully Amanda rubs harder instead of stopping. Like a tornado swirling and sucking everything in its path he lets the soothing motion of the rub swirl the information into a continuous cycle.

KYLE [narrative]: I concentrated on finding different ways to compact the information. I first tried to sort through the huge mass into categories and realized it's going to take years. I wasn't spending 57 years of my life to shift through it all.

KYLE [narrative continues]: I had to find out why the compartment units I mentally formed wouldn't remain closed. Did phasing cause some brain or nerve damage, like a circuit breaker cutting out during a power outage?

KYLE [narrative continues]: I tried imagining myself back inside the pod. What had I done to retrieve and compact the information in the first place? As the years went by in the pod, had I subconsciously set up compartments? Or did I make a special program to zip all the files, files that were already categorized and all I had to do was compact it all? If that were so, phasing unzipped them all into a huge mess.

KYLE [narrative continues]: No, there had to be a format to all of it. Some mark to indicate which item of information belonged where and to recreate files and develop the mental equivalent of a new program to compress it all again. To find how to distinguish between one set of information from another set, I first had to study it.

KYLE [narrative continues]: Like casting a fishing net, I mentally grabbed on to a bunch of information, formed a bubble around it and did the same to another bunch. Now I could compare the two bunches and draw all related information together. [He smiles]. I found a formatted mark needed to shift and categorize it all. But, [his smile fades], I also discovered inflammation on the nerves and realized how lucky I was not to have had a seizure or rupture when I phased.

He sets about restoring nerve endings and brain synapses so the information will stay compressed after it's all categorized again.

*** Future insert of family's conversation ***

Suddenly, the rubbing stops and the information buzzes erratically. He groans in pain.

AMANDA [shifts behind him as he opens his eyes and looks around]: Sorry, Kyle. [She starts rubbing his back again and the info resumes its controlled swirling].

NICOLE: Here, you need a break. We'll rotate.

AMANDA: Thanks. [Nicole takes her place].

NICOLE: No, thank you for helping and staying. You too, Declan.

DECLAN: No problem.

NICOLE [smiles at him]: Tom.

Foss just nods and goes back to showing Steven and Declan how to read the oximeter.

Suddenly Josh jumps up and snaps his fingers at the TV.

JOSH: The news is coming on! [He picks up the remote and turns off the mute button].

At this, Jessi jerks awake.

LORI [admonishes Josh]: Quiet, Josh. You woke Jessi. [She leans over to Jessi]. How are you feeling?

JESSI [sits up]: A little better.

LORI: Good.

Jessi glances over and sees Nicole sitting beside Kyle, rubbing his back. She can sense Kyle isn't in as much pain but his gaze if fixed on the T.V. and, after Nicole smiles at her, her attention is drawn toward the T.V. as well. Jessi turn turns to look, too.

NEWSCASTER: A late-breaking news story of what could have been a dangerous and deadly shoot-out with police and bank robbers ended up with no one getting seriously hurt or killed when one masked crusader, who had been on the scene, turned the tables on the robbers who were about to open fire on police, and knocked the robbers unconscious. [The newscaster turns to view the live footage].

Video footage of robbers aiming their guns at police are suddenly hurled through the air by an unseen hand, guns are yanked free as their bodies are flung against a wall. Then the camera focuses on a masked man staggering to his feet who, after one look at the police, takes off. The camera angle now switches to looking down at the fleeing vigilante from on top of a building.

NEWSCASTER [reports as the footage rolls on]: As soon as the police realized this masked crusader wasn't one of the robbers they changed their tactics to one of pursuit, hoping to capture this masked vigilante for further questioning. They were all ready and set to capture this masked man, setting up a blockade, and surrounding him on both sides…[The footage shows police surrounding a blockade]. According to various reports from previous encounters, the crusaders always seemed to escape capture. What's on everyone's mind is: who are they? Will the crusader manage to evade capture?

The camera angle is still from above, but with two views splitting the screen. One view showing Jessi facing down police who aims their tranquilizer guns at her to another view showing police on the other side of the blockade ready with their guns should this masked crusader be agile enough to leap over the blockade.

NEWSCASTER: If reports of his daring feats are to be believed—[just then the footage shows another masked man suddenly appear on the opposite side of the blockade] …when the second masked crusader appears out of thin air!

The police shoot a tranquilizer dart and the footage shows the masked man who suddenly appeared before them raise his hand and with mind power alone, yanks the guns out of the policemen's hands before turning and placing his hands on the blockade. Lights flicker and pop, alarming the police who now switch to shotguns, but the crusader seems to shimmer and phase out of sight.

NEWSCASTER: He almost looks as if he's about to disappear the same way as he appeared when…[the newscaster's voice chokes in stunned surprise despite the fact he saw the footage earlier]…he walked through the cement wall!

The footage camera on T.V. shows how the crusader emerges on the other side to grab the other masked crusader, then phases them both back through the wall, back to face stunned policemen.

Cut to the living room where everyone's eyes seem to bug out before they look from the T.V. back to Kyle and back to the T.V. again.

KYLE [narrative]: As I saw it happen for myself, I found even I couldn't believe I did it. But as I kept watching, I remembered how it felt. And how it felt made me shake all over again.

NICOLE [feels his tremors]: Oh, no. [She wraps another blanket around him but is too enthralled with what happens next to resume rubbing his back].

The masked crusader who phased throws the other man over his shoulder and seems to stand there for a few seconds.

NEWSCASTER: As you see, he grabs the other man, tosses him over his shoulder and both disappear again out of thin air!

Just as both masked men disappear a strong wind-like gust hurls the police back, throwing them against their vehicles or on to the ground. The helicopters spin out of control for a few moments before the helicopter pilots manage to regain control. The footage camera fluctuates wildly too, then stills for a moment before abruptly cutting out.

NEWSCASTER [turns to face his audience as the footage ends]: Who are these two super-beings? The police are issuing an A.P.B. on them. If anyone knows who they are they are to report them immediately to police. There's no telling how powerful they are nor what they can do. If the police can't capture them, who can?

Again, everyone watches on with shock and amazement. Seeing it happen and not just hearing what happened gives what Kyle did a whole new meaning to super and incredible.

Foss doesn't look happy at all.

JESSI [back to her mantra]: It's all my fault…

FOSS: Yes, it is!

STEVEN: Hey—

FOSS [continues]: You should have told me Brian was back.

STEVEN [growing angry with Foss]: No, she should have told us. We're her parents.

FOSS: Well, either way, the damage's been done.

Jessi shrinks back and Lori pats her arm.

JESSI: I should never have stayed with you, I should have—

FOSS: What? Run away again?

STEVEN: Back off!

NICOLE: Jessi, you can't solve anything by running away. You need to face this, and we'll be here to face it with you. [She reaches over and takes her hand].

Jessi's eyes tear up. She's feeling overtired and overwrought.

JESSI: You will? After all I've done?

NICOLE: Yes. [She says this firmly and looks pointedly at Foss].

Foss turns away. He's still not pleased, and is afraid of what this exposure to the world will really cost them all.

Kyle looks back and forth at each of them, feeling all their pain and worry which add to his pain from the buzzing information causing the readings on his oximeter to suddenly flash and beep. Steven looks up from reading them meter and glances over at Nicole with a very worried look.

NICOLE: Oh, no. [She gives Jessi one reassuring squeeze on her hand and goes back to rubbing Kyle's back].

Kyle shudders in relief as the pain eases again. The readings fluctuate for a second then settle to a steady rhythm. Steven looks from the meter then back at Nicole and sighs heavily.

KYLE [narrative]: All through the night and into the next day I felt other hands shift away and be replaced by other hands. As the rubbing continued, the motion helped me keep control of the information and gave me the time to gather and sort it all. I could also feel the I.V. being replaced with a fresh one and soon my blood pressure stabilized, at least long enough to heal the inflammation inside my head. Finally, I could start compressing the information and keep it compressed.

A movement causes Kyle to look over and see Steven shake Josh awake.

STEVEN: Josh! Don't you have to be at work?

JOSH [grumbles]: Not until eleven.

STEVEN: Well, it's 10:30. If you hurry you just might make it.

JOSH: Yeah, yeah. [Suddenly he opens his eyes and blinks up at his dad]: What? 10:30? [He flips the blankets off and sits up]. Oh, no!

STEVEN: Oh, yes.

Josh scrambles up and rushes out of the room to get ready. Steven looks over to see Kyle watching and gives him a brief smile then comes over.

STEVEN: How are you doing?

Kyle nods. Steven glances at Amanda beside him who's watching the oximeter. Lori is rubbing his back this time.

STEVEN: What about you, Amanda? What time do you have to go in?

AMANDA: My shift doesn't start until one. I have a couple of hours.

STEVEN: Okay, I'll go make everyone some brunch. [He reaches over and gives a brief reassuring pat on Kyle's shoulder]. You feel like having anything?

KYLE: Water?

STEVEN: Coming up.

Scene cuts to the Rack in the back storeroom for employees only. It's now one in the afternoon and Amanda is there to start her shift. She puts on her apron and pauses when Josh sticks his head in.

JOSH: Hey, I'm glad you're finally here. How's it going at home?

AMANDA: Better. Jessi healed her bruise and Kyle… the same.

JOSH [nods]: Thank God. What he did, incredible, huh? Super, really.

AMANDA: Yeah, I'm still trying to take it all in.

JOSH: It's been busy all morning.

AMANDA: Good, keeping busy will keep me focused. Oh, by the way, your mom wants you to pick up some groceries since there are three more people to feed.

Josh nods. Amanda soon finds out how busy the Rack is in the next hour and how every customer is discussing how the masked vigilantes can vanish into thin air. She quickly wipes down another table as another pair of customers from high school sits down with their drinks.

ONE GIRL CUSTOMER: I couldn't believe they vanished, could you?

SECOND GIRL CUSTOMER: Me either! And not just vanishing. I still can't believe one of them walked through a cement wall. He's far more powerful than the other. [Amanda picks up her mug-laden tray and pauses in surprise when the girl addresses her next]. What about you? What do you think of them?

AMANDA [focuses on one feeling]: I thought they were amazing.

SECOND GIRL CUSTOMER: Me too. [She shakes her head and turns to her friend excitedly]. What do you think they'll do next? [Her friend shrugs].

Amanda slips away. She tries to stay focused on work but finds it hard to do when she keeps overhearing people labeling the vigilante's as super-heroes yet others of how spooked and afraid at how powerful they are.

PASSING CUSTOMER: They scare me. Who could stop them if they ever turned bad?

PASSING CUSTOMER's FRIEND: Yeah, they could go from heroes to zeroes. But really, imagine being able to walk through a bank vault? Who could resist?

JOSH [glances at Amanda and whispers]: Gotta admit, I could imagine walking into a bank vault and be totally tempted. Wow, the implications…

Amanda smiles but can't help shaking her head at him. Andy comes inside the Rack and over to Josh.

JOSH: Great, a distraction. My girl's just what I need. [He leaves Amanda to wash mugs].

ANDY: Hey, you.

JOSH: Hey, there. Coffee, tea, or…[wags his brows], me?

ANDY [glances away from him]: Um, yeah. Can we talk?

JOSH: Oh, oh. What'd I do now?

ANDY: Funny you should ask that.

Josh overhears a customer walking by talking to their friend.

CUSTOMER [to friend and another scared person]: I hope they capture them and lock up them up forever. It's scary to think there are two people so powerful they can do whatever they want.

ANDY: I missed a few days.

JOSH [attention more on the customer]: I missed you, too.

ANDY [notices his distraction and repeats herself]: Josh, I missed having my period.

JOSH: Uh, huh. What? Ew, do I need to know that?

ANDY: Don't you get it?

Another customer comes over to order.

JOSH [calls over his shoulder]: Amanda? [Then turns back to Andy when Amanda turns to help]. Yeah, girl stuff, got it.

ANDY: You're not listening. You're not hearing the implications.

JOSH: What implications?

ANDY: By missing my, you know. [He still looks like he doesn't know or care]. Or maybe you don't care.

JOSH [frowns]: Care about what?

ANDY [raises her voice a little too loudly]: That I might be pregnant! [Great, this was worse then yelling out she had cancer when several customers pause to stare at them, and some of those customers are kids from high school].

Josh stares at her in shock. Amanda glances up from pouring a smoothie and also stares in shock. Andy runs out the back door.

AMANDA [puts down the smoothie which has begun to run over the cup and heads over to Josh]: Go to her, I'll cover for you.

Josh stands rooted to the spot, mouth hanging open. Amanda pushes him. She heads back to the counter to wipe up the spilled smoothie.

AMANDA [speaks to waiting customer]: Sorry about that.

CUSTOMER: Sounds like he's the sorry one.

Cut to Andy in the back alley by the garbage bin. Josh soon joins her.

JOSH: Andy? What—can't be…a mistake?

ANDY [sniffles]: Yeah, a big mistake.

JOSH: I mean, can't be…you can't be…

ANDY: I'm never late.

JOSH: I can think of a couple of times I had to wait for you when I picked you up—

ANDY: In that, dough brain, not this stuff.

JOSH: Well, are you…ah…sure?

ANDY: Of course I'm sure. I should have had 'it' days ago. I…[she looks away]. I can't believe it either.

JOSH: I… [he's stumped].

ANDY: We're too young.

JOSH: Yeah, I'll say. Wait…what about a test, you know, to make sure?

ANDY: I can't go to my doctor. He'd tell my moms and they'd freak.

JOSH: I'll go to my doctor.

ANDY: Huh?

JOSH: I mean, you…go to my doctor.

ANDY: Isn't he the same one your parents go to?

JOSH: Yeah.

ANDY: And risk having your parent's find out? [She glances back inside and sees a couple of students stare then whisper]. Great, I'll soon be labeled Miss Juno.

JOSH [glances inside]: Forget them. Let's just focus…[he thinks]…hey, what about those over-the-counter pregnancy tests?

ANDY: I can't go into a store and buy one.

JOSH: I could. I could say it's for my mom.

ANDY: Your mom?

JOSH: Well, I have to get groceries later. I'll pick up one of those tests thingys.

ANDY: And where do I take it? At home? Where my moms could come across it? Besides, if your parents see it on your grocery receipt they're sure to ask about it.

JOSH [heaves a sigh]: I'm trying to come up with solutions and you keep knocking them down.

ANDY: Keep thinking. You'll come up with something. You always do. You're my man.

JOSH: Another one of those things you love about me?

ANDY: Yeah. [Her look of love overrides her panic and makes him lean over to kiss her]. No!

JOSH [quickly leans away]: Right. Right. Keep thinking. [He thinks and thinks]. I'll need a few more minutes to think.

ANDY: I can't go back in.

JOSH: Unfortunately, I have no choice. I have to go back in.

ANDY: That's because you're braver than me.

JOSH: I'll make you some hot chocolate.

ANDY: I'm sorry for going so crazy on you…I'm scared.

This time he hugs her.

JOSH: Me, too.

When Amanda sees Andy off in a corner sipping hot chocolate, she goes over to her.

AMANDA: Hey, I don't mean to intrude but if you want to talk…

ANDY: I think I pretty much shouted it to the world that I may or may not be knocked up. I'm also pretty sure that by tomorrow word of it will spread throughout school. Just in time for grad day.

AMANDA: You didn't see a doctor yet?

ANDY: No. I can't go to one and I can't do the actual test. My mom's will find out.

AMANDA: There's a clinic next to my self-defense class.

ANDY: Yeah?

AMANDA: Yeah.

ANDY: Would you go with me?

AMANDA: Sure.

ANDY: Thanks, Amanda. I didn't think you would…[she looks away]. Never mind.

AMANDA: What?

ANDY: Well, you seem so…well, I don't mean to sound or make it seem like I'm insulting you, but I never thought, well, you, being you, would know stuff like…this.

AMANDA: I'd like to think I'm a lot less naïve than I used to be back when I was with Charlie.

ANDY: You sound like a real together person. I wish I were right now.

AMANDA: You just need to make sure.

ANDY: How do you do it? [All she can think of is how tempting Josh can be, he's too irresistible for her to resist being with him].

AMANDA [taken aback]: Do what?

ANDY: As in not doing 'it?' How do you resist not…you know, with Kyle?

Amanda blinks, getting that Andy means sex, something she's been thinking more about despite wanting to wait until marriage. Resist Kyle? It's becoming harder not to resist him. How does she?

AMANDA: Uh, well…I don't know how exactly, I...well, [she leans closer]. It's getting harder not to…and it's the very reason why we're not allowed to spend time alone together.

ANDY: Oh. Oh!

Scene cuts to the Trager house. Downstairs, Foss and Declan are resting. Lori is checking the oximeter readings and Nicole is rubbing Kyle's back.

Lori yawns, feeling bored.

LORI: He's stabilized. [She shows her mom].

NICOLE: Good, good. [She keeps rubbing at a steady pace]: I still can't believe what he's done.

LORI [studies Kyle]: Or what it's doing to him.

NICOLE: Yeah, that's what's worrying me.

Lori reaches over to take her mom's free hand and squeezes it. Nicole squeezes back just as the doorbell rings. They both freeze for a moment.

NICOLE: I'm not expecting anyone. You?

LORI: No.

Then the phone rings. Lori picks it up since the phone is right next to her.

LORI: Hello? [She pauses]. Just a moment. [She hands her mom the phone]. For you, I'll get the door.

Lori runs to the door just as it chimes again, making Foss jerk awake and take note of his surroundings. Declan slowly wakes up as Lori answers the door and sees Hillary on the doorstep.

LORI: Hey.

HILLARY: Guess what?

LORI: What?

Hillary steps forward and Lori shifts to block her from entering, at first Hillary's too excited to notice.

HILLARY: Ms. Woods taped Evan and me for a spot on the news. Unfortunately it couldn't air last night but we'll be on tomorrow night. Isn't that fantastic?

LORI [nods]: That's great—

HILLARY [excitement makes her cut in]: But that's not all what happened. Evan and I were there as they showed the tape on those masked crusaders! Did you see what one of them did? They walked through a freakin' wall!

LORI: Yeah, I did see. Amazing! Hard to believe.

HILLARY [takes another step closer]: Believe it. [She pauses when Lori doesn't budge]. Is there a reason you're not letting me in?

LORI: Oh, [laughs nervously], my mom's been sick, [she points behind her]. She's resting. Can't have company over, or in…or, …maybe when's she's better though.

HILLARY [frowns in confusion and glances towards the driveway]: Then why is Declan and another strange car here if you can't have company?

LORI [bites her lips, forgetting about Declan's car]: Ah…ah…yeah. Declan's here to pick up Kyle. They're going off somewhere to do…you know…guy stuff. The other, ah vehicle is...ah, the plumber.

HILLARY: Plumber?

LORI: My mom was really sick.

Hillary makes an 'eww' face.

Cut to living room where Nicole hangs up, her conversation over just in time to overhear Lori. She doesn't look thrilled at Lori's explanation.

Cut back to Lori again.

LORI: Yeah. Sorry. Next time?

HILLARY: Okay. Sure. [Hillary heads back to her car, glancing over her shoulder to give Lori one last odd look].

Lori closes the door.

Back in the living room, Declan, now fully awake, hears Hillary at the door and sighs in relief when she leaves. Foss frowns.

Lori enters the room and sits back down to watch the oximeter.

NICOLE: That was close.

LORI: Too close. [She heaves a sigh].

NICOLE: Really, Lori, a plumber?

Declan's eyes crinkle in mirth as he struggles to hold back a laugh.

LORI: Sorry, that's all I could think of.

NICOLE: And I got over being sick.

Lori gives a small helpless sorry type shrug. Steven comes downstairs and enters the living room.

STEVEN: Was someone at the door?

LORI: Just Hills. I blew her off.

FOSS: I think it will be less suspicious looking if you don't have as many vehicles around.

DECLAN [rubs his tired eyes]: Especially after Lori's lame excuse about not being allowed company.

LORI: Hey. Like you could have come up with something better?

DECLAN: How about a pre-university check in plan? Which by the way I was meaning to ask Kyle about.

STEVEN: What would that be?

DECLAN: If he could bunk with me, my dad said he'd foot the bill for a "responsible" roomy.

STEVEN: Ah, he'd do that?

DECLAN: My dad thinks money solves everything.

STEVEN [sees Foss fidget, thinking he really is an overcautious type of man]: Well, we'll talk about it.

DECLAN: He can help tutor me as a form of payment.

Foss indicates to Declan to get a move on who moves too sluggishly for his liking.

FOSS: Let's go.

The three leave to park their cars.

Outside, Hillary sits in her car across from the Trager house and glances over, shaking her head. Lori was sure acting strangely.

HILLARY: How odd. [Her cell phone rings]. Hello? Oh, hi, Ms. Woods. [Long pause but as she hears her boss speak she looks more and more excited]. You want me to come with you on an assignment? [A shorter pause]. In an hour? I'm on my way! Thank you!

She clicks off and looks over at the house ready to dial Lori to tell her the news when she makes a face. With her mom being so sick, she'll be too pre-occupied to hear about her new assignment.

In her excitement, Hillary drops her cell as she reaches for her keys. Fumbling to catch her phone, she misses and ends up dropping her keys as well. They both fall to the floor.

HILLARY: Oh, fudge. Now is not the time to be all thumbs.

She leans down, out of sight, just as Declan comes out of the Trager house. He quickly looks around, sees no one, and jumps in his car.

Hillary pops her head back up and sees Declan hop in his car. She frowns when she sees no sign of Kyle and scrunches down when Declan starts backing up.

HILLARY: Mmph. Maybe Kyle wasn't allowed visitors either.

But as Declan drives off, she watches as a guy come out the side door to hop in his van, carrying a duffle bag.

HILLARY: Must be the plumber. So, why isn't there a sign on his van?

The van pulls out and heads down the street just as Steven comes out and takes his car out of the garage to park it in front of the house. Up ahead, the plumber parks his van a few houses away.

HILLARY [still half crouched down in her seat, peeking over the steering wheel]: What is going on here?

Declan's car comes heading down the street as if all he did was drive around the block. He drives his car up the driveway and into the garage. The supposed plumber joins Steven, pulling on a security guard jacket. Hillary quickly ducks completely out of sight as the man turns and looks carefully around as if sensing he was being watched.

When she pops her head back up, they're gone. No doubt back inside the house, including Declan.

HILLARY: Okay, that was way too weird. If I didn't have to go meet Ms. Woods right now…Lori, you owe me an explanation. [Beneath her breath]. That guy was no plumber.

She starts her car and takes off.

Back inside the house…

STEVEN: We moved the vehicles.

DECLAN [glances outside before shutting the door and sees Hillary's car take off]: Ah, I hate to tell you this, but I think Hillary saw us.

FOSS: Where is she?

DECLAN: She just took off.

FOSS: I knew someone was watching.

DECLAN: So, playing musical vehicles was for nothing after all.

FOSS: You should have recognized her car.

DECLAN: Me?

FOSS: Always be aware of your surroundings. It could save your life.

DECLAN: Well, I'll try and keep it mind for next time.

FOSS: There better not be a next time!

NICOLE [calls from the living room]: Gentlemen! Please!

They stop arguing after one last glare at each other.

Scene cuts back to the Rack where Josh and Amanda close up. She hesitates before coming up to him.

AMANDA: Josh?

JOSH [turns from checking supplies]: Yeah?

AMANDA: I'm sorry. I know this is a bad time but…[she pulls out a sheet of folded paper from her pocket].

JOSH: What's this?

AMANDA: I have to give you two weeks notice. The university I'm going to starts a month earlier than UW. And, once my classes start…[she shrugs]. Sorry, I need to focus on my studies. I'll be on campus a lot and hope to be heavily involved in their music program. They do tours.

JOSH [looks at her letter of resignation]: Well, at least you're giving notice, most employees who worked here in the past just up and quit.

AMANDA: Well, I also hope I can get a good reference from you.

JOSH: Sure, you got it.

When Amanda and Josh come back after work, they help take turns with Kyle.

NICOLE [watches the monitor as Amanda rubs his back]: How far along is he, Jessi?

JESSI [sits beside Kyle]: He's close to two thirds of the way done compressing all the information. He thinks he could have it all compressed by morning. He hopes.

NICOLE: I don't like the look of his readings. [His blood pressure is low again].

Foss takes a look at the monitor in her hands, crouching down beside her.

FOSS: He's exhausted.

NICOLE: He can't take much more, can he?

FOSS: He has no choice.

NICOLE [looks on at Kyle with worry and concern]: I wish there was more I could do.

FOSS: We're doing what we can.

NICOLE: Thanks for staying again. We're so glad you're here.

Foss nods, and as she smiles her thanks at him, he turns away. A smiling image of his wife enters unbidden in his mind, of a happier time.

FOSS: I can take first watch if you like.

NICOLE: Sure.

They settle in for another long night.

By morning, while everyone else is finishing up breakfast and getting ready for school and work, Lori is on rubbing duty and Jessi is monitoring Kyle's vitals when he suddenly gives a slight twist away and lies down.

LORI: What happened?

JESSI: He's finished compressing, he's finally asleep.

LORI: That's good.

Foss walks into the living room, ready to take over and sees Kyle lying down.

FOSS: What happened?

JESSI: He's done compressing. Now he's sleeping.

FOSS: How are the readings?

JESSI: Weak.

FOSS: I'll keep watch. You can let the others know how he's doing.

JESSI: I want to stay with him.

FOSS: That's not up to me. But I think you should go to school. With two off sick it might raise questions.

JESSI: You're being paranoid.

FOSS: With good reason. I'm still not happy you risked exposure. I can understand your upset of hearing Brian's back but it was still no excuse for you to run off half-cocked.

JESSI [a few objects start to shake]: I know.

Lori looks back and forth between them and thinks it will be better to leave the room just then.

FOSS: You can start your morning meditation. [He nods to a wobbly lamp]. Gain control.

His look challenges her to comply with his order.

She swallows hard and closes her eyes, focusing on a meditation technique. A few moments later the lamp and other wobbly objects cease to move.

FOSS: Better.

Jessi keeps taking deep breaths and concentrating. Trying to maintain control was difficult when her emotions were out of control.

Declan takes his car to school alone as Josh, Lori, Jessi and Amanda pile into Josh's car. Amanda waits for Lori to get in first. Lori suddenly finds herself in the middle of the back seat sitting between Amanda and Jessi.

LORI: Why am I stuck in the middle?

JOSH: Ah, you're there because Andy will be in the front with me.

JESSI: It's Amanda. She's mad at me.

LORI: Why mad at you? [She looks over at Amanda who huffs in irritation as Josh starts the car].

AMANDA: I don't think this is the time to discuss it.

JESSI: Why not? Why hold back your feelings for me now?

AMANDA [glares over at her]: All right. You're careless and reckless and almost got yourself and _Kyle_ killed.

JESSI [glares back]: I knew it. All that matters to you is Kyle.

AMANDA: And you matter to him!

JESSI: Brian called me. [As if that will explain away her actions].

AMANDA: And instead of talking to Nicole right away you choose to take off.

JESSI: You don't know anything about how it made me feel.

Signal lights and interior lights flash on and off. The car sputters and dies.

JOSH: Hey! Do you guys want to walk to school?

LORI: Yeah, maybe now's not the best time to talk about this.

Amanda turns away from Jessi and Jessi starts concentrating on controlling her wayward emotions, especially her anger. No one speaks for the remainder of the ride to Andy's house. Josh heads over and knocks on her front door. Andy comes rushing out.

ANDY: Let's go.

JOSH: But, how are you feel—

ANDY: Not now!

He follows her as she heads for his car. Once Andy's in the car she glances behind her.

ANDY: Hey, guys.

LORI: Hey.

AMANDA: Hey. [She avoids glancing Jessi's way].

Jessi stares out the window and gives no response. Andy notices both Jessi and Amanda's annoyed expressions and avoidance of the other.

ANDY [turns to Josh]: Is the air conditioner on?

JOSH: I don't have air conditioning.

ANDY: Sure feels like it.

Scene cuts to Josh parking his car and Jessi is the first out and heads inside without waiting for any of them. Once Lori is out of the car and walking with Amanda she raises an eyebrow at her.

LORI: You just had to vent?

AMANDA: I know, I know. She makes me so mad.

LORI: Yeah, got that.

AMANDA: She—[She can't finish her sentence and shakes her head].

LORI: I think you expressed yourself just fine.

AMANDA: Except for making matters worse.

LORI [sighs]: Just don't light a match, you two are way too powder keggy.

Josh and Andy are still in the car.

ANDY [watches the three girls]: So, what's up with them?

JOSH: Girl stuff.

ANDY: Big help.

JOSH: I'm more interested in you, how you are doing.

ANDY: Same. The same, nothing's come yet. [Her eyes begin to water].

JOSH [swallows hard]: Oh, man. Really, nothing? You're sure?

ANDY [looks at him as if of course she's sure and opens the car door]: Nothing.

She heads inside with Josh lingering far behind her, very worried.

Cut inside the school where Lori meets up with Hillary.

HILLARY: So, how are things?

LORI: Good. You?

HILLARY: Just good? I don't get long explanations of what life's been dealing you?

LORI: Ah, [thinks how she can't tell Hillary, nor of anything else going on at her house], nope.

HILLARY: So mysterious.

LORI: Hardly. You seem overly excited though. What's up?

HILLARY: Okay, I'll spill if you won't.

LORI: Hills—

HILLARY: I was out with Ms. Woods on an assignment. I took lots of notes. She was fantastic! A real pro!

LORI: Wow, that's wonderful. You're really getting your foot in the door.

HILLARY: Yes, I am. Evan and I will be on the news tonight.

LORI: Really? Hills, that's great! I'll be sure to watch it.

HILLARY: So, how's your mom?

LORI: Better.

HILLARY: Glad to hear it. So, does that mean you're allowed company?

LORI: Ah, I'd have to ask. Why?

HILLARY: Well, I'll be on TV. I thought, being friends and all, we could see it together.

LORI: That sounds…really good in fact, but I still have to okay it with my folks.

HILLARY: Mmm. Well, what mischief did Kyle and Declan get up to?

LORI: What? [She's trying to play dumb and remember the explanation they planned to give to Hillary].

HILLARY: You know, the Keclan duo?

LORI: Oh, they bailed.

HILLARY: Really?

LORI: Yeah, then Declan forgot his U-W housing papers and had to come back for them. He and Kyle are going to room together.

HILLARY: Oh, and the other guy, who was so obviously not a plumber?

LORI: Yeah, him. He's not the plumber.

HILLARY: That's what I said. Why did you lie?

LORI: He's an old family friend of Kyle's biological father. He needed Kyle's help. It's kind of personal and confidential. And I guess I…panicked when you came to the door. I didn't want you to overhear anything…ah, well, private. My bad.

HILLARY: Oh. Okay. So, [she hooks an arm with Lori, accepting her explanation], two days and we are free of this place.

LORI: I know. Finally!

Back at home Kyle sleeps the day away. He wakes up just as Declan walks in the door. He's the first to arrive home from school.

DECLAN [sees he's awake and sitting up]: Hey, buddy. [He sees Kyle wearing his pajamas and no longer has an I.V. in his arm]. Feeling better?

KYLE: Much.

DECLAN [glances around]: Where's Foss?

KYLE: He had to go to work. He'll be back later. Steven and Nicole stayed with me.

DECLAN: Great. [He doesn't sound enthused Foss will be back].

KYLE: I heard you two arguing.

DECLAN [shrugs]: Like I'm supposed to know what he all knows?

KYLE: Just try and get along, I need you both.

DECLAN [nods]: So, another night camping in your living room. [He sits down beside him and leans across to read the oximeter]. Maybe if you're strong enough we can play a game. [He frowns at the oximeter]. Better, but shouldn't this number read higher?

KYLE [looks for himself]: Yes. I guess I still need to recuperate.

DECLAN: Man, what you did. How did you…phase like that?

KYLE: I…I altered the cement's molecular structure.

DECLAN: Right. No problem. [He shakes his head amazed]. That's incredible. Not to mention how you teleported to rescue Jessi and bring yourselves back here again.

KYLE: I can hardly believe it myself.

DECLAN: How did it feel?

KYLE: Odd, like wading through a sea of thick mud.

DECLAN: Could you breath?

KYLE: I held my breath as I phased through.

DECLAN: So, if you hadn't you could have—

KYLE: Suffocated.

DECLAN: That's scary, man.

KYLE: Yeah, it is, was. I don't think I want to ever do that again.

As they talk, Nicole comes into the room.

NICOLE: I thought I heard someone come in. Where's everyone else?

DECLAN: Josh took Andy home then went to work. Amanda went to work too. Lori and Hillary went shopping, something about preparing for the dorm room they'll be sharing.

NICOLE: Shopping, huh? I hope she doesn't blow all her money. She'll need it for university. [She takes another look around]. Where's Jessi?

DECLAN: I don't know. She finished early. She's not back?

NICOLE [starts getting worried]: No, she's not back.

Scene cuts to Beachwood High just as school lets out and Jessi is the first out the door, wanting to get home fast. She doesn't want to be late. Just then she sees Nate pull up beside her in his convertible Porsche.

NATE: Hey, Jessi.

She knows it's serious when he uses her name.

JESSI: What is it?

NATE: Get in. We need to talk. I saw the news.

JESSI [glances around her]: I can't talk to you about that.

NATE: Then how about at your office?

JESSI [eyes widen as she remembers how she left the room in a shambled mess after Brian called]: I need to clean it before anyone sees it.

NATE: Too late. [She looks alarmed]. Don't worry, I was the only one who saw it. And I cleaned it.

JESSI: Thank you.

He reaches over and opens the passenger door.

NATE: I really need to know if you're okay. I'll drive you home or to work. Your choice.

Jessi climbs in and shuts the door.

JESSI: I'm okay. [She sees other students leave and look over towards Nate's car]. We better talk somewhere more private.

NATE: I'm all for that. Being alone with you. [He winks at her].

JESSI: I have to phone home though.

NATE: Not a problem.

He drives off.

An hour later, Jessi walks in the front door. Nicole is there to greet her.

NICOLE: Jessi. [Her tone is a little sharp from worrying about her]. You're late. Did anything happen?

JESSI: Nate picked me up from school and drove me home.

NICOLE [checks the time]: It took him this long?

JESSI: He took a longer route; there were several roads under construction. I tried calling on his cell but the signal kept cutting out and I didn't have mine with me.

She sees Nicole is a lot more relieved with her explanation. Pleased she did something right for a change she wanted to let Nicole know how much Nate helped her.

JESSI: He helped me.

NICOLE: Who helped you?

JESSI: Nate did. I left the office in a big mess after Brian called and he cleaned it for me. He wanted to know how I was doing, you know, after what happened?

Instead of wanting Nicole to feel better about Nate, she seems to have worried her further.

NICOLE: You mean he knows? He saw the news?

JESSI [hesitates]: …yes.

NICOLE: This isn't good. Foss is right. Who else could know and start putting two and two together? Well, of you two being the masked crusaders.

Scene cuts to Madacorp and inside Emily Hollander's office.

EMILY [watches a replay of last nights newscast]: I know who those two super beings are. Kyle and Jessi. What will it take to convince you two that it will be in your best interest to work for me? Blackmail won't cut it either. [She brings up a file with a picture of Foss]. And you're his protector. And I won't do anything to jeopardize my family. [She looks over at the picture of her daughter Paige on her desk]. But maybe something else will get you to work for me. [She reaches for the phone and calls down to the lab]. Derek? Please tell me you have more than two corner sections done by now.

DEREK's voice [sputters in indignation]: Hey, I'm not superman or some kind of super genius. How can you expect me to put shards of minuscule broken pieces of glass together in just a few short days?

Emily just sighs. He must have seen the broadcast too. Luckily he doesn't know who the masked crusaders are.


	11. S03 E23 Grad Day Pt 1

Kyle XY S03 E23

**Graduation **

_Part 1 – Yearbook _

**_AN: This is a little shorter than previous chapters mostly because I had so much happening that I'm going to break it into 3 parts, enjoy!_**

Tuesday morning and everyone's at school doing a final exam, including Kyle, when an announcement comes on.

ANNOUNCER [over intercom]: Hey all, this is your student body person speaking. A surprise is waiting for you in the gym at noon today. The yearbooks have finally arrived! [Several students in the classroom break out cheering]. Okay, so maybe we weren't on strike like the teachers were but, our production schedule got out of whack. So, sorry for the delay everyone. Now, break out your pens, 'cause it's signing time! [More cheers from students].

Kyle runs into Josh in the hallway on his way to the gym. Josh is looking anxiously around.

KYLE: Who are you looking for?

JOSH: Andy, she's been avoiding me.

KYLE: Maybe she'll be by to pick up a yearbook.

JOSH [his expression perks up]: Yeah, maybe she will. [Now that he may have a chance at seeing her, he turns his attention on Kyle]. So, I'm glad your numbers are back to normal.

KYLE: Me, too.

Just then Josh sees Andy walking down the hall towards them.

JOSH: Ha! You were right. [His face lights up when he sees her but just as quickly his face falls in disappointment when, upon seeing him, she takes off in the other direction].

A couple of girls who sees Andy take off whisper to each other, point after Andy and giggle. Josh frowns in anger at them and turns to Kyle.

JOSH: They're talking about my girl. Did you hear what they said?

KYLE: Yes, but I don't understand the reference. What's a Juno?

JOSH [looks even more upset]: They called her Juno? [Kyle nods]. It's a name of a movie about a teenage girl, Andy's age, who gets pregnant and has to give her baby up for adoption.

KYLE: So, why would they compare Andy to Juno? She's not pregnant. [He studies Josh]. Is she?

JOSH: Of course not. [But he doesn't sound convincing].

KYLE: Josh?

JOSH: No worries. [Kyle raises his eyebrow and Josh can't help but express his worry]. She said she was, [he quickly glances around and leans in closer to whisper], late.

KYLE: Late? [This time Josh raises his eyebrow expectantly]. Oh! That kind of late.

JOSH: That could mean anything. Right?

KYLE: Right. [But neither looks convinced].

JOSH I'm going to try and find her, I gotta know.

Kyle watches him walk off, feeling for him, then heads inside to pick up his yearbook. He sees and joins Declan in the lineup.

KYLE: Hey.

DECLAN: Hey. [He looks around the gym]. I'll be glad to leave this place.

KYLE: You would? I'm going to miss it.

DECLAN: Not me.

Kyle picks up Amanda's heartbeat as she enters the gym and waves her over. She joins him in the line-up. When they pick up their yearbooks, she and Declan are the first to sign his book and he theirs. Soon though, Kyle suddenly finds himself flocked by a host of students wanting to sign his book and they wanting him to sign theirs.

DECLAN [sees the crowd surrounding them]: It looks like they're all going to miss you.

Declan is soon juggled aside as students clamor to sign his book as well, he didn't realize he was that popular.

L. K. [Lawrence Kenneth] DEICHMAN [comes up to him]: Hey, Kyle. Would you sign mine?

KYLE: Hey, Lawrence. Yeah, if you sign mine. [They sign each other's books]. So, have you entered any more drawing contests?

DEICHMAN: Several, and won them all.

KYLE: That's great. Congratulations.

DEICHMAN: Thanks to your encouragement, I never would have entered otherwise. I also applied to this one college specializing in animation and media design.

KYLE [eyes him sensing his rising excitement as they hand each others books back]: You got in!

DEICHMAN: Yes! The best thing is that a rep from Walt Disney will be teaching one of the courses.

EVAN [slides up to them and overhears Deichman]: Sounds like you got it made, Deichman. Congrats.

DEICHMAN: Thanks. How about you? What are your plans?

EVAN: I won a scholarship thanks to capturing that bumbling thief on camera. [He and Deichman exchange yearbooks to sign].

DEICHMAN: You don't have your camera on you.

EVAN: No, I'm taking a break. If it were up to Hillary though she'd have me filming the whole signing spree going on here.

DEICHMAN: She's very pretty. It must be great working with her.

EVAN: Oh, she's pretty all right but to work with? Talk about demanding.

Just then Hillary comes up to them, eyes focused on Kyle.

HILLARY: There you are muffin. You're not getting away without signing my yearbook.

She squeezes past Evan and Deichman and hands her yearbook to Kyle. Kyle signs it while she signs his. Deichman looks at Hillary with adoration. Evan just rolls his eyes, used to her shunning and pushing him aside. Until she turns right around and holds out her yearbook to him.

HILLARY [smiles brightly at them both]: Your turn, dumplings.

Evan and Deichman both stare at her stupefied for a second.

HILLARY [frowns at them, her mouth forming into a pout]: Unless you don't want to sign.

EVAN [finds his voice]: No, I want to.

DEICHMAN [voice breaking since the first time it deepened]: Me, too. [He coughs, becoming all nervous around her and even more tongue-tied when she smiles at them again].

Kyle looks on smiling but is interrupted by another student wanting to sign his yearbook. He sees more students gathering around him, eager to have him sign and begins to feel a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

Jessi is standing off on one side and, aside from a few students, no one is approaching her or seems to want to sign her book. She's trying not to care or let on that she cares when Amanda comes up to her.

AMANDA: I've lost track of Kyle. Have you seen him?

JESSI [nods over to a large group of people]: He's in that crowd over there.

Amanda tries to see through the crowd but just then a student comes up to her.

STUDENT: Can you sign my yearbook, Amanda?

AMANDA: Sure, if you sign mine.

They exchange smiles and signatures. But when the student looks ready to leave, Amanda glances from her to Jessi and she can't help notice the student avoiding looking Jessi's way.

AMANDA: Jessi, did you want to sign hers, too? [She looks pointedly at the student who suddenly puts on a fake smile].

STUDENT: Yes, would you?

Jessi signs and the student signs hers as well, then hurriedly seeks out someone else.

JESSI: Do you know her?

AMANDA: She was on the prom committee I belonged to. [She looks over at Jessi's yearbook and sees she hardly has any signatures]. You know, the best way to have people sign your book is to go right up to them and ask them to sign.

JESSI: Why? I can tell who wants to sign and who doesn't.

AMANDA: Trust me, they'll sign. They'll be too polite to refuse, especially if I'm with you.

JESSI [can't help feel suspicious]: Why?

AMANDA: High school happens only once. Why not make the most of it? [She can't help look over at the crowd surrounding Kyle]. Kyle sure is. [She glances back at Jessi and smiles]. Besides, I thought you liked competing with him? [She said the one thing she knew Jessi would respond to].

JESSI: All right.

Sure enough, Jessi finds, the students are too polite to refuse, especially with Amanda beside her, working her way through the crowd, making sure Jessi followed her. After a while, Jessi began to bask in the attention, almost like the attention she once had when the students first thought she could jump off a roof. Until everything went sour on her when they learned how she was the one who beat up Lori. All of that was forgotten as the signing continued. She even found herself smiling and the more she smiled, the more students seemed willing to approach her.

Scene cuts to late in the afternoon when Josh rushes home and hurries up to his room to get ready for work. But he has to make one very important call.

JOSH: Andy? What's going on? Why were you avoiding me at school today? [A second later his voice changes into an urgent frantic whisper]. What do you mean you still haven't got it yet?

ANDY's voice [sounds tearful and afraid]: I mean I've never been this late. "It" still hasn't come. [She sniffs]. We have to face the fact I could be pregnant, Josh.

JOSH [feels stunned]: No, this can't happen. Not now. I'm not ready to be a dad. [He turns around and suddenly sees his parents standing there at the doorway, looking at him in shock. He barely hears Andy].

ANDY's voice [sounds angry and hurt]: Oh, and like I'm ready to be a mother?

JOSH [speaking over her voice]: Da-Dad! Hey, there! Ah, almost ready. [He waves his jacket].

STEVEN: Andy's pregnant? [Shock is quickly replaced with anger]. I can't believe you.

NICOLE: Josh, weren't you…careful?

STEVEN [waves a hand toward Josh]: Forget careful, he shouldn't have been doing anything to…to have this happen.

NICOLE [anger temporarily misplaced]: I know that, Steven.

JOSH: Ah, Andy, I gotta go.

ANDY's voice: What? Now?

JOSH: Ah, parents…walked in…over…heard. [He clicks off on hearing her gasp a few last fearful words].

ANDY's voice: Oh, God. We're dead. They'll tell my moms. I'm dead.

Josh stares fearfully at his parents and they stare back, angry, sad and very disappointed in him. It's the disappointed look that makes his eyes suddenly tear up.

Scene cuts to Jessi at Latnok. She enters her office. Nate did a very good job at cleaning it up, like nothing had been damaged. She senses Nate come up behind her and turns to him.

JESSI: Thanks again. [She indicates with a nod towards the spotless room].

NATE: You're welcome. How about a thank-you kiss? [An employee walks by and snickers].

She shakes her head at Nate and enters her office. He follows her and shuts the door. She turns to frown at him.

JESSI: That employee will think you're kissing me.

NATE [grins]: So? Let him. [Then he turns serious]. We didn't get a chance yesterday to really talk. Tell me, what went wrong? You can trust me.

JESSI [glances away, taking deep meditative breaths to keep her emotions in check]: My dad called me. He said things that upset me.

NATE [heaves a sigh and nods]: I know how dads can be, mine was…not so good.

JESSI: I remember you said your uncle took you in.

NATE: Yeah, he did. Great guy. So, what kind of things did your dad say to you?

JESSI: When I lived with him after I found out he was my father, I learned he was only using me to try to get back into Latnok. Now that I'm actually working here and head of Latnok, he wants in.

NATE: And because you're his daughter he expects you to let him in.

JESSI: Yes.

Nate comes up to her, raises his hand and cups her face then gently strokes his thumb over her cheek.

NATE [voice gruff]: You're worth ten of him. [He removes his hand and, just as quickly, his demeanor switches back to his cocky annoying self as he crosses his arms]. So, boss. What's on the agenda today?

She raises a hand to her cheek and sees a slight tilt to his lips. He's about to grin one of his self-satisfied smirks so she drops her hand and scowls at him. He's the only person she knows who can rattle and irritate her one moment then cause her to feel all warm and special the next. She never knows where she stands with him. Well, she'll show him she can be as cool as he.

JESSI [turns all business-like]: I have a few new project ideas.

NATE: Good. Let's hear 'em.

JESSI [as she warms to her ideas her voice becomes more animated, science is where she feels the most comfortable, where she's less likely to make mistakes or feel like she's a mistake, as if science is what she is born for]: Well, one idea is a peripheral-free desktop computer, or a slider-type computer, or a holographic wearable computer.

NATE [raises an eyebrow]: You really like computers.

JESSI: Yes. I got another idea when I was thinking about you…

NATE: You think of me? [He winks at her].

JESSI [scowls at him again]: Well, the project you're working on, your alternate fuel system for cars? This can be an extension of that: An electric bus that can purify the air by cleaning the fine particles emitted by cars, or even a bio-hydrogen airship. [Nate watches her as she rambles on, enjoying her enthusiasm]. My third idea is an alternative energy to run portable electronic products…[her voice fades away as scene cuts back to the Trager house].

In the kitchen, Steven talks to Nicole. She's putting away clean dishes from out of the dishwasher while Steven makes them a pot of coffee.

STEVEN: Noticed how fast our son took off for work?

NICOLE: I had scramble out of his way or be trampled. He really should have been more careful.

STEVEN: He should not have done it all.

NICOLE: I know, I know.

STEVEN: I thought the speech I gave him months ago on prom night was a clear indicator not to go ahead and make a life-altering decision.

NICOLE [sighs heavily]: We're going to be grandparents?

STEVEN: You had to mention the "g" word? I can't even begin to think of being one. I figured it was still a long ways away.

NICOLE: You and me both.

Scene cuts to Andy's house. Hillary pulls up in her SUV. Lori and Amanda are in the car with her. Amanda opens her back door.

AMANDA: I'll get Andy. [She hops out of the car and heads to the front door].

Amanda comes back with Andy and they both hop in the back seat. Andy looks like she's been crying.

HILLARY: You okay, sweetie?

ANDY: If it wasn't for my mom's making sure it was really Amanda at the door and not Josh, I wouldn't be here right now. They banned me from ever seeing Josh.

LORI [turns in her seat to glance back at her]: Oh, no.

HILLARY: Ever?

AMANDA: I'm sorry, Andy.

ANDY: I have no idea if your parents banned him from seeing me, either, Lori.

LORI: They weren't happy to hear, well, that you could be, you know…

ANDY: Pregnant. [She shakes her head]. Just call me, Juno. That's what everyone at school is calling me. Some graduation.

HILLARY: Well, that's why we're going to the clinic, to make sure, one way or the other.

She starts the car and drives off.

ANDY: Someone please say something that isn't about me and my impending problem.

LORI: Um…

HILLARY [cuts in]: I went on my first news job with Ms. Woods the other day.

ANDY: Cool. How was it?

HILLARY: The best. I learned how they set up the shots and the kind of questions a reporter needs to ask. Ms. Woods said Barbara Walters is her idol. She loved how she did interviews, put the interviewee at ease before gently zapping them with pointed questions that really gets to the heart of the matter.

ANDY: Sounds like you learned a lot.

LORI: What kind of interview?

HILLARY: It was with a senator. She allowed me to sit on the sidelines and take notes and under no circumstances to say a word until after she finished interviewing him.

AMANDA: That must have been exciting!

HILLARY: Oh, it was!

LORI: That's wonderful, Hills! I'm happy for you. And I did watch how you and Evan were interviewed on TV last night. I taped it.

HILLARY [beams]: So, how'd I look?

LORI: Spectacular, as always.

AMANDA: Lori told me you were on. I watched it too. You were really good.

Hillary smiles at them all. It's silent for a while.

ANDY [looks around]: Anyone else?

AMANDA: My mom gave me the best graduation gift since she won't be able to here tomorrow.

ANDY: What's that?

AMANDA: Money to buy a car.

LORI: What? Really? You lucky girl.

AMANDA: Well, not brand new. A really good second hand one. I was going to ask Kyle to help me look but, later, when he's not so…busy.

ANDY [to Lori]: How's he doing? I saw him in school today.

LORI: Yeah, he's feeling much better.

ANDY: I wonder if I'll get morning sickness?

LORI: Andy…

ANDY [changes the subject]: Is he still interested in Search and Rescue?

AMANDA: Yes.

ANDY: Being with someone who plans to risk their lives for others must be hard on the ones who love 'em.

AMANDA [smiles at her]: It is, [she's appalled at her own slip and tries to cover it up], or rather it probably will be.

ANDY: When Josh becomes a doctor, I'll be the one sitting at home while he's on call, saving lives, too. Oh, God, if my moms will even let me marry him ten years from now.

LORI [glances back, noticing Hillary caught Amanda's slip and decides it best to ignore the slip as well]: Ten?

ANDY: Oh, God, do you think it could be sooner, especially if the results turn out positive? [She can't help voicing her fears].

LORI: I think you're still way too young to marry; you'd need special parental consent.

ANDY: Yeah, like that will ever happen.

HILLARY [pulls up to the clinic]: We're here!

ANDY: And the death bell tolls…

LORI: No one here is going to die.

ANDY: Don't be too sure.

HILLARY: Think positive.

Andy looks at her horrified.

HILLARY: I meant positive thoughts, not positive results. Okay, then think negative. Results, that it.

They all alight from Hillary's car and walk toward the clinic.

LORI: Does this feel a little weird walking in all at once?

AMANDA: There's strength in numbers.

LORI: Ah, so speaks the lady with defensive skills.

HILLARY: Isn't tonight your workout night?

AMANDA: It is, in an hour, just down the block. [She points]. Care to watch me when we're done here?

LORI: I already have. It was scary.

AMANDA: Except I didn't do much back then. I'm doing a lot more moves now.

HILLARY: This I've got to see.

Andy walks into the clinic and the first thing she sees are girls her age, scared and very pregnant.

ANDY: I so don't want to be here. [She turns to leave but Hillary takes her arm].

HILLARY: You need to know for sure, sweetie. We're here for you.

Andy takes a deep breath and turns back, swallowing hard.

It's a good hour and a half later before Andy gets called in. During the long wait, Amanda leaves for her class. Then, another thirty minutes later, Andy comes back out, all smiles.

LORI [stands up]: Well?

ANDY: It's negative.

Lori gives her a hug. Andy is so excited she turns to hug Hillary as well.

HILLARY: Oof! What a relief for you!

ANDY: Is it ever. The doctor asked a few questions and I guess my cancer and chemo history and change in diet all contributed to irregularity.

Lori smiles in relief with her.

ANDY: I'm getting additional blood work done and the doctor suggested that if I'm going to be sexually active I should be on the pill. [She tries to hold back a sudden sob of sadness]. But now that my moms have banned me from seeing Josh, [she takes a deep steady breath], I mean not that I don't appreciate you guys being with me but could I see him, just to let him know about the results?

LORI: Come on. We may be able to swing by the Rack. Let's see if Amanda can cut out early.

ANDY: You guys rock. Thanks for being here.

Scene cuts to Brian's hotel room as he stares intently at the TV, rewinding the newscast of the masked crusaders as they phased through a wall. He hears a knock on his door and walks over to it but pauses before he answers it.

BRIAN: Who is it?

MUFFLED voice [behind door]: Room service.

BRIAN: I didn't order anything.

The door suddenly bursts open sending Brian reeling back, stumbling.

FOSS [comes in, looking fierce and menacing]: But I did, for you not to come back.

Scene cuts to the Rack where it's a half hour until closing time. There's only one customer left. Andy comes in, sees Josh flipping through a magazine on the counter and rushes over to greet him.

ANDY: We are one lucky, cut a break, couple.

JOSH [puts up a victory fist]: Yes!

Lori, Hillary and Amanda come in but move off to the side so the couple can have their moment. Except Lori can't help one little "big sister" dig.

LORI: And to think I was this close, [she holds up a hand with index finger and thumb almost touching], to being an aunt.

JOSH: Stow it, Lori.

He comes around the counter and gives Andy a big almost twirl-like hug. They each turn serious the moment he lets her go and leads her by the hand to a back room table where they can talk privately.

JOSH: What a relief!

ANDY: Yeah. It is. [She nods but then looks away, heaving a big sigh].

JOSH: So, want to celebrate?

She gives him a frown.

ANDY: When? You know we can't. We're banned from seeing each other. If we're caught—

JOSH: Ah, I meant now, with a smoothie?

ANDY: Oh. I'd love to—[she looks behind him and sees Amanda with a "sorry to interrupt" expression and taps the watch on her wrist. Her eyes widen in alarm]. Oh, no. I gotta get home. I'm on curfew.

JOSH: Already?

ANDY: Yeah. I miss you already, too.

He looks totally bummed as he follows her back out to the front. He looks dejectedly after her as she walks out the door. It's the last time he'll see her until school starts again. Andy is looking back at him with the same "I miss you" expression.

The moment Josh comes home he finds his parents waiting for him.

STEVEN: Well?

JOSH: Ah, hasn't Lori told you?

STEVEN: She's not back yet.

JOSH: Oh, well, the news is good. The results were negative.

NICOLE [sighs in relief along with Steven]: Thank God! You know what this means, Josh?

JOSH: Yeah, I'll never be allowed to see Andy again!

STEVEN: No, I mean yes. That's not it. It means, I hope, you've learned a valuable lesson.

JOSH: I would have taken responsibility for it.

STEVEN: While that's commendable that's not what I meant. The responsible thing was not to have it happen in the first place. If you're not ready to have children you're not ready for sex either.

JOSH: I won't risk it again. Especially when I won't be able to see Andy anymore. [He bites his lip so his runaway mouth won't say something he'll regret if his parent's disapproving looks were anything to go by]. Nope, no more risk.

NICOLE: No, there won't be. We're siding with Andy's mom's decision. You won't be allowed to see each other outside of school. Until you both earn back our trust and prove you can be responsible enough to be together on your own without… well, without…

JOSH: I get it.

He rushes off to his room, not knowing which is worse. Not being able to see Andy anymore or knowing his parents don't trust him anymore.

NICOLE [watches as Josh leaves and head upstairs]: When did our children grow up? It's too fast, too soon.

STEVEN: I agree, way too soon for being a grandparent.

NICOLE: And here I was more worried about our other three when they'll be off to university, alone, on their own, free to do whatever they want.

STEVEN: Yeah. Hey, now you have me worried.

Just then they see Jessi walk in the door but she isn't facing them, instead she's waving at someone. After they drive off, she turns around and sees Steven and Nicole standing there in the hallway, watching her.

NICOLE: Who was that?

JESSI: Nate. He drove me home, that's why I'm early.

NICOLE: I'm glad you're home early from work. As for Nate though, [she glances at Steven who nods], I prefer if and when you do accept a ride from him that you call home first to okay it.

JESSI [feels their worry and concern mingled with distrust. She really scared them. She really scared herself]: I will.

NICOLE: And, [she steps closer to her], until college starts, you're to inform us where you are, who you are with and when you are about to leave work, and basically when to expect you home. And if Brian calls, phone us immediately.

JESSI: You don't trust me anymore.

NICOLE: We're worried. And yes, your actions have consequences. One of them is accepting and obeying our rules. You're off to college soon and if you stay on campus—

JESSI: You'll let me live on campus?

NICOLE: That's still up for debate. It depends on the next few weeks and how well you do in following our rules. We need to know you can act responsibly. No matter what happens or who enters your life.

JESSI: I will.

NICOLE: And always remember, Jessi, we're here for you.

At this, she gives Jessi a reassuring hug.

JESSI: I won't let you down anymore. I promise.

NICOLE: Let's take this one step at a time.

Scene cuts back to Foss who is standing over Brian as Brian sits at a desk writing on a pad of lined paper.

FOSS: Now, sign it.

BRIAN: I just want my daughter back.

FOSS: Why, so you can hurt her again?

BRIAN: It wasn't like that. I wanted her to reach her full potential.

FOSS: Pushing her past her limits was not the way to do it.

BRIAN: What limits? She has no limits.

FOSS: Everyone has limits.

BRIAN: Not my girl.

FOSS: And that's what almost killed her.

BRIAN: I'm her father and I have a right to see her. [He stands up].

FOSS: You call yourself a father? No father would have let Ballentine manipulate and mess with her mind the way you let him. You made no effort to protect her in your entire life. Not from Ballantine, not from Thatcher, nor from Kern. Your paternal claim is a joke. [He pushes Brian back in the chair]. Sign it, or I'll twist your arm again.

BRIAN [rubs his arm]: This won't hold up in court.

FOSS: You even attempt to call a lawyer and I'll have you thrown in jail. [He narrows his eyes]. Having you in jail is not a bad idea.

Brian signs his name and shoves the pad of paper at Foss.

FOSS: Don't call her again.

Foss takes the pad of paper with him as he leaves the motel room.

Cut back to the Trager house. Lori comes rushing in along with Amanda with a bunch of packages in her arms. Foss hovers behind them.

NICOLE: Lori, don't tell me you went shopping again?

LORI: Just for a couple of outfits. [She pulls out one from her bag. It looks like a uniform]. Oh, Mr. Foss is here. He arrived just as Hillary dropped us off.

NICOLE: Hi, Tom.

He nods to her then glances over at Kyle.

FOSS: Can we talk?

KYLE: Sure.

Steven comes downstairs and sees them all.

STEVEN: Hey, Tom.

FOSS: Steven.

He and Kyle continue down the hall to his room as Steven enters the kitchen. He sees Lori's outfit.

STEVEN: What's that?

LORI: A waitress uniform. I got a job on campus.

STEVEN: That's great. So now you can pay your way.

LORI: Yeah, about that. I'll still be a few hundred short.

STEVEN: Lori, we talked about this, if you can't afford to stay on campus, you'll have to stay home.

LORI: But dad…

STEVEN: I mean it. Unless you can earn yourself a scholarship to cover the majority of your tuition, we can't cover the cost of you living on campus.

LORI: I'll look into getting one, but in the meantime…

NICOLE: Lori—

LORI: Come on, mom. It's the first year as a freshman, the most exciting part of my life.

NICOLE: Yeah, well, how do you expect to pay for this excitement?

Amanda is looking from one to the other.

LORI: Who knew rent and food would take your whole paycheck?

NICOLE: Your father and I did.

LORI: It's so not fair. Is it? [She turns to Amanda].

Amanda gives her a small helpless shrug.

LORI: Oh, rats. I didn't think. You can't live on campus.

AMANDA: No, I wish I could though. I may be able to swing staying over at NU for a few nights every now and then but that's all I can afford.

LORI: Sorry.

AMANDA: Well, I am supposed to be house sitting while my mom's staying in New York.

LORI: I'll just hang these up. [She makes it up one step before turning back]. Oh, mom, dad.

They turn to look at her.

LORI: Jeff Preston is going all out tomorrow night with a big grad party splash. He invited everyone from the graduating class, and I mean everyone. Deichman included. Don't worry, he hired security. Or rather, his parents did. Can I go? Or, can all of us go?

STEVEN [glances at Nicole]: Kyle's still grounded. What do you think? Should we cut him a break?

NICOLE: I think we can, but with certain limitations. [She glances at Amanda, her voice firm]. You two will have to double date with Mark and Lori. Jessi will need to go along with you all as well. [She nods to Lori].

LORI: Mark and I won't mind that a bit.

NICOLE: Yeah, I'm sure. And being so cooperative still won't guarantee us giving you extra funds.

LORI: Aw, mom. [She trudges the rest of the way upstairs].

NICOLE [glances at Steven]: We love her, right?

STEVEN: I know she loves our checkbook.

LORI's voice: I heard that!

NICOLE [calls up]: Good!

Amanda bites her lip to keep from laughing as she follows Lori upstairs.

AMANDA [pauses on her way up]: Thanks for allowing us to go, Mr. & Mrs. Trager.

They nod.

Cut to Kyle in his room.

FOSS: How are you feeling?

KYLE: Much better.

FOSS: Good.

KYLE: Thank you, for all your help.

FOSS: You could have died. You could have been caught! Jessi risked exposing both of you.

KYLE: She'll learn.

FOSS: The hard way. By then…

KYLE [senses his fear]: She'll learn. [He knows she will].

FOSS: You two need to keep a low profile. How many times do I need to emphasize that?

KYLE: I've tried to over the past few days—

FOSS: Not very well! [He shakes his head, feeling hopeless]. I've arranged a camping trip this weekend and every weekend until you and Jessi start college. You'll learn how NOT to use your abilities. I won't risk you dying on me.

KYLE: I won't. I've healed.

FOSS: For now. What about next time? I don't even know if training you for S&R is a good idea. You'd be too tempted to use your abilities to help rescue someone no matter what. You've already proven that you would.

KYLE: I know I'll be tempted but…I'll learn other ways to help.

FOSS: We'll see. We'll see.

KYLE: I'm sorry. [He hates feeling like he let Foss down].

FOSS: Just…be more careful. [He turns to leave].

KYLE: Will you be coming to my graduation ceremony tomorrow?

FOSS: I'll be there.

KYLE [smiles, feeling pleased]: Thank you.

As Foss leaves Kyle's room he catches sight of Jessi leaving her room.

FOSS: I'd like to talk to you for a moment before I take off.

JESSI: I'll do better.

FOSS [glances behind him then back at her, growing suspicious]: Did you overhear us?

JESSI [glances down in guilt, swallows hard then looks back at him]: Yes.

FOSS: I just want you to be more cautious. [She nods as he pulls out the paper he had Brian sign]. This is for you. It's from Brian. [He watches her closely].

JESSI [looks from the paper to him]: What is it?

He can see her struggle to keep her emotions in check, beginning to automatically breathe in deep then out again. She's getting better at control.

FOSS: I had a talk with Brian. Let's just say I persuaded him to write down his intentions where you're concerned. If he really cares about you, he'll follow through.

She looks again from him to the sheet of paper.

FOSS: Why don't we discuss this further with Steven and Nicole?

She nods and they head into the kitchen. Steven and Nicole are just about to head to the living room with a plateful of snacks.

FOSS: May I talk to you both for a minute?

NICOLE: Sure. [She sets the tray back down].

FOSS [shows them the paper]: I had a talk with Brian.

Steven takes the sheet of paper and holds it so both he and Nicole can read it. They both glance back at Foss.

NICOLE: He seems sincere. It's up to you, Jessi, if you want to meet with him and have us there with you.

Jessi's lip trembles, unsure.

JESSI: What does he say?

STEVEN [reads it aloud]: I, Brian Taylor, do hereby give custody of my daughter, Jessi Emerson Taylor, over to Mr. and Mrs. Steven and Nicole Trager, if she so wishes to remain with them as her legal guardians. I promise not to have any personal contact with my daughter without the expressed permission of either Steven or Nicole Trager or unless my daughter, of her own free will, contacts me directly. It is my hope that my daughter will want to resume a father daughter relationship and at such time, come back to live with me. I only want what's best for her, I always did. To you, Jessi, I hope I can win back your trust. Sincerely, your father, B. Taylor.

Steven hands her the paper. She doesn't know whether to trust what he wrote is true or more emotional manipulation to get her to welcome him back into Latnok. A few appliances start to shake with her churning emotions. Kyle has come into the room behind her and watches, sensing her unease.

FOSS: Easy, Jessi.

She concentrates and the appliances stop shaking.

JESSI [glances over at Foss]: How did you get him to do this?

FOSS: If he was really sincere about being a father like he claimed then I told him that he wouldn't mind putting it in writing.

JESSI [still doesn't look convinced her father means well]: And he just sat down and wrote this?

FOSS: I persuaded him it would be in his best interest.

JESSI: How?

FOSS: Let's just say I twisted his arm.

JESSI [can tell he did literally twist her father's arm]: What if he doesn't follow through?

NICOLE: If he deviates for even a second from what he wrote I can put a restraining order on him to prevent him from contacting you and charge him with abuse, if necessary.

JESSI: You can?

NICOLE: Yes. Basically, Jessi, [tries to reassure her she's in control], his life is in your hands.

FOSS: If needed, I can arrange to ship him out of the country, for good this time.

JESSI: I'd like to think about it. [She looks around at all of them].

NICOLE: Of course.

Jessi heads back to her room, rereading her father's note. They all watch her leave.

FOSS: I better take off.

STEVEN [turns to Foss]: I want to thank you for all your help.

NICOLE: Me as well.

STEVEN: I don't know how to repay you.

FOSS: Don't. Anytime my help is needed, call. I'll be there.

NICOLE: Thank you so much, Tom.

She surprises him with a hug and he stiffens in her embrace. She quickly lets him go.

FOSS: Yeah, well, you're welcome.

Steven puts out his hand.

FOSS [briefly shakes Steven's hand]: Good luck with your sons.

STEVEN: Ah, you heard.

FOSS: Yeah.

STEVEN: The joys of parenthood.

FOSS: I wouldn't know.

STEVEN [a little taken aback]: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant—

FOSS: It's in the past. And you didn't. I didn't mean—I better go. [He avoids looking back at Nicole].

He leaves very fast and full of unease. He hadn't meant to say anything but they made him feel so welcome it felt like being part of a family again which in turn brought back too many painful memories.

Nicole bites her lip and glances with worry at Steven. Steven feels like he just put his foot in his mouth. They look to Kyle.

Out in the hall, just as Foss opens the door, he's startled when the doorbell rings at the same time and sees a person standing there.

CAROL [just as startled]: Oh! Who are you?

Back in the kitchen, Steven, Nicole and Kyle hear the doorbell and then Carol's voice. They come into the hall just as Amanda comes down the stairs.

AMANDA: Mom? [She's wonderfully surprised at seeing her mom]. Mom! [She rushes the rest of the way down].

CAROL: Amanda! [She hugs her daughter close to her]. I thought I'd find you here!

Foss is trapped just inside the entrance as the two hug, blocking the front doorway.

CAROL [pulls away]: Let me look at you. It's been ages since I've seen you.

AMANDA: I thought you said you couldn't make it.

CAROL: Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up. Plus, I wanted it to be a surprise.

AMANDA [hugs her mom again]: This is great. I missed you.

CAROL: Oh, I've missed you, too. [She finally notices Foss who looks ready to bolt, like a trapped animal caught between two snares]. Oh, we seem to be blocking the door.

Amanda smiles in apology at Foss and then glances over at Kyle and back at Foss then back at her mother. Catching on to her looks, he steps forward.

KYLE: Mrs. Bloom, it's good to see you. I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Tom Foss. Tom, this is Amanda's mom, Mrs. Carol Bloom.

CAROL [holds out her hand]: How do you do?

FOSS [takes her hand and shakes it briefly]: Nice to meet you.

CAROL [glances at Kyle with a raised brow]: A good friend of yours? [She looks back at Foss and studies him]. Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar. [She sees he's wearing a security guard jacket].

FOSS: I work for a security company. I used to watch the neighborhood. I was transferred to another area.

CAROL: Oh, I see. I think I remember you patrolling around here. So, how long have you known Kyle for?

KYLE [interjects]: A few years. He's going to train me and Jessi in Search and Rescue techniques this weekend.

CAROL: Sounds challenging. [She looks from one to the other]. Were you in service?

FOSS: Yes.

Since he doesn't elaborate any further she steps aside so he can leave.

CAROL: Well, it was nice meeting you.

He just nods and quickly heads out the door.

CAROL [glances back at Amanda]: Ready?

NICOLE: It's nice to have you back, Carol.

CAROL: Thank you, Nicole, for keeping an eye on my daughter. [She puts her arm around Amanda and rubs her shoulder affectionately].

NICOLE: It was no trouble at all.

AMANDA: How long are you staying?

CAROL [in mock outrage]: What? Ready to see me leave already?

AMANDA [too happy to have her mom back]: No, I meant—

CAROL: I know what you meant, sweetie. [She gives her a hug]. Only until Sunday I'm afraid.

AMANDA: Then we'll have to make the most out of your stay.

They start heading out the door.

CAROL: Later, Nicole. [She nods to Steven]. Steven. [Steven nods back and she smiles at Kyle]. Kyle.

Amanda waves to them all and they wave back. Kyle feels happy for Amanda as he stands at the doorway now and hears them talk as they head home.

CAROL: I plan on taking hundreds of pictures of you tomorrow. Then we'll have lunch after…[she's already planning their day]. Then later—

AMANDA: Ah, mom. You did get my email about Preston's party, remember? You said I could go.

CAROL: Oh, yes, that, but that's not until the evening.

AMANDA: Yes, but I was hoping I could go earlier and spend some time with Kyle.

CAROL: Of course you would. Never mind your poor old mom, traveled hundreds and hundreds of miles to see you.

AMANDA: Mom!

CAROL: Fine, go. Leave me all alone.

AMANDA [now she knows her mom is just rubbing it in to tease her with]: It's just a couple of hours earlier. What could happen?

CAROL: What could happen with you and Kyle? I shudder to think.

AMANDA: Mom…

Kyle is smiling as he shuts the door, shutting out the rest of their banter. But the words 'what could happen' are left ringing in his ears by the end of tomorrow.

**_AN: Thank you for any and all of your reviews, I appreciate them all._**


	12. S03 E23 Grad Day Pt 2 & 3

37

Kyle XY S03 E23

_**Author note:**__ I found a great grad speech free on the internet so the credit goes to that and not me, I just embellished it a bit._

**Graduation **

_Part 2 – The Big Day _

Scene cuts to morning. Nicole checks the mail as everyone takes turns using the bathroom to prepare for the graduation ceremony. She sees a letter for Jessi from the University of Washington and sets it on the kitchen counter. She walks over to the fridge and takes out a carton of eggs. Then she heads to the cupboard and takes out a loaf of bread. Steven comes in.

STEVEN: What are you making?

NICOLE: French toast with homemade blueberry pancake syrup.

STEVEN: Mmm, [he kisses her on the cheek], I can hardly wait.

Just then they hear Lori's voice from upstairs.

LORI's voice: Quit hogging the bathroom, Josh. Other people need to use it.

JOSH's voice [muffled from inside the bathroom]: Me hog? I waited two hours just to finally get in here, Miss Impatient.

Lori folds her arms as she waits outside. Back in the kitchen, Nicole turns aside to wipe a tear from her eye.

STEVEN: What's wrong?

NICOLE: I'm going to miss them.

STEVEN: You're kidding?

NICOLE: All three, all at once off to university. They're graduating, growing up.

STEVEN: Nicole. Come here. [He takes her in his arms and hugs her close].

NICOLE: The house will be so empty.

LORI's voice [filters down to the kitchen]: Josh!

JOSH's voice: Go away!

STEVEN: Yeah, think of the peace we'll have.

As Nicole prepares breakfast, Lori and Jessi come into the kitchen to help. Nicole hands Jessi the letter from the university.

NICOLE: Oh, Jessi. This came for you.

Jessi opens it and reads it. She hands Nicole the letter.

NICOLE [reads a part of it out loud]: They don't think you'll be suited to life in a dorm. What qualities in a roommate did you all list?

JESSI: That they be neat, orderly, quiet, not an incessant talker, a non-smoker—

NICOLE [cuts in]: How long was your list?

JESSI: Two pages.

Lori tries to stifle her laugh.

JESSI [frowns, wondering what she did wrong]: They wanted to know.

NICOLE: Mmm, yes. Well, pending you following our orders, we'll have to see about your living arrangements on campus.

An hour later after everyone has eaten and cleared away the breakfast dishes, they all congregate in the front hallway dressed in their best. The guys are wearing suits while the ladies are wearing their best dresses with hair pinned and curled.

NICOLE [holds up a camera]: Okay, Kyle, Jessi, Lori, you three first. [She snaps a picture as they pose, Kyle in the middle with his arms around each].

Steven sets up a camera stand so the next picture taken is with all of them. Just as they are ready to leave, the phone rings.

STEVEN: Nicole, if that's work—

NICOLE: It shouldn't be. Hello? [The smile on her face is quickly replaced by anger and her quick glance at Jessi puts her on the alert and she starts listening in. Kyle listens in too]. What do you want?

BRIAN's voice: I'd just like to ask your permission, Nicole, if I could come by the school and see my daughter graduate.

NICOLE [mouths to Steven]: Brian. [A flash of anger crosses his face then he glances over with concern at Jessi, knowing she overheard who's on the phone]. Just a moment. [She covers the phone piece]. Jessi?

Jessi glances around at them all, looking very unsure and upset.

NICOLE: It's too soon. We'll email you some pictures.

Jessi's lip wavers indecisively.

BRIAN's voice: Look, I promise I'll stay in the back. I won't approach her.

NICOLE: No. Like I said, it's too soon. [She's ready to hang up].

JESSI: Wait. [Nicole pauses]. I—[she bites her lip, still unsure if she even wants him that close to her].

LORI [moves to her side]: If having him just hanging around is going to ruin this day for you, I say forget him. Does his phone call make you upset now?

JESSI: Yes.

LORI: Then…

JESSI: But, [she glances back at Nicole needing her guidance], I don't know.

NICOLE: What if he sits way in back? If that proves to upsetting for you having him that close, Steven or I will tell him to leave.

JESSI [nods, ready to try Nicole's idea]: Okay.

NICOLE [uncovers her phone]: You can come, but sit in the back. Keep well away. If we tell you it's time to leave, you leave.

BRIAN's voice: Thank you, Nicole, for allowing me to come.

She hangs up then walks over to Jessi to give her a reassuring hug.

NICOLE: Anytime he makes you feel uncomfortable, come to me.

Jessi nods. The family is more subdued as they head out the door. Scene cuts to the high school where the Trager's pull up in Kyle's van.

JOSH [in the front passenger seat]: I still say the only reason coming in your van is your way of showing it off to everyone.

Kyle just smiles at him as they all disembark to head inside. Just as Jessi is about to walk in, she pauses and looks around. Kyle does too. They both see Brian standing by his car waiting until they enter the school.

Steven and Nicole follow their gaze and when they see Brian they step in front of Jessi in a protective manner. Even from this distance they see Brian gives a small smile as if by trying to appear non-threatening they would change their minds about him. But his smile quickly vanishes when he senses someone behind him and turns to see Foss glowering at him with a dark glare, ready to take him out. Kyle hurries over to them.

FOSS: What are you doing here?

BRIAN: I have Nicole's permission.

Kyle reaches them and Foss doesn't' even glance his way but Kyle knows his question is directed at him.

FOSS: Is that true?

KYLE: Yes. As long as he sits in the back.

FOSS: And you chose today to take advantage that Jessi wouldn't say no to you on Grad Day.

BRIAN: Like any parent I want to see my daughter graduate.

FOSS [stares hard at Brian]: Is he telling the truth?

KYLE [sees Carol and Amanda pull up in a cab just as Brian glances at him]: He is, but his motives are still questionable.

FOSS: I knew it. [He steps closer to Brian in a threatening manner. Brian glares back at him].

KYLE [puts a hand on Foss' shoulder]: Not now. [Foss steps back and Kyle gives Brian further instructions]. Wait ten minutes before coming in.

BRIAN: I'll wait, whatever makes Jessi more comfortable.

Foss snorts in disbelief and Brian glares at him all over again.

KYLE [to Foss]: Let's go.

Carol just finishes paying the cab when Kyle and Foss walk by.

KYLE [smiles at Amanda in admiration, she's wearing a blue dress]: You look beautiful.

AMANDA: Thank you.

CAROL [sees Foss]: We meet again.

Foss nods to her.

KYLE [glances at Mrs. Bloom dressed in a smart sophisticated jacket and skirt]: You look very nice as well, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL: Thank you, Kyle. Aren't you sweet? What a coincidence.

KYLE: What is? [He looks around as other students arrive with their parents].

CAROL: Complimenting me when I just gave Amanda permission to join you later in the afternoon before Preston's party.

KYLE: You did? Thank you.

Carol notices Foss turn back to glare at a man across the street. Foss is making sure Brian stays put.

CAROL: Who's that?

FOSS: No one. [Foss looks over Kyle's shoulder and sees Nicole and Steven waiting for them]. We better head in.

Kyle sees his parents are waiting but pauses to hold out his arm for Amanda. She tucks her hand in his arm and waits for Carol to precede them. Foss brings up the rear, glancing back every now and then as a warning to Brian not to get to close.

Steven, Nicole, Josh, Foss and Carol find seats. Before they sit, Foss checks to see how far back Brian is sitting.

FOSS: He's ten rows back.

STEVEN: Good.

CAROL [frowns and turns to Nicole]: Who is that guy he keeps watching?

NICOLE: Jessi's father. It's a long story.

Meanwhile, Kyle, Amanda, Lori and Jessi join the graduating class. They are given gowns to wear and are lined up alphabetically according to their last names.

The ceremony starts first with awards.

HOOPER: The first award goes to none other than our very own news team, Hillary and Evan.

Cheers from everyone as Hillary and Evan head up the stage.

HOOPER [presents first Hillary with a plaque]: For outstanding news reporting, Hillary, I congratulate you and wish you the best.

HILLARY [shakes his hand]: Thank you, Mr. Hooper. [She takes the plaque and pauses as her parents snap pictures].

HOOPER [presents Evan with a plaque]: For outstanding videotaping, Evan, I congratulate you and wish you the best.

EVAN [shakes his hand]: Thank you, Mr. Hooper. [He takes the plaque and pauses as his parents snap pictures].

They leave the stage.

HOOPER: Our next award goes to Lawrence Deichman for best artist and cartoon rendering.

Cheers from everyone as Deichman heads up the stage.

HOOPER [hands Deichman the plaque]: Congratulations, Deichman.

DEICHMAN [takes the plaque and shakes his hand]: Thank you, Mr. Hooper. [He pauses as his parents snap pictures].

He leaves the stage.

HOOPER: Next, a science award goes to Jessi Taylor and for obtaining a high position in a high-ranking science organization.

Jessi smiles over at Kyle and Lori, pleased, then heads up to the stage. They cheer her on.

HOOPER [hands Jessi the plaque]: Congratulations, Jessi. May you continue to be successful in your chosen field.

JESSI [shakes his hand]: Thank you, Mr. Hooper. [She takes the plaque and pauses when she sees Steven and Nicole snap pictures of her but her smile freezes when she sees Brian ready his camera and snaps a picture of her. He smiles at her and nods, ignoring Steven's frown and then heads back. Steven turns back to her to give her a reassuring smile]. Thanks. [She heads back to her chair both pleased with her award but unsure how he feels with Brian there. A part of her wishing he's being the father she wants is pleased he's here but another part distrusts his true motives and tarnishes that pleasure].

HOOPER: Our next award goes to Amanda Bloom for best pianist.

Cheers as Amanda heads up the stage.

HOOPER [hands Amanda a plaque]: Congratulations, Amanda and on winning a scholarship.

AMANDA [takes the plaque and shakes his hand]: Thank you, Mr. Hooper. [She pauses as she sees her mother snap a picture. Nicole is there behind her mom and takes one of her as well. When they're done taking pictures, Amanda heads back to her seat].

HOOPER: Another award goes to singer and song-writer, Lori Trager.

Cheers as Lori heads up the stage.

HOOPER [hands Lori a plaque]: Congratulations, Lori, for making it to the top ten.

LORI [takes the plaque and shakes his hand]: Thank you, Mr. Hooper.

She pauses as Steven and Nicole take pictures of her.

HOOPER: Now, several awards goes to Beachwood's top student, Kyle Trager. Please come on up, Mr. Trager.

Cheers abound as Kyle heads up the stage. Mr. Miller, the math teacher, joins Mr. Hooper and so do two other teachers, a science teacher and a computer science teacher.

MR. MILLER [first to present his award]: For outstanding excellence in mathematics, I present this math award. Kyle, [he hands and shakes Kyle's hand], congratulations. It was a pleasure working with you.

KYLE [takes the award and shakes his hand]: Thank you, Mr. Miller. It was a pleasure working with you as well.

He pauses as Steven and Nicole take pictures of him. They remain as the science teacher presents Kyle with a science award.

SCIENCE TEACHER: Kyle, congratulations, for outstanding excellence in the sciences. [He hands and shakes Kyle's hand].

KYLE [takes the award but carefully holds it and his other award in one hand while he shakes the science teacher's hand]: Thank you.

MR. HOOPER: May we have a volunteer to help hold Kyle's awards? [There are a few chuckles from the students].

ONE STUDENT: Way to go, Kyle!

DECLAN [stands up]: I'll help. [He heads to the stage and takes the two awards and steps to the side as Kyle is presented with another award].

COMPUTER SCIENCE TEACHER: Congratulations, Kyle, for outstanding excellence in computer science. I think you taught me more than I taught you. [He hands Kyle an award and shakes Kyle's hand].

KYLE [smiles at him, takes the award and shakes his hand]: Thank you. [He pauses as Steven and Nicole snap pictures].

MR. HOOPER [steps forward with another, larger award while Declan takes and holds Kyle's third award]: This is for overall performance and excellent work. I was pleased to have you as a student. I also heard and congratulate you on your design being selected and being built for a prestigious design firm. I'd love to be present at your opening ceremony.

KYLE: Thank you, Mr. Hooper. I'd be happy to have you there. [Mr. Hooper hands him his fourth award and they shake hands].

Steven and Nicole snap pictures as students clap their hands and cheer Kyle on. Then Steven motions for Kyle and Declan to stand together to take a picture with an award in each hand. Kyle then has the teachers and Mr. Hooper take pictures with him.

LORI [cups her hands around her mouth before Kyle can leave the stage]: Speech! Speech!

Soon a few other students join in and call out for him to make a speech. Mr. Hooper waves him to the podium as Declan takes the remaining awards from him. Declan then heads back and hands over the awards to Steven, Nicole, and Josh to hold on to before going back to his seat.

KYLE: I'd like to thank my family, without them I wouldn't even be here. To my friends. And special thanks to Mr. Hooper, Mr. Miller, and all my teachers. What I've learned most is summed up by a quote from Albert Einstein: The important thing is not to stop questioning. [He sees the audience isn't as thrilled with Einstein as he is and most look disappointed in his choice]. To all of you here, I wish you the best in your future. [He looks around at the graduating class and quickly thinks of another quote to try and inspire them]. Ah, I think Ralph Waldo Emerson said it best: What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. [He sees this saying is met with more interest]. Good luck to you all.

Everyone claps and cheers as Kyle heads back to his seat.

MR. HOOPER [walks over to the podium]: Thank you, Kyle. And may I now present our student body, who by the way is also named Ralph, to give our commencement speech.

RALPH [walks up to the podium next]: Well, thanks Kyle. How can I top that? The only way how – be myself. So, here goes. Well, we can all finally kick back and relax, because we finally made it to graduation day. All the stressful and tiring all nighters that have tested most of our limits of sanity have finally paid off and they can finally be forgotten. Some of you let it come down to the wire about whether or not you would be walking with all of us, but you all managed to come through in the end. This is a huge accomplishment.

Now like all speeches what better way to start off with a couple of _my_ favorite quotes? [Kyle, watching from his seat, smiles]. This one is from Robert Orben, "A graduation ceremony is an event where the commencement speaker tells hundreds of students dressed in 'identical' caps and gowns that 'individuality' is the key to success." [This generates a few laughs from the audience].

The second quote is from Garry Trudeau, "Commencement speeches were invented largely in the belief that outgoing students should never be released into the world until they have been properly sedated." [Ralph says this with great exaggeration and gives a brief snoring sound].

Which I'm sure you soon will be by the time I finish my speech. [More laughter from audience].

But seriously, today marks the end of an era. Woo-hoo! [Ralph raises his arm in victory which earns him a few more laughs]. Okay, this time I will be serious. [He clears his throat]. As you sit here in utter boredom or nervously wait on what new adventure tomorrow will bring, it is important that you share a moment to reflect and appreciate the enormity of your fine accomplishment. For today's graduation marks not only your passage from the halls of Beachwood High School, but it is also a declaration of your commitment and effort.

Will you be successful? Will you be unsuccessful? Either way, the success I'm speaking of has nothing to do with monetary gains but is measured solely by happiness. Are you truly happy? I know I'm pretty happy right now. [A few small laughs]. But will you be five or ten years down the road? Begin planning for your future tonight, set goals. Goals that will bring you happiness. Fulfill your dreams. If you don't like the path your life has taken thus far, if it doesn't make you happy, re-route yourself, blaze your own trail. I know I plan to. [He smiles and makes a sweeping motion of his hand]. I can see it now, Ralph the speech maker. [A few encouraging cheers]. Thank you.

Remember, graduation is really only the beginning of the rest of your life. You have reached a turning point. Whether this will the end of your formal education and move out into the work force or simply be a step in the process of your continuing education, or whatever avenue you choose to pursue, there will be rewards to gain, challenges to face, and opportunities to encounter. You are the future of this country and this world. Seek to develop ideas, goals, and aspirations to sustain your place in society and the world. For the lessons you have learned thus far and continue to learn, they will be the foundations for your future.

Mark today as the beginning of the rest of our lives, graduates! Grasp it firmly and head down a path leading to eternal success, which I repeat is measured by your happiness. For no matter what tomorrow brings, be it the simplest path or a road wrought with twists and turns, today you share an achievement.

Parents, [he addresses the whole gym], teachers, [he turns around to address the teachers sitting behind him], and friends, [he looks into the audience at a few of his friends], thank you for helping me, oops, I mean, us, [a few chuckles], to come this far. All of us appreciate the love and support immensely.

[He spreads out his arms and looks down at the graduating class sitting in front of him]. Class of 2010, congratulations! [He takes off his cap and swings it in the air as a sign for all the graduating students to cheer and take off their caps to swing it in the air].

Scene cuts to outside in the front of the school where a group picture of the whole graduating class is taken, holding up their diplomas. Each family take turns snapping pictures for themselves. Soon the students break apart and families are taking individual pictures of their children. Carol takes pictures of Amanda as she holds up her diploma and award.

CAROL: I'm so proud of you, sweetie. [They hug].

Off to the side, Kyle holds up his diploma as the Trager family snaps a few pictures of him. He has stored his awards safely in his van but only after more pictures had been taken of him trying to hold them all up.

JOSH: Great speech, Kyle. [He gives him the thumb's up].

Then it's Lori's turn. She holds up both her diploma and award.

NICOLE [turns and sees Declan hovering nearby]: You too. I want a picture of you.

She snaps one of him. He stands next to Kyle after his picture is taken.

When it's Jessi's turn to hold up her diploma, she looks over to see Brian standing far off in the back. She sees him make eye contact with her and focuses on overhearing him when she sees his lips move.

BRIAN [mouths the words]: You look beautiful, just like your mom. I'm proud of you, Jessi.

She's both flustered by the compliment and suspicious of it. When Kyle notices and feels her unease, he looks over to see Brian. Nicole and Steven turn to look over at him too. When Brian notices their narrow 'protect Jessi' gaze on him, he leaves. He almost bumps into Foss who stands behind him with arms crossed, glaring at him.

BRIAN: Don't worry. I'm leaving now.

FOSS: Good.

NICOLE [goes over to Jessi and rubs her shoulder, watching as Brian leaves]: How are you feeling?

JESSI: Fine, I guess. I'm not sure. A small part of me is glad, but the rest of me is scared.

NICOLE: That's normal, and perfectly all right. We're here for you.

JESSI: Why is he back?

NICOLE: I don't know, [she continues go rub Jessi's shoulder in a soothing manner].

Foss watches as Brian leaves before heading over to say a final word to the Tragers before he leaves.

JESSI: I don't know if I should be glad my father's here. Mostly I'm upset.

DECLAN: He may suck as a dad, but at least he came. Mine didn't.

JOSH: I'm sorry, man. [Looks bummed for him and makes him doubly glad for having a dad like Steven].

When Jessi puts a comforting hand on Declan's arm he shakes his head, to full of anger to accept comfort and walks away from them all. Jessi tucks her hand back and, even though she can sense his pain, his slight rejection still hurt.

Kyle has a frown of concern for his friend and is about to follow.

FOSS [stops him]: Let me.

Foss follows Declan to his car and Declan turns to glare at him.

DECLAN: What do you want?

FOSS: You're careless and reckless. Undisciplined.

DECLAN: Thank, that's just what I need to hear right now. Unbelievable. [He opens his car door].

FOSS: Actually, you remind me of myself at your age.

DECLAN [pauses]: Get out. [He says it in a way that means he can't believe it. Foss nods]. You? Reckless?

FOSS: I gave my commanding officer a hard time. When I was in the field and was almost killed, only then did I finally learn and appreciate what he taught me. [He glances away]. My father never came to my graduation either. Another thing we have in common. And maybe why I've been so hard on you. You remind me too much of myself. [Declan stares at him in surprise]. And you're a good and loyal friend. The best. There are people here who are proud of you. [He walks off leaving Declan to stare after him in wonder. Foss didn't mean he was proud of him, did it?].

Declan glances over to see Kyle with a concerned expression on his face and signals a wave back he'll see him later. Kyle signals back but turns when he hears Carol call for another cab.

KYLE: I can drive you back home or wherever you want to go.

CAROL: Thank you for the offer, Kyle, but we're going to a restaurant. You'll get to spend time with Amanda later.

KYLE: Later, then. Have a great lunch.

AMANDA: Later.

They move off to wait for their ride.

Scene cuts to the Trager house where Kyle pulls into the driveway. They all get out loaded with cameras and awards.

NICOLE: I'm so proud of you all. I can't wait to frame pictures of you.

STEVEN [as they enter the house and sets the camera equipment just inside the living room]: What would everyone like? Pizza? Chinese?

JOSH: Pizza. [He sets a couple of Kyle's awards down on the dining room table].

LORI: Chinese. [She sets her award down on the dining room table].

JESSI: Spaghetti with mushrooms? [She holds on to her award, planning on taking it to her room].

STEVEN: Coming right up.

JOSH: Wait. You're going to order what each of us wants?

STEVEN: Why not? It's graduation day. Whatever our graduates desire.

NICOLE: Its too bad Foss didn't want to join us for lunch. I said he was more than welcome.

KYLE: I think being around us made him remember his own family.

NICOLE: Oh, I see.

Kyle smiles at her and signals Josh to bring the rest of his awards by nodding towards his room. Josh picks up the awards he just set down.

STEVEN: Kyle, what would you like?

KYLE: Actually, if you don't mind, I'll make my own lunch.

STEVEN: All you had this morning was fruit.

LORI: A lot of fruit. How much fruit did you put in your smoothie?

KYLE: This time I'll make a green smoothie for lunch. [He smiles at them and heads to his room. Josh follows].

LORI: He's sure into his unique diet thing.

NICOLE: As long as he gets enough to eat that's all that matters.

STEVEN: Well, where do you want to hang your award, Lori? Here in the hall or in your room?

LORI: I think here in the hall for all to see and admire but I'll keep and hang my diploma in my room.

STEVEN: What about you, Jessi?

JESSI: Um, you want mine in your hall?

STEVEN: It's your hall, too.

She glances at Lori.

LORI: Go for it.

JESSI: Okay. I'll do the same. My award here in the hall and my diploma in my room. [Lori smiles at her].

STEVEN: Okay. I'll get the hammer and nails.

Nicole begins ordering the food.

Just as Steven leaves to get the hammer and nails, Josh comes out of Kyle's room and heads to his room to change out of his suit. Soon, Kyle enters the kitchen having changed into jeans and a navy blue top. He starts making his lunch, taking out salad fixings and putting them into a blender. Nicole hangs up from placing the last order. Lori and Jessi are sitting at the kitchen table, each admiring their awards and diplomas.

LORI: I need a frame for my diploma.

JESSI: I'll make us both frames.

LORI: Thanks.

KYLE [to Nicole while Jessi and Lori talk]: While we wait for the food to arrive, I'll load today's pictures into the computer and print some off.

NICOLE: You're raring to go. You just got your strength back. Try not to overdo it.

KYLE: I won't.

NICOLCE: There's always tomorrow. [Steven comes back with a hammer looking at the hall wall to figure out where to hang a couple of awards].

KYLE: I work a full day tomorrow. I start construction on the McNally project. [He takes out some vegetables and pops them into the blender].

STEVEN [overhears and pokes his head inside the kitchen]: That starts already?

KYLE: Yeah, I'll also be helping Jessi at Latnok to work on a security program. I'll be busy.

NICOLE: Well, it's a good thing your curfew is midnight.

LORI [looks up from her diploma]: Midnight?

NICOLE: Would you like it to be eleven?

LORI: Midnight's fine.

KYLE: Thank you. [He smiles his thanks to Nicole then turns on the blender to blend his smoothie, the family watching on].

LORI: How is that diet working for you?

KYLE: I feel stronger than ever.

JESSI: Like Bruce Lee. He was into the same diet Kyle's following.

LORI: Really?

JESSI: Of course he wasn't as strong as Kyle and me.

Kyle drinks down his smoothie.

LORI: Yeah, no one's stronger than you two.

Jessi just smiles then, as Kyle heads to the living room to load pictures on the computer, calls out to him.

JESSI: Can I help?

KYLE: Sure. [She follows him into the living room].

Cut to later when it's almost time to leave for the party. Amanda is over and everyone is in high spirits, laughing and talking. Kyle has his laptop out on the kitchen table and is showing them all the pictures that were taken at the ceremony. The doorbell rings and Josh opens the door to see Mark there.

JOSH: Hey, Mark. Come on in. Lori's in the kitchen.

MARK [comes in]: Thanks.

Bu Lori comes out in the hall to greet him and kisses him on the cheek.

LORI: Want to see pictures of me getting my diploma?

MARK: I'd love to.

LORI: But first you have to see my award.

She shows him the award for best singer and song-writer. Josh has re-entered the kitchen by this time.

MARK: Congratulations, Lori.

LORI: Thanks to you. I couldn't have made that song without you.

This time their shared kiss is longer before she guides him over to the table. Kyle starts the sequence of pictures from the beginning. Then he guides Amanda by the hand into his room.

AMANDA [once inside his room]: Are we allowed? [She remembers he's still grounded].

KYLE: Just for a moment. [He goes over to his desk, picks up a disk, places it in a plastic holder and puts it into a brown bubble-wrapped envelope]. Here, a present for you and your mom, something for her to watch when she goes back to New York. [He hands it to her]. Steven had Foss video-tape the whole ceremony while he could take pictures.

Instead of taking it right away she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him full on the lips. He returns her kiss. Their kiss deepens and he feels his heart and hers quicken in response. But with the door open and the risk of being caught makes them ease back.

AMANDA: Thank you.

KYLE: You're welcome.

AMANDA [caresses his cheek]. You worry me. [He kisses the palm of her hand]. When you phased, you almost died.

KYLE: You helped, a lot, by being here for me.

But she still looks worried and hugs him close. He hugs back just as close before drawing away.

KYLE: We better get back out there.

AMANDA: Right. [But she doesn't move, loving the feel of his arms around her].

It's only when he sighs and lays his forehead on hers does she sigh along with him before finally stepping away from him. She takes the disk he'd been holding in his hand.

KYLE: How was your lunch?

AMANDA: It was great. Mom took me to an Italian cuisine. I had lasagna. She told me how well she's been heading the marketing division for the company. If all continues to go well she won't have to stay out there for the full two years.

KYLE: That's great.

AMANDA: I didn't realize how much I missed her until she wasn't around. Despite our differences, I—well, it's been more lonely than I thought it would be. If it weren't for you and your family…

KYLE [wraps his arm around her]: You managed. And you're never alone. We have each other.

AMANDA [can't help adore him and smiles at him]: Yes, we do.

He takes her hand and leads her back to the kitchen, feeling happy and content and looking forward to going out together, even if it's on a double date with Lori and Mark.

KYLE [narrative]: Nicole was right; graduation was a turning point, with new opportunities lying ahead of me.

As Kyle and Amanda enter the kitchen, Jessi's cell phone rings.

JESSI [she glances over at Nicole, remembering her rule]: It's Nate. [She answers it]. Hello?

NATE's voice: I hate to bother you boss, [suddenly she senses something isn't right, he's too serious, he never calls her boss unless it's work related], but there's a delivery guy here who needs your signature. He won't accept mine.

JESSI: What's he delivering? Nothing was scheduled for today.

Cut to Nate at Latnok. He's in the office on the phone with Jessi and a delivery guy is standing next to him carrying a bio-freezer container along with an envelope.

NATE: Nothing was. The package was for Cassidy.

JESSI [cut to her as she suddenly tenses on the alert and glances at Kyle who picks up on her feelings]: Cassidy?

Kyle stiffens and starts to listen in on her conversation with Nate. Lori pauses flipping through photos on the laptop. Even Mark looks up on hearing Cassidy's name. Nicole and Steven suddenly look worried and concerned. Amanda's grip tightens on Kyle's hand in response.

JESSI: What's in this package?

NATE's voice: I don't know. He won't let me have it without Cassidy's signature. I told him Cassidy was dead, but the guy's ready to leave and take the package with him. I thought it best you might want to take a look at what's in there. I'm having him wait until you come.

JESSI: You thought right. I'm on my way. [She clicks off and stares at Kyle]. Do you want to come with me?

KYLE: Yes.

NICOLE: What is it? What's going on?

JESSI: A package arrived, something Cassidy must have ordered a while ago. Why it's this late, I don't know.

STEVEN: Do you want me to go with you?

JESSI: It could just be a backlog of supplies.

STEVEN: Phone us the moment you get there and let us know if it's anything serious or not.

JESSI: I will.

LORI: Can Mark and I go with you?

JESSI: Sure.

KYLE [glances at Amanda]: Do you want to go—

AMANDA [cuts him off]: Yes!

KYLE: We'll take my van.

They pile into his van. But before Kyle starts the van he thinks for a moment and pulls out his cell.

KYLE: Declan?

DECLAN's voice: Yeah, what's up?

KYLE: Where are you?

DECLAN's voice: Picking up Jackie. [Kyle hears a brief sound of kissing]. We were about to leave for Preston's place.

KYLE: Sorry to interrupt but could you and Jackie head over to Latnok? A package from Cassidy was delivered there. I'm leaving now.

DECLAN [cut to him as he pulls away from Jackie, his voice and manner turning serious]: I'll meet you there. [He hangs up].

JACKIE: What's wrong?

DECLAN: Kyle needs me to meet him over at Latnok. Come on. [He takes her hand].

JACKIE: Wait a minute. [She lets go of his hand]. Did he say what it's about?

DECLAN: Some package from Cassidy is there.

JACKIE: From Cassidy? What's in it?

DECLAN: I have no idea.

JACKIE: What about Jessi? Will she be there?

DECLAN: Don't know.

JACKIE [sighs and grabs her sweater and purse and follows him out]: You're not one for asking questions, are you?

DECLAN: Nope. I'm all for charging in.

JACKIE: I noticed. [She gives him a flirtatious smile and they head towards the elevator].

Jackie's dorm room isn't that far from Latnok so they arrive long before Kyle does. He and Jackie see Nate with some delivery guy.

NATE: What are you doing here?

DECLAN: Kyle asked me to come.

Nate just grunts.

DELIVERY GUY: How much longer?

NATE: As long as it takes for the boss to arrive.

Moments later, Kyle, Jessi and the rest enter Latnok.

KYLE [nods to Declan]: Thanks for coming.

Declan nods back.

JESSI [walks over to the delivery guy]: I'm Jessi Taylor, the manager. [She sees the package and frowns at it].

DELIVERY GUY: Great, I still need some verification though.

JESSI: It's in my office. [She leads him to her office and pulls out a file from a filing cabinet and shows him a death certificate on Cassidy and her identification naming her as the new manager].

DELIVERY GUY: Can I have a copy? My company will need it for their records.

Jessi makes a copy and gives it to him. Only then does he hand over the package and a pad for her to sign. He takes the pad with her signature on it and is ready to leave.

JESSI: Wait. [She tears open and looks inside the envelope, pulls out some papers and quickly reads them over, her eyes widen slightly in alarm].

DELIVERY GUY: Look, I have your signature now, that's all I need.

JESSI [telepaths urgently to Kyle]: _Kyle! Get in here! Bring Amanda._

Cut to Kyle where he waits with everyone in the main work area when he suddenly receives Jessi's message. He looks at Amanda and she looks at him, a silent question in her eyes.

KYLE: I have to ask Jessi something. Come with me? [He telepaths back to Jessi as he hurriedly leads Amanda with him]. _I'm on my way!_

When he enters Jessi's office she looks over at him with great sadness and hands him the envelope.

JESSI [to Kyle]: I'm sorry. [She turns to the delivery guy]. You, come with me.

DELIVERY GUY: About time.

But when she leads him out in the main area she pauses.

JESSI: Nate, don't let him leave. [Nate moves in front of the guy].

DELIVERY GUY [gets angry]: Now wait a minute, you can't hold me here.

JESSI [to Nate]: Call security. [Nate pulls out his cell and calls for security].

DELIVERY GUY [glares over at Jessi]: Hey, I've done nothing wrong. What's the deal here?

JESSI: That package? It belongs to Kyle, not Cassidy. Cassidy stole something from him. That makes you and your company liable.

DELIVERY GUY: Hey, we didn't steal anything.

JESSI: Your company was handling stolen property. Someone there knew it. And if Kyle comes out and decides to press charges I'll make sure you, and your company, are held accountable.

LORI: Oh, God. What did Cassidy take this time? [Concern for Kyle makes her glance towards the office where Kyle went in].

JESSI [glances at her]: I'm sorry, Lori, I'm not at liberty to say, that's for Kyle to tell us.

Cut back to Kyle in Jessi's office. He takes out and starts reading the papers from inside the envelope.

Amanda watches him closely as he reads.

Shock, sadness, anger and even more sadness cross over his features as he looks from the container and back to the papers.

She looks back and forth with him until he looks at her and her heart almost breaks when she sees how anguished his expression looks.

AMANDA [cups his face]: Oh, God, Kyle. What is it? [Her hands slip as he turns to stare at the container, she turns to look at it too]. What's inside?

KYLE: DNA.

AMANDA [a cold feeling comes over her]: Whose?

KYLE [swallows]: Ours.

AMANDA: How? When? [She suddenly realizes when].

KYLE / AMANDA [say together]: Prom night.

AMANDA: He's dead and buried and yet he's still interfering with our lives.

KYLE: His DNA was in there, too.

AMANDA: What could he possibly want with our DNA?

KYLE: He created a viable embryo.

AMANDA: What? Do you mean…you mean there's a…an embryo…a live…a baby?

KYLE: Yes.

AMANDA: We have a baby?

KYLE [face fills with sadness]: No. Our DNA didn't take.

AMANDA: Wait a minute…I don't…[she stares at him in horror, suddenly understanding his look of anguish].

KYLE: He used his DNA.

AMANDA: What? No, no. [She starts shaking her head at him and puts a hand over her mouth as if ready to throw up]. Not his!

Cut briefly to outside the office as they hear Amanda yell.

AMANDA's voice: No! [Then a second later they hear her again]. Not his!

Jessi closes her eyes and tries to hold back tears. Despite their differences she felt great sympathy with Amanda right now, she read the report and who's DNA it took to create the embryo. She feels Kyle's pain cut through her sharply.

Cut back to inside the office. Amanda is sitting in a chair Kyle pulled out for her. He's kneeling beside her, holding on to her hands.

AMANDA: No, it can't be. [Her pleading gaze makes his heart break even more]. It's a mistake. [He can only shake his head]. It has to be. [She insists]. It…[she takes a deep breath]…it has to be. [He glances away from her and at the container instead. She can hardly bear to look at it]. Get rid of it! Get rid of his DNA. I don't want anything to do with…with…any of his DNA next to mine.

KYLE [stares at her in shock]: Destroy it?

AMANDA: Yes!

KYLE: But it's a viable embryo, life. I can't…

He can't be the kind of guy to take away her pain but when she puts her hands over her mouth and realizes the full implication and meaning behind her words he realizes she is in just as much shock as he is. She didn't mean for him literally to take a life. She's just as against it as he is. But the thought of the embryo having both hers and Cassidy's DNA is too much to take.

He grabs the wastebasket for her just in time.

Cut to outside the main area where the delivery guy is shuffling his feet, glaring at the security guard watching over him.

DELIVERY GUY: How much longer?

JESSI: As long as it takes.

Just then Kyle comes out his gaze seeks out and focuses on the delivery guy.

KYLE: You can leave.

DELIVERY GUY: Finally. [But the security guard stops him at a sign from Jessi].

JESSI: You don't want to press charges?

KYLE: No. There'd be no point.

Kyle heads back to the office and Jessi nods to the guard to escort the delivery guy out. They leave.

LORI [calls out]: Kyle? What's wrong?

KYLE [pauses next to her]: I need to get back to Amanda. Cassidy…he took our DNA.

LORI: Oh, no. [Mark lays a supporting hand on her shoulder].

JACKIE: Why?

KYLE: I-I have to get back. [He turns away and walks back to the office].

LORI: Wait…what would he want with your DNA?

But she gets no answer and looks to Jessi who just turns aside, biting her lip.

Kyle feels his eyes burn with unshed tears. He knows why his DNA didn't take and can hardly bear the truth himself. He can never have children. Never. So this is the flaw in being a direct clone of Adam.

KYLE [narrative]: Amanda was right. Though dead, Cassidy managed to leave his own legacy behind, a legacy of pain.

Kyle enters the office and sees Amanda has cleaned up.

KYLE: I could have done that for you.

AMANDA [looks over at him with tears in her eyes]: Just hold me.

Kyle comes over and holds her.

Despite the pain she's in, Amanda knows he's in as much pain as she is and holds him close. His grip tightens, and with unspoken words, she knows he's holding on to her for much needed support as well.

AMANDA: Did you tell everyone?

KYLE: Not yet. I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know. Do you want to tell them?

AMANDA: No, yes, oh I don't know. [She holds on to him]. Do you want to tell them?

KYLE: They already know he took our DNA, I'll tell them about the embryo.

AMANDA: I'm so angry and…repulsed. [She puts a hand back over her mouth and takes deep breaths to regain control]. How do you feel…about it?

KYLE [he's angry for Cassidy having hurt Amanda once again, saddened he can't have children and a whole host of feelings churning inside him]: Numb. [She holds him closer as he holds on to her].

They finally come out and Lori gives Amanda a hug.

AMANDA [has a handful of tissue to dab her eyes with, they're all red and blotchy]: Thanks. [She looks to Kyle and he wraps an arm around her shoulder].

LORI: What's happened? All we know is that Cassidy took your DNA.

AMANDA [takes a deep breath]: It wasn't just mine or Kyle's DNA but his own DNA.

LORI: His DNA? His? I don't get it.

AMANDA: Together with…[she chokes], with mine. (Kyle gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze].

JACKIE [gasps and puts a hand over her mouth]: He combined them?

Amanda glances at Kyle unable to continue.

KYLE: He created a viable embryo using Amanda's and his DNA.

LORI [stares at her in horror]: I'm so sorry, Amanda. How awful! That…bastard! [Mark squeezes his hand on Lori's shoulder to let her know he's there for her. Lori turns and holds on to him for support].

AMANDA [shakes her head]: Why didn't ours take? [Kyle doesn't answer which only leaves her to conclude the wrong answer]. He wanted his own, someone just like him, only smarter and just as…as twisted. [She twists her Kleenex until it's nothing but a clump of strips].

Nate shakes his head, feeling sorry for them all yet it was just what he'd expect from a guy like Cassidy.

DECLAN: I'm sorry, man.

MARK: Me, too.

JACKIE: That is twisted. I'm so sorry. [She comes over and gives Amanda a hug, then Kyle]. For both of you.

Kyle nods at them and goes back to wrapping an arm around Amanda.

AMANDA: Thanks. [She suddenly starts to feel cold and Kyle holds her closer feeling her shiver].

Jessi cell phone rings and she sees it's Nicole.

JESSI: It's Nicole. [Kyle just looks at her]. I'll let her know what's happened. [He nods]. Nicole?

NICOLE's voice: Jessi, I was getting worried. What's going on?

JESSI: What I have to tell you will worry you more.

Cut to Nicole as she glances with worry at Steven. He leans over to listen in on the conversation with her.

JESSI [cut back to her]: Cassidy took his own DNA and Amanda's DNA and created a viable embryo. Kyle is going to keep it in storage until he can figure out what to do with it.

NICOLE's voice [sounds shocked]: Cassidy's and Amanda's? An embryo?

JESSI: Unfortunately.

STEVEN's voice: My God.

NICOLE's voice: What of Kyle? I thought Latnok wanted his DNA…not that would have been any better but, Cassidy's?

JESSI: He had his own plans. The horrifying thing is it will look like him. I think Kyle should destroy it. Anything of Cassidy's wouldn't be worth keeping.

NICOLE's voice: I…oh, Jessi, that wouldn't right.

JESSI: Neither was it right for Cassidy to create it in the first place.

NICOLE [cut to her as she rubs a hand over her forehead feeling a headache coming on]: Still…is Kyle there?

JESSI's voice: He's with Amanda.

Steven and Nicole just stare helplessly at each other.

NICOLE: Well, if he can or when he can, have him call us. Maybe it would be best if you came home.

JESSI [cut back to her]: I'll let him know. [She turns to face Kyle and clicks off]. Nicole thought it best for you to come home now.

KYLE [glances at Amanda]: Do you want to go home?

AMANDA: No! Yes. No. [She looks helpless and indecisive for a moment]. I don't want to think…I'd rather go on to the party. Unless you'd rather…

KYLE: No. I'd rather go too.

LORI [looks from one to the other]: Are you sure?

Kyle nods and pulls out his cell to call Nicole.

KYLE: Hey, it's me.

NICOLE's voice: Oh, Kyle. How's Amanda doing?

KYLE: Uh, we'd like to go to the party still. You know, to take our minds off…we need the break. If that's all right with you and Steven?

NICOLE's voice: Sure. It's just that…well, we'll be here if you need us.

KYLE: Thanks, Nicole.

They all head for Jeff Preston's party though none of them feels in a partying mood.

_Part 3 – Preston's Party_

KYLE [narrative as he arrives at Jeff Preston's party and is thankful for the loud fast playing music]: In one short moment, a piece of my life was taken away. An opportunity for the future to have a family was gone. All I felt inside was numb.

He nods hi to other students as he leads Amanda over to where others are dancing and takes her in his arms, uncaring if the music is too fast to dance to. Most other couples are locked in each other's arms so they easily blend in.

HILLARY [comes over to Lori]: Hey, you guys. [Declan nods hi to her as he leads Jackie on to the dance floor]. You're late. Hey, Mark.

MARK: Hey.

LORI: Yeah, we just had to make a pit stop somewhere.

HILLARY [looks over at Kyle and Amanda dancing very closely]: They're not wasting any time.

LORI: Ha, yeah. Well, we're here to have fun.

Behind her Jessi is looking around. Jessi feels uncomfortable being surrounded with so many of the same high school students until a guy comes up to her.

GUY: Would you like to dance, Jessi?

JESSI: You want to dance with me?

LORI [turns and nudges her]: Go on, have fun. [To the guy]. She'd love to.

GUY: Great!

JESSI: But aren't we supposed to be watching them? [She points to Kyle and Amanda].

LORI: Sure we are, what better way than out on the dance floor? [She takes Mark's hand and leads him over to the dance floor].

Jessi follows the guy to the dance floor as well and starts dancing. She soon has lots of guys asking her to dance and it seems everyone is welcome, as if all the certain classes or cliques separating the students throughout the school year didn't exist. She even sees Hillary dance with Deichman and a few others she normally would never have danced with.

Kyle and Amanda barely leave each other's arms as they keep dancing through one song to the next.

Lori joins Hillary over by the bar, ready for a drink. Jeff Preston winks at them, looks around and pulls out a couple of cans of beer.

HILLARY: A man after my own heart. [She takes a welcome drink to ease her thirst]. So, where's the security?

JEFF: That was just a ruse to reassure your parents to get everyone to come. It's just my parents chaperoning. They're easy to dodge.

HILLARY: Clever boy.

Just then Amanda joins them.

HILLARY: Hey, there. Where's your other half?

AMANDA: He said he wanted to talk with Declan.

HILLARY: Naturally.

JEFF: Would you like a drink?

HILLARY: She doesn't drink, sweetpea.

AMANDA: Sure, I'll try one.

Jeff Preston looks around for another beer, sees a bottle instead of a can.

JEFF: You're in luck. One of the grad students came through with an extra supply. [He hands her a tall bottle of beer].

Lori and Hillary look on, Hillary is the most surprised but Lori can guess the reason behind Amanda's sudden need for a drink, it was to take her mind off the fact that Cassidy created a baby using her DNA. Lori would want more than just one drink.

Amanda takes a big swig then shudders at the taste.

HILLARY [stares in shock]: Okay, what's going on? Something isn't right with this picture.

AMANDA: How do you guys stand this stuff?

LORI: It's an acquired taste.

AMANDA [takes another drink]: I'll say. [She shudders again].

HILLARY: You don't drink.

AMANDA: There's a first time for everything.

HILLARY [waves Jeff Preston away]: We'll call you if we need more.

He sees there aren't any more cans or bottles of beer and goes off in search of another supply of liquor hidden away somewhere on the premises.

LORI [leans in to whisper to her]: That won't help.

AMANDA: I know. [She looks sad then mad then sad again and clenches the bottle ready to drink some more]. It's only temporary, just for tonight. [She takes another drink]. Then again, [she shudders at the taste of it], how fast did you get accustomed to the taste?

LORI: I kind of liked it the first time around, actually.

AMANDA: Really? [She starts downing the whole bottle then really shudders after she finishes it]. Nope, I can honestly say I don't like beer. [She suddenly burps and puts a hand over her mouth then starts to giggle].

Lori giggles with her but looks around for Kyle.

LORI: I think that's enough drinking for you. [She turns to Hillary]. Go find some water for her.

HILLARY: Sure. But one thing, am I ever going to find out what's going on? [Lori tries to look innocent and Amanda only answers her with a burp before she starts giggling again]. That's what I thought. When you're ready.

AMANDA [to Lori after Hillary leaves to find some water]: I hate keeping her in the dark. She's been such a good friend, you know, since what's his name.

LORI: Since Charlie.

AMANDA [puts a finger to her lip]: Shh! He's not even worth mentioning. [She looks around the bar]. What other drinks have you tried, ones that are more tasty?

LORI [takes her by the arm and leads her away]: Trust me, you don't want to find out.

Scene cuts to Jessi and Kyle. They are standing out on the patio for some fresh air. Kyle was on his way to see Declan but when he noticed Jessi out on the patio he paused to have a word with her.

KYLE: Tired of dancing already?

JESSI: I just needed some air.

KYLE: It's cooler out here. [He looks around the Preston's yard and the pool. It brought back memories of the first time he attended Preston's party. The day he painted a picture for Amanda. The day she introduced Charlie to him as her boyfriend. How far they'd come].

JESSI [glances at him and whispers]: You haven't told them the rest.

KYLE [her comment brings him back to the present, back to the pain of knowing he's sterile and lowers his voice]: It wasn't the right time. When the shock of Cassidy producing an embryo is over, then I'll let everyone know.

JESSI: I'm sorry. [She surprises him with a hug and he hugs her back, for right now only she knows his additional pain].

KYLE: Thanks, Jessi. [He whispers].

JESSI [pats him on the back giving comfort]: Anytime.

He nods, grateful for her support and pulls away, turning to look at the night sky.

JESSI [looks at the sky with him]: That would be something to be out there, it'd be a great place to get away from it all.

KYLE: I prefer to have my feet on the ground.

JESSI: Liar.

KYLE [smiles]: Maybe once, just to see what it would be like.

JESSI: I knew it.

He closes his eyes and starts imagining himself out among the stars. She watches him for a second and does the same. For one brief moment they mentally connect and see themselves floating higher and higher. But the sudden physical sensation of his feet starting to lift alerts him to the present and he opens his eyes. He grabs Jessi's hand and stops them from lifting. That was too close.

KYLE: I don't think this is the time or the place to start imagining.

JESSI: Well, maybe some other time you can take me to the stars.

He looks around to make sure no one had seen them lift and turns to find Amanda has joined them. Jessi turns as well and sees Amanda there.

JESSI: Or not.

AMANDA [suddenly turns uncharacteristically angry with them, raising her voice]: I knew it! I knew there was something more between you two. More than just "friendship." [She heads back inside uncaring of the students who overheard her].

The students who overheard start whispering about them but Jessi ignores them.

JESSI: That was weird. [She lowers her voice]. Her heart rate's accelerated and her face was flushed and sweaty. I think she's drunk.

KYLE [frowns in concern, he noticed Amanda's heart rate had increased as well]: She doesn't drink. [He rushes inside to look for Amanda and sees her duck into a washroom].

While he waits for her, Declan comes up to him. He has a bottle of water in his hands.

KYLE: You're drinking water?

DECLAN: Nah, this is for Amanda. Hillary said Amanda needed it but couldn't find her.

KYLE: I think she does. I think Amanda drunk something other than water.

DECLAN [hands him the bottle of water]: I don't blame her. I wouldn't blame you as well. Man, what Cassidy did just blows. [He opens his jacket and Kyle sees the hidden can of beer tucked inside a pocket]. Want a beer? [Kyle shakes his head and Declan takes a quick sip of beer before closing his jacket]. So, how long can DNA be frozen for?

KYLE: Ten years.

DECLAN: At least you'll have time to think about what to do about it.

KYLE: I have been thinking about it.

DECLAN: And?

KYLE: I first thought of giving the embryo to Grace. [Declan raises an eyebrow]. You know, to make up for Cassidy's death. But she'd only destroy it. I thought of having a surrogate bring the baby to term then give the baby over to Grace, but what if she'd treat the baby they way she treated Cassidy?

DECLAN: The chances sound like she probably would.

KYLE: Exactly. I used my cell to google other alternatives. There are people who want to buy and 'adopt' frozen embryos.

DECLAN: Really? Well, that would certainly solve your problem.

KYLE: Yeah, it would.

DECLAN [studies him as Kyle struggles emotionally to cope with what happened]: It sucks, man. Just sucks.

Jeff Preston chooses that moment to come up to them and pull out one can and one bottle of beer from behind his back.

JEFF [sees they have no drink in their hands]: I found a couple more. Want one?

Declan open his jacket and Jeff sees a can hidden inside.

DECLAN: I already have one.

JEFF: Want another?

DECLAN: Nah, I'm driving. One is my limit.

JEFF [looks at Kyle]: How about you?

KYLE [holds up his water bottle]: I'll stick with water.

JEFF [suddenly sees his parents]: Oh man, I'm screwed. Can you hide these? [He shoves the two beers at Declan who takes and hides them beneath his jacket]. I owe you one.

DECLAN: Yeah, you do.

Jeff quickly moves off to clap a hand over another friend's back, making sure his parents see he isn't carrying any liquor or handing any out.

DECLAN: Come on, I need to get rid of these.

Kyle senses Amanda is far from ready to come out and follows Declan into another bathroom.

DECLAN: Can you hang on to one? [He hands Kyle the bottle while he takes the can and crouches down by the toilet].

KYLE [sets his water on the sink and uncaps the bottle then sees Declan hide the can of beer behind the toilet]: I thought you were going to flush them.

DECLAN: What, and waste a good beer? [He sees Kyle has opened the bottle and grins]. I guess you'll have to drink that now.

Kyle looks at his bottle in dismay. He remembers what happened the last time he got drunk.

DECLAN [remembers that one time too]: It's only one beer. What could it hurt? It won't take your pain away but maybe it will help take the edge off. [Kyle hesitates]. Your choice. [He quickly drinks the rest of his beer and hides the empty can next to the other can he hid and leaves Kyle to debate on whether or not he should drink the beer he's holding].

That's when Kyle notices a shift in the air, a further shift in Amanda's emotions, like she was no longer angry. In fact, she seemed to be feeling happier. Did she take another drink?

KYLE [narrative]: Ever since Amanda and I found out about the embryo, I could feel her pain along with my own. If she had taken a drink it seemed to also have taken the edge off her pain. [He looks at the beer in his hand]. Like Declan suggested perhaps the effects of the beer would do the same for me. It was only one beer. One bottle wouldn't hurt or make me drunk, a state I vowed never to be in again.

He drinks the beer, downing it in one long swig. He caps it then hides the bottle with the other two. When he stands up, he suddenly sways and feels sweat dot his brow. He wipes the sweat off and looks at the sweat.

KYLE [out loud]: Oh, no. [Narrative]. The beer was laced with a drug.

He walks out of the bathroom to seek Amanda, honing in on her heartbeat. He sees Lori is with Amanda.

LORI [sees him]: There you are. I found her.

Amanda gives a loud hiccup and puts a hand over her mouth.

AMANDA [voice muffled]: Oops. Excuse me.

Kyle looks at her and can smell the beer on her breath then glances at Lori, trying to focus. It was getting very warm in the crowded room.

LORI: She only had the one, I swear.

KYLE: Was it a can or a bottle?

LORI: Ah, a can, no wait, a bottle. Why? What's the difference?

Hillary comes over to them with a couple bottles of water. Kyle doesn't trust any bottle now.

KYLE: I'll take her.

AMANDA [steps closer to him and wraps her arms around him]: Take me where? Somewhere alone I hope. Just me and you. No Jessi. [She emphasizes the name].

HILLARY [watches them]: Wow, this is turning out to be some graduation.

AMANDA: I hope so, too. [She kisses him full on the lips].

Kyle realizes her body's chemistry has changed. Her bottle has been laced with a drug as well. The longer they kiss the more the drug heightens his physical reaction to her.

KYLE [breaks off the kiss]: Let's go home. [The drug is making him think of all the endless possibilities they can do together while the side of him that is struggling to think straight is thinking of ways to expel the drug from both their systems].

AMANDA: No, I'm not ready yet. [She feels a boiling anger and frustration build inside her and suddenly feels the need for some air]. I'm not leaving.

She turns and heads out the side doors. Kyle follows after her. Once outside, Kyle wraps his arms around her as she stands by the railing, shivering in the night breeze.

KYLE: You're cold.

AMANDA [smiles and turns to face him]: Not anymore. [She wraps her arms around his neck].

She kisses him softly then really kisses him, deep and full. He gives a sharp gasp and she smiles pleased at his response, loving how he feels just as enamored with her as she is with him.

KYLE: I thought you wanted to be alone.

AMANDA: We are now.

KYLE: Let's go be alone somewhere else.

AMANDA [looks him in the eye which makes his heart beat faster with anticipation]: Yes.

He knew then what she is saying yes to, takes her by the hand and heads for his van. He wants no risk of interruption; he has to find a place to get rid of the drug flowing in their system, while he can still think straight. She eagerly follows him.

Cut back to the party as Jessi comes up to Lori, sensing a change in Kyle but he is blocking her.

JESSI: What was that about?

LORI: Amanda may be a little drunk.

HILLARY: And very horny.

LORI: Hills!

HILLARY [holds up the bottles of water she still has in her hands]: Water?

Lori grabs one and takes a sip. Declan comes up to them chuckling.

LORI: What's so funny?

DECLAN: I saw Kyle out on the deck with Amanda. [He chuckles again]. He found a way to take the edge off.

LORI: The edge off what?

DECLAN: Nothing.

JESSI [concentrates and stares toward the outer doors]: Something isn't right. [She shakes her head in disbelief and looks back at them]. They're gone.

HILLARY: What do you mean they're gone?

JESSI: They left. They're not out there.

HILLARY: How would you know?

Lori and Declan take one look at each other and dash outside. Declan looks around and sees Kyle's van is no longer there. Jessi and Hillary follow them out.

DECLAN: They left.

JESSI: Did Kyle say anything to you?

DECLAN: No, nothing.

JESSI: Lori?

LORI [gives a helpless shrug]: He just asked if Amanda drank from a can or a bottle.

DECLAN: What's the difference?

LORI: That's what I thought.

DECLAN: Oh, no.

LORI: What?

HILLARY [looks at them all]: What? What's going on?

DECLAN: Preston gave me a can and a bottle of beer. I hid the can but I noticed Kyle drank the bottle. He actually drank it after all.

JESSI: Where is it?

DECLAN: In the bathroom.

They head to the bathroom. Jessi picks up the empty can and sniffs it.

DECLAN: Ah, that's the one I had.

She tilts over the empty can and puts a drop on her finger and tastes it. It tastes like beer. She pops open the full can and takes a sip from it and it too, tastes like beer. Then she picks up the bottle, sniffs it and tilts it to catch a drop on to her finger. She tastes it then spits it out right away.

JESSI: This beer has been laced with a drug.

They stare at her in horror then at the beer.

HILLARY [whispers to Lori]: How does she know?

Lori doesn't answer her when she sees a flash of anger suddenly cross Declan's face. He turns and goes in search of Preston. Preston is playing pool when Declan comes up to him and spins him around, holding him by the collar.

JEFF: Hey! What's your problem? What's the deal?

DECLAN: You owe me a favor.

Cut to later when a shaken Jeff is standing with his parents watching one of the grad students being hauled away by the police. Hillary, Mark and Jackie are standing close by along with Declan and Lori. Jessi is holding a couple of sheets of paper.

JEFF: I swear I didn't know, dad. He was one of the grad students.

MR. PRESTON: Graduating into crime.

POLICEMAN: Well, other than a few of these bottles, we didn't find any unopened alcohol on the premises. We'll test the contents to see if they were all laced with a drug. There'll be no charges laid against you Mr. Preston, for underage drinking. The fact that some students here have consumed alcohol means they must have got it elsewhere. [He looks at his notes]. At least, that's what the consensus was after they were questioned.

But he eyes Jeff and the other students with suspicion. There had been alcohol snuck in he was sure of it, but somehow these kids managed to successfully get rid of the evidence. The policeman turns to Jessi and Lori.

POLICEMAN: So, the other two who drank the laced beer is reported missing. Would you happen to have a picture of them?

JESSI [hands him a picture she drew of Kyle and Amanda]: Here. [She hands him another one], and what they wore, [she hands him another picture], and his van and license plate number.

Policeman's eyes widen as he looks at the amazing detail.

HILLARY [whispers to Lori]: She draws like Kyle.

LORI: Uh, yeah, she does.

POLICEMAN: Thanks. These are amazing. They'll help a lot.

LORI: Please find them.

POLICEMAN: We will. We'll also be in touch with your parents.

Declan first takes Lori and Jessi home where Steven and Nicole wait for them. He feels as anxious as they do.

DECLAN [just as Lori and Mark exits his car]: Let me know if you hear anything.

LORI: I will.

JACKIE: Take care you guys.

Jessi nods her thanks and heads in.

LORI: Thanks, Jackie.

Declan drives off to take Jackie home.

LORI [turns to Mark]: I'll let you know as well.

MARK: If there's anything I can do…

LORI: You are, just by being with me. [He kisses her goodnight and hops into his car as Lori hurries inside].

NICOLE: I can't believe this. It's been one calamity after another. Where could they be?

STEVEN: I don't know.

He looks at the kitchen clock. It's 10:30pm. The hand creeps around and around until it reads 3am. This time the clock that reads 3am is on a nightstand. The room is a hotel room and the person just waking up in bed is Amanda. She opens her eyes to see Kyle lying beside her. She blinks and looks around the room. It's a hotel room. She reaches for the blanket and peeks under and what she sees makes her bite her lip. But a glint shining from her left hand makes her raise her hand closer and sees she's wearing a wedding ring. She then feels Kyle place an arm around her waist and sees the gold wedding band on his finger.

AMANDA: Oh, my God. [Suddenly she remembers everything that happened to them last night]. We're married.

_**End of Season 3, stay tuned for Season 4!**_


End file.
